Rangers in Retrograde: Operation Overdrive
by LurkerLordX
Summary: a tear down and rewrite from the very first episode of Operation Overdrive. New characters, old characters. New Genders on old Characters. And a few Zord battles for good measure.
1. Chapter 1

Operation Overdrive: Rangers in Retrograde

Year 2007  
Long ago, two rivaling brothers sought the powerful Corona Aurora, 'the Crown of the Gods,' and when they laid their hands on it they were cursed and banished to two separate planets. The guardian of the crown seeking to protect if for further adventurer hid the five jewels of the crown throughout the Earth. However recently the extremely wealthy treasure hunter Andrew Hartford found the crown and the two bothers Flurious and Moltor were released, returning to the Earth to seek the now revealed crown. Guilt ridden by his actions and under the guidance of the guardian's spirit, the Sentinel

Knight, Andrew recruits four young adventurers to become Power Rangers.

The team is equipped with advance vehicles such as a hovercraft cycle, a fast jet, all-terrain vehicles and a vast array of vehicle-inspired zords to combat the machinations of the brothers and other who come seeking the jewels but in the end can they succeed?

-------------------------------------------

Kick into Overdrive, Part 1

In a high flying plane, a young adventurer is tied to it against his will. His foe has the treasure he wanted and is about to escape. The man breaks free with a secret laser and jumps after the enemy. He tangles with him but unfortunately falls...

Back to reality, where he is Mac Hartford, who was caught up in an adventurer novel and so happens to be the son of a millionaire adventurer. His butler Spencer comes with a drink. Mac wishes to be with his father and seek the Crown of the Gods which Spencer believes doesn't exist.

-----------------------------------------

Location Unknown

Mac's father Andrew has found the Crown but the cave he is inside starts shaking. This kicks off an energy wave to two planets waking up Moltor and Flurious.

The guardian of the crown warns Andrew that great evil will be after the crown and it is his fault.

--------------------------

Hartford Estate

Four months later Dr. Tommy Oliver receives a small case. But things do not go as planed after answering the call and coming to the Hartford estate and meeting with Spencer.

"Mr. Oliver, I am overjoyed to have you here."

"What is this about?" He asks skeptically.

Andrew takes a deep breath, "I'm afraid I have made a terrible mistake, I heave released two great evil into the world, and only one force can stop them. A force you are intimately aware of, a force you have wielded five times over. Will you wield it a 6th time?"

"You mean?"

"Yes, I am forming a new team of Power Rangers and I would like you to be my second in command as I find three others to complete the team."

Tommy did not hesitate "Of course I will, once a ranger, always a ranger."

"Good," Andrew said with a smile "Follow me, to better prepare your body my gene sequencer will optimize your DNA, granting you not just the power to be a ranger but a unique genetically enhanced skill as well."

Tommy nods pausing only a moment to reflect, in his tenure as the Black Dino Thunder Ranger he had such a ability but the gem is inert, its power no longer with him. Soon the duo is in the chamber, waves of energy coursing through their bodies. Emerging from the pad Andrew examines his hand but nothing seems to be different.

"It will take a while for it to kick in, still I expected to feel some sort of change." Andrew muses.

"Mr. Hartford," Dr. Oliver's voice cracks in uncertainty. "Something is going on with my body."

Andrew looks back to see Tommy about half a foot shorter then he was, his clothes hanging loosely off his body just as his pants and underwear slip from his hips and hit the ground.

----------------------

A month later...

NASCAR Track, Indiapolis

Renowned NASCAR driver Ronny is celebrating another stellar win on the track, her pit crew handing her the golden cup. Hover the familiar wait of the cup is different, Curious Ronny checks the interior of the cup to find a small black box with a compass insignia on the top. Setting the trophy down she opens the box to see a hologram of Andrew Hartford appear.

"Ronny, your tenacity and skill on the track is a trait I have always admired. I am Andrew Hartford and if you will meet me at my estate I have a proposition for you, a project of grave importance that your unique skills would be invaluable on."

Ronny smiles, her interest piqued.

---------------------------

New Zealand

Elsewhere Dax, an underappreciated but talented stuntman, slinks back to a small chair labeled with stuntman on the back, however before he sits down he notices a small black box. With a shrug he opens it and is greeted to a message from Andrew Hartford as well.

-----------------------------

Location Unknown

Sneaking past laser tripwires and complex motion sensors super security expert Will begins to delicate task of opening a wall safe however once open it is not a jewel which greets him but a small black box. Scouring the area for his quarry he finds nothing and slips his way back out of the stronghold, box in hand. Once in a secure location Will opens the box only to be greeted by a hologram of Andrew Hartford, and an invitation.

------------------------------

MIT, California

Thinking quickly the young Rose stops an experimental robot from hurting anyone, garnering much praise from the fellow scientists and professors in the laboratory. Passing a work table she spies a small black box with a note card with her name taped to the top of it. After asking a few questions on if indeed the object is for her and who sent it she opens the box and receives a message from Andrew Hartford.

----------------------------

Hartford Industries, Vancouver, Canada

Deep within the bowels of Hartford Industries Justin Stewart returns from a bathroom break to find a small black box atop a pile of complex mechanical diagrams. Opening the box he is greeted to a hologram of his boss Andrew Hartford. Ecstasy fills his step as he slips an included black card that was taped to the box into the time stamp box as he races out to the parting lot. A blue jeep revs its engine and flashes its lights as he approaches as Justin leaps into the driver's side securing the safety belt.

"You won't believe what happened today old buddy, quick, to the Hartford Estate!"

The jeep revs its engines, lights flashing as it pulls out of the parking lot.

---------------------------

Hartford Estate

Soon at The Hartford estate Mac is amazed to see people around his age entering his home. Spencer leads the quintet into the main foray and shortly after that Andrew comes in closes the door on Mac before he can join the others. That doesn't stop him and Spencer however from listening in through the air grate.

Meanwhile a glowing circle of light takes shape just outside the compound, an elder figure in a grey tunic with salt and pepper hair turns a stern eye to the Hartford estate and begins a determined stride toward it.

Inside Andrew sits at a large oak desk as he looks over his five cadets. "How many of you have heard of the Corona Aurora?"

"The Crown of the Gods?" Rose answers quickly. "What does old legend and folklore has to do with us."

"It is not a legend, five months ago I found the crown and with it." Andrew pauses, a tremble in his voice. "With it I unleashed a great evil that was once bound by the crown."

"Moltor and Flurious," Rose continues drawing all eyes to her. "In the legend these two brothers sough the crown but its power was too great, they were transformed and imprisoned within their own elements. But that is all legends I still don't see what you need the five of us for."

"I think I know," Justin pips up. "Those evils are awake now, and your trying to stop them aren't you!"

Andrew nods.

"Wait, come again, your expecting us to believe some mythological evil force is walking the earth, and were supposed to…" Will never finishes his statement as a purple ring of energy appears on the floor and the salt and pepper haired man rises into view, Leanbow!

His steel gaze falls on Andrew, "Surrender the crown, and I may go easy on you."

Something shifts, invisible to the naked eye just out of Leanbow's magical senses when a sudden flash of golden light marks the appearance of the spirit of the Sentinel Knight.

"Hold your blade wolf warrior," the knight intones. "This man Andrew Hartford is not what you believe he is."

All but Justin jump in surprise to the appearance of Leanbow and the Knight, Justin just smiles. The Sentinel Knight waves his hand toward Andrew, yielding the floor to him. Andrew lets out a low sigh.

"Spencer, Mac, come on in, Might as well tell then to your face."

"How did he…" Mac whispers but Spencer only smiles.

After a moment the duo join the others, Andrew turning to look just off the side of Leanbow. "You might as well show yourself as well Tommi."

A shimmer like waves of heat soon reveal the figure of an 18 year old boy? Girl? It is hard to tell under the baggy clothes, however the face, even with its short spiky hair, is instantly recognizable to Justin.

"Tommy, is that you? How the heck did you wind up younger then me."

Tommy's voice is low and gravely "It's a long story Justin."

Andrew, and the others, including Leanbow, looks between the two with curiosity.

"You know each other Tommi?" Andrew wonders.

"Yes," Tommy states simply, "Let me introduce you to Justin Stewart, the Blue Turbo Power Ranger."

"And that's Tommy, former Red Zeo Ranger, and Red Turbo Ranger." Justin pauses looking lost in thought. "And the white Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger. Did I miss any Tommy?"

"Not much, before I was the white ranger I was the Green Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger, and not to long ago I was part of a team called Dino Thunder where I wore the color black."

A whistle is heard from Dax, "Wow a real power ranger legend here." Casting a critical eye on Tommi he blinks "Wait your like 18, what were you like 5 when you became a ranger. You have to be like the youngest power ranger in history."

"No that honor goes to Justin who was Turbo Blue before he could shave. I was around 18 when became the Green Ranger."

"But your 18 now," Rose adds, "Hummm your either immortal or something caused your body to regress."

"Very astute Rose, but that is a tale for another day." Andrew interrupts "In any case I called you all here because, as you might guess by now, in order to defeat Moltor, Flurious, and all others who come seeking the crown and its jewels the Sentinel Knight and I are forming a new team of Power Rangers. Justin by now may have gathered that the plans Hartford Industries was working on was not new construction equipment but Zord and Morphers. And while I only have four morphers to spare I wanted to bring Justin in officially to the big picture. As for the rest of you."

Andrew took another deep breath, "My foolishness not only released Moltor and Flurious but alerted the universe to the Crown's presence. If you will I would like the four of you to become my new team of Power Rangers."

After a short pause the five all agree to help, Leanbow lowers his head as he, Tommi, Mac, Spencer, and the others are lead into a command center below the estate.

"I sorely misjudged you Mr. Hartford, I had sensed much magical energy here, no doubt from your relic collection and believe your motives impure."

Andrew sighed, "How pure can they be to foist my mistake on the shoulders of others?"

Finally the group came to the DNA sequencer and Andrew motioned for the five new arrivals to step up, holding his son back for the moment. "In a few moments your bodies will be enhanced by my machine, and each of you granted unique genetically enhanced skills which will also optimize your bodies for the morphing sequence."

"Question," Justin added, drawing all eyes to him. "When I was the Blue Turbo Ranger we didn't need to do this, so why now."

Andrew smiled, "You don't need too but the sequencer will make morphing easier then it was in the past. The additional genetically enhanced ability also doesn't hurt."

"And don't worry about regressing two decades," Tommi adds "I unfortunately omitted my time as the Black Ranger and my own dino powered genetic ability. We determined that was the cause of my…condition. And have additionally enhanced the device to prevent a similar mishap. Those with dormant genetic gifts are simply skipped by the machine."

As the machine did its thing Leanbow watched silently and as it finished Rose spoke her mind. "If Justin is only going to be a technician which of the four of us is going to be the Red Ranger?"

"I would never make any of you do something I was unwilling to do. For a month now Tommi and I have been functioning as a duo and I will continue to fight along side you, I am the Red Ranger, your leader. Now please take Mac and Spencer and enjoy yourselves on the estate. I believe our unexpected visitor and I have much to discuss."

"But dad!" Mac whined as Spencer led him out of the command center, the quintet soon following.

Andrew turned to Leanbow and took a deep breath. "The Sentinel Knight trusts you but I don't even know your name."

"I am Leanbow, the wolf warrior. And I must apologize for my rash actions earlier."

Tommi stood beside Andrew silently, offering his support.

"No, you were right, if anyone if the villain here it's me. My ego released Moltor and Flurious. I had sought the Crown to use its power to better mankind but I ignored the warnings of sages and mystics that all it would bring is doom. My shortsightedness inflicted Dr. Oliver here with his condition and my cowardice forced me to share the burden with people who have no need to be involved. There are only 5 of us, against an unknown army of crown seekers, it's a fool's game and I dragged the others into my hand."

Leanbow smiles, "A hero is not defined by his mistakes but what his is willing to do to correct them. Creating a team of Power Rangers is no easy task, and I can not even begin to imagine the cost. And yet in less then half a year you have created a team ready for when Evil strikes."

Leanbow drew his mystic cell morpher, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" he shouted as a ring of purple enveloped him transforming him into the Inferno Wolf Knight.

"And your numbers are six, not five."

Andrew smiled, "Thank you, I fear it will get much worse from here on out."

On one side of the estate Mac sat alone, after a moment Spencer joined him. Mac takes a deep breath before looking up to Spencer as he sits beside him. "I'm not a child anymore Spencer, why won't dad take me on any of his adventures, or join his rangers."

"Master Mac your father has many treasures but there is one he values as priceless, one he would sacrifice even his life to protect. Do you know what that treasure is?"

"The Corona?"

"You master Mac! Your father care deeply for you and could never live with himself if you were to be hurt."

Meanwhile on the other side of the estate the quintet is talking a walk on the large lawn, talking.

"Do any of you feel kinda weird, you think Mr. Harford spliced us with a bug or something?"

"You watch too many movies Dax."

"Well actually when I was the Blue Ranger Divatox shrank us and we started to turn into bugs. So anything is possible."

"Mr. Hartford doesn't strike me as someone who would let that sort of mistake happen. He seems really…" Ronny starts.

"Depressed?" Will adds.

"Well I was going to say…"

"Shhh wait…" Will interrupts as he squints his eyes, suddenly he sees clearly over the hedge some distance away. "My vision, its telescopular!"

"That's not a word," Rose admonishes.

"Wait, I see something past those hedges, looks like Lizard…men."

"I was a Lizard man in a movie once, the suit weighted a ton and was hot as hell."

A moment later the Lava Lizards come into the others view. Reflexively they take a fighting stance. The lizard charge and with a surprising leap twenty feet straight up Dax avoids the attack. "This is so cool."

A pair a lizards charges at Ronny, with a quick step she is over by Justin as the Lizards crash into each other. "Sweet!"

As the Lizards close in on rose she closes her eyes "What's my power, what's my power!" she mumbles as the Lizards lunge at her and she vanishes. Quickly she rolls as they crash into each other. "Wow!"

The ground begins to shake as a Lizard changes Justin, his eyes closed tight one of the trees on the estate shakes and suddenly the Lava Lizard is sent flying as an uprooted tree crashes into him, Justin opens his eyes to see the result, and there is only one thing to say. "Morphiniminal!"

The last lizard charges at Will, his ears resonate with the crushing of grass under the lizard's feet. Will leans back as he hears the rush of wind coming toward his face and duck right under a broad swing. "I could get to like this power!" he says with a grin.

A moment later Mac and Spencer run onto the scene to investigate the commotion. A moment after that four Andrew Hartford's come rushing toward them behind the controls of a jeep, 2 motorcycles and an ATV. Leanbow and Tommi seat in the back seats of the jeep. Before anyone can blink and confirm the Hartford Quadruplets there is only one, behind the wheel of the jeep.

"Get on, we need to lead them away from the estate."

Spencer and Mac quickly pile into the Jeep with Justin and Rose a moment later. Dax hops onto the TV while Will and Ronny get on the bikes. The Lava Lizards hot on their tails they peel out quickly.

Peering over the side Justin shouts out past the Lava Lizards "Storm Blaster we're peeling out!"

Several confused faces look back to Justin but Tommy only smiles.

"That old rust bucket still hanging out with you. Did Teeja ever hook back up with Lighting Cruiser."

Justin smiled as the blue Jeep came rolling up beside the Hartford jeep, mowing down several Lava Lizards with blast from its cannons on the way. Nimbly Justin hoped one jeep into the driver's side of the other and secured his safety belt. "Last I checked Lighting Cruiser is doing the amateur circuit of the Custom Run with TJ."

Ronny gasped "You talking about 'Red Lighting' TJ?"

Justin smiled wide "One and the same, He took up the reins of Red Turbo Ranger when Tommy retired."

"Sentient vehicles?" Andrew mused "Fascinating."

The commentary was cut short as a sudden explosion caused the caravan to swerve as Moltor made his presence known. "Relinquish the Corona, now!"

Pulling the crown from the passenger compartment Andrew quickly turned to the others and reached into a bag at his feet. "This looks like the moment of truth Rangers."

With a quick toss Will, Ronny, and Dax caught their new trackers. As Leanbow, Tommy, Justin, and well everyone hoped of their vehicles.

"Spin the gyro and use the command Overdrive, Accelerate to take on your ranger forms."

As Rose hoped out of the Jeep Tommy quickly passed something from his palm to hers. "And I think you'll look much better in pink then I ever did!"

Rose smiled, "You're probably right."

Leanbow raised his mystic morpher as he looked back toward the others. "I'll cover your Escape Mr. Hartford, and give the others time to transform."

"Count me in!" Justin exclaimed as he leapt at a Lava Lizard.

Tommy was silent, joining Justin in the fight as Spencer took a firm grip of Mac's arm. "This way master Mac." And began to pull him away from the fight. Andrew bolted dragging his own tracker along the ground. "Overdrive Acel…" he started but a blasted of fire from Moltor sent Andrew, his tracker, and the crown sprawling. Mystic fire spewed from Leanbow's wand enveloping and tossing the Lava Lizards aside but they were back up unsinged.

Moltor laughed. "Lava lizards are born in the hottest pits of a volcano, your blaze won't even faze them."

"Overdrive, Accelerate!" With their arms out stiff Ronny, Will, Rose, and Dax ran the gyro over their arms and in an instant were the Black, Yellow, Pink, and Blue rangers, respectively. Immediately they took the fight to the Lava Lizards.

"Drive Claws."

"Drive Slammer."

"Drive Vortex."

"Drive Gyzer."

Weapons in hand the Rangers dealt with the Lava Lizards with Justin, Tommy, and Leanbow. Andrew scrambled to his feet moving toward the crown but Moltor was already rising with the prize in his hand. Mac paused, now was the time for action, his father's tracker had landed not far from his position. He crossed the few paces, to Spencer's objections and lifted the device. Time seemed to slow for a moment as he drew the gyro across his sleeve. "Overdrive, Accelerate!"

There was a flash of Red and a moment later the eight warriors stood alone, the Lava Lizards reduced to ash. They turned to Moltor and Mac extended his hand expectantly.

"The Crown."

Moltor laughed, "Well now we have a situation, heroes."

With a quick cut of his sword toward a distant mountain the top exploded, Lava rushing toward the city below.

"You can fight me for the crown, or save the city. Speeding bullet time heroes."

Andrew growled. "Go, save the city."

"But the crown!" Justin protested.

"The city is more important."

"Right," Mac said with a nod, already getting ready to move.

"Someone has to stop the lava though." Rose commented.

Mac made a quick decision then, "Will you're with me, Rose take Ronny and Dax and stop the lava."

"As for Moltor." Leanbow said as he crossed the distance to the villain, Tommy with him helping to raise Andrew to his feet. Something slipped from Andrew's hand to Tommy's in that moment and both smiled knowingly. Justin hopped quickly into the blue jeep and then out before meeting the other two.

"As for Moltor," Justin repeated. "We'll handle things…Shift into Turbo!"

With a quick motion Justin raised his wrists and plunged a key into the wrist morpher turning it. A second later the Blue Turbo Ranger stood. "Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"

"Magical source, Mystic force!" Leanbow chanted raising his mystic morpher high as a purple ring formed at his feet. As it rose he was transformed into the crimson armor of Korragg. "Inferno Wolf Knight!"

"Overdrive, Accelerate!" Tommy added last as he swept a new tracker over his arm and was quickly transformed into. "Kick into Overdrive…Violet Ranger Style!"

Kick into Overdrive, Part 2

The other five gasped but lingered no longer as they bolted toward the disaster. Moltor laughed as he examined the three new rangers.

"A slip of a girl? A wolf whose fangs of fire won't even touch me? And an out of date Ranger with a talking car?"

"This slip of a girl, as you call me, has been on four ranger teams before this one. And counting violet has worn 6 different colors over the last twenty years."

"And this out of date ranger has had over a decade to examine, improve, and update his morpher."

"As for myself, I have more magic at my disposal then just fire. But perhaps my OTHER form will be more recognizable to you…Ancient Mystic Mode!"

And with a flash of red Koragg transformed once more into the legendary mystic of fire."

This caused Moltor to pause, "But you were lost beyond the gate, The Master whispered of his breaking of you will and decent to the path of darkness."

"Thanks to my son and his friends, I no longer serve The Master. In fact you seem a little behind the times. Oculus is dead."

"And Divatox got turned good along with Lord Zed, Rita Repulsa, Astronema, and well most of the old gang by my good friend Andros." Justin added.

"Speaking of Rita Repulsa, The Mystic Mother once went by that name."

"R…Rita Repulsa the M…Mystic Mother…it's not possible." Moltor was now visible shaken in his confidence and stance. Trying his best to regain some he looked to Tommy. Who had dropped the act and now had a full and delicate voice. "And what of your accomplishments?"

Tommi whistled, "Well let's see, I fought Rita, Zed, Master Vile, Goldar and Scorpina, for about three years. Destroyed the machine empire, twice. Defeated Serpentera, twice. Lead a team of red rangers. Fought Divatox beside Justin for a time. Worked with the Rangers of Aquitar. Oh and more recently defeated Messogg with the Dino Thunder Rangers, had a team up with Space Patrol Delta, a Ranger team from the future. And for the last month I was running around as the Pink Ranger beside Andrew foiling you and your bother's lesser plans. This brings us to now and my new violet attire."

Looking over at Justin Tommi mockingly examined the back of her glove. "Oh Justin, does this new color suit me?"

Justin giggled, "More so in your new body then you're old."

"Now, return the crown." Leanbow growled.

For a second there it looked as if Moltor was going to drop the crown and run. But he steeled himself and swung wide. Leanbow countered and the clashing of their blades drew sparks. A flash of purple light from Tommi's helmet lights materialized a long staff that ended in a large box topped by twin golden hooks that Tommi used the latch on and forcefully remove Moltor's grip from his sword. Justin drew his blaster and fired as Moltor spun to avoid a swipe from Leanbow's own blade, tagging the fire lord with a precise shot.

------------------------------------------------

The Mountain

Ronny, Rose, and Dax soon come to the side of a mountain stopping as Rose does.

"Here, the lava flow's going to be just beyond this wall."

"Leave that to me!" Ronny exclaimed as she summoned her Drive Slammer. "Stand back."

The duo take a moment to step back and Ronny takes a deep breath. With a suddenly series of rapid slams the wall crumbles, Ronny steps back from the heat, covering her face. "Too hot!"

Dax steps up with his Drive Vortex as he uses a large gust of air to cool the passage. "Don't know how long I can keep this up."

"Don't worry," Rose says her Drive weapon in hand. "I can handle the rest."

---------------------------

San Angeles, city under siege.

Rushing into the city the Red and Yellow Rangers quickly examine the situation. Spying a woman trapped in her car as the lava rolls in Mac is quick to action as he rips the door off the vehicle and pulls the thankful woman to safety. Returning the Will they look for a moment to the rolling lava.

"Looks like it's stopping," Will comments.

"But what coming we gotta stop." Mac pauses. "You have your claws?"

"Always!" And with a flash of golden light Will's hands are covered by the claws. Mac looks around, analyzing the situation and then points to a few places. Will nods and charges forward hammering the ground with his claws as he digs a trench.

---------------------------

The battle on the hill

Moltor tumbles to the ground, his sword and the crown sprawling from his grip. Justin, Leanbow and Tommi loom over him as Spencer sits calmly behind the wheel of the jeep. Andrew scurries toward the crown as Moltor begins to rise to his feet. The fire lord's eyes lock onto the fleeing Andrew and with a thrust of his hand a jet of super heated plasma rushes toward the billionaire.

"Mysto Infernus Rediract!" Leanbow chants, the flames arcing and twisting back toward their master.

"Noooooooo!" Moltor screams exploding in a plum of fire just as the stream of plasma hits.

"That was…easy." Justin comments.

"No he just teleported." Leanbow adds.

As the trio relaxes from the fight Tommi takes a deep breath, knowing instinctively Justin's next comment.

"So…you're a girl now."

Tommi nods solemnly.

"H…how…?"

"The DNA sequencer turned me inside and out. I lost half my age, my gender got inverted, and all I got to show for it was my dino power being enhanced."

"What's a dino power?"

Tommi sighed and the 3 powered down. "When I was with the Dino Thunder team we each got our powers from a Dino gem. Mine gave me invisibility but now my power extends to all manner of light bending."

Well Justin says flustering. "If it's any consolidation I think you're cute in your new body."

Tommi groans and rolls her eyes, "Actually no, it's not."

-----------------------------------

The Hartford Estate

Andrew stands firmly as his son reluctantly hands over his tracker.

"But dad…"

"No buts, I'm the Red Ranger not you."

"Mr. Hartford." Ronny interrupts. "Mac was quick, decisive and saved a lot of people today. He's more then qualified."

"I agree," Will adds in.

"My decision is final."

"At least we still got the crown." Justin adds.

"The one we saved was a fake." Leanbow states flatly.

"Wait…what!" Ronny howls. "How do you know?"

Andrew nods, "He's right, it was a decoy. I have the real crown in my safe. That's why I wasn't too concerned before. But when the others stepped up to fight I couldn't just tell them to stand down, it would look too suspicious." Turning to Spencer, "Spencer take our guests to the command center, get them acquainted with their zords…." Andrew sighs. "If you want to tag along Mac, you can."

------------------------------------

The command center

Ronny whistled as they look over the view screen. "I can't wait to get behind the wheel of my speed driver. There, there baby, you'll meet mommy soon enough."

Will rolls his eyes as Ronny goes gaga over the racer zord. "Geeze good thing she's the black ranger, image how shed react if I was the black ranger and had stolen her 'baby.'"

Ronny glares death at Will. "Don't even joke about that, my baby and I were meant for each other."

"Hummmmm." Rose says, adjusting the controls of the camera soon a towering zord in the back of the hanger come into shadowed focus. "Each of us has a Zord is that one yours Dr. Oliver?"

"What you mean the violet ranger's zord. No that's the Dragonzord."

Justin's jaw hits the ground. "We're gonna see the Dragonzord in action again?"

Tommy makes a quick snort/laugh, "No, when I hooked up with Andrew he transported it here, were hoping to retrofit in a new power supply but no luck. Here follow me I think you will all enjoy this."

Moving to a key panel Tommy begins to type in a sequence, that is until Dax interrupts.

"Question: You sound like a girl, but far as I know no red ranger, including Zeo or Turbo were ever girls so like I'm confused. Are you a guy or a girl?"

"Dax!" Justin snaps.

Tommi sighs, "I was born a guy, that mishap with the DNA sequencer we fixed. It didn't just turn me into an 18 year old; it turned me into a girl."

"So wait…you're a guy turned girl?" Ronny looks a little flushed.

"Erm…congratulations?" Will says forcing a smile.

"Women aren't bad rangers; in fact some of the strongest mystics were women, Claire, Udonna-my wife, Vida, Madison, The Mystic Mother, even Necrolai and LeeLee."

"Yeah I know…" Ronny says. "It's just…"

"Weird…" Will finishes.

"Irrelevant," Mac states flatly as Tommi finds the floor fascinating.

Rose moves beside Mac each of them placing a comforting hand, joined shortly by Justin, on Tommy's shoulder.

"We are blessed with a six times over power ranger with over two decades of experience, a body in its prime, who is cute as a button to boot. You ask me Tommy, Tommi, Dr. Oliver, whatever here is someone, regardless of how she got this way or how he was born we would respect. I only have one question Dr. Oliver."

Tommy looked apprehensively at Mac. "Yeah?"

"Do you want us to call you a he or she?" Mac was careful to state his inquiry with a neutral tone. To make it a simple statement to smooth over wrinkles.

Tommy took a moment to think on this. "He…I hope to not spend enough time in this body that she feels natural."

"That settles it; Dr. Oliver is on of the guys."

Justin nods eagerly. Will and Ronny are a bit hesitant. Dax shrugs and quips "This is just like a movie!" Leanbow simply smiles. Rose draws Tommy's gaze, hesitating a moment before speaking.

"Look, I'm here, if you need someone to talk girl talk with. I can accept you as a guy but you're a girl now and if that causes you some confusion and need another girl to talk to. I'm there for you."

"And if you need a man to talk about, you know guy stuff, count on me." Justin adds.

Tommi smiles, "Thanks, it's not easy, this transition. Hell for the last month, while I was the Pink Ranger, I hadn't even updated my closet; I have a serous lack a pink in there. And now that I'm violet I'm two shades shy."

Rose laughs, the other joining her in a moment. "Well then, as one pink ranger to another MR. Oliver you and me are hitting the mall and getting you a proper assortment of Pink and Purple outfits!"

Tommi smiles weakly, "Thanks that means a lot."

A moment later the hermetically sealed compartment opens with a hiss and the cast look on to several shelves of…morphers. Tommi reaches for the top shell taking out a gold plated morpher buckle and 3 gold coins. The first of which dull despite being polished.

"Rita drained the power of the first coin," He stopped, looking to Leanbow. "When she was evil, but I keep it as a memento. The other two were destroyed so these are only replicas. In order. The Green Dragonzord, the White Tigerzord, and the White Falconzord which replaced the tiger when it was destroyed."

Tommy returned the coins and morpher to the top shelf and grabbed the Zeonizer from the next one down. "Zeo Ranger Five Red."

And onto the next, which Justin instantly recognized. "Turbo Red!"

"Just a replica though."

And lastly he grabbed the Brachio morpher. "And the Black Brachio Ranger from my Dino Thunder days."

The compartment is resealed as he returns the morpher. "So what do you think?"

"Those were cool," Dax says first. "The Zeo ones were the best though."

"Turbo," Justin adds.

"The original for me." Mac says.

"I thought the Brachio one was best," Ronny adds.

Tommy smirks at that, "To bad Connor's powers were drained, the Red Tyrano Ranger had the power of super speed, like you Ronny."

"Sweet!"

------------------------------------------------

Mr. Hartford's study

Andrew pauses, looking at the tracker a moment before securing it behind the door of the wall vault. Removing the crown and examining it.

"Very clever Mr. Hartford, making me fight over a fake. But now…the real thing."

Andrew doesn't have time enough to turn around as a pair of lava lizards take a firm hold of him and force him to drop the crown. Moltor retrieves it as Andrew struggles. Dragging the man away.

---------------------------------------------

The command center

Spencer comes running in, out of breath.

"Mr. Hartford was taken!"

"Taken, by who, where?" Mac says in alarm.

"Isn't it obvious? Moltor." Tommy adds.

"We have to rescue him."

"Hold on," Spencer says "Let's hope his homing beacon is on him. Though I believe we will need the full team for this. Pity his Tracker is in his Midas vault."

"The Midas, that's the most secure small size vault in existence." Will comments.

"Fingerprint scanner, heat resistant plating."

Spencer nods, waving Rose and Justin over. "Would you two mind giving me a hand locking down on his signal."

"Sure," they say in unison as Will slips out.

----------------------

The study

A glass of water set aside Will runs a piece of tape over the side, lifting a fingerprint. Moving the slip of paper to a complex machine he is soon inserting a gloved hand into a chamber of the device.

------------------------

On a cliff by the sea

Struggling against the grip of the Lava Lizards that hold him Andrew does his best to escape but no luck will be his. Moltor and his brother Flurious meet each other on the cliffs edge, the ice lord sneering at the human.

"I have the crown brother, and the man who found it." Moltor boasts.

"I see, and what do you plan to do with this man?" Flurious asks half amused.

"He will help me find the other jewels of the Corona."

"Like hell I will!" Andrew snipes spitting in Moltor's direction.

Flurious lets out a half snort/half laugh as he turns on his heels. "Good luck with that brother."

------------------------------

The command center

"We have a lock," Rose exclaims excitedly.

"But he's on some island in the South Seas. How are we going to get there?" Justin wonders, though secretly he suspects that won't be a problem.

He fails to hide his smirk when Spencer brings up the S.H.A.R.C. on the view screen.

"Ohhhhh, let me at the control of that baby!" Ronny giggles.

As the group get ready to move out Spencer looks to Mac, "Master Mac if you are going I believe you are going to need your tracker."

"But you said…" Mac starts as Spencer holds his hand over his shoulder and Will slips the tracker into it. In one swift motion he delivers it to Mac's hand. "I believe I said it was secure in the vault, and nothing more." He said with a smile.

Mac turned to Leanbow and Justin "You two coming?"

"You couldn't pay me not to." Justin replies enthusiastically.

"There are…tremors in the Mystic Force. I think I'm going to return to Briarwood and investigate them. It may be a lead to the jewels of the Corona or something tied to your father's captor Moltor."

Mac nods, "Take Dr. Oliver with you. In case you get in over your head."

Leanbow looks to Tommy questioningly and he nods "That's cool with me."

Moving over to Leanbow's side he waves his hand in an arc around him "Please step back everyone. I don't want to accidentally transport anyone extra."

They all nod and as the purple ring of magic appears Tommy and Leanbow sink into the ground before vanishing completely with the ring.

------------------------

Previously mentioned island in the south-seas.

The S.H.A.R.C. pulls to the shore as our six intrepid rangers disembark.

"The signal is strongest this way." Rose comments looking down at her tracker.

Dax looks over and after a moment of synching his tracker starches his legs. "I'll scout ahead."

And with a mighty leap h vanishes into the horizon.

-------------------------------------

Moltor's Volcano Lair

With Moltor behind him and two Lava Lizards holding him firmly Andrew is out of luck.

"Tell me how to find the Jewels!" Moltor demands.

"Find them yourself!" Andrew retorts, spitting on Moltor's feet.

With a casual gesture he sends one of the Lava Lizards over the edge, it tumbles and vanishes into the rolling magma. A few moments later the Lava Lizard emerges back on the platform.

"Lava Lizards love the magma pits, let's see how you fare!" Moltor gloats as he shoves Andrew over the edge. Dax emerges from an opposing cavern entrance to see Andrew fall and quickly whips out his double-O zip shooter, swinging in dramatically to Rescue Andrew.

"Thanks," Andrew remarks as they vanish down a tunnel.

"Get them!" Moltor roars as his lava lizards pursue.

----------------------------------

The beach

Andrew and Mac share a moment as they are reunited, however they are not alone as a dozen Lava Lizards rush into view. Andrew is quickly rushed into the S.H.A.R.C. by Mac with only a curt "Sorry dad." As excuse.

Spinning the tracker in his hand Mac, Rose, Will, Ronny, and Dax run the tracker over their arms. "Overdrive, Accelerate!"

Justin raises his right wrist and produces a silver key in his left. "Shift into Turbo! Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" With one quick motion he insets the key into the morpher and twists it.

"Operation Overdrive!" Mac and gang shout.

"Turbo Ranger Power!" Justin adds.

---------------------------------

The Mystic Woods, Briarwood adjacent.

The glow of a spell seal soon ends as Leanbow and Dr. Oliver emerge into the wood. Tommi pauses a moment to examine himself, his clothes having suddenly changed. He found himself now in black kakis that had a violet icon stenciled over the left pocket. The same icon was stenciled on the right shoulder of a long-sleeved white blouse. As well as on the back of a black vest. Her wrists and the front of the vest were decorated with violet designs that she couldn't make any sense of and a black cloak hung from her shoulders. After a moment she recognized the symbol. One she was intimately familiar with, the first symbol she ever wore as a power ranger. The Dragonzord.

"Leanbow…" She asked curiously.

Leanbow took a moment to examine her. "The Mystic Woods garbs those with a strong magical current in unique attire that reflects their nature, and the creature they are closest too."

"So wait, the dragonzord was a real creature?"

"Dragons are as real as any beast you know, is it surprising your Dragonzord once walked among them made of flesh and scales not metal."

Tommi shrugs, "Guess not, stranger things have happened."

"This way," Leanbow indicates as he walks deeper into the woods.

------------------------

The Hartford Estate, command center

Andrew looks sternly at his son as he once again reclaims the Overdrive Tracker.

"Your son did an amazing job." Justin comments.

"Please Mr. Hartford." Ronny pleads.

Andrew looks over his team and sighs. A moment later Leanbow and Tommi appear via spell seal. He wait for the magic to disperse then speaks.

"Anything to tell?"

"Dead end." Tommi comments.

Andrew sighs, "The others believe Mac should keep my tracker. Dr. Oliver please talk some sense into them."

"Actually I agree with them, Mac showed all the qualities of a good Red Ranger both in your steed on the hill, splitting up to protect the city and then rescuing you."

Andrew sighs and hands the tracker back.

"I've reset the DNA sequencer just for you Master Mac." Spencer adds.

"Cool."

----------------------------------

The DNA sequencer

Mac steps off the platform after a moment.

"Well…how do you feel?" Rose asks.

Mac smiles and with one hand lifts Spencer by the collar of her shirt.

"When I asked for a raise, this is not what I meant."

Everyone laughs for a moment. After letting Spencer down Andrew enters with several jackets over his sleeve. He hands one to Tommi, Justin, Leanbow, and Mac.

"And now your all officially part of Operation Overdrive."

The Underwater World

The mall

Tommy looked a little uncomfortable in her Operation Overdrive uniform, the violet color and buttons on the right side really didn't help his manly image any. Standing next to Rose in her pink trimmed uniform the two were definitely obvious as girls even with Tommy's short spiky hair. The fact Tommy and Rose's arms were bogged down in bags didn't help much.

"Don't you think I have enough clothes Rose?"

Rose passed looking back to Tommy "enough blouses but you still need pants, skirts, panties, bras, and shoes. Your socks should be fine."

"I was thinking of only a few violet shirts, not a whole new wardrobe!"

Rose looked into Tommy's violet eyes sternly. "Guy or girl, 14 or 40 the fact is that your closet is for a man in his forties who works out regularly. Your body is nothing like that. It's smaller, younger, and has far different proportions. You are, at least on the outside, a new person so you need everything."

Tommy sighed, "Fine…but no skirts…and I have got to talk to Andrew about a new jacket. The button's on the wrong side."

Rose suppressed a smile.

-------------------------------

Downtown

The others, sans Leanbow, were a book store having back to the jeep.

"I don't see why Mr. Hartford needed all of us to get a book." Will complains.

"Visibility," Justin comments. "Back in the Turbo days we were all trying to keep a secret identity but now Mr. Hartford is running a more public eye to the Rangers. He wants to show us as a team to raise public awareness."

Mac shrugs.

"So," Ronny begins, "You were like what…twelve when you became a power ranger. And were on a car team?"

"Basically," Justin replies.

"That is just so cool, how fast did your Zords go?"

"Zords aren't built for speed."

Ronny frowned "But mine is the Speed driver!"

"Well I'm talking generally, each one has their own focus but their main use is to take down super sized super-villains."

"Wait…" Will interrupts as his genetic power kicks in, after a moment he focuses on a man about to fall from his scaffolding. "Hold that thought!"

Rushing ahead Will quickly transforms, the other running after him, Ronny obviously holding back, her gift making it an easy task for her to out pace the team. The Yellow Ranger (Will) quickly catches the falling man and nods as he runs off.

"All in a day's work."

--------------------------

Hartford Estate

Removing his disguise the man on the scaffold reveals himself to be…Spencer.

"How did they do Spencer?"

"Well as you can see Sir I'm not a pile of goo on the ground."

Andrew rolls his eyes, "You know what I mean."

"I was rescued by William sir, and only William, the others arrived a few seconds later."

Andrew sighs.

---------------------------------

One of the many rooms of the Hartford Estate

Tommy sits on the bed, the sheet already covered in purple bedding as Rose and Justin empty his closet, creating color coded piles of green, white, red, and black clothes. Justin rummages through the drawers of a cabinet stuffing boxers and briefs into a garbage bag to Tommy protests.

"Stop that, just put them in storage!" Tommy argues.

"When you turn back you can get new one, stock piling under where is really pointless. We're saving the rest ok?" Rose comments.

"I'd like the option to wear them if I want instead of al these pink and violet panties you got!"

Justin snickers.

"You need under where that fits, speaking of which do you even know how to fit into your new bras?"

Tommy pales a moment as Justin waders out with the bag, "All done here, you…girl…have fun."

Rose finishes putting the clothes away, grabbing a couple bras in her hand, Tommy sits silently on the bed as she approaches.

"This just feels…to fast." Tommy whispers.

"Is their something in particular that's bothering you Tommy?"

Tommy lies back on the bed. "I just feel like I've lost control of my life. You know…I had my first period the day you all arrived. It was such a mess. And now it feels like I have a diaper shoved into my pants."

Tommy sits back up as Rose settles next to him and holds him in a sisterly embrace. "Look at it this way; you sidestepped the whole puberty thing at least. And let me tell you something developing breasts are torture. Your chest is sore for months, your constantly out growing your bras, and their so raw and sensitive a stiff breeze feels like a shot to the heart. And then theirs the weight that throws off the balance you had for a decade. The widening of the hips. All in addition to the normal bone and muscle growth boys are use to."

Tommy smiled, "Yeah I kinda got hit by that all over the course of a couple hours. But…"

Rose hugs Tommy tightly, "Go on…" she urges.

"Well last night I had this weird dream, I've dreamt of my time as a ranger before, even fought my past selves a few times but this was different."

"Oh?"

"It was back when I was the Red Turbo Ranger, except I was a girl, and Justin was the age he is now, well maybe a few years younger."

"Go on…"

"That's about it; we were with the others fighting some monster, completely normal except for those two things…except…"

Tommy held a couple fingers to his lips for a moment.

"Except…" Rose encouraged.

"At the end, he kissed me, and…and I liked it."

"Sounds perfectly normal for a girl."

"But I was a guy then!"

Rose smiles, "I know, but from what I've gathered you two were close, I'd hazard to even say best or true friends. Before you were both boys and as a boy, and he a kid. That meant a sort of brother or father-son relationship. Now your bodies are about the same age and you have all the hormones of a girl. You see where I'm going with this?"

Tommy nods unsteadily, "But I still think of myself as a guy, and this is only temporary and…"

Rose interrupts, "Your going though a tough time, I'm here for you, help you though the nuances of your new body but I'm not vain enough to think I hold the same place in your heart as people you fought with for months, years even. You need a rock, someone you explicitly trust to rely on. I think Justin is that person for you. And if something develops go with it. You don't know how long you'll be like this so you should go with the flow instead of fighting it, you're only going to make yourself sick if you body is telling you one thing and you are doing something else."

Tommy smiles, "Thanks Rose."

"Now, take your shirt off, we still have to teach you the basic of wearing a bra, your only going to kill your back letting them hang loose."

Tommy groans.

---------------------------------------------

The kitchen

Justin and Mr. Hartford are enjoying a meal, Tommy find an empty seat opposite Justin as Spencer comes over.

"Can I get you something Dr. Oliver?"

"A sandwich would be nice Spencer, thank you."

Spencer nods, "Would you like that on a red, pink, purple, black, green, or white dish."

Tommy smiles noticing just now the blue ring on the porcelain dish Justin had and a red one for Andrew. "Purple I guess."

Spencer heads off as Andrew takes a moment to look up from his laptop. "What's up Dr. Oliver?"

"You feeling ok Tommy?" Justin adds.

"Not really, you know I don't drink Justin but with all that's happened I really wish I had a stiff beer. But with this body, my tolerance is a lot lower and on top of that while I'm old enough to drive to a bar I'm not old enough to get a drink."

"Rough," Justin says reassuringly, "But hey at least you're back in your prime."

Justin laughs, "So Tommy Oliver, hard to believe you're a doctor, what in?"

"Archeology."

"Violet ranger, that's a new one, guess you've covered the whole spectrum now."

"Red, green, white, black, violet, and a shirt stint as pink. But no blue, or yellow for that matter. You, Trinity, Aisha, Kira, Tori, etc. Are safe from me honing in on your territory at the moment."

"I could fix that, I'm sure Will or Dax won't mind a switch." Andrew comments.

Tommy and Justin laugh.

"No thanks, I think I'll test drive Violet this time."

"Kira? Tori? Sounds like you've been keeping up with ranger news."

"You know the saying."

"Once a Ranger…" Justin starts.

"Always a ranger." Tommy finishes.

"You have to tell me about the successors to your color some time, as well as the legacy of blue. Any of particular note though."

"Well Adam, he pulled out the impossible by managing to squeeze one more morph out of the Mastodon coin to give Carlos a hand. Then there was the Green Samurai Ranger Cam, a real brain box like you and Billy also had a sweet golden vest that contained his power. When he tossed it off he had a secondary morph that was far faster and stronger. There was also Trent, the white dino. He started evil like me but had this amazing dagger that let him draw in the air to make his attacks. He was a killer artist two. On the same team was me in Black and their blue ranger was a gamming geek but his genetic power was super tough skin so he was pretty formidable."

"Wow, things sure have changed since the Turbo days. I mean we have a mystic knight downstairs, and a hanger full of zords, enough for two full teams, even if half are still under construction. The Dragonzord in dry-dock and Andrew is even giving Storm Chaser a tune up and rebuilding Mountain Blaster."

"And getting your crane zord online Dr. Oliver. Well I have a crane zord but it's an auxiliary designed to swap out an arm on the main zord. I'm working on a zord for you that either has its own megazord mode or interfaces with Mountain Blaster and Leanbow's Titan formation."

"Titan?" Justin and Tommy ask confused.

"Yeah, turns out Leanbow doesn't have a zord he becomes a Zord."

"Like what the Gold ranger did to us at the end of our Zeo campaign." Tommy adds.

As Spencer arrives Tommy thanks him and begins to munch on his sandwich after a few moments Justin reaches across the table and cups Tommy's hand in his own. "Listen Tommy, you know I'm here for you. You'll always be the Red ranger to me, the guy who waved me from an exploding bicycle and treated some middle school age kid like one of the guys. The guy who took me aside and taught me how to repair a car, a zord."

Tommi smiled, her heart beating in her chest, as she leaned over the table and gave Justin a quick peck on the cheek before settling back in the chair…and then turning bright red. "I don't know why I did that."

Justin flushes red and whispers, "Was kinda nice."

"Why don't you two go catch movie downtown, sounds like you have a lot of catching up to do."

"You mean like a d…date." Justin stammers.

"Nothing like…" Andrew starts.

"It's a date!" Tommy interrupts, getting glares from both. "You know, just two guys, chilling." He flusters.

"R…right…" Justin stammers.

----------------------------------

Under the sea, in the Sub Driver

Will takes a few moments to examine the inside as Ronny keeps a steady course. "Amazing craftsmanship isn't it."

Ronny nods, "We're coming up to the entrance now."

Surfacing inside a cavern the Yellow and Black Ranger exit the sub and draw their Overdrive Trackers as they begin to scan the area.

"There's a strong signal this way." Will says running ahead.

"Hey! Wait up." Ronny complains.

Will stops turning and bouncing on his heels. "Is the super fast Black Ranger complaining I'm too quick for her?"

"When your exploring a unknown location your suppose to pace yourself, not run ahead into danger."

"Danger is my middle name."

As they delve deeper the light fades and they are forced to use the lamps in their helmets. Shortly they come to a wall. Will bounces with a cocky step as he begins to claw at it with his Drive Claws. But after a moment of nothing he sighs.

"Give me those, amateur!"

Slipping the Claws into her grip the Black Ranger begins a flurry of motion soon uncovering the entrance to another cavern. Looking at his Tracker will laughs. "We hit pay dirt."

"I'll get the others." Ronny comments.

"I can finish this myself." Will comments as he runs on ahead.

Against Will's wishes though he soon finds himself grouped with Mac, Ronny, Rose, and Dax as they explore find a strange egg resting on a platform. Before he can grab it though it multiplies several times. Mac steps forward, with Will to solve the puzzle.

"Just give m a minute I'll have this solved!" Will boasts.

"I'll bet you only one is real!" Mac exclaims, "I read something like this in one of my novels."

"This isn't a fantasy novel Mac." Rose comments but before anyone can react Mac tosses something at one of the eggs causing a chain reaction that makes all but one disappear.

"Got it!" Will exclaims as he leaps after the egg, Mac right behind him.

-----------------------------------

The multiplex, San Angeles

"I wonder if I should pay for her, him…Tommy…" Justin's thoughts drifted as their turn in the line came up. "It is a date, but like a normal guy-guy hanging out date not like a guy-girl date-date."

"I'll get the snacks Justin." Tommy commented quickly before slapping down a ten on the counter and rushing ahead. "Take care of my ticket for me."

Justin paused as he watched Tommy run off, he still ran like the old Tommy, like a guy, but her ass was so cute in her uniform. Justin turned red as he pushed the thoughts away. "He's like twice your age, he probably only see a kid…"

His mind continued to wander, "But she is only 18, and you're in your twenties so you're more like the big brother."

Quickly Justin purchased the tickets and made his way into the theater. Tommy had a full tray of drinks popcorn and sweets as he entered and Justin picked up his pace as they headed toward the cinema rooms. Stopping for a moment to take a quick look around the hall he noticed the insulted expression on Tommy's face.

"'Lover's Creek?' You picked a chick flick?" Tommy said incredulously.

Justin flustered and looked up to the marquee above where he had paused. He immediately turned red. "No, no!" He stammered. "Was just stopping to make sure we were headed the right way."

Half panicked Justin pointed ahead after checking the tickets, "Theater 8, Mystic Force. It's a Sci-Fi-Action-Martial Arts piece."

Tommy shrugs, "Sounds interesting."

--------------------------------

The cavern

Will hung precariously over the edge of rocky crevice, the egg in one hand. A moment later Mac stood over him and quickly bent down to grip Will's arm firmly.

"Hang on!"

"That's all I'm doing, and barely that!" the Yellow retorts.

Taking a moment to activate his genetically enhanced ability Mac swiftly lifts Will to his feet. Taking a moment to calm his nerves Will pats Mac's back and give a simple "Thanks."

----------------------

The movies

A sudden moment on the screen makes the theater jump, reflexively Tommy wraps his arms around Justin, and his heart taking longer then it should to calm down. In fact it beets even faster as Justin slowly wraps his arms around her. For a moment they look into each others eyes. Then quickly break contact. Wit ha flurry of motion Tommy excuses himself to the bathroom.

Once in the hall he wanders in thought, pausing as he pushes the door to the men's room open and then catches himself. He steps back, heart still pounding.

"I may still be a man on the inside." He muses, "But on the outside…"

With a heavy sigh he makes his way into the ladies room and settles down on one of the stall toilets.

"What's wrong with me?" He mentally scolds himself. "Why do I feel so…so…weird around Justin?"

Tommy sighs, Rose's words drifting back to him. "Damn this body, stop thinking of Justin as your boyfriend, he's just a friend."

Tommy sighs, the body, the hormones of an 18 year old girl, and the memories of Justin collide in his mind. When he was twice Justin's age and a boy his feelings and emotions reflected one way but Tommy soon realized that those some emotions meant something completely different to an 18 year old girl looking at a 20 something boy.

Heart of Blue

Tommi's heart pounded in her chest as Justin pulled her closer, her lips were moist, expectant, and Justin didn't disappoint her as she closed her eyes and their lips met. Electricity poured between them as Justin hand slipped up her blouse and….

Tommy awoke with a start, sweat pouring from his face as he breathed short, heavy breaths trying to calm his thundering heart.

The sudden voice of Andrew chimed over the PA just then. "All Rangers report to the Zord Bay immediately."

Tommi quickly got dressed in her uniform, pausing a moment to look at the jacket, it was new and the buttons faced the other way. He smiled and soon was with the others in the Zord Bay. His heart skipped two beats as he saw Justin. Justin paused as Tommy entered and tried to keep her out of his thoughts.

Tommy's feet seemed to move of their own accord and before he knew it he was beside Justin. Tommy looked pale and a bit shaky, Justin held her hand, and Tommy's rational mind told him this was wrong but Justin's contact seemed to calm her body. As Leanbow, the last of the group arrived Andrew turned to Justin.

"Justin as you know helped designed these Zords, and you're Trackers, and as we learned he was on an older Power Ranger team. That is the reason he is here with us. Starting today Justin will be teaching you how to pilot, maintain, and get more out of your zords."

Yielding the floor to Justin he, and Tommy moved into full view of the others.

"First off forget any ideas that you have that these are just machines." He paused looking to Tommy to pick up the thread.

Tommy was flustered a moment and then caught on. "Your zord is a part of you, and much more. Remember these words: Never give up. No matter how bad it looks, no matter how beaten up the megazord is you can always push further. Never give up. Never hold back, your Zord will carry you though and it will go beyond its limits for you, if you have faith in it and do your best for it will surprise you."

"Now for the technical details let's start with the Dump Driver." Justin began.

------------------------------------------------

The city

With his nose buried in a notebook Dax wanders the streets.

"Who would have ever thought a Zord was so complicated." He thought silently. Pausing he reflected on the statement and laughed. "Who wouldn't…." he amended.

The sudden scream of a woman diverted his attention and he moved without thinking toward the disturbance. A raven haired woman was under the assault of a monster and Dax charged into action with a pump of his legs, and his genetic ability, and a flying kick that he knew had to look like wire work. With the finely choreographed movements of a gymnast he sent the creature sprawling and rolled to his feet, standing between the monster and the girl.

"Thank you!" she mumbled. Than "Look out!" when the monster lunged. Dax kicked high giving the beast a well practiced kick and then spun and took the girl in his arm.

"Hang onto me."

She nodded mutely and wrapped her arms around Dax a little too firmly as he bounced into the air. Landing some distance away. The girl soon released him and thanked him again.

"No problem, I fight things like that all the time!"

"You do," she asked quickly.

"Well in the last couple weeks." He chuckled weakly.

"Sounds rough…." She paused "Hey how can I thank you."

Things only blossomed and grew from there. Justin continued his Zord training while the Rangers began to hone in the other two scrolls that would lead to the Sword of Neptune. Dax often arrived late to the call to action due to Mira, the girl's name, distractions. And Tommy. Well his dream continues as he struggles to get the hang of his body and its interpretations of his feelings for Justin.

-----------------------

The command center

"The other two scrolls were rumored to be stolen by Lady Penelope years ago." Andrew continues.

"Lady Penelope?" Will asks "I've been trying for sometime to reclaim all she has stolen."

Justin holds Tommy hand as they listen, to the forming plan.

"It wont be easy," Will comments.

The view screen beeps for a moment and they pause as Mira comes on the screen. "Dax, are we still on for later today?"

"Well…uh…" Dax stammers. "I'll get back to you."

"Hummm," Leanbow says as the commotion is closed and he looks over the floor plans they have of Lady Penelope's place."

"Will, come hear."

A bit confused Will does as instructed. And a moment later they vanish into a magical circle. Looking around confused for the few minutes before the duo reappear with the scrolls.

"That was a unique experience." Will comments.

Andrew and Rose each grab a scroll and take them over to the first.

"Well I guess then you can take the afternoon off." Andrew comments. "Thank you Leanbow."

"No thanks needed."

Splitting himself one Andrew moves over to Justin. "If you two love birds can tear each other away from each other, I need to run some tests on your turbo powers."

Justin and Tommy fluster as they break contact. "We're not."

"This is so weird," Justin mumbles.

"Tell that to my hormones." Tommy comments.

"I think you two make a cute couple," Dax says as he rushes off.

---------------------

A restaurant in town

Dax and Mira make their way out of the restaurant laughing.

"You're really funny, in a good way Dax." Mira says laughing.

"Thanks, you make my days so bright, like a sun in my pocket."

Mira forces a laugh, "That's really corny."

Suddenly the monster from before appears, before Dax can react he grabs Mira.

"You want to save the girl, I want the scrolls." and vanishes.

Dax pulls out his Tracker.

-------------------------------------------

The command center

"We can't give up the scrolls," Andrew argues.

"But we can't just let the monster take Dax's girlfriend." Mac comments.

Tommy paces the command center in thought. "I've been in similar situations in the past. Monsters don't work alone theirs a boss directing him."

All eyes turn to Tommy, except Justin and Leanbow who are out.

"You have a plan Dr. Oliver?" Andrew asks.

------------------------------------------

Outside Town

The six rangers gather with the scrolls, the monster hold a resisting Mira as Dax approaches with the scrolls. As he hands them over to the monster he releases Mira and she laughs.

"About time!" Mira shouts snatching the scrolls from the monster. The Rangers jump in surprise. "Playing the maiden in distress was really annoying."

With a quick change of clothes Miratrix is revealed, clutching the Jewel around her neck "I think it's time Kamdor!"

"You have the scrolls?" a voice from the jewel says.

"Yes!"

A suddenly spiral of steel envelopes the monster as it grows to mega proportions.

"M…Mira…why…" Dax says heart broken.

"You are such a fool." Miratrix says.

"Dax we gotta fight!" Mac shouts and he grabs Dax. Tommy glares down Mira as the rangers battle.

Mira unravels the first scroll only to see…a portrait of Dax?

"A fake?" she roars.

"You know he really cared for you, he loved you. You crushed his heart. How does that make you feel?" Tommy asks as he gets in a battle stance.

"And who are you, his girlfriend."

"No just a friend."

Mira charges, Tommy ducks rolling under a wide swing. He kicks high but Miratrix leans back and under the arc.

"I have one person precious to me. Dax was only a means to save him."

"Who do you work for?" Tommy demands.

She clutches the jewel, "She's good Kamdor, a little help?"

"Sorry Miratrix but I don't have the means to like this, except for maybe this."

Mira sweeps low but Tommy back flips to avoid it. As he comes back to his feet he pauses a moment. "Wow lots more limber then I remember."

Shards of metal begin to form as a large blade forms in Mira's hands, she swigs during Tommy's moment of distraction and he drops into a split on reflex. Once more shock on how easy it was. "This body definitely has some benefits."

Regaining his focus he leaps into a flying kick that sends Miratrix sprawling. Tommy moves quickly snatching for the Jewel. "I think I'll not hang onto your friend here."

Mira reaches for Tommy as she back flips with the Jewel. "No please, give him back."

Tommy daggles the string at the end of her fingers. "Only if you explain everything to me!"

"Please!" Miratrix says, tears streaming down her face.

A rumble shakes the ground as the monster is destroyed. Dax is with Tommy a moment later snatching the Jewel from Tommy. Before Tommy can protest he tosses it to Miratrix. She fumbles almost dropping it as she catches it.

"That was her boss you idiot!" Tommy howls.

"We heard," Mac adds.

"He's important to her, Power Rangers don't kidnap people, villain or not." Dax states.

"But," Tommy begins. Mac puts a strong hand on his shoulder and Tommy lowers his head. "Your right…I'm sorry Miratrix."

Miratrix fumbles to her feet. "W…wait…r…really."

"Go," Mac says firmly. "Before we change our mind."

"T….thanks." Miratrix flusters. "Dax."

And in shower of metal shards she is gone.

Tommy places his hand on Dax's shoulder as he looks into the distance. "Did I do the right thing?"

Tommy and Mac nod.

"Let's get back to the base and see what the Sword of Neptune can do." Rose adds.

Weather or Not

Hartford Estate

"I hear San Lucius has surf, after we grab this jewel I'm gonna ride the waves." Ronny comments.

"I can't wait for some beach action." Will adds.

"It is kinda nice to see the world in our travels." Tommy comments. "In my day we were kinda one city rangers."

"Aren't any of you worried about the curse?" Dax comments.

Justin and Tommy look to Dax. "Curse?" they say apprehensively.

"You two believe that old superstition." Rose gawks.

"Me and Justin have been hit by curses, we've been shrunken, spell bound, mind controlled and transformed. So yes. We believe in curses."

Justin looks to Dax, "You know any counter magic for the curse?"

Dax pulls out a blue bag of marbles. "My lucky marbles."

"Can I see them?" Justin asks.

"Sure." Dax hands the marvels over letting Justin weight them a minute in his hands before handing them back.

"Thanks."

Tommy turns his attention to Leanbow, "You're a wizard, and can you do some kind of magic protection."

"I'll need about a day's preparation." He said calmly.

"Can you get on it?" Justin asked firmly.

Leanbow nodded and walked out, pausing a moment at the door. "I believe my fears were justified, something is stirring in the mystic wood. I'm going to need to be gone for a few days to investigate after we get this jewel."

"Need a hand?" Justin adds.

"Yes, that would be helpful, But Dr. Oliver has already been to the woods with me, and I prefer his assistance."

"Take both of them," Andrew commented coming into the room. "And are you two really afraid of the curse that much?"

Tommy rose from his seat. "If you all can spare a couple hours there is something you should see."

"What?" Mac asks curiously.

"The past, highlights of past rangers teams I recorded from the universal morphing grid. It should help you understand how dangerous a 'curse' can be."

"Alright!" Dax says excitedly, "Movie night!"

--------------------

Moltar's lair

Looming over a lava pond Moltor stares at his cold blooded brother. In his hands he holds a small device and laughs.

"I am not the fool you think I am brother, with this device the rangers will find themselves in most unpleasant situation."

Flurious laughs from his throne of Ice. "Really brother, and just what do you plan to do with that little toy, have them call in sick because of a rainy day."

"You will see brother, as heaven and earth rumble and the rangers are left to be torn apart by its wake."

Closing the connection Moltor turns to his Lava Lizards, "But we need to find a larger source of power."

-----------------------------

The Hartford Estate

As a missile impacts the shore line the Turbo rangers return to their normal size, their claws and wings vanishing in the process. A double beep breaks the mood startling everyone. Dax tosses his popcorn and Tommy reflexively wraps his arms around Justin. The DVD pauses as Andrew gets up. And takes a quick look at his pager.

"Trouble Rangers! Looks like Moltor's trying to make off with my subatomic generator."

"The what!" Justin shouts, "With that much power…"

---------------------------

A lakeside road

The truck swerves to a hart ad a bolt of lighting causes the driver to break fast. Moltor approached with a contingent of Lava Lizard as the driver scrambles out. A bolt of electricity smashes into the man sending him spinning over the edge of a cliff.

"Like candy from a baby."

As Moltor reaches for the trailer a blue and Red blast burns his hand. Turning around her sees the Red, Blue, Black Overdrive Ranger and the Blue Turbo Ranger. Rising from the cliff side with the Driver seated behind him is Will, the Yellow Ranger. And after a moment the Pink and Violet Rangers arrive.

The rangers begin their battle with Moltor and the Lava Lizards and are managing to keep Moltor on his toes. Trying to make his way away from fight and retrieve the generator but with 7 rangers on his back he is not having much luck. In fact he's on the loosing end. A few heavy kicks from Justin and Mack sends Moltor tumbling. As he raises the last of his Lava Lizards fall.

"I will not loose this battle!" Moltor roars.

Before the rangers could close in they are ambushed from behind by Chillers. Spinning around the Ranger are forced to split their focus between Moltor and the chillers. And are completely unable to stop Flurious as he moves in casually and grabs the device with a smile.

"This is what you need so dearly brother?" Flurious laughs as he vanishes in a cloud of snow, his chillers with him. The Rangers turn back to Moltor who vanishes in a wash of fire.

"Damn it!" Justin growls, "We lost it."

With a defeated march they return to the mansion.

---------------------------------------

On a hill

Moltor storms about the country side, his swords sending blasts of energy to scorch the landscape.

"Damn you brother!" he roars.

"Now…is that any way to treat family." Flurious appears, the generator in hand. "Especially ones bearing gifts."

"Brother?" Moltor asks curiously.

"Just color me curious as to what it is you have in mind, brother."

Laying the generator at his feet Flurious vanishes.

----------------------------------------

Zord testing facility

Mack grunts as he struggles at the controls of the Drill Driver.

"It's to powerful!" he strains. "I can't handle it."

Andrew hesitates, "Yes you can son, just push on through."

Mac's hands slips from the control and he lurches forward wit ha heavy breath. "I can't do it!" H says slamming his fist on the panel leaving a large dent.

Shortly Mac is back in the command center, his head hung in shame.

"I'm sorry dad, maybe you were right, and maybe I'm not cut out for the Red Ranger."

Justin puts a reassuring arm around Mac and looks to Tommy before Andrew can speak. "How much of the Morphing grid you got recorded there?"

"I have 3 seasons of the original Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Zeo, and Aquitar on earth, Turbo, Andros's team, the Galaxy Rangers, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, and Dino Thunder."

"Good enough." Justin says smiling. "Come on Mac I want to show you a little history of the Red Rangers which should help you see things in a new light."

Mac looks at Justin confused. "Er…alright…Justin."

-----------------------------------

Moltor returns…

Moltor laughs a long low bellow as his Lava Lizards finish the final touches on his new device. It is operational for only a moment before the rangers arrive. Will and Dax pat Mac's back a moment as they take battle ready poses.

"You good to go Mac?" Will wonders.

Looking first to Tommy and then Justin Mac gives thumbs up. "Thanks to a little help from the old guard!"

Moltor laughs as clouds gather in the sky and then stutters as the machine spins faster and then transforms into a creature. "Wait…what happened to my machine!"

Tommy grabs her tracker a quickly and a blizzard quickly picks up "Spencer, we need the zords."

"What about you?" Justin shouts.

Mac takes a firm grip of Tommy's arm, "You can share the Dump Driver with me."

Tommy nods, the five Driver Zords and the refit Turbo Zord rumbling onto the scene.

"Mountain Blaster isn't megazord ready but it'll weather the storm."

The Blizzard turns into an avalanche as Moltor heads for cover, the tumbling rocks threatening to bury the zords. The Dump Driver shakes violently as the rock port over it and Mac looks quick to Tommy before he ejects, without missing a beat Tommy shifts into the driver's seat.

Moltor catches Mac as he lands and laughs swinging one of his swords wide. Mac blocks by summoning his lance quickly.

"Abandoning your people to die Red Ranger?"

"They have two of the greatest rangers with them. And I don't plan to leave them there."

Moltor laughs as he uses a bolt to send Mack flying off his feet. "We shall see Ranger." And vanishes.

---------------------------------------

The command center

Mac returns to the command center shortly, Andrew rushing him to the Drill Driver. "It's up to you Mac."

Mac hesitates, "I'm not good enough." The tracker passes from his hand into Andrew's "You created it…you do it…"

Andrew looks at the tracker longingly…and hesitates himself. "They need…your strength…"

Spencer brings up the 6 cockpits on the viewer, the rangers leaning back and relaxing. "I'm afraid Master Mac and Master Hartford are having a debate on who is best qualified to get you out."

"Tell them to take their time." Justin jokes.

"No pressure," Will comments.

"I'm sure the founder and the hero can work things out." Ronny comments.

"But some popcorn for when we get back be nice." Dax comments.

"I'll second that," adds Ronny.

"Third," this from Will.

Mac nods and Andrew hands back Tracker. "Good luck son."

Once more Mack is behind the control of the Drill Driver, visions of past rangers dancing in his head as he growls and grits his teeth as the Drill Driver begins to rumble forward slowly. Boring into the ground it makes it way toward the others. After a tense several minutes the rocks tumble away as the Drill driver burst through the rock bed.

"Anyone calls for a hand." Mac says under heavy breaths.

The monster Roars in the distance as Tommy takes a firm grip of the Dump Driver controls. "Let's try out our new toy!" Tommy shouts. "Bring her in Mac."

"Right!" Mac shouts and the turbo Zord rolls out and the Driver Mega zord makes the drill formation. The monster proves to be a formidable opponent. Running on gut instinct Mac makes a judgment call.

"The hole in the center!" He orders.

The Drill driver strikes, the monster explodes.

---------------------------------

Moltor's lair

Flurious laughs from his side of the viewing pond.

"Ah brother, such a fool. You do not combine Terran and Alien Technology with taking the proper precautions."

Moltor growls, "If you knew this would happen Brother, why didn't you tell me!"

"We must all forge our own paths, Brother."

Moltor growls.

-----------------------------------------

The mansion

Loaded down with bags Mac and Spencer enter the main room, the others waiting.

"Is everybody ready?" Tommy asks aloud as will jogs in with a small blue bag of marbles.

Justin looks smiling at Will. "Is that."

"I figure we could all use a little luck."

Tommy holds up a chain around hr neck, the green dragon coin suspended behind a couple of plastic panels. Rose holds up a pink hair clip. Justin a blue blanket. Drawing several stares from the others.

"Hey I was a kid when I was a ranger first, this was my lucky blue blanket."

Mac shrugs. "Works for me."

Pirate in Pink

The team emerges from the S.H.A.R.C. on the island, a skip in Dax's step.

"You sure this map is reliable." Rose asks skeptically.

"Should be, my dad spent a fortune on it." Mac comments as Dax bounces over.

"This looks like a Pirate map, and you know what that means!"

"Treasure," Will, Ronny, Mac, Justin and Tommy shout.

"But in all seriousness were here to find the Jewel." Tommy comments. "Besides ancient treasures usually have curses to protect them."

Absently Tommy rubs the dragon coin around his neck.

Rose snorts, "You're still going on about magic and curses, that's all make believe."

"So is cell phones that transform 7 average teenagers into superheroes." Justin jokes.

"Burn!" Ronny laughs.

Rose rolls her eyes as Will crouches low to the ground dusting off something.

"'The Black Scabbard,' I think it's a cannon." Will says examining the half buried object as Mac comes over, waving over Ronny as well.

"Clear it a bit more Ronny." Mac asks politely as Ronny's hands become a blur of motion and a moment later Mac uses his strength to heft the cannon into view. His face wide with excitement. "I think this is from THE Black Scabbard, Brownbeard's ship."

"Awesome!" Dax exclaims.

Rose rolls her eyes, "From what I've read Brownbeard was just another crook."

"That's not the way I hear it." Mac begins. "See way I hear it is Brownbeard spent his entire life looking for a jewel called 'the Eye of the Sea.' Even after his death they say he still seeks it."

"Brownbeard was a privateer; he robbed from the colonies and killed people Mac. That's what pirates do!"

"Gotta agree with Rose on this one." Justin says. "We had our own dealing with a pirate, Divatox. And she was far from an innocent treasure hunter."

"Labels don't tell the whole story, I mean when you think Power ranger you don't think servant of evil do you? But I can think of four off the top of my head, including myself as the Green Ranger."

"Yeah," Rose comments, "But you turned good so technically the label fit."

Mac picks up his pace a little, "Come on guys, and get it in gear."

As the Rangers pick up the pace an unseen figure makes footsteps in the sand just behind them.

-------------------------------

An old rope bridge

"This doesn't look to safe," Dax comments.

Mac steps up to the bridge and walks out a few paces then back. "See, its fine, nothing to worry about."

Dax remains skeptical as Ronny sighs. There's a stiff wind as Ronny blazes across the bridge and back in seconds. As she bolts out one more time the ropes snap at the other end and Ronny begins to fall. Panic sweeps through the group before Justin throws up his arm to stop the others. "I got this!"

Thrusting out his other arm Ronny stops mid fall and floats there, slowly she levitates up before settling on the other side of the gorge. Rose steps up to Justin as does Mac.

"Think you can get the rest of us across." Mac asks.

"See what you did Ronny!" Rose shouts, "Your antics broke the bridge!"

"Justin can handle it, we're fine!" she says dismissively.

"Can you?" Mac asks again.

"Sure, don't see why not. Except…"

"Except?" Tommy asks.

"Well I don't think I can levitate myself."

"I got this!" Mac and Dax shout.

"Mac? Dax? How." Rose wonders.

"Well I was going to toss him over the chasm with my Genetically Enhanced Strength and Ronny could catch him."

"I'm on it!" Ronny shouts back speeds back and forth.

"I was just going to jump the chasm with him."

"I like Dax's plan better, besides, Blue Rangers gotta stick together!"

The others laugh and shortly all 7 rangers are on the other side. Not far away Miratrix spies the ranger and holds the jewel closely.

"Kamdor, the rangers are here."

Inside the jewel he grunts and puts his fingers together, summoning a monster. "Very well Miratrix, use this monster to aid you."

Miratrix nods, but pauses before walking off. "Kamdor, if we can get the Jewels without destroying the rangers…They did spare your life."

Kamdor strokes his chin in thought. Very well, but if they engage us…"

Miratrix nods, "Understood."

-----------------------------

A creepy cave

"We have a strong signal in here," Rose comments as she leads the team inside the cave.

As they enter the cave Brownbeard makes his presence known, Rose jumps back.

"B…Brownbeard? But you're…"

"Dead? Breathing Impaired, not a member of the heartbeat club. Yes, and what are ye all doing on me island."

Mac steps forward, "We are seeking the Eye of the Sea."

"I knew it!" Brownbeard exclaims, pausing a moment. "Ye have any luck?"

Rose looks skeptical, "And why should we tell you?"

"I would like to help, not to keep the Eye mind ye, but to just hold it in my hands, to look at it a while so these old bones can rest."

"We welcome any help, but…" Mac pauses "You promise to return it when you're done?"

"Aye!" Brownbeard says excited.

"Don't do it Mac," Rose intones, turning back to Brownbeard. "You sabotaged the bridge didn't you?"

"Neh, was planning to but the firry young lass in black beat me too it."

"I knew it!" Rose exclaimed. "See he can't be trusted."

"But it was my fault!" Ronny explains.

"But he was intending to do it."

"I intend the smack you upside the head," Tommy comments "That doesn't mean I will. You need to understand that we may intend to do a million things. As the Green Ranger I intended to kill Zordon and the Rangers. You can only judge a person by actions not Intentions."

Rose huffs and storms off, "Fine you trust the spirit of a murderer and a criminal, I'll find the jewel on my own."

-------------------------------------------------

The forest, alone with Rose and Brownbeard

"Yer friends seem to be enjoying their time on this quest little Rosie. Not much for fun are ye?" Brownbeard pesters.

Rose huffs, stops, and finally explodes "No, I don't have much time for fun. When I was a kid I was taking advanced high school courses when I wasn't even old enough to wear a bra. When I became a teenager I was taking college courses, and earned my masters before I could buy a drink. Then I got pulled into saving the world with Operation Overdrive. Not to mention trying to help Tommy though her transition. So no, no I don't have time for fun!"

"Being a pirate is fun!" Brownbeard jokes, "Everybody loves pirates."

"Everybody doesn't include me!" Rose roars.

"Aw come now Rosie the Bold, lighting up." And with that Brownbeard vanishes into Rose's body. A sly grin fall over Rose's features "Arrrrrrrrrr."

-------------------------

Elsewhere in the forest

Miratrix arrives as the six rangers stand ready to face her monster. Moving swiftly Miratrix steal the map from Mac. Hr triumph is short lived as…Rose dressed as Brownbeard swings into action and snatches the map back from Miratrix.

"Ye won't be taking the map from me ya bilge rat," Rose gloats. "Now that you have to face Rosie the Bold, arrrrrrrr."

"What's gotten into Rose," Mac comments.

"I don't know, but I like it!" Dax exclaims.

The monster charges Rose; she thrusts out her left hand as a curved blade appears in her hand. The monster swings but Rosie the Bold blocks it with the sword, dropping low she knocks the monsters feet out from under him. He kicks at her but she back flips over him her blade clashing with Miratrix's own. The rangers use fight to ranger up and face with Rosie the Bold and the 6 rangers Miratrix and her monster flee.

"Another time Rangers!"

-------------------------------------

And in yet another part of the forest

Rosie the Bold scampers about, searching this way and that. "Now where did they leave that chest, I know it has to be around…ah haaaa!"

Rosie the Bold leads the rangers to a spot where the shadows of the trees form an X on the ground. "Here me hardies!"

"X marks the spot!" Dax exclaims as Mac takes a deep breath and readies a shovel.

Shortly the Rangers unearth an old chest and after will unlocks it with his skilled touch the open it to see a wealth of treasure. Rosie the Bold spies a small wooden box and opens it takes a long gasp.

"The Eye of the Sea," she coos as she turns the jewel over in her hands.

"Alright Brownbeard you have the Eye, now release Rose and hand it over."

"Awww," Brownbeard says as he exits Rose's body with the Eye in hand. "But I was thinking, I might keep it, now that I have found it after so long."

"Actually I think I'll take that!" Miratrix says as she appears and quickly snatches the jewel before vanishing off. Defeated the Rangers returns home, despondent.

---------------------------

The command center

The rangers aren't back more then a minute when the alarm blares and Miratrix and her monster appear on the screen in an industrial construction yard, moving to charge right back into action they stop as a familiar figure appears, sword in hand, to oppose Miratrix.

"Brownbeard!" Rose exclaims with surprise.

"Surrender the Eye of the Sea," Brownbeard demands.

"I knew it," Rose exclaims, "He's as rotten as she is."

Miratrix looks at the old ghost pirate and laughs. "And just who do you think you are, what use is the Eye of the Sea to you."

"I disappointed a bold young lass, and betrayed her friends. Before these old bones return to their final resting place I plan to make amends to those fine sailors."

Brownbeard takes a fighting stance, his sword outstretched. "Defend yourself me hardy!"

Charging Miratrix Brownbeard finds her twisting out of the way. As her blade meets his the monster unleashes an attack on the spirit. The fight doesn't last long and definitely not in the pirate's favor, but he refuses to give up the ghost.

"Why is he still fighting, it's hopeless." Ronny comments.

"Because he's fighting for someone, and that makes a person, or ghost, keep going." Tommy comments.

"I'm going to help him, he may be a lying cheating, back-stabbing pirate but no one deserves what Miratrix is doing to him." Rose comments as she rushes out.

"Good luck Rose, show Miratrix your pink power." Justin cheers.

--------------------------------

The industrial yard

Rose arrives just as Brownbeard is buried under a ton of rubble by the monster's attack. "It's over Miratrix."

"One ranger? Against me and my friend here? You have to be joking."

"Overdrive, Accelerate!" Rose shouts as she transforms and charges the Duo. Her drive defender in hand she parries Miratrix's blade spins into a crouch and unleashes a torrent from her Drive Gyser to knock the monster off his feet. Before getting back around the slash at Miratrix. Miratrix stumbles but is back on her feet a moment later, tosses the Eye to the Monster.

"Let's see what this thing can do!"

The monster roars energy lacing the yard as a crane comes to life. The massive arms smashing into the Pink Ranger and sending her flying. Brownbeard's struggles to free himself as the crane come in for another strike.

"Don't you worry Rosie the Bold; old Capp'en Brownbeard won't leave you high and dry."

Turning into a pale blue light Brownbeard streaks across the yard to once more inhabit Rose's body. Rose howls as the spirit rushes toward her. "Not again!"

But as Brownbeard enters her body Rose remains in control, instead feeling a surge of energy course though her as suddenly her ranger suit begins to glow, and change. Starting at her hip a long black scabbard forms, a curved saber in its chambers. While a long pink sash forms and hangs from her waist. A long metal gauntlet starts at the tip of her left arm and rises up until it envelopes her entire arm and part of her shoulder. The cuff of her boots raise a few inches and then pink down into a V at the front while silver chain mail rushes over her other arm stopping at the shoulder where it vanishes under the sleeve of a new tunic. Hr former suited legs are similarly covered by chain as her helmet glows and splits, shifting upward into the shape of a crown.

"Arrrrrr," Rose growls as she draws her blade, "I'll send ye back to Davey Jone's Locker."

The crane swings at her again and quickly she unsheathes the blade, wit ha single swipe the crane is cleaved in two and crashes around Miratrix.

"Kamdor!' She shouts as she jumps out of the way. The imprisoned Ninja make a quick gesture with his hands and the monster grows.

"Spencer!" Rose barks quickly into her tracker. "Send the zords!"

"I'm sending you the new Shovel Driver for this one Rose." Andrew responds.

"Call me Rosie the Bold, arrrrr!"

Rose wavers a moment as she returns to normal and the Zords and other rangers rumble in. Before she vanishes into the Shovel Driver Brownbeard scurries over to where the monster was and waves the Eye of the Sea triumphantly.

"We got it Rosie!" he shouts back.

The monster charges the Shovel Formation Megazord and the rangers act quickly, the shovel arm lances out like a piston and claps around the monster's arm. Pulling it in quickly they pound it with the other arm.

Breaking free the monster tries another attack; the shovel arm sends it tumbling onto its back. The fight ends shortly after that.

The other Rangers pat Rose back in triumph.

"Great work back there!" Mac congratulates.

"That new mode was awesome." Dax glows.

The Rangers return to the ground to thank Brownbeard who is still admiring the Eye. He frowns as they approach. The rangers power down and Mac holds out his hand expectantly.

"Mac…" Rose's voice quivers, drawing all eyes to her. "Something's wrong!"

The rangers stare in mute horror as Rose lies on the ground, her hips and legs gone, replaced instead by a shimmering pink fin and tail of a fish.

Brownbeard looks as surprised as the others. As Mac takes initiave. "Stop gawking people."

He quickly grabs his tracker, "Spencer we need a lift fast!"

------------------------

Back at the mansion, with Brownbeard

Justin carries a small TV monitor with an image of Rose floating in the sea, her tail flopping behind her. Behind him are the others and the pirate ghost.

"I am a spirit of my word this time." The pirate says as he reluctantly hands over the Eye of the sea.

Unwrapping the Sword of Neptune they try to fit the Eye into it but to no avail. After a few scans with the tracker the Rangers looks dejected.

"All that and it's not even one of the Jewels." Will says in exhaustion.

Brownbeard flusters, "Then if the Eye ain't what ya be needing…can I have her?"

After moment reluctance and a nod from Rose they hand it back.

"Now as for Rose, any idea what happened Brownbeard?" Tommy asks.

"Must be some of my old pirate magic, had an unforeseen side effect with her powers."

"Will it wear off?" Rose asks worried.

Brownbeard strokes his beard a moment and nods. "Aye lass, after a few hours I wager."

"A few hours!" everyone shouts.

Rose shouts. "What am I going to do for a few hours; I don't even have proper swimming gear."

Spencer, who is sitting in a boat next to Rose smiles. "I took the liberty to prepare for just such an event."

Opening a small bag he lowers it to the water where it floats gently. Rose paws through it and find a pink Bikini top. "Thanks Spencer."

"Not a problem Rose."

The screen goes dark for a few minutes and when it comes back on Rose is in just the top seen vanishing beneath the waves in the distance.

"And now I'll be taking my leave of ye," Brownbeard starts, "But first, a token, my Lucky Pearl for all the trouble I've caused."

Feeling around his pockets Brownbeard removes a small white pearl, the trackers immediately beep in unison and Will uses his to scan the Pearl as Brownbeard hands it to Mac.

"It's got a perfect signal!"

Mac cautiously drops it into the hilt of the sword and it reacts. "It fits!"

Brownberd smiles.

---------------------------

Brownbeard's island.

Still wet and clad only in white shorts and a black top Rose hands Brownbeard her compact, spending a moment his examines his new clean shaven face.

"Thank ye Rose, seems these old bones still have some time left in the mortal world. But Brownbeard doesn't seem to fit me no more."

"How about Nobeard," Rose laughs.

Nobeard laughs with her. "And if ya ever need me again, just call Rosie the Bold."

Rose laughs and leans in to whisper one last thing, "Just between you and me, I enjoyed being a pirate."

At All Costs, Part 1

Hartford Estate, the grounds

The rangers, including Leanbow are getting in a nice jog with Ronny and Mac on the lead. Spencer ridding along in a golf cart.

"Come on guys," Ronny comments. "Pick up the pace."

"We don't have super speed Ronny." Justin comments.

"I don't need super speed to beat you."

"I'll give it a go, come on Ronny!" Mac says pulling ahead.

Ronny growls at the early lead and picks up her pace, Matching Mac shortly. "Your on Mac!" she exclaims as the two rangers pull ahead of the others.

-----------------------------------------

Hartford Estate, Rec room

Mac, panting and exhausted leans back on the couch as the others arrive. Ronny looks up from the racing game she's playing as the others arrive. "Bout time, I just finished my second level. Anyone want to join me."

If obvious no one does as the break out a board game. A board game Ronny works her way into and untimely wins. Still on a high she looks for the next challenge. She turns to Tommy as her victim. "Game of hoops Dr. Oliver."

Tommy sighs and rubs the bridge between his eyes. "Ronny stop, just stop. I'm not in the mood for your damn competitiveness."

Ronny looks hurt, "What did I say."

The others sigh as Leanbow and Justin make there way to Tommy. After a moment Andrew enters with Spencer wheeling a cart with a black box on it.

"While I got you all here I have something for Justin and a new weapon I want to show everyone."

Everyone stops to look at Andrew. Opening the box he tosses a small object to Justin, he catches it in the air easily. Looking at it he is surprised to see it is some variant of an Over Drive Tracker with a key hole in the side and the Gyro on the same side.

"I finally finished upgrading your Turbo Morpher. You use the key like normal to shift into Turbo but by keeping that gyro spinning you can upgrade to Nitro Status. As long as the Gyro spins you will have enhanced powers."

"Excellent Mr. Hartford! This will be a big help on that mission with Leanbow."

"I know I was trying to finish it before you left."

"Speaking of which, now that were all warmed up we really must be going." Leanbow comments.

Tommy nods. "Just let us get our bags from our rooms."

Leanbow nods, "I'll meet you in half an hour."

The two nod and the trio head out of the room. Ronny heads over to Andrew followed shortly by the others as he presents the new.

"Drill Blaster, It's still untested but once we perfect it will prove a giant help to our missions."

"I want to try!" Ronny says slowly stroking the weapons length.

"Me too!" Mac adds.

"Alright, Mac you're up first." Andrew says.

"What him, why not me?" Ronny asks agitated.

"Does it really matter who goes first." Andrew asks.

The others sigh, Ronny growls.

----------------------------------------------

Hartford Estates, Testing Ground

Mac stands firm with the Drill Blaster but as he fires the recoil sends his flying and the blast smashes into a wall. After a few more tries the result is the same. Eager to show him up Ronny the Black Ranger steps up but her success is less then stellar. Mac was doing better then her thanks mainly to his Super Strengths absorbing most of the recoil. The much smaller and weaker Ronny was obsessed around like a rag doll.

"Alright, that's enough." Andrew says over the PA. "I have some data to review, why don't you two relax.

"Just a couple more tries," Ronny pleads, "I know I can do this."

"No Ronny," Mac says snatching up the blaster. "It's time to go."

Ronny sighs.

-------------------------------------------------------

The command center

On the screen the rangers watch as a horde of Lava Lizards do battle while Moltor watches.

"What are they doing?" Will wonders.

"Looks almost like a Gladiatorial match." Rose comments.

"Will, take Rose and investigate. The rest of you get ready for something big but wait for Rose and Will to report." Andrew orders.

"But…" Ronny starts

"Go…" Andrew commands again.

-------------------------------

In the mountains

Will is crouched low, eyes forward, hands around his ears to block out background noise. A moment later Rose reappears next to him as he stands up and turns to the others.

"Rose was right; Moltor is trying to week out the strongest among his minions." Will explains.

"What's worse is once the last lizard was left standing Moltor used some kind of energy attack to transform it into this huge monster lizard he called Volcon. And they were headed this way.

"Let's ranger up people," Mac commands. "And remember, play it safe we don't have Leanbow, Dr. Oliver or Justin with us."

"We can handle them," Ronny boasts.

The team ranger up and sure enough Moltor and Volcon soon arrive on the scene. The fight is over brutally quickly, with the rangers on their backs. With their defeat so readily at the hands of the seemingly invincible Volcon and Moltor gloating over them the rangers are forced to retreat to the command center.

-----------------------------------------

The Mystic Woods or more precisely the Underworld

Justin like Tommy finds himself clad in a strange new uniform, its colors a dark blue as the three of them look around. The cavernous underworld seems so empty, devoid of life.

"This is the Underworld?" Tommy muses "I except it to be full of demons."

"Not the underworld as you are thinking, it's more of a pit stop. Between the Mystic Wood and the True Underworld demons would gather here before making there push to the real world."

Justin stops by a crater near the center of the room. "What's this?"

Tommy and Leanbow make their way over, Leanbow leaning over to stare into the empty pit. "The pool of the Master where Oculus would watch and issue his orders. With Oculus gone the pool has gone dry. Keep searching, if there is evil awake in the Mystic Woods there should be a clue here."

"And just what are you doing here Korragg." A sultry female voice suddenly said, the trio turning to face…a woman?

"Necrolai?" Leanbow says confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I sensed powerful energy back in the underworld and came to investigate."

"And pledge your allegiance to the darkness no doubt."

Necrolai smiled, "I could accuse you of the same thing Korragg."

"I no longer go by that name." Leanbow says defensively.

"And I no longer go by Queen of the Vampires, so relax."

Justin is first to break the mood by offering his hand to Necrolai. "Whatever the case it is a pleasure to meet you, I'm Justin, the Blue Turbo Ranger."

"A pleasure," Necrolai replies shaking the offered hand.

The glitter of gold around Tommy's neck catches Necrolai's eye and she rushes to the young woman's side examining the dragon coin around her neck.

"The dragonzord!" she exclaims excitedly. "Where ever did you find it?"

"Long story," Tommy says taking it back in his hands. "The short of it is its part of my heritage."

"So then," Necrolai begins. "Oh I can't believe Thomas Oliver had a daughter. You're the spitting image of him!"

Justin suppresses a snicker.

"What's your name, you have to meet my daughter LeeLee you have so much in common."

Tommy pulls away. "Tommy, and thanks but no, I'm here on business."

Necrolai frowns, "Another time Tommi, But while you're here let me lend you a hand with the search."

Tommy and Justin look to Leanbow cautiously, he nods reluctantly.

"This way, before I ran into you I found something most troubling."

----------------------------

The former lair of the Ten Terrors

Necrolai helps Tommi get down from the rock wall as she bounces ahead leading the others to a stone set into a far wall. Sanding back she points to a crack where brackish black water trickles out into a small river that runs the length of the cavern. Leanbow approaches the rock but keeps his distance as he kneels to examine the rock.

"This is most disturbing."

"What is it," Tommy asks, his voice dropping an octave as he speaks.

"The River of Darkness has spring a leak into this world that can mean only one thing."

"What?" Justin asks.

"Era the earth lord has awakened, only he has he power to cause a fissure in this stone."

"We'll then I better get ready for his arrival, your sacrificed will be honored."

Justin, Leanbow and Necrolai turn around to see a black miasma rolling off of Tommy, her eyes a dark cloud instead of their vibrant violet, the colors shifting and rolling in grey and black while giving off a distinct jade glow. She grabs the dragon coin from around her neck, outstretching her arm as a black morpher quickly forms. Setting the coin in the morpher Tommi lowers her left arm to the side.

"It's Morphin' Time." The dark voice chortles. As it uses is free hand to hurl her overdrive tracker across the room where it skitters to a halt.

Raising up the morpher to ear level she links her fingers of her free hand into the buckle of the morpher and thrust her arms out forward turning the morpher over in the process.

"DRAGONZORD!"

Black lighting crashes across Tommi's body as once more the green ranger stands, the only change this time around is a black morpher for a buckle, black instead of white in the highlights and the change in gender.

Leanbow and Justin react quickly, a spell seal forming under Leanbow as he raises his cell phone to the ceiling with his left arm. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" As the spell seal rises once more the Inferno Knight Wolf stands.

"Shift into Turbo!" Justin shouts as he quickly summons his key and plunges it into the socket on his new morpher. "Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" and the Blue Turbo Ranger stands.

Leanbow turns quickly to Necrolai, "Quick get the morpher she dropped and find Udonna and Daggeron!"

Necrolai nods and skitters off quickly as The Green Ranger engages Leanbow and Justin.

---------------------------------------

The command center

"That monster is unbeatable," Dax whines.

"We need the Drill Blaster!" Mac adds.

"Quiet down, I finished my research and it looks like a dragon scale combined with my new Defender Vest is just what w need to control the backlash." Andrew explains calmly.

"But dragons don't exist!" Rose complains.

"Actually the people of Briarwood reported sightings of a dragon not to long ago. I contacted a friend in Briarwood and he's shipping a scale to me. Once we get it I want you son to test the Drill Blaster again."

"But I want to test it!" Ronny complains.

"Mac's Genetically Enhanced Strength can handle the recoil best if this doesn't work." Andrew explains.

"Fine, but I get it next." Ronny complains.

---------------------------------------

The Rec Room

Ronny is bored out of her mind; none of the others are around while Mac is busy with his nose in an adventure novel. Ronny comes over sitting by him smiling.

"Let's do something fun Mac."

"I'm reading, why don't you try the others."

Ronny sighs, "There avoiding me."

Mack closes the book, neglecting a bookmark as he sighs and look at Ronny. "You could try being a little less competitive; it's getting on everyone nerves."

"Nothing wrong with a little friendly competition," Ronny comments.

"The problem is that you come off a little too intense. And after a few months of you everyone is sick of it." Mac blurts out before pausing to look at Ronny, "Sorry to be so blunt…I uh…"

Ronny is silent, "It's ok Mac."

And she rises walking away.

----------------------------------

The city

Moltor stops a truck with Volcon by his side. Rummaging through the cargo they find the box with the dragon scale. The Ranger leap out of hiding ready for action.

'Rangers!" Moltor howls "How did you get here so fast!"

"We were waiting for you!" Mac comments.

"Well so was I!" Moltor gloats.

Volcon attacks the rangers, once more showing his power as he bats them around like play things.

"We really need that Drill Blaster," Dax comments.

"But we can't until we get that scale!" Rose comments. "We need another edge."

Mac distracts Volcon with a blast to his back as he larges toward Ronny. He's surprised when Volcon shakes and turns his way, showing more pain then any other previous attack.

"Guys, his back is more vulnerable." Mac shouts.

"Not by much," Will comments as he takes his own shot, more annoying then significantly hurting Volcon.

"We need a boost, an advantage." Ronny comments.

"Like Rosie the Bold…" Rose muses.

As the rangers get back to their feet they find Nobeard helping Rose up. "Need a little hand Rosie the Bold?"

"Please," Rose says, "And thanks."

Once more Brownbeard, er Nobeard enters the Pink Ranger's body evoking a transformation. A surge of energy course though her as suddenly her ranger suit begins to glow. Starting at her hip a long black scabbard forms, a curved saber in its chambers. While a long pink sash forms and hangs from her waist. A long metal gauntlet starts at the tip of her left arm and rises up until it envelopes her entire arm and part of her shoulder. The cuff of her boots raise a few inches and then pink down into a V at the front while silver chain mail rushes over her other arm stopping at the shoulder where it vanishes under the sleeve of a new tunic. Her former suited legs are similarly covered by chain as her helmet glows and splits, shifting upward into the shape of a crown.

"Arrrrrr," Rose growls as she draws her blade, "Back to Davey Jones's Locker with ya, ya scurvy reptile."

Ronny cheers, "Welcome back Rosie the Bold!"

"Tis good to be back!" Rosie says drawing her blade as Volcon charges, she swings wide sending Volcon tumbling, a large gash on his chest. Faced with this new development Moltor does the only logical thing…He runs.

"Way to go Rose!" Mac says patting her back.

"Thanks me hearty, but we best be getting to the sea so this little fishing can return to the Lady Neptune's embrace."

Mac nods and grabs his tracker. "Spencer, we need a lift to the beach for Rosie the Bold."

"Aye sir."

------------------------------------------

Hartford estate

The other rangers are once more avoiding Ronny, feeling lonely she seeks out Spencer.

"Spencer, can we talk?"

"Of course Ms. Ronny. How can I help?"

"Am I really that competitive?"

Spencer is silent.

"That bad huh?"

"Ms. Ronny, winning is an admirable trait, competitiveness and rive are admirable but even the best of traits when taken to an extremes become vices. The line between healthy pride in your work and unhealthy vanity is a thin one."

Ronny nods. "Guess I'm just use to going for the gold. My pit crew never complains about my drive, even complimented me. But it's different now, as a ranger, isn't it?"

Spencer nods, "Like Will you blazed your trail alone, but now victory is not a matter of who is best, strongest, etc. But by the combined efforts of the whole."

Ronny nods, "Thanks Spencer."

"Any time."

At All Costs, Part 2

The Lair of the Ten Terrors, well former lair.

Leanbow thrust out his shield as the beams of emerald energy shot toward him still he felt the impact and strained to stay upright, Justin was on the ground having just been hit by the blasts and was trying to get up before Tommy came in for a follow up.

Calling on his Wolf attack the shield opened and a pair of crimson wolf heads shot toward Tommy or what Leanbow thought was Tommy. The crushed the illusion just as she made her presence know behind him, hammering him with a devastating series of blasts to his back.

Justin was back on his feet shortly his right hand moving toward the morpher on his left wrist.

"It's time to rev it up." Justin shouted and he began to spin the Gyro on his wrist tracker. "Let kick it into over drive and see that this thing can do! Rev Up!"

Energy coursed through Justin's body darkening the color of his Turbo suit as the silver cuffs of the Overdrive suit and the shoulder pads took shape. The main design of his pats and shirt changed to a darker variant of Dax's Blue Overdrive Ranger while keeping the yellow collar of his Turbo Suit and some of its marking lines on the arms and chest. His belt remained as the Turbo Lamp while his helmet took on qualities of both Turbo Blue and Overdrive Blue.

"Kick into overdrive! Navy Nitro Ranger."

The sound of an engine roaring poured out of the morpher as Justin continued to spin the gyro. In a blink he was next to Tommy, a devastating kick to the Green Ranger sent her flying into a wall. Tommy was back on her feet in a second and launched a barrage of green blasts at Justin who dodged them like something out of the Matrix.

Focusing on Justin Tommy was caught off guard by a Pincer attack from Leanbow's Wolf Attack and a blinding snow storm that soon solidified into a Block of ice that held her as Udonna and Claire appeared with Necrolai.

"Help her!" Justin cried!

"Leanbow, lend me a hand with the purifying seal." The White Mystic Ranger called out.

Leanbow crossed the space to his wife as they began to chant, joined in by Claire as a large spell seal began to form under Tommy.

------------------------------------

The City, Rangers vs. Moltor, round 3

Moltor was once more on the prowl in the city with Volcon. As the rangers appear and morph into action he laughs.

"Just who do you think you are?" He gloats.

"Well since you asked!" Dax says as the rangers take battle poses.

"Fierce and Strong! Red Overdrive Ranger!" Mac announces.

"Fast as Lighting! Black Overdrive Ranger!" Ronny shouts.

"Determined and insightful! Yellow Overdrive Ranger!" Will comments.

"Kicking it from up high! Blue Overdrive Ranger!"

"Gentle as the sea, dangerous as a hurricane! Pink Overdrive Ranger!"

"Are you done yet?" Moltor asks unamused, a moment later Volcon grows to mega proportions.

Mac grabs his tracker quickly. "Spencer send the Zords!"

"I'm sending Ronny's new Cement Driver as well." Andrew answers back.

"Awesome!" Ronny shouts.

In a moment the DriveMax Megazord Mixer Formation stands tall with its rangers inside.

"In your hands Ronny," Mac says. "Show us what this baby can do."

Taking a firm grip of her controls Ronny powers up the mixer arm unleashing a torrent of cement on Volcon. With a devastating follow up blow Volcon is sent crashing back to normal size. The rangers are back on the ground a moment later. Before Moltor can react Ronny rushes Volcon as he drops the dragon scale and ruses back to Mac.

"So you have the Scale, I still have my dragon, next time Rangers this battle is over." Moltor gloats.

Ronny hands the scale to Mac who summons the Defender Vest and quickly inserts the scale.

"There won't be a next time," Mac warns as he summons the Drill Blaster.

The other rangers position themselves to support him. The drill spins releasing an orange bolt of energy at Moltor and Volcon. Barely surviving the blast Moltor vanishes, Volcon is not so lucky.

---------------------

Rootcore. Wait! You heard me. Rootcore.

Tommi slowly opens his eyes, a slow realization he is in a bet, the walls of the room seeming hewed and shaped from living wood. Something warm cups his hand and as he looks over he sees Justin holding his small hand tenderly. His heart skips a beat as his memories of the fight come back.

"J…Justin…I'm sorry…"

His will weak from the purification Tommy throws herself into Justin's arms sobbing into his jacket and shivering. Justin hesitates a moment before wrapping his arms around her and hold her quietly.

"It was horrible, I could see and hear everything I was doing but I couldn't stop myself. I even…enjoyed it a little."

"It's ok Tommy, your safe now."

Tommy's eyes, full of water look up into Justin's, a feeling of strength and warmth from being in his arms. Justin in turn looks into Tommy eyes. They close their eyes as their lips movie closer and no words are exchanged as their lips embrace. A moment later they break contact acquwardly. Their faces flush. Justin rises, preparing to go.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have Tommy."

Tommy sighs and takes a feebly grip of Justin's jacket. "Wait."

Justin pauses, looking back. "Tommy."

"Don't call me that!" she begins to sob again. "Tommy wouldn't cry, Tommy wouldn't…I can't resist theses impulses of this body anymore. I'm not Dr. Tommy Oliver any more."

"Oh…" Justin says skeptically. "Who are you?"

Tommy looks at his hands, shivering; Justin sits beside him and holds him close. "I don't know. I just want to start over, start fresh, a new name, and a new identity."

"O….Ok." Justin says timidly. "What do you want me to call you?"

Tommy stops crying to think for a moment. "T…Terry…Ms. Terry Oliver."

Justin smiles, "Ok Terry."

"Thanks, Justin," Terry says as she holds him tightly.

----------------------------------------

Rootcore command room

Terry hugs Udonna and Claire accuwardly, a weird smile on her face. "That's for saving me."

"No problem Ms. Oliver." Udonna says warmly as she hands back the dragon coin.

Terry pauses, looking at it a moment.

"Something wrong?" Claire asks.

"Actually, can I ask you a favor?" Terry whispers.

-----------------------------------------------

Hartford Estate Rec room

Ronny and Mac are playing a game of foosball, each boasting that neither of them has lost. The game is getting intense as the play for the final point. The other rangers arrive shortly and watch as Mac makes the win. There is a tense moment as Ronny looks at the board. She balls her fists then closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Good game Mac."

Mac smiles, the other rangers are floored. With another deep breath Ronny heads to the couch and picks up a DVD waving it calmly over her head. "Hey Dax you did the stunt work in this one right?"

Dax bounces over, "Yeah I did, you going to check it out?" He asks excited.

"Is it a good movie?" Ronny smiles as she slips the DVD into the player.

Meanwhile in the command center Andrew looks over a drawing of a bird in an old leather bound book.

Both Sides Now, Part 1

"This is a little creepy."

"Gotta go with you there Dax, I mean nothing wrong with homosexual but like this."

"You gotta loosen up Ronny, their just a normal couple, a man and a woman, their only kissing." Mac explains.

"Yeah, but the woman is Dr. Oliver," Dax comments.

"Terry Oliver," Will corrects.

They were of course commenting about Terry, formerly Tommy, Oliver who was currently leaned across the table sharing an impassioned kiss with her boyfriend Justin Stewart, the Nitro Navy Ranger as the team enjoyed breakfast.

"Just let it go guys." Will said, his bacon and eggs half finished as he left the room in disgust at his fellow Rangers. "You guys aren't blessed with Genetically Enhanced Hearing. Terry has had her life turned upside down and it's eating hr up inside. I know since we came here I've heard her crying herself to sleep every night, every-single-night. And the things I catch her saying in her sleep."

Will sighed and took a deep breath, "I don't want to repeat in civil company."

Will quickly exits the room.

The rangers eat in silence as Will leaves and Terry returns to her meal. After finishing her food Rose gets up and makes her way to Terry.

"I got the things you wanted Tom…er Terry. You sure you want to do this?"

Terry forces a smile and laughs weakly, "What kind of girl would I be if I didn't at least try them."

Rose laughs weakly as Terry finishes her plate and leaves with Rose. Before they get out the door though Mac rises and stops them.

"Wait Terry," he flustered. "I ordered this a few days ago, thought Tommy might like it but well now, with Terry, and all."

Terry looked at Mac confused as he walked into the kitchen and came back with a covered serving dish. Spencer too kit from Mac and slid it in front of Terry. After a moment Mac removed the cover revealing.

"S…Saba!" Terry sputters like a punctured hose.

Sitting there on the silver platter was a short white blade crested with the head of a tiger. Cradling the blade in her hands Terry whispered to it like one would a child.

"Saba…s…say something."

Mac and the others looked confused while Justin just looked angry.

"Angel Grove Antiques had all kinds of replicas of the Power Rangers; they follow each team diligently and create these perfect replications of their gear. I have the Green Ranger and White Ranger gear on back order but got Saba in early. Their shipping me out the Zeo and Turbo replicas in a couple months and I should get the Black Dino Ranger next week, I have the Pink and Violet Operation Overdrive gear on preorder too." Mac explained.

Terry face went from cautiously expectant, to angry, to heart broken in an instant. 'Saba was hurled across the room where it crashed into a wall and the blade snapped in half. Tears streaking down her face Terry ran from the dinning room.

"I don't…" Mac sputtered looking to Justin for answers.

Justin sighed, "It had to be Saba, and if it had been anything else, anything at all Terry would have hugged you, maybe even kissed you but Saba."

Mac just sat down, a little too hard, the seat cracking and sending him to the floor on his ass. "What's so wrong with Saba?"

Justin sighed again, "Saba wasn't just the White Ranger's weapon. Saba was his friend. He had a personality, and his own powers. Tommy would often exchange banter with Saba in a fight. They were almost brothers."

"I…didn't know…"

"When Tommy lost his powers as the White Ranger he never had a chance to say goodbye to Saba. He just vanished into the morphing grid. I think that's why Tommy was always so eager to get back in with the Rangers; he hoped he might be able to reconnect with Saba. What you did was basically give him a replica of a dead body."

"Oh man," Mac says, "I gotta fix this."

----------------------------

Turkey Flea Market

Terry hangs back from the group, a slow stride to her step, her face stained by tears as she sobs quietly. Leanbow is not with them but Justin is, he walks with Terry trying to comfort her. As they enter the flee market they split up, Terry and Justin with Mac, Ronny with Will, Dax with Rose. After a few hours of walking Rose has gathered a few bags of items while finding and calling the other rangers to one of the shops. There are a few other people milling about the shop and when Mac mentions his father they are lead to the back room, however they find the safe already open and the item they came for gone. Unseen by the rangers a lady in a black cloak leaves shortly after they do.

----------------------------------------

Back home

As they return home in defeat Terry retreats to her room to cry while Will finds himself called to Mr. Hartford's office.

Shortly after the other Rangers, save Terry, are in Mr. Hartford's office.

"I'm afraid that I have some bad news," he begins, "William is no longer with us. His behavior was impeding the team and I had to let him go. Un fortunately he took his tracker with him."

"But Dad," Mac protests.

Andrew puts up his hand to silence his son, "It's done, and now he's bitter and out there with a morpher. Just be careful."

-------------------------------

Terry's room

Terry's sobbing is interrupted by the sound of knocking on her door.

"Go away." She manages to choke out.

"Tommy, is that you?" a voice wit h distinct English accent answers.

"My name is Terry, and said go away."

"Now I'm not about to do that after all Mr. Mac did to get me here."

The door creaks open and Terry works off a shoe to throw at the uninvited guest. As the figure comes into sight Terry drops the shoe in disbelieve.

"My how you have change, but you pull it off wonderfully!" Saba says as he hovers there.

Sniffing and drying her tears Terry rushes over to the floating sword. "Saba, it really is you!"

Drawing the sword to her breast steams of tears pour out of her in a flood. "But how?" She eventually manages to ask.

"Mac asked Leanbow if he could do anything, Leanbow in turn got Udonna, Claire, Daggeron, and the rest of the Mystic Force to pluck me out of the morphing grid. Then Leanbow delivered me and here I am now." Saba paused. "He's really sorry too; you should go talk to him."

Terry nodded.

----------------------------------

Rec Room

When Terry entered she found Mac with his nose buried in an adventure novel. Despite her best Efforts Terry still walked like a guy, and with Saba hanging off her hip in a sheath well…lets just say she looked ready to kill, and not in a good way. Slipping into the seat next to Mac on the couch she gently lowered the book from his hand, a large smile on her face.

"Mac…" She started.

"Yes," he answered cautiously.

Terry wrapped her arms around Mac, making him drop the book as she gave him a big kiss on his lips. Mac could have sword he heard something crack and his arms were numb as Terry bounced off. "Thank you sooooo much!"

Mac winced as he bent down and picked up his book, "You're welcome," picking up right where he left off without missing a beat.

Rising from the couch he called to Terry before heading off to see his father, and a doctor. "I think Saba is rubbing some of your Ranger Strength off on you, I heard something crack!"

Terry smiled, "Sorry about that! I'll keep that in mind."

Mac smiled.

"And Mac, thank you again."

---------------------------------

An open plain, where Miratrix trains

"You know for an evil ninja girl you surprisingly easy to find." Will comments, interrupting Miratrix mid swing.

"Yellow Ranger!" She growls. "You were a fool to come here!"

Will sighs as she swings out toward him, reacting to the sound of the cutting air he leans back and under the arc of the blade. Rolling on the ground and coming up close to take her legs out from under her with a sweep they both get up around the same time and dance around each other for a minute or two.

"Looks like you could use a hand, and it just so happens that I'm on the market again." Cautiously Will offers his hand.

Miratrix sheaths her sword and looks at Will cautiously.

"I don't trust him Miratrix." Kamdor's says from his prison.

"If we're going to work together you'll need to do a little task for us." Miratrix says.

"Name it." Will smiles.

---------------------------------------

A secure laboratory

Lowering himself past the security lasers on a black rope Will approaches the small device on the central table. Closer and closer he moves, inch by inch. Reaching for a small item hanging from his belt he moves swiftly swapping one for the other and soon he is outside handing the device to Miratrix, but the other Ranger (save Terry) arrive.

"Will?" Mac asks hurt, "Why are you with her?"

"Because she respects me, you don't even respect Terry."

Will morphs into action; follow shortly by the other rangers as they begin their battle. But honestly do I need to paint a picture. The yellow rangers vs. Red, Blue, Black, Pink, the Blue Turbo Ranger, and the Inferno Knight Wolf. However it does give Miratrix the time she needs to use the device on her crystal and before anyone knows it an armored blue ninja stands at Miratrix's side. The addition of Miratrix and Kamdor shift the battle slightly but not by much.

"It's hopeless, come back to us." Leanbow says.

Will turns to Miratrix and moves back to them, "Sorry but I found a better offer."

And in a storm of metal the three of them vanish.

------------------------------------------

Hartford Estate

Terry was having one of her worse days, seeing a replica of Saba's corpse didn't help any. She was having her period, and only recently recovered from trying to kill two of her friends after being possessed by evil. She was dressed in just some white panties and a violet top as she sat on her bed, her face buried in a tub of chocolate ice cream while she and Saba watched highlights of Tommy's ranger days.

"Two red rangers and black, you sure did a lot of good after we parted company. And now your violet, a color uniquely your own." Saba commented.

"And a girl in love with a former pre-teen ranger." Terry said sobbing.

"As long as you can still fight as well as before, and considering your age and experience I imagine much better.'

Terry smiles thinking back. "I'm not as strong, but I'm a lot more flexible."

"That's a plus."

Their discussion was interrupted by the sudden beeping of Terry's Overdrive Tracker; snatching it up she looked at the display and was surprised by the name.

"Tanya!"

She had totally forgot that she had transferred her number and contacts from her cell into the tracker. She couldn't talk to Tanya, not like this. The phone beeped and the voice on the other end began to spoke.

"Tommy, Tommy are you there? This is Tanya, please, pick up. They took her, they took Kat."

Terry world collapsed then, Kat, someone took Kat, without thinking she snatched up the tracker and shouted into it.

"Who took her, who took Kat?"

The other end was cautious, "Who is this, put on Tommy."

Tommy condition hit him like a bat to the face. "T…this is Terry, his daughter, He's not available." She said, tears in her eyes. "What happened to Kat?"

"Some…" Tanya searched for the words through her fear. "Monster, with ice for hair and blue craggy skin. No…" She paused again, Terry hearing sobbing on the other end. "He looked human like Zedd or Divatox and commanded an army of blue…" again she looked for the words. "Putties, but different."

"Flurious and the Chillers." Terry said coldly, a lump in her chest making it hard to breath.

"You know him? Who is he?" She said with panic.

"One of three factions opposing us."

"What are you talking about," Tanya almost screamed.

"Operation Overdrive, Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive. I'm…" Terry found the words hard to bear even though Tanya believed her to be Terry daughter of Dr. Oliver. It was almost as if saying the next part would somehow commit this horrible reality to fact.

But Kat was gone, kidnapped, and Tanya panicked. "You're what? Where's Tommy. Get Tommy."

"TOMMY OLIVER IS DEAD!" Terry blurted out.

Tanya was silent, her soft sobs heard through the signal.

Terry sighed and took a deep breath. "I'm…I'm sorry. My…father is sick, really sick. It's kinda hard on me."

The sobbing stopped and Terry took a deep breath, "I'm the Violet Ranger. Now please do you know why Flurious took Kat?"

"I think," Tanya said through choking tears. "He wanted to extract her Zeo power."

Zeo of course, the Zeo crystal was one of the most powerful energy sources in the universe. While they were focusing on the Crown of the Gods Flurious must have taken a different route and went after the power of Zeo. Terry steeled herself as she got dressed quickly the tracker still to her ear as she rushed from her room.

"Tanya listen to me. Find Adam and Rocky and wait for me. I'm going to bring a couple rangers with me and we're going to save Kat. Now do you have TJ's number?"

Tanya sniffled, "Yeah why?"

"Good, now I'm going to give you the numbers of a few other rangers who I think still have working morphers. Some you won't recognize but just tell them Tommy sent you and mention Serpetera, the moon, the Machine Empire and the codename 'Forever Red'"

"O…k," Tanya sputtered out. "Thanks Terry, your father must have raised you well."

Both Sides Now, Part 2

The woods

Will stands off to the side with Miratrix as Kamdor works a few kicks out of his body.

"Look I know he's your boss and everything, but can we really trust him?" Will asks.

"Of course we can, and I certainly trust him more then you."

"I got you the damn device that set him free!"

"And he saved my life!"

Now Will was intrigued, "Go on."

Miratrix sighed, "It was years ago, we were under attack and Kamdor shoved me out of the way of an attack."

Miratrix took a deep breath, her face still cold as ice. "If not for him I would be the one in the crystal prison."

Will nodded as Kamdor came over and Miratrix moved off to train some. "Once a Ranger," Kamdor alluded. "How do I know I can trust you, if you really are serious about joining us then you will need to prove yourself to me."

"Sure, tell me what you want me to do." Will started. "But first can you at least tell m why you want the crown."

"You would never understand, the goals that lead one to the Life of a Ranger, even a rogue Ranger are far different then those that lead to a life such as my own."

Will nodded, "You seem like an honorable person, thing, whatever. Your reasons can't be the same as Moltor and Flurious. So tell me. Is it power?"

Kamdor nodded, "Not that it matter weather anyone knows or not but no, it is not power, it's the prestige, the fame. I want to lave my mark in this world as the man who gained the power of the crown and rose an army of his own. Moltor can have the world; I just want my own piece of it. What good is creating monsters if the other villains can do that and minions as well? I want my own domain, I want minions, and more then anything I want to give Miratrix proper payment for all she has done for me."

Will nodded. Not to much later Mac, Dax, and Ronny catch up with him.

"Only three of you?" Will gloats. "Where are the others?"

"One of the Zeo rangers were kidnapped, their busy trying to save her. We would be there two if not for you, you jerk!" Ronny comments.

Will chokes, "Wait what?"

"Destroy them!" Kamdor commands.

"Is this what you call working on your own Will?" Mac comments.

"I'll end this quickly." Will comments as he raises his tracker and types in a few commands. "This is a little upgrade I made just for the lot of you. Good bye."

Before the trio could react a blue light enveloped them and then they were…gone. Will smiled as he spins the tracker in his hand and turned back to Kamdor. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

"What did you do to them?" Miratrix asked.

Will smirks, "I feed a feed back loop into their morphers, until eventually the power build up had only one logical result…poof."

Kamdor and Miratrix applauded lightly. "Well done Will, we'll make a super-villain out of you yet."

---------------------------------

The command center

There is a flash of blue light and suddenly Ronny, Dax, and Mac reappear. They look around confused as Andrew begins to explain things.

"Wait I thought he killed us." Mac says.

"I modified his tracker to teleport you back here. He under deep cover."

"But…why didn't you tell us." Dax wonders.

"Kamdor had to be convinced Will went badly, and any suspicious behavior from you would have given him away."

"Not even me? I'm an actor!" Dax says hurt. "I can fake emotions like the best of them."

"Not as good a Will," Ronny comments.

Dax lowers his head, "Ok he was good, I'll give you that."

--------------------------------------

Back at our super villain camp

"You know Miratrix; I have a few favors with the better restaurants around the world, after we do this thing with the Hou-oh Bird how about we celebrate." Will pauses before looking over at Kamdor, "I'd invite the big guy but does he even have a mouth? And well can he refrain from killing the waiter?"

Miratrix glared at Will.

"Ok, ok, sorry I asked."

With the Hou-oh Bird in hand Kamdor examines it as Will wanders off. "Where are you going Yellow Ranger?"

"Airs a bit stuffy here, figured I should give you two some time alone, you haven't had much since your release."

"I'll be watching you." Kamdor warns.

-------------------------------------

Deeper into the woods

Will play with his tracker, back at the Ranger's command center Andrew and the others watch as a signal begins to come in. The Rangers prepare for action as Kamdor walks in on Will's transmission.

"What are you doing?" He asks suspiciously.

"Just picking some music, want to hear?" Will says offering Kamdor his tracker.

Kamdor puts the tracker to his ear cautiously and hands it back in disgust. "You like her? I knew you had bad taste but her?"

"Who do you listen to?"

"Ever hear Grabnor and the KO-35 singers?"

Will shrugs, "Can't say I have, is it even from Earth, sounds out of this world."

With a quick thrust of his hands Will's tracker begins to glow, and to grow. Dropping it, it soon becomes a monster.

"Hey why did you do that, their still 3 more rangers out there, I need that for when they catch up to us."

"Relax," Kamdor says, "My magic has its limits you know."

After a moment the monster falls back to the ground as the tracker again. Will picks it up cautiously. Kamdor presses a button on it as holds it to Will's ear.

"Well?"

"The beat is unique…thanks."

-----------------------------

And yet even deeper into the forest

Miratrix stops, the Hou-Oh bird in her hands, after a moment the statue comes to life and takes flight. Just as the Red, Black, Blue and….Orange Rangers appear.

"You up for this dad?" The red ranger says patting the shoulder of the Orange Ranger. "I'm not that old, remember me and Tommy were kicking it into Overdrive a whole month before any of you."

"I'll follow the bird," Miratrix shouts as she runs off.

"Yellow ranger you're with me!" Kamdor says.

"Actually," Will says, "I think I'll kick it with the Rangers this round."

"Traitor!" Kamdor shouts charging Will as he bounces over to the others.

"Nice to have you back Will."

"Thanks Ronny!"

----------------------------------

The Lair of Flurious

"You'll never get away with this!" Kat screams.

Flurious had the former pink Zeo Ranger tied up to a machine while a pink spotlight rained down on her. Flurious just laughed.

"But dear, I already have. Those silly rangers are busy with Kamdor and so you're all alone with me."

"Alone is a bit premature." A sudden voice broke the duet.

"Rocky?" Kat shouted half surprised and half Relived and he lead close to a dozen men and women into the chamber. Rocky, Adam, and Tanya quickly flicked their wrists making their Zeonizer's appear and bring their wrists up to a cross Rocky spoke with a commanding voice.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

Energy began to fill the three rangers as they transformed, each calling out their signets.

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger Four Green!"

But they were not alone; a girl stepped up next drawing a phone to her ear.

"Wild Access!" she shouted "Wild Force White Tiger Ranger!"

Another girl stepped out and after a quick motion with her hands she flicked the control of a wrist morpher. "Lightspeed Rescue! Pink Lightspeed Ranger!"

With a quick motion an African American man slipped a silver key into his morpher. "Shift into Turbo! Red Turbo Ranger!"

"And don't forget about us!"

Emerging from behind the front like was Rosie the Bold, Navy Nitro Ranger, and Inferno Knight Wolf.

The group turned to Terry next as she stepped forward, arms out to the side she brought them up into a cross.

"And for the final player, it's Morphin' Time….Zeo Ranger Five, RED!"

In unison the Rangers shouted, "Power Rangers, Forever!"

It was on…

Both Sides Now, Part 3

Back at Kamdor…

Deflecting a sword slash with his Drive Claws Will, the Yellow Ranger, lands opposite Kamdor.

"I was beginning to trust you!" Kamdor roars.

"I'm not the villain here, you could always join us. Have you even considered whether being good would be all that much worse then evil? Miratrix would be on the outside, she could relax and you would be respected, not feared!"

"Fear is a better motivier then respect!"

Catching up to Miratrix the four rangers close in on her. And almost as if over the Distance Kamdor could hear her he makes a quick motion when he lands to summon a monster to Miratrix's aid.

This however gives Will an opening that he exploits; string hard n a double strike at Kamdor the armored ninja grasps his chest in pain.

At Miratrix and the monster Mac summons the Defender Vest and supports by the others hammers it with the Drill blaster. As the monster Falls Kamdor risks another hit as he makes it grow.

"Still wish to fight?" Kamdor taunts.

Will growls, running to join the others, Kamdor and Miratrix following after the Hou-Oh Bird.

"I saw that thing and couldn't keep fighting Kamdor." Will says hanging his head.

"It's ok Will," Andrew the Orange Ranger says. "Now I have a new idea for a formation so let's get the Drill and Crane drivers out here!"

Whipping out his Tracker Andrew calls the zords, The Drill Driver taking up the left arm and the Crane Driver the right arm. With a series of quick jabs from the crane arm the Monster staggers. Before it can recover the Megazord rushes it hammering it with its drill arm, in no time at all the monster is destroyed. On the ground Miratrix catches the parchment dropped by the Bird and rushes back to Kamdor where they examine it with great interest.

----------------------------------------

Flurious's Evil Cave

The fight was on, but the fight wasn't much to write home about. Flurious had no monster only himself ah the heavy hitter but he had throw quite latterly a legion of Chillers at the defending heroes. One hundred and seventy two chillers swarmed the four Zeo Rangers, the pirate Ranger Rosie the Bold, the Mystic Knight Leanbow, the Pink Lightspeed Ranger, White Wild Force Ranger, Red Turbo Ranger, and the Navy Nitro Ranger. For every one Chiller destroy there was a dozen already attacking the same ranger. On a rough estimate each ranger had 17 chillers to contend with in an enclosed space. And in the back taking pot shots with his staff was Flurious.

An impressive array of kicks, sweeps, and lunges flew around and Terry even executed a few Zeo Power Kicks spinning though the chillers like a drill bit. Rosie the Bold's onslaughts were relentless; each swing of the blade cleaved a chiller in two. Dana's V-Lancer did impressive damage to numerous Chillers and Alyssa savagely as the White Tiger found good use as her clawed gloves tore them apart.

The Zeo rangers were a holed fighting fore under the command of Terry and only one short of their true numbers they fought like they shared one mind.

TJ and Justin, even with his Nitro upgrade, were a force of poetry in motion often executing attacks in tandem with each other. Leanbow's fire and wolf attacks were devastating to the chillers either melting them or decimating them with sheer force.

It took a good twenty minutes for the one hundred and seventy two chillers to fall, but by the time they did Flurious was still fresh and ready for battle, the Rangers were battle worn and Kat looked pale and sickly for the draining of her powers. The Zeo Sub crystal had been extracted and all Flurious had to do was take it now. Kat's breathing was shallow. Ten worn Rangers advanced on Flurious their breathing heavy.

"My, my, my," Flurious gloated, "Don't we all look ready to collapse. Really I must thank you Rangers."

TJ's voice dropped an octave, "What do you mean?"

"Well the other four Zeo Ranger would have been much harder to capture after Katherine here. But your little display will make collecting the over four so much easier."

Flurious approached Kat and the Crystal, the Ranger's tried to move but were two exhausted to get there in time.

"Not quite yet, I'm afraid that it's not quite time." Saba said suddenly, twin beams of energy shooting from the tiger head's eyes scorched Flurious hand forcing him to recoil from the crystal.

Terry's voice cracked as she yelled. "Now!"

"HI-YA!" a voice rang out as a final voice range out from the entrance the Ranger's came in from.

The Black Space Ranger struck Flurious with his long staff sending the villain sprawling. And giving the others the time to get to and free Kat. Taking the Zeo Sub crystal in hand he lowered his staff at Flurious.

"Just how many of you are there!" Flurious demanded.

"I'm the last one…" Carlos commented, "But the other sixty-one rangers are just a phone call away!"

What Carlos didn't mention was a number of those rangers had no ranger powers. But the super villain didn't need to know that.

Flurious snorted, "The Zeo crystal is not worth this much."

And in an explosion of snow he was gone. As the Rangers gathered outside a crowd had formed around Terry.

"Tommy raised a good kid; it was almost like fighting with him again!" Rocky commented.

Justin suppressed a laugh and Terry blushed.

"Never thought I'd see a female red ranger," Carlos muses, "Looks damn fine on you Terry."

Again she flushed red. "Before we all part company I think the Zeo Rangers need to talk."

The Zeos, including Kat who was resting against TJ looked to Terry. Meanwhile Mermaid Rose was sitting in a large tank of water.

"The Zeo power will always be coveted; we need to secure it somewhere. If you'll let me I'd like to collect them and take them back with me. If we an protect the Corona Aurora we should be able to protect the Zeo Master Crystal."

"So that's what the new team is up to!" Rocky commented. "Hey sure, I'd trust Tommy's kid as much as the T-Man himself, I liked being retired."

The others laugh and after a few moments Terry had the Zeo Master Crystal in her arms. Exchanging hugs and saying their good byes and after a short update on what everyone was up to they began to drift off.

"Wait!" Dana commented. "Before you go Terry, let me treat you to a night out."

"But the master Crystal…"

"Justin can take it back right, I'm not taking no for an answer."

Terry sighed handing the Master Crystal to Justin; Dana laughed dragging the younger girl off.

------------------------------------------

Andrew's office

Will enters Andrew's office with a concerned look on his face as he takes an offered seat.

"Problem William?"

"A couple, first, can you get me a new tracker?" He said sliding his across the table.

Andrew examine it carefully, "Something wrong with it?"

"Kamdor enhanced it, and well, maybe I'm paranoid but I don't want to take any chances."

Andrew nodded, "Anything thing else?"

"I'm worried about Mac, sir. I can sometimes hear heartbeats you see and well Mac's is…irregular or more precisely too regular. I'm worried Mac may have a heart condition developing. Possibly related to his powers."

Andrew smiles, "Terry cracked a few of his bones earlier when she hugged him with Saba's power. I gave him a complete check up, he's fine Mac's power has altered his circulatory rate's timing to handle the needs of super strength but Mac is perfectly fine, Thank you Will, for your concern though."

Will smiles back and rises. "Your welcome sir and you looked great in Orange."

In the Command Center Justin lowered the Zeo Master Crystal into one of the holding chambers and secured the lock while upstairs a delicate young rose and an older charmer entered the Rec Room. Dana smiled while Terry in her violet dress, pink blouse/vest violet flats and a long brown wing done up with curls while large gold hoop earrings pierced her ears and pink lipstick and polis colored her nails fidgeted in her grip.

"You look to die for Terry."

"I feel like a doll."

The other rangers stopped what they were doing to stare in mute shot at Terry.

"Well?" Dana asks "Tell her how she looks."

"Gorgeous," Ma said with a smile. "You look absolutely fabulous."

Tear welled in Terry eyes, making her mascara run as she ran to Ma and took in a firm embrace. "Oh Mac, your just to good to be true!"

Mac smiled, "So Ms. Oliver how do you like it."

She just continued to cry in his arms.

Follow That Ranger

Mac sits in his father's office while Spencer feeds the fish quietly in the background.

"You still want to do this son?" Andrew asks a ting of concern in his voice.

"Of course dad, being a Power Ranger is the greatest adventure of my life!" Mac responds with enthusiasm.

"You could be killed, destroyed, Katherine was only a ranger in the past and they came for her."

Mac sighs, "I know dad but the Zeo Crystal is with us now. This is important to me."

Andrew sighs, "Just be careful ok?"

Mac smiles, "Can I go now?"

Andrew nods; after Mac is gone he turns to Spencer, "I'm worried about him Spencer."

"So am I sir, but he has a good heart and a strong will."

"Yeah…" Andrew starts "I just wish it was the heart I gave him."

--------------------------------------------------

An abandoned warehouse, in the abandoned warehouse district. Just off empty skyscraper lane.

Flurious and Moltor meet the air tense around the brothers as they stand face to face.

"Brother," Moltor says apprehensively.

"Brother," Flurious says equally cautious.

"Why am I here brother," Moltor said, almost spitting the last word.

Flurious put her hands behind his back and began to pace slowly. "Did you know there are over 70 Power Rangers polluting this world?"

"And?" Moltor asked cautiously, wanting to hear the point.

"And with Kamdor back we really don't need to be fighting each other as well."

"Are you implying a truce?"

Flurious nods, "The Crown is ours by our right and our curse. But we are not the only ones seeking it now."

"And if I agree, what happens then?"

"We share the crown, or destroy each other over it, without the interference of others."

Moltor nods, "Alright brother, we will try it your way, for now."

--------------------------------

Hartford Estate

Mac is in a large gym, his head under a black military helmet as he scales the red-orange handholds of a practice wall. Spencer enters as Mac reaches the mid point, Mac looking down at Spencer smiles.

"Need anything Master Mac?" Spencer asks calmly.

"The beep of the Overdrive Tracker draws Spencer's attention as he removes it from a back of Mac's clothes sitting on the floor. "It seems you're needed in the city Master Mac."

------------------------------------------

San Angeles

"Yes, keep going," Flurious encourages the Chillers and Lava Lizards as they lay several boxes at his feet before running off again.

"Brother," Moltor says looked to Flurious curiously, "Just what are you planning here?"

Flurious smiles, "I collected a lot of energy from that former Pink Ranger but not enough."

"Enough for what," Moltor asks impatiently.

"All in due time brother, you will not be disappointed."

The brothers' conversation is cut short by the sudden arrival of the Rangers.

Leanbow, the Knight Wolf looks around curiously at all the electronics stolen so far. "What is all this for!" He demands.

"You think we will ever tell you, ha!" Moltor laughs.

Drawing their weapons the Rangers prepare for action. In a V formation the Red, Orange, and Violet Rangers charge At Moltor while the Blue Navy and Knight Wolf go for Flurious. Pink, Yellow, and Black focus on the Chillers and Lava Lizards.

Moving in close Dax hammers Flurious with a blast of air from his Drive Vortex while Justin delivers a series of crane and high kicks. Matching his blade to Flurious' staff Leanbow keeps the villain on his toes while Terry uses her chain hook to get one of Moltor's arms tied up while Mac slashes at him with his lance. Using his twin spiraling sabers Andrew come in on the tail of his son for a follow up blow. Using their Drive Geyser, Claws, and Slammer the other three rangers keep the Chillers and Lava Lizards at bay until Moltor Manages to break away from his group. Wit ha heavy strike he sends Andrew and Terry to the ground.

Quickly summoning the Defender Vest Mac charges Moltor but receives a blast from Flurious' staff as his lance and Moltor's blade clash. Breaking away from Mac Moltor unleashing an energy blast that transforms and grows one of his Lava Lizards into a monster.

"Call the DriveMax Zord son," the Orange Ranger states before turning to Justin and grabbing his Tracker. "Spencer preps the Nitro Blaster."

"Mac grabs his own Tracker, "And sends the DriveMax."

"Yes sir," Spencer replies.

Within moments the DriveMax is on the scene coming up right behind it is the Mountain Blaster. Terry and Leanbow wave goodbye to the rangers and finds a spot from atop a building to cheer.

"Not going to summon your own Zord Tommy?" Saba asks from his sheath at her hip.

"It's not ready yet." She replies looking to Leanbow, "How's your Zord coming?"

"I don't need a Zord, I transform into a titan remember?" Leanbow explains. "Two zords should be enough so I see no need to join them."

"It's one of Zordon's three rules, so I can understand: 'Never escalate a battle unless Rita escalates it first.'"

"Rita?" Leanbow comments, "Ah right from her time before she was the Mystic Mother. What were the other two rules?"

"Basically to never reveal we were Power Rangers, and to never use our powers for personal gain."

"Honorable rules, I would like to meet this Zordon one day."

Terry lowers her head. "He's gone, sacrificed himself to clean the world of evil."

Leanbow puts a comforting hand on Terry's shoulder, "The Great Wave?"

Terry nods after a moment, "Despite the way things seem now, the great wave had massive repercussions in the Mystic Wood and the Underworld. Until now I never knew the cause. Another time you must tell me of this Zordon."

"He was a great man, and his sacrifice did turn Rita and Zed good."

"The Wandering Hero, Zed? He was evil once as well?"

"The worst of the worse."

"The Zed I have heard off travels the stars as a lone warrior destroying evil no matter how deep it has rooted itself."

As Justin and Andrew arrive in the new cockpit of the Mountain Blaster/Nitro Blaster Andrew directs him in the operation of the new controls. The jeep like Zord lurches forward onto its front end as they split twice first forming feet and then extending for form the legs. The rear wheels and trunk of the Nitro Blaster fold out next forming arms and exposing the head.

"This is so cool, it's like I'm driving Blue Centurion!" Justin exclaims as Andrew whips out his tracker. "Spencer sends the Drill and Mixer Zords."

Turning back Justin he points out a series of buttons on the control as the arms of the Zord fold back and the Drill and Mixer socket into place.

"Let's do this!" Mac cheers over the com as the two zords charge the monster. The monster is quick, ducking under the shovel/sword of the DriveMax but taking devastating blow from the Nitro Drill arm. On the ground Moltor roars.

"Two zords, two! How do we oppose that?" Moltor fumes.

"It is a new problem," Flurious states calmly, his eyes scanning the field as the Zords go to work on the monster. "Brother look!"

Drawing his brother's gaze to a rooftop he points out Terry cheering the zords on.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking Brother?" Moltor intones darkly.

As the monster falls, destroyed in a massive fireball three more super-sized Lava Lizards appear. Leanbow nods to Terry as he leaps from the building, the sound of thundering hoofs is heard next as Leanbow grows to the size of the Zords and a moment later combined with a massive black horse.

"Centarus Wolf Megazord!" His voice booms over the city. As the three Ranger Zords combat the 3 Mega-Lizards.

From the rooftop Terry cheer but stops abruptly as a dozen Chillers and Lava Lizards swarm toward her. Sweeping out with Saba she begins to work her way through the attackers but as Flurious and Moltor join the fray Terry knows she's out matched. Backing further and further from the group to keep her distance and some sort of advantage she shrieks out at the top of her lings for Justin but in the din of the Megazord battle her voice can not carry.

The three zords hammer into the Mega-Lizards with all they got, rooting them in cement and hammering them with the Centaur-Wolf spear, Shovel/Sword, and Drill arm the Lizards soon fall. The 7 Ranger land on a roof top to meet up with Terry but Terry, Moltor, and Flurious are gone, and all that is left behind is her jacket and Overdrive Tracker. The Jacket shows signs for damage as if she was in a fight. A dark cloud falls over the team.

"I'll track her Mystic Signal!" Leanbow announces but after forming a spell seal and speaking a few words he hands her head. "She is being warded from my scrying."

"Come on, let's return to base." Andrew says after a long pause.

"But…Tommy…" Ronny says.

"We might be able to use my satellites to find her."

"Let's hurry!" Will adds.

------------------------------

A cold place to plot evil!

When Terry comes around she finds herself behind bars, Saba lying on a table not to far for her. She shivers from the cold air of the place just as Flurious comes in.

"Good, you're awake!" Flurious gloats, "My brother couldn't take the cold, and I have more pressing business."

"NOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRG!" He shouts at the yeti creature waddles in.

"You called master?"

Flurious points to Terry, "You keep an eye on her!"

"Yes master, two of them!"

Crossing the distance to the table Flurious lifts Saba, looking him over critically.

"Let Saba go!" Terry protests.

"It has a name," Flurious says amused.

"Of course I have a name." Saba says suddenly.

Surprised Flurious drops Saba, the sword clattering on the ground. After a moment Flurious picks Saba up again, careful of the head. "Most interesting, I will need to examine this thing more closely."

Terry's eyes go wide, "Don't you dare!"

"Or…" Flurious asks, leaving the question hanging

Terry hangs her head, "What do you want…"

"Only your energy dear girl, only your energy." Flurious says with a dark smile.

------------------------------------

The same cave

Barely able to walk Terry is shoved into her cage by Moltor before Norg comes in to watch and Moltor heads out laughing. Terry leans against the wall of the cage her eye's fixed on Saba's table.

"How you doing old buddy."

"Running out of juice Tommy, but I'll last until we get out."

The tone of Saba's voice told Terry that that was not the case, Saba needed to recharge and soon. Worry building she turned her attentions to Norg, her jailer.

"So your name is Norg eh? You're a what, can't say I've seen your kind around in my years."

"I'm a Yeti!" Norg said proudly, "Yup, last of my kind, unless you count my cousin."

Norg paused and looked over at Saba. "Never seen a talking sword before, so we're even!"

Terry smiled weakly, "So from what I've seen Moltor and Flurious don't get along to well. Is it just the fire and ice thing? I don't look it, but I'm not as young as I appear and I've seen fire and ice get along."

"No," Norg said with a smile, "Flurious broke his brother's sled years ago. And then Moltor stole Flurious favorite shirt and destroyed it."

Terry and Norg continued to talk for a good half hour, just as Terry was regaining her strength the brothers return and Norg was sent out."

"Going to drain me again?" Terry asks warily.

"Not this time, no." Flurious began.

"Your sword friend doesn't seem to be doing to well, won't do us any good if he dies. What's wrong with him?" Moltor demands.

"He's running low on energy, he needs to recharge or…" Terry couldn't finish the statement.

"We must recharge him; I'll take him to the Power Chamber immediately." Moltor said to his Brother.

"You'll do no such thing, we need all the energy we can store, and the sword is interesting but not worth even a minor set back."

Moltor growls, "Your and your Machiavellian schemes! We can always get more Power, more Power Rangers, and we have the girl here as an eternal fount to tap."

"The girl will only last so long, it is better to drain it and add its energy to the battery."

"Not to interrupt," Terry said rubbing her arms. "But it is a little cold in here, do you think I could get a sweater, or at least let me borrow a sled and get some exercise."

Moltor shoved Flurious, "You never did replace my sled!"

Flurious shoved back, "And I'm glad I did, sweater destroyer!"

"This truce is over!" The villains shout in unison as they begin to use their full power against each other.

"Saba now," Terry whispers.

The sword hovers off the table, twin beams of energy fire from its eyes destroying the lock. Quickly slipping out Terry grabs Saba and breaks into a run. Panting hard as she makes it out of he cavern Terry watches as the S.H.A.R.C. Pulls up to shore. Ronny is there by her side in an instant to support the exhausted Terry. With fumbling hands Terry passes Saba into Ronny's grip.

"Get him recharged, he doesn't have much time."

"But you're wasted…" Ronny protests.

"I can jog a few meters, Saba needs every second!"

Ronny nods and is back inside the S.H.A.R.C. in a second. Sitting on the dash is a white knife stand with a single slot, in one swift motion she buries Saba into the stand up to his hilt and it back out just as a massive red dragon emerges from the mountain side.

"Better give it everything gang!" Andrew says, "Let's bring all the Drivers together on this one."

"Right," Mac says "You get it under control, I'll help Terry."

Rushing over to Terry Mac walks with her while the Rangers form the Super DriveMax Megazord. Under the overwhelming power of the Super DriveMax Megazord the monster crumbles.

----------------------

On a hill by the sea

Moltor and Flurious meet once more, fire in their eyes. Norg standing behind his master while a hand full of Lava Lizards support Moltor.

"Our alliance is over, Brother," Moltor growls.

"Fine by me, brother, I was more of a fan of Era anyway."

"Era will never stand with a cold hearted fool like you."

"Nor will he stand with a hot head like you Brother!" Flurious says as the two brothers turn their backs to each other.

"And I'm glad he broke you sled!" Norg says to Moltor with a pout.

---------------------------------

Andrew's Office

"Are you sure you want to keep doing this son?"

"Of course Dad, Why ask me?"

"Today we almost lost Dr. Oliver. It could have easily been you in his shoes. You who they took."

"It worked out in the end."

"But It could have 'not worked out' I don't want to loose you."

"I'll be fine dad."

Andrew pauses, "I worry about you son, I always will worry about you."

"And I worry about you old man." With a smile Mac makes his way out. "Later dad."

Lights, Camera, DAX!

The Command Center

Andrew leads Mac, Dax, who is reading a newspaper, Rose, Leanbow, and Will into the command center, Spencer as always is trailing behind. As they enter they see Terry and Justin huddled over a couple monitors working on something, Ronnie is at a separate terminal, a hot mug of coffee cooling on the side. Andrew raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What are the three of you doing here?"

"Working on the power supply of the Dragon Zord," Justin begins, "I figured maybe I can use the Zeo crystal somehow but despite its power with nothing to direct that power I'm at a loss."

The Sentinel Knight makes an appearance suddenly. "You have one Jewel of the Corona, if you had another their power together might be enough to grant your wish."

Justin and Terry turn to the knight, "Really?"

The knight nods and Andrew draws his focus.

"Sentinel Knight have you had any luck with Sergeant Richards?"

"I have spoken with her at length; she will be ready to join us within the week."

"Good, good." Andrew says turning to Ronny as the Knight vanishes. "And what are you doing Ronny?"

"Trying to wrap my head around the DNA sequencer, Zords and well everything." She pauses. "You're lucky Rose, to have such a keen understanding of this stuff."

"And what brought this on?" Andrew wondered.

"Just trying to be a better team player, figured if I was up on the zords and all that I might be able to assist with repairs, get my hands dirty, get some grease on my coveralls, and take some of the work load off the rest of you."

"So Sergeant Richards?" Mac asks. "You're calling in a trainer for us?"

"Actually that's my job, and we begin training in two weeks," Terry says with a smile.

"What's the hold up," Andrew asks flatly.

"You have any idea how hard it is to get a hold of my assistant? I finally managed to drag him off the Motocross Circuit and get him down here."

Andrew nods and turns back to his son, "Actually Sergeant Richards is the final member of Operation Overdrive, her experience in the U.S. Marines and Air Force will prove to be an unimaginable boon to our efforts. In fact she will be one of this team's co-captains."

"Coool!" Dax comments, "So what color is she Saffron, Crimson, Burgundy, Blood, Tangerine or Sherbet."

The others look at Dax with an odd look.

"What Orange and Red, Mac and Andrew, they're the colors of the leader so a third one would be a variant right?"

"Actually I consider Justin, Leanbow, and Terry co-captains as well. Or at the very least mentors. But no Sergeant Gwen Richards will be the Green Ranger."

"Adam would flip over that!" Justin comments "Green Ranger as the leader."

"Hey I was the Green Ranger," Terry objects.

"But at the time you weren't a leader, more of a lone wolf."

"Lone Dragon."

"Same difference."

Andrew coughs, quieting the group. "In any case the reason I brought you all down here." Andrew began as he mad his way to the main viewer and brought up a schematic of a new vehicle and Zord like fighter on the screen.

"This is the Transtek Armor, think of it as a Mini-Zord that any of you can pilot for increased firepower."

"Terry pauses to look at the screen, "Cool Battilizer boss."

"Battle-what-now?" Dax asks.

"Oh, it's a term for the unique gear/upgrade that some Red Rangers have used in the past, notably Andros as the first official Battilizer."

"Yes well, it's usable by anyone, not just the Red Ranger." Andrew comments.

"Still the name fits." Justin comments.

"Where is Leanbow by the way?" Andrew asks.

"Investigating the Mystic Woods and trying to find a way to protect us from the Miasma." Justin comments.

"Next time he comes bring along Mac, I feel that his genetic ability may make it harder for evil to piece his skin."

"Evil doesn't work like that," Terry starts, looking then to Mac. "But if Leanbow doesn't object your welcome to come."

"I'll do my best!" Mac says with a smile.

"Sweet!" Dax suddenly exclaims, drawing all eyes to him.

"Dax?" Ronny asks.

"Theirs an audition for a one day shoot and…"

"No," Andrew says firmly, "You're needed here, and on call."

Dax looks crushed, Rose sympathizes.

"Mr. Hartford, Andrew," Justin begins. "We have close to two full teams here now. Now I know that with the rise of Era and the release of Kamdor things are going to get real bad real quick, but while we have this moment of calm before the storm I say let Dax try."

"Besides, I probably won't even get the part,' Dax says with a sigh, "I never do."

"Furthermore," Justin continues, "It's only a day, and I think we can pick up the slack of one Ranger for 24 hours. And if it does get bad and we need help Terry and I have our black books. With over five dozen former rangers on Earth and all a call away we could get a temporary back up Blue Ranger here within the hour. Heck if you want I could call a few up now and get them down here before Dax leaves. Between me and Terry we have a list of rangers as long as my arm, and lets not forget that Dana visit often and I have no doubt she would love to Ranger Up one more time."

Terry pales at that, "Please anyone but her, she treats me like a private doll."

The others snicker, Justin continues. "Wes, Eric, Carlos, plenty of others to call."

"And worse case, if you really need me and I get the job you could just call me." Dax adds.

Andrew sighs, "Go on then, and make me proud Dax."

-----------------------------------

The forest, again

Moltor looks around and once satisfied he' alone summons a new dragon beast like monster.

"Pick up the pace," he complains. "That blasted Ninja and the Parchment can't be far."

And indeed not to far away Kamdor and Miratrix follow the directions of the parchment.

--------------------------------------------------

Hartford Manor

Dax with the script in hand is overacting his part as Rose comes in. He stops to look at her and smile.

"How was I?"

"You looked like you were acting."

Dax smiles, "Thanks."

"No I mean it looked like you were acting a part, loosen up, I read once that a good actor looks like he is the part not acting the part. Get into the roll, become the hero of the story. Don't act the hero, BE the hero."

Dax grinds feebly, "Guess that why I never made it past stunt man."

Rose smiles, "You have it Dax, I'm sure of it, just loosen up. Acting is quantum physics, you can let you hair down."

"But my hair is short."

Rose rolls her eyes.

------------------------------------------------

A nice grassy plain

As Kamdor and Flurious emerge from the woods the look out at a sea of Lava Lizards and Moltor's monster. Miratrix reaches for her sword.

"Don't bother, let's just go." Kamdor orders.

"But…" Miratrix objects.

"Look at them; I can create monsters if I have something as a base but their nothing here! And what good is one monster when Moltor commands a legion of minions."

"Then perhaps you need a legion of your own." A sudden voice says as Flurious arrive and tosses a couple handfuls of white stones to the ground who match the Lava Lizards in numbers as they become Chillers. "Come Kamdor, I have a proposition for you."

Miratrix reaches again for her sword but Kamdor stops her. "Let's hear his offer."

As the Chillers and Lizards battle the three villains retreat to the woods. Once safely away Flurious offers up a small bag, its jingles with the sounds of rocks inside.

"A private army of Chillers at your command to do with ahs you wish, you can even transform them into something more suitable to yourself if you wish." Flurious says with a smile.

"And what do you want in exchange for them?" Miratrix asks suspiciously.

"It has come to my attention you once created a monster from the Yellow Ranger's morpher."

Kamdor nods.

"Could you recreate that monster?"

Kamdor nods "If you have a cell phone I can use as a base, yes."

Flurious smiles presenting a slim phone in his other hand. "My price is simple really. I want that monster."

Kamdor makes a quick laugh, Miratrix smiles as she takes both items. With a quick motion Kamdor transforms the cell phone into the Morph Master monster. The monster looks to Kamdor and then Flurious, taking an aggressive stance.

"Calm down Morph Master, Flurious here has bartered a trade; you will be working for him."

The Morph Master nods and relaxes moves to Flurious' side.

"A pleasure doing business with you Kamdor."

"And the same to you Flurious."

"I offer you one more deal, stay out of my affairs and I will do the same for you, when the battle comes down to just the two of us then you best be ready."

Kamdor nods.

In a storm of ice and snow Morph Master and Flurious vanish.

----------------------------------

Flurious' Lair

Appearing in t he heart of his Lair Flurious walks to a far corner of the room.

"I must be careful here; I can't afford to loose you Morph Master."

The monster nods as Flurious takes a gyro in one hand and returns to the monster.

"Now this won't hurt one bit."

His hand vanishes into the monster chest as the gyro is inserted, Morph Master quickly shifts and changes into a more mechanical and armored version of his old self.

---------------------------------------

The Audition

Dax arrives waiting his turn in line but as it comes up the Director looks him over and laughs. "Next!"

"But I didn't even…"

"Look kid, we need a hero for this part, not a kid like you. You won't make a convincing hero."

Dax hangs his head as the Director moves off. Theirs a sudden spark as some equipment comes crashing toward the Director. Dax leaps into action knocking the director to the ground and out of the impact zone. His heart still pounding the director looks up to the fierce look in Dax's eyes as he gets back to his feet and then helps him up before reverting to his normal goofy self.

"I was wrong about you kid, you got a hero just under the surface, and you're hired. You still want the part?"

"You bet!" Dax says excited.

--------------------------------

The command center

The alarm goes off and Andre quickly brings up Dax, now dressed as the hero, emerging from the trailer. He pauses and looks back at the others.

"Rangers Moltor is up to no good," Silently he switches the screen away from Dax. "Let's Ranger Up."

"Alright!" Justin comments.

Andrew pauses a moment longer, "Son I want you to sit this one out, let's see how we do with just five of us. Justin, Terry, Rose, and Will: you're with me."

"You sure about this dad?"

"We may find ourselves with 5 or less Rangers to face any one opponent, best to get some practice in now. And if this escalates its about time Terry got to take the Overhaul Megazord for its first run."

"My zord is ready?" Terry says excited.

"Fully operational, and I think Dax is going to kick himself for missing seeing it in action for the first time." Andrew says with a smile.

---------------------------------------

The unambiguous quarry

Arrive our heroes as Moltor and his Lizards are up to no good, Andrew looks back at the others and nods. Double O Zip Shooter in hand. "Ready? Let's move out"

The other follow in step with him, it isn't long before they run into Moltor's goons.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Justin announces.

Terry gives him an odd look.

"What? I always wanted to say that, and I'm playing the part of Dax today I have an excuse to act goofy." He says with a smile.

The others jus rolls their eyes.

Spinning the tracker in hand Andrew strikes it along his arm. "Overdrive…"

"Accelerate!" they all say in unison.

Justin makes a quick motion with his hand bringing his left wrist up and he plunges a silver key into the side. "Shift into Turbo!"

Andrew pauses a moment before they engage the Lizards in battle to look at the Blue Turbo Ranger. "I should find a way to start you in Nitro Mode so you don't have to double morph."

"It's cool, I can kick it Turbo Style and save Nitro Mode for when we need it."

The battle isn't all that hard as their main opponent is Lava Lizards. With the Lizards gone though they can investigate just why they were there however they end up returning to base when their search proves fruitless.

-----------------------------------------

On the set

The temple stands waiting for the Hero, for Dax, to claim its prize. But as he approaches a swarm of Ninja ambush him. Falling back on his Martial Arts, Ranger Training, and Stunt Work he deftly dodges the choreographed moves of his fellow stun men. On cue one sweeps low but Dax pumped in the moment leaps over the kick and retaliates with a well times hurricane like spin kick that barely grazes the other actors. As he lands he realizes his mistake and waits for the high kick of one of the stunt men leaning back he fumbles and tumbles over the side of the ravine and onto a blue mat.

The director calls Cut and makes his way to Dax as he dusts himself off. Dax is already sweating bullets for going off script. But the director has a huge smile on his face.

"I've never seen an actor with such practiced skill; your recovery flowed so smoothly if you keep this up we'll wrap the shoot a couple hours early."

Dax smiles a large goofy grin, "Well I've been a stunt man for years, I know the ropes, and I'm use to not getting second takes. In the stunt world, well the big stunts, you mess it up and it will take a day to re set up."

The director smiles, "Say you think you could give us a week, I'm talking with the writer about how to expand your part."

Dax pauses and sighs shaking his head. "I'm sorry; I have another job, one that takes priority."

"And your boss won't understand you taking a couple weeks off for filming."

Dax nods, "It's very time sensitive work, If you still want me at the end of filming I'm sure I'll be free by then, you could also call in a couple months but I don't want to hold up production."

The director nods, "It's a pity; this could have been your big break."

Dax smiles and clasps his right shoulder a moment. "I got my big break. And as much as I love acting I wouldn't give up my new job for the world."

-------------------------------------------------------------

The city

Moltor's forces come to a head as they corner Kamdor and Miratrix.

"The scroll!" Moltor demands.

Kamdor passes the small bag to Miratrix, she reaches in and tosses a handful of white stones the ground, Kamdor makes a quick motion surrounding them in a swarm of metal shards as they melt and then take form into a handful of warriors that look to be a cross of a ninja and knight with black body armor, split toe boots, and a helmet reminiscent of Kamdor. Each one wielding a pair of short katana like blades.

The battle for the scroll begins as the foot soldiers attack each other and Miratrix battles the Lizard monsters while Kamdor and Moltor clash blades. When the Rangers do arrive its all out war. As they must split their efforts between the two armies before even getting to the generals.

The Rangers duck, weave, change, and take a few hits as they try to work their way to the generals at the center of the battle. But it's clear that they need more power then they got. Without a word Justin Revs Up! Becoming the Nitro Ranger, his hand flying over the wheel to keep it spinning as he streaks through the masses to delivering high speed kicks and blows. Terry takes Saba firmly in her grip as she drops low into a split that would have killed Tommy to do as Saba unleashes a tight arc of laser fire from his eyes into the forces. They are soon joined by Rosie the Bold, the Nobeard/Pink Ranger fusion, whose mystic saber decimates the ranks of the armies. Andrew get into the action with a few clones and six drill sabers going to work on the foot soldiers while Will slips through the battle field until the Yellow Ranger is face to face with Miratrix. Quickly he whips out his Overdrive Tracker.

"Spencer send the Transtek, I think I'm going to need it!"

"Right away sir!" the butler responds.

As the Minizord rolls in Will quickly boards it and transforms it to its walker formation. The blasts from the Transtec turn Miratrix and the Monster to Will's attention. Locking the armor into its standing formation Will unleashes a barrage of energy on the duo. Miratrix jumps out of the way but the monster is not so lucky. Turning his fire power of Kamdor and Moltor will opens up all guns sending the villains flying. The other rangers turn their attention to Miratrix and as the villain get back to their feet Justin moves, accelerating at his top speed he scoops up the parchment and returns to the side of the other, still spinning his gyro with his free hand.

"Miratrix, let's go!" Kamdor orders, "We're not going to get the scroll back today."

"You will never get the scroll," Moltor gloats, "I'll be the one who gets it from those Rangers."

"Come on and try it." Terry boasts.

"Another time."

And with that the villains make their exits.

----------------------------------------------

The Rec Room

Dax wanders back into the estate wit ha large grin on his face, Andrew as well is grinning. Mac and Justin smile at Dax.

"It went well," Mac comments.

"They wanted me to stay for a couple weeks."

"Dax…" Andrew says irritably.

Dax laughs, "I told them it would have to wait. So what did I miss?"

"Apparently Kamdor has foot soldiers now." Rose comments.

"And my zord is ready but we never got to use it." Terry adds.

"And I got the parchment!" Justin says pumping his arm in the air triumphantly.

"Cooool!"


	2. Chapter 2

Face to Face, Part 1

In a rented office in downtown San Angels a man with silver-white hair cut into a short spiky style and dressed in a navy pant-suit and white shirt sits at one ends of a long conference table. At the other end are three women and two men in mixed styles of clothes.

"I am glad you all agreed to my terms." Mr. Aisu began. "I examined many profiles and the five of you were chosen above all others. But before we begin this new endeavor I must know if you have any objections to what I have outlined."

There is silence and so he continues. "Good now, our primary goal is the Corona Aurora, the crown of the gods. Currently Moltor has the crown, Operation Overdrive has one jewel and the other 4 are still out there. But we will be supplementing our forces with any other artifacts we can find to increase our power."

Sliding small blue boxes across the table to each of the five the catch and slowly opens them as Mr. Aisu continues. "Now my Rangers, lets get to work."

----------------------------------------------------------------

The Mystic Wood, the Underworld

Leanbow leads Justin, Terry (with Saba), and Mac as they descend into the Lair of the Ten Terrors.

"Walk cautiously, we don't know if the Miasma Protection Spell is strong enough." Leanbow intones.

As the Rangers descend into the chamber they immediately regret it. The dark river has spilled over coating the ground in half an inch of water, the Miasma rolling along the ground like a fog. All this invisible to even Leanbow magical senses until they touch the water and hear the splash. Terror flashes over the faces of Justin, Leanbow, and Terry while Mac is just confused.

The miasma snakes up the legs of Terry, Justin and Leanbow like smoky fingers, a chilling running through their bodies as Mac stands in awe. His mind races as he begins to understand the severity of the situation and quickly grabs all three, his Super strength activating to hold them as she makes a panicked scramble to the top. Scaling the wall the Miasma tugs at the three, their wispy tendrils digging into the trio's bodies. Struggling against the magic Mac continues his climb but is unable to keep his grip on the trio and keep climbing.

Terry tumbles from his grip just before Leanbow is torn from his arms and into the darkness below. As Mac reaches the top only Justin is still in his arms. Mac breaths heavily as he looks into the pit, after setting Justin down.

"Hold on guys, I'll get you!"

"Rev Up!" Justin says behind Mac as he transforms to the Navy Nitro Ranger.

Mac turns around just long enough to see the Navy Nitro Ranger shove him into the pit. Mac plummets into the darkness. Hitting the ground hard he watches as Korragg, as the Purple armed Knight Wolf rises. Terry has her eyes squeezed tight, one hand wrapped around Saba which glow with a soft white light that is already fading while her other hands grips the black morpher. The tendrils pierce her bodies working their ways down her pants, into her mouth, and boring into her ears, like smoking rising off a smoldering ruin it bores into the pores of her skin as Saba take on a black and blue color.

Getting to his feet Mac can only watch in horror as the Dark Green Ranger rises. He swallows hard. "Overdrive, Accelerate!"

The Red Ranger stands alone as Korragg, the Green Ranger, and the Navy Nitro Ranger advance on him. He draws his Tracker.

"Spencer, the Miasma has Leanbow, Terry and Justin!"

"I'll be there in a jiff!" Rose responds.

"R...Rose?" Mac stammers. "What can you do."

"I doubt the miasma will be able to possess the already possessed Rosie the Bold."

Mac nods as he backs more away, the three dark Rangers drawing their weapons.

"Looks like our little Red Ranger is in a bad place right now." A new dark, a new female voice says as the bat-like Necrolai descends into the pit behind the other dark Rangers."

--------------------------------------------------------

The command center

Ronny stops Andrew as he blazes past her with some odd device in hand. "Mr. Hartford, and I know this comes as a shocker coming from the Speed Queen but, SLOW DOWN."

"But I'm almost finished with the new Zord."

"And the world isn't going to end if we don't have a 12th zord. Besides you look pale, why don't you wait till Justin and Rose get back."

"But Justin is…"

"Don't count him out just yet." Ronny begins. Pausing a moment she takes the device in hand. "Tell you what you tell me what to do and I'll lend you a hand with the assembly. I can get it done in a quarter of the time it would take you. You can take a load off and direct, you're good at that."

Andrew smiles, "Alright, that's fair. Let me show you a model of what I'm building."

Leading Ronny to a table he removes the cloths revealing a scale model of the Sonic Streakier. "I designed it for the Red Ranger but you'll love it. It can break the sound barrier and has one of the most advanced interfaces to date in zord design."

As Andrew continues Ronny smiles.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The Rec Room

Ronny, covered in grease is absolutely gushing about the new Zord as she winds her way through the Rec Room. Will and Dax trying their best to ignore her as she swings past them and to the upper floor to clean up.

The calm is broken when the estate begins to shake. Quickly the Rangers rush to the command center sliding down the fire poles. Andrew has his finger on the button of the com as they come in and the main screen shows the zord bay. Something in the back is moving, thrashing about while the Nitro Blaster is peeling out of the doc. On a second camera showing another side of zord bay Storm Chaser vehicle is struggling to break free of his bindings, half his chassis taken apart and his wheels removed. Lights quickly illuminate the back of the Zord Bay as the Dragon Zord roars before sinking into a violet spell seal.

"What's just happened to the Dragon Zord!" Will screams.

"Nothing good, only one thing can reactivate it, the Green Ranger."

The rangers take a sharp breath.

"Why is Storm Chaser freaking out." Dax asks.

"Probably wants to help Justin." Ronny answers.

"But I haven't finished putting him back together after his new upgrade." Andrew explains worried, a rolled sheet of paper in his hand. "Ronny can you…"

Ronny and the paper are gone in a flash, only a gust of wind left behind signal her presence and soon it passes. In the Zord bay a flash of black circles the Storm chaser as all the various parts begin to come together, Ronny moves at such speeds she almost seems to be invisible.

"What can we do, if the Dragonzord was just summoned that means Mac and Rose are about to take it to the Big Leagues." Dax intones.

Will gives Andrew a focused glare. "Andrew is our zords ready?"

"Yeah, but…you can't be thinking!"

"Why not!?"

"The Miasma!"

"If they've moved on to a Zord battle chances are they aren't in the cave!"

Andrew pauses a moment and nods, "I'll get Udonna and Claire here to open a gate for us to join them in the Mystic Wood, like she did for Rose earlier."

Looking to the screen they watch as Ronny revs the ignition on Storm Blaster, he starts and before she can get out Storm Blaster rockets out of the Zord Bay.

--------------------------------------------------

Daytona USA

Thirty something African American male hops out of a red custom sports car, Lightning Cruiser, wiping the sweat from his brow with a white towel. The sudden revving of his car makes him jump. Spinning around he puts a comforting hand on Lighting Cruiser.

"What's up Lighting Cruiser?"

The car revs again and the glove box opens, a Turbo Morpher sits waiting. The man smiles.

"If you say so buddy." He says hopping back in the driver's seat.

------------------------------------------------------------

The Lair of Moltor

Being rudely dragged into the chamber by a pair of Lava Lizards and a monster is another monstrous lizard creature. Its head bonny and white while his body covered in spikes.

"What do you want Moltor," the creature says.

"I have a job for you Tyzonne."

Tyzonne pulls himself away from the creatures grip and turns to go. "I don't work for you Moltor."

"Oh I think you will, what else will you do? Where else will to go?"

Tyzonne hangs his head.

----------------------------------------------------------

The Planet Miranoi, Deep Space

Five steel pods appear in a storm of ice and snow near the resting place of the Quasar Sabers. Mist roils from the pods as they open and five individuals; 3 women, 2 men; emerge from the pods.

The walk purposely toward the sabers until a woman in tribal dress, descents before them, blocking their path, a long spear in hand.

"Who are you strangers! What do you need with the Quasar Sabers?"

"Who are we?" one woman says. "We're Power Rangers."

The tribal girl looks at them curiously as they grasp a small device and speak in unison.

"Flash! Aisu Power!"

In a flash of multi color light stand five rangers, Red, Blue, and Yellow are female their legs white with a black streak down the side, a leotard like shape to their hip and chest with their signature colors and a black rim. Their arms white while their buts are cuffed by their color and their gloves colored only by their color from the edge of the glove to their wrists. The other two Rangers, Black and Pink are male and look almost the same except the white of their legs is their full color and the black ranger has silver as a highlight not black. Their helmets are predominantly white with featureless silver mouth guards and only a small square atop their heads in their colors.

"You are Power Rangers! But why do you need the Quasar Sabers?"

"You haven't been to earth have you?" the Pink Ranger says. "It's a war zone. We need the power of the Sabers and more specifically the Lights of Orion to win that war!"

The girl looks thoughtful. "Please wait here, I must contact my people and the previous rangers."

Before walking off she turns to the stone and removes one of the blades. "I don't sense any evil in you so you may have mine for now." And passes the blade to the Yellow Ranger.

The Yellow Ranger takes it firmly in hand as the girl leads them back to the village.

---------------------------------------------

The Underworld

The dark Rangers turn back too Necrolai and laugh.

"Good to have you back on the dark side." Korragg says.

"I never left," The bat woman smiles.

Before anyone can react Necrolai unleashes a bolt of violet energy at the trio. "Now Red Ranger."

Mac doesn't ask questions as he summons his lance and sweeps its blade across their backs before jumping back. Necrolai is soon at his side as the trio rise.

"How did you resist the Miasma?" Mac asks quickly.

"I never stopped being evil. Long story short my daughter went good, The Master was destroyed and I was looking at 8 fully powered Rangers. So I decided to try out being human. But I was never good, no matter how hard I tried. Evil is in my blood. How did you resist it."

"They put the protection spell on me first." Mac answered ducking under a sword swipe from Leanbow. "Guess Udonna didn't have enough power to protect the others."

"Lucky!" Necrolai responds as she sends another dark bolt at the trio.

"Your change of Heart Traitor won't save you, we still have you out numbered!" Terry growled.

"Then I guess it's time to even the odds!" Rose – the Pink Ranger, announced from atop the entry way as she dove over the edge into the darkness. "Captain, Rosie the Bold is once more in need of your help!"

"Arrrr, always a pleasure to help!" blue trail of the pirate ghost's says as he circles the falling rose and enters her body.

Rosie the Bold – The Pirate Ranger, rises from bended knee as the miasma swells about her feet. "To Davy Jones' locker with ya. Ye evil braggarts!"

Korragg charges Rosie as she sweeps out her sword, he raises his shield o block the arc of energy, struggling but eventually deflecting it. Rosie is upon him before he can counter her blade clashing against his as Mac deflects emerald beams of light from the Dragon Dagger.

Justin spins around Necrolai at super speed while she fires blinding with bold of dark energy, hitting nothing. Finally getting a hit in Korragg growls. "It's time to stop playing around."

The Green ranger and Nitro Ranger nod and with a quick bounce in his hip and the thrusting of his arm the Nitro Ranger announces. "I need Turbo Megazord Power, NOW!"

And then Mac heard the most haunting melody ever as Terry began to play the Dragon Dagger like a flute.

------------------------------------

The Mystic Woods

A haunting melody played in the air as Korragg summoned an enormous Spell Seal. Raising like a monster from the deep the Dragon Zord loomed over the forest. A minute later the Nitro Blaster roared onto the scene and then the enormous black horse Catastros. Mac, Necrolai, and Rose soon found themselves facing the Centarus Wolf Megazord, The Nitro Blaster Megazord, and the Green Dragon Zord. Playing a new tune on the Dragon Dagger the Dragonzord glowed a faint violet as it opened up and form on top of the Nitro Blaster as a second set of armor.

Necrolai took to the air in a valiant attempt to distract the titans with bolts of purple energy but they ignored her. Thankfully she did draw their attention long enough for the Super DriveMax Megazord to arrive. But it was not the only arrival. Mac soon saw Storm Chaser roll up. She patted the dashboard with care and once again tried to get out.

"Hey big guy were here, let me out!" She protested already in her morphed Black Ranger form.

Storm Blaster reared up on his hind wheels suddenly as he underwent a transformation similar to the Trastek Armor and Ronny soon found herself at the controls of the Stormtek Armor!

Mac whipped out his Tracker quickly as he waved Necrolai down and the DriveMax engaged the two titans. "Spencer! Send the Transtek Armor and the Sonic Streakier!"

In the time it took the Transtek and Sonic Streakier to arrive Lightning Cruiser and the Red Turbo Ranger had arrived as had Udonna, Claire, Daggeron and Chip, or rather the White Mystic Ranger, The Gatekeeper, Solaris Knight, and the Yellow Mystic Ranger.

"Le…Leanbow?" Daggeron stammered as he saw his friend back in purple.

"Not any more, their under Era's control." Necrolai said gravely As Ronny was already putting the Nitrotek through its paces against the titans. As the Transtek armor arrived Solaris Knight summoned his train and the White and Yellow Mystic Rangers assumed their titan forms. Mac got ready to board the solar streakier but waved Necrolai to the Transtek.

"Evil or not, you save my bacon, so use the Transtek if you want."

Necrolai smiled as she boarded the cockpit of the mini zord and almost intuitively transformed it to battle formation. Her entire body tingled as she put it though its paces and for the first time in her life she felt…happy?

Steeling her will Necrolai too the control firmly, the Red Ranger was taking the largest leap of faith in the world, handing over some of their best equipment to an admitted evil, she would not disappoint him.

Docking with the Super DriveMax megazord Mac joins the others in the cockpit. Taking to the air the new DriveMax Ultrazord unleashes a blazing wave of fire from its chest plate that sends Korragg off his feet. The White Mystic Ranger and the bird creature that was the Yellow Mystic Ranger move to catch him. Theirs worlds lost to the din of combat as Korragg throws them aside and brandishes his blade at them ushering a two on one duel.

The Nitro Dragonzord finds itself under the assault of the Solar Streak Megazord as well as peppering fire from the Stormtek armor on the command of Ronny the Black Ranger and the TransTek Armor on the command of Necrolai. The Red Turbo Ranger focuses the Lightning Cruisers attacks on Korragg's legs as he circles his legs in a figure eight.

The Miasma begins to loose its grip. The black colors that had pervaded the corrupted rangers grew lighter and soon even Korragg's purple was shifting closer to the red spectrum. As the DriveMax Ultrazord came around for another pass at Korragg Will noticed the Transtek armor's movement's becoming erratic.

"You handling it ok in there?" Will sent through the com channel and was surprised to hear the cracking voice of a woman on the other end.

"Feels like my body's on fire, vision blurring, hands stiff. But I'll think I'll make it."

"Will voice spoke of concern for the mystery Ranger at the controls and rose to eject from the Ultrazord. Mac stopped him.

"Necrolai is a tough girl, let's us give her a chance."

Will hesitated but returned to his seat.

The battle decimated the forest setting trees blazing and uprooting it in patches. The sure carnage drawing the attention of a new player to the scene. With a long serpents neck and massive wings its scales of red and blue caught the light of the fires like a prism as the dragon Fireheart descended into the battle. It screeched and hovered looking to the white Mystic Ranger and the Yellow Titan who stole a moment to point out Korragg and the Nitro Dragonzord.

Belching fire from its mouth Fireheart was the final nail that shattered the Miasma. The Nitro DragonZord stopped mid swing and separated while Leanbow, Udonna, and Chip shrank down to their regular forms. Shortly everyone was gathering together and Fireheart was returning to the sky. As Rose powered down Chip, Leanbow, Claire, and Udonna combined their efforts to give his a pond to soak in. Will by his side Mac made his way to the TransTek as Ronny leaped out of the Storm Blaster. Necrolai stumbled and untimely needed the help of the boys to get out of the TransTek, her body riddled with cracks soon shatter into black shards at her feet, exposing a shivering, and naked, pale skinned woman. Quickly Mac wrapped her in his jacket until Leanbow conjured a tunic and pants on her. Her body on the ground slowly melted into the earth until nothing was left but a gnarled wood wand tipped by a Dark purple bat.

Leanbow knelt down and lifted the wand examining it while everyone looked to his curious.

"What happened to me, why do I feel so weak? Why am I in my human guise? And what is that wand."

"The wand of Twilight," Claire says cryptically.

Udonna moves over to hold Necrolai, "You're actions here have finally purged the evil from your heart, and granted you this Mystic Wand as a token of the Mystic Mother's favor."

"So does that mean Necrolai is a Mystic Ranger too?" Chip wonders.

"It would seem so," Leanbow answers.

Necrolai smiles, "Cool."

"But your conversion to good comes with a price," Leanbow adds. "Before you could walk in the Miasma because your heart was still evil but now that your heart is good, it can affect you."

"Hey all I care about is she saved our bacon back there, she deserves her new Ranger powers." Will comments.

Andrew looks to all the people gathered for this fight. "Era hasn't even surfaced yet and his influence reached three of our own. We're lucky Mac was immune…" he begins.

"Yes how did you manage that?" Chip wonders.

"Hell if I know but I think I was because I'm Red I got blessed by the protection spell first, cause of tradition. And it just wasn't strong enough to do more then one person." Mac coughs rubbing the back of his head. "I feel kind of guilty; if anyone deserved Immunity it's Justin, Leanbow, or Terry. They're the ones with experience, skill, or knowledge that far out weight me wearing a color that originally was worn by my dad."

Andrew then looked to TJ, "TJ right? Red Turbo Ranger? Justin has talked about you. Look I know you all just trying to move on with your lives." He said sweeping his hand over TJ, Udonna, Claire, Chip, Necrolai, and Daggeron. "But I think we could use your help, so if you're willing I'd like to offer you a place at Operation Overdrive to help us prepare for Era. You don't have to fight if you don't want to but if you could share your knowledge and experience I'd appreciate it."

The six look at each other as Andrew extends his hand. One by one, and in the case of Necrolai with a little help from Mac, they place their hands atop his and soon the united team of Rangers all add in their own palms.

Mac smiles.

"Now," Rose begins "As for the parchment, I believe I know someone in London who can translate it."

Face to Face, Part 2

London Institute of Mythology and Archeology, England

"You sure you're ok for this Rose?" Mac wonders as he adjusts the moist blankets wrapped around her tail, both concealing and hydrating it.

Dax is at the handles of the wheel chair Rose is seating in as they enter the brownstone. "We could wait a few hours you know."

"The professor is incredibly busy, this is the only time would could see him. I'll be fine."

Entering the conference hall the boys setting into a chair while they wait for the professor to finish his session. Unfortunately they do not wait long as Tyzonne arrives outside, critically examining the building. The rangers can see him clearly from the window and all reach for their morphers. Mac's hand stops right before she grips hers.

"Hold off we don know what will happen if you morph in your altered state. Dax and I will see what he's up to first. Who know their have been good monsters before maybe he's one of them."

Rose nods. "Alright, I'll keep watch."

"Come on Dax." Mac says before morphing and rushing out to meet Tyzonne.

"Right," The Blue Ranger adds as he charges after.

The Red and Blue Ranger soon stand at the steps, their stance ready for anything. "Who are you, and what do you want!" Mac demands.

"Surrender the parchment." Tyzonne says his voice flat, as if already defeated.

Before the Ranger can press the issue another monster arrives, Tyzonne looks to the creature with a heavy sigh and rolls his shoulders. "Guess you want to fight eh?"

"You bet!" The monster says eagerly, taking an attacking stance. "Give me the parchment!"

"No way!" Dax exclaims.

Lunging at the Rangers the monster knock Dax to the ground, Tyzonne on the other hand notices Rose through the window looking at the parchment and crashes through it quickly rolling as he enter before rising to his feet. He snatches at the parchment and rose screams.

"Let go!" she howls.

"I need this, give it up girl!"

The force of Tyzonne's next pull tears the parchment in half and tears Rose out of her wheel chair, unwrapping several of the blankets. Tyzonne gasps as he sees her tail.

"You're not human!" he shouts in alarm as Mac jumps in through the window.

Tyzonne quickly looks between Rose and Mac and a tear falls from his eye. "I have to get you out of here!"

Before rose can react she is scooped up by Tyzonne dropping the parchment in the process while Tyzonne charges Mac and sends him tumbling out the window. Landing outside Tyzonne quickly turns to the monster. "Quick, let's go! Now!"

"Huh? What? But…" The monster complains as Tyzonne vanishes into the distance.

Mac rises reaching his hand in a plentitude effort to stop them both and Rose but to no avail. "No…wait…I think…there was a misunderstanding." His voice trail into a whisper.

After a moment Dax bends down a small crystal shard in his hand. "Hey look they dropped something."

Mac's voice is dead as he looks to the shard, "Why did he take Rose."

"He's a monster, 'cause he's evil."

"No," Mac says slowly, "He almost sounded scared for her safety."

When the professor arrives Dax explains Rose's abduction while Mac paces in thought. Using the incomplete parchment Rose dropped the Professor begins to decipher it.

------------------------------------------

The command center

Dax looks confused at the crystal shards after removing his scanner. "Their nothing, not a Jewel. Wonder why those freaks had them."

"There has to be some secret," Andrew comments.

"Not to bring you all back to reality but," Terry comments "Sometimes a jewel just has sentimental value. And I think Mac's right. That first monster seemed to be under pressure and tense."

"Reminds me a lot of one of the Ten Terrors, he was expected to be bad but at heart count bring himself to hurt anyone." Chip moments with a snort. "One of the great evils of the world and in his debut he says 'I don't want to hurt anyone, surrender and no one does.'"

"You think he could be controlled like you were Leanbow?" Daggeron comments.

"No, I don't think he was under mind control." Mac comments. "It was like he didn't even want to be there."

"Blackmail," Will finally adds. "Based on all you're saying and assuming Mac right and this guy aren't evil then its obvious Moltor or whoever is holding something over him, making his do his dirty work."

Claire holds out her hand to Mac, "Can I see the crystal please?"

He nods and drops the 3 pieces into her hand. Waving her hand over it she chants a few words and in a moment it is repaired with nary even a crack. She then passes it to Necrolai.

"Ok Nikki, time for your first Mystic lesson, we're going to scry for the life of this jewel. If it is precious to the monster there should be an imprint we can see."

Nikki/Necrolai nods a moment and raises her bat wand. "Alright, lay it on me Claire."

------------------------------------------------

Some time ago, on a different world.

Clad in a simple tunic with a diamond set into one bracelet stands the golden haired boy. While appearing human there is an air about him that seems different from most. Right now he is with four others similarly dressed as they help some civilians out of the smoky entrance of a cave.

"The Fearcats," one of the survivors says. "They attacked us without provocation!"

The man's gaze is steel as he tends to the injured, turning back to his men he hesitates a moment. "Go! Get the Fearcats out of there before their buried alive!"

The team move with a purpose vanishing into the smoke of the cave. The cavern rumbles a moment later and collapses. Another moment later the Fearcats emerge unscathed. They look mockingly at the man and laugh.

"Such a great leader!" the first one says.

"Sending his men to their deaths to save us." The second one adds.

"We thank you, it makes finishing the job so much easier."

A darkness swirls inside the man and the image dims, When it clears the monster looks over the site, the man's uniform lies torn on the ground while the people are all dead, their blood on his claws. The monster raises his head to the sky and lets out a howl of regret.

----------------------------------------------------

Earth, not to long ago

The man wanders through a field, an ornate spear in hand, he walks alone.

"Merucurian!" Moltor's voice laughs suddenly as he appears.

"Who are you?" the man asks suspiciously.

"I have need of your services." Moltor states.

"Forget it; I have no interest in your affairs."

Moltor laughs as a bolt of energy rips from his sword and envelopes the man, his clothes rip and shred as the Monster is once more unleashed. The creature looks down in horror at his hands and bellows.

"What have you done to me?"

"Where will you go now Merucurian? Who will trust you now that they see your real face?"

The monster lowers his head in defeat as Moltor walks off with a laugh.

----------------------------------------------

The command center

"Whoa!" Dax exclaims.

"Dude," Chip says.

"So wait, that monster was the hero guy?" TJ says a bit confused. "Man that's twisted. Moltor really did a number on him."

The monitor comes to life as the second monster holds a human Rose, bound and gagged as she struggles. "Surrender the parchment Rangers, or the pretty pink one dies."

Mac looks to Ronny, Will, and Dax nodding, "Let's go, we'll deal with the other one later."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Miranoai

Once more in human form the Aisu Rangers sit with the former Galaxy Rangers and the council of Miranoai enjoying a mean and a cold drink.

"So you see while Earth does have Operation Overdrive more and more evil is coming out of the woodwork." The red ranger says.

"There are simply not enough Rangers to keep the forces swarming the Corona Aura at bay." Says the blue one.

"We have no Zords and so must rely on them for the heavy fighting and Mr. Aisu can only do so much so he sent us here in hope of adding the Lights of Orion to our power base so we could stand a chance."

Leo nods appreciatively. "I can understand where you're going with that but your asking a lot of us."

"Still," Maya comments "No one can sense any evil intent from them, and they are Power Rangers."

"Yes but no one sensed any good either!" Kai comments

Damon shrugs, "So they are over flowing with positive energy, you don't need to be hoped up on drugs to have a good heart. I trust them."

After a moment the others agree.

The Yellow Ranger smiles and shakes their hands. "Thank you for believing in us."

------------------------------------

The forest

"That was brilliant, kidnapping the Pink Ranger like that." The monster said.

Rose struggles her tail slapping against Tyzonne's hard back but it was no use.

"She's the Pink Ranger?" He said stopping somewhere deep in the forest shocked at the revelation. He lowered Rose to the ground and looked her over critically; she looked pale, her skin dry and cracking.

The other monster stopped as well "She isn't looking to good now though."

"I'm drying up that's why! You think this tail is for show I'm half fish and you dragged me out of my nice damp towels!"

"We need to find a river fast!" Tyzonne exclaims.

"You go; Lava Lizards and water don't mix."

Tyzonne scooped up Rose again and was gone in a flash. He set her down a short while later in a shallow stream. Rose was looking even worse then before and had to submerge as much as she could in the water. Tyzonne did his best to poor water over her, his eyes averted from the surface, and his reflection.

"But your not human, how can you be a Power Ranger, how did they accept someone so…different?"

"Well," Rose explained "I am technically human but when I become Rosie the Bold I wind up like this. For a few hours."

"You're lucky," Tyzonne says glumly. "I've been cursed into this form. I can't just wait it out."

Rose sighs "You don't have to work for Moltor just because you look like that. We would accept you no matter how you look. You don't have to feel pressured."

"This body," Tyzonne says with a sigh. "Is just a reflection of what I really am inside, a monster?"

"Monsters aren't as kind as you try so hard to be."

------------------------------------------------

The forest, a bit later

Rose, once again human, finds herself bound and gagged to a tree. Tyzonne and the monster wait for the Rangers to arrive. Ronny, the Black Ranger, arrives first and is the first to morph. behind the controls of the Trastek armor she leads Will, Mac and Dax. Tyzonne moves quick when he sees Mac with the rest of the parchment and charges him but Mac avoids the attack.

"Protect our parchment, I got the Rangers." The monster orders.

"Fine with me," Tyzonne should as he makes a break for it, Mac pursuing him. While the Monster changed Will Rose purls on her binding again and the binding break. Her Tracker hangs from a net a few feet away and she smiles.

"Thanks Ty," She muses silently and she snatches her Tracker and joins the others.

Deeper into the forest Tyzonne find a pond and catches his reflection. He pauses, sating at his deformed reptilian feature and screams, slashing at the water in a vain attempt to dispel the curse. Mac emerges from the brush behind Tyzonne and Tyzonne takes to the defense.

"Whoa! Whoa! I'm just here to talk!"

Back at the others: The monster proves to be a worthy adversary for the four Rangers as he hammers them with his attack and weathers their own. In fact he may be too much of a challenge.

"Time for Rosie…" Rose comments and she helps Will to his feet.

"Give the ghost a break!" Will comments.

"Defender Vest!" Dax calls, summoning and equipping the armor as he bounds over the monster and come in for a close range swipe with his Drive Vortex sending the monster into the air.

Back at the lake: Tyzonne sits on a rock in thought as Mac explains about the Corona Aurora and Moltor's ambitions. The lizard man goes pale.

"If he gets his hands on the Corona," Tyzonne muses…

"He won't, we won't let him, and you're welcome to join us."

Tyzonne sighs "I can't not, not like this." He says looking down at his claws. "But Moltor must be stopped."

Back at the fight, Things turn from bad to worse as Moltor arrives on the scene. Tyzonne and Mac soon emerge from the woods shortly after.

"Ah good work Tyzonne, not bring the Red Ranger to me."

Tyzonne and Mac prepare to fight.

"He's with me, not you Moltor!" Mac exclaims.

Moltor roars in anger. "Traitor! For this you die!"

Moltor unleashes an attack on the duo but Mac manages to protect Tyzonne as he leaps out of the way of the blast.

"How could I betray you if I was never with you!" Tyzonne bites back.

As they recover Mac takes the moment to morph into the Red Ranger. Moltor attacks again relentlessly Stray bolts hammering the other Rangers.

"We have to get out of here; he'll kill everyone to get me right now!" Tyzonne yells.

Mac grunts as he takes another blast and Tyzonne help him as they retreat back into the woods. They keep a brisk pace until they are sure they have lost Moltor while the Rangers finish their battle with the monster and begin to look for Mac.

Stopping by some large rocks Mac and Tyzonne see to treating each other injuries as they take a moment to breath.

"We can't stay here long. Moltor will find us, and stop at nothing to get the parchment." Tyzonne warns.

"I know but first things first. Let's put the parchment back together." Mac whips out his piece of the parchment holding I while Tyzonne brings out their own, in a sparkle of golden magic the parchment is whole again.

Mac rolls up the parchment and stows it away as they get back to their feet and moving again. As the emerge into a clearing Moltor and a contingent of Lava Lizards are waiting in ambush.

"Damn," Mac says.

Face to Face, Part 3

Mac and Tyzonne prepare to fight. Facing overwhelming odds it doesn't look. Mac's moves are fluid and precise as he ducks under one attack to counter another but he still takes a few hits. Tyzonne fairs a little better but it's looking like a declining situation.

"I can't keep this up for ever Tyzonne; we need to ditch these guys."

Tyzonne ducks under a thrown fish, sweeping out the Lava Lizards legs in the process. "You have any ideas how do that?" Tyzonne begins, but never finishes as his body suddenly melts into a silvery liquid and moves swiftly to Mac's side.

Pausing a moment he looks at his claws and laughs, "Good to know some things are still the same."

With his newly rediscovered power Tyzonne and Mac are able to slip away and are one more on the run deep in the woods.

"So you like what from a planet of were-lizards who can morph into liquid silver at will as well as a human and lizard man form?"

Tyzonne pauses and glares at Mac, "How do you."

"We found your crystals and one of our team was able to read the past, or something, in it."

Tyzonne sighs, "Your close." He pauses a moment more to gain his strength. "My people can turn into liquid Mercury not silver and no, I am the only one with this curt to walk like a monster."

"Moltor?" Mac asks.

"No, long before Moltor, my father was a demon, not unlike what Moltor is and I'm his bastard child."

"So wait…" Mac pauses thinking. "Your half Merucurian, half demon?"

Tyzonne nods, "you see now why I know no one on Earth would except or trust me, my own people distrusted me.'

"But you saved lives, I saw the recording. How could they hate you?"

"They learned to accept me when I took up the role of a rescuer, but that day. When the Fearcats…" Tyzonne paused and Mac nodded.

"I saw, what happened it all went blank for a bit."

"I…don't know, I was so angry, I felt the demon stir and then I blacked out. When I woke up I had blood on my claws and the Fearcats were gone."

Mac nods, "I'm sure you did nothing wrong, you're a good person, err alien, lizard."

Tyzonne gives Mac an odd look then sighs, "I may be, but the demon inside me…I don't know."

"And the crystal, how does that fit it?"

"It is important to me," Was all Tyzonne would say. "When I refused to join Moltor he shattered it and turned me into this."

Mac smiles putting a supportive hand on Tyzonne's shoulder, "We'll help you any way we can."

"Thanks," Tyzonne says weakly.

---------------------------------------------

The command center

The others are already gathered when Mac and Tyzonne arrive. Rose smiles as Tyzonne freezes, expecting a fight.

"Good to see you again Tyzonne."

Tyzonne pauses, "Good to be here?" he says suspiciously.

"Mac was on it," Justin comments, patting him on the back. "So Tyzonne don't suppose you have any idea how to decipher the parchment.

Tyzonne hesitates as Mac rolls it out on a table, the command center is a little cramped but he manages to get to the table and look it over for a moment. Spying a bowl of fruit he quickly slices a lemon and rubs it over the parchment, revealing coordinates!

The main viewer comes to life and once more Moltor's monster is back in action, but to make matter worse they get a second signal. Tuning into the Mystic Woods they see all manner of dark beast emerging from a spell seal to terrorize the residents. Before the assembled can react a 3rd alert comes to life.

"Is it always so busy around here?" Chip comments as the scene comes to life with Flurious and a strange monster that looks like an Overdrive Tracker tearing up downtown Rio De Jeiro.

"Looks like we need to split up into three groups," Andrew comments.

Looking over the gathered forces Andrew looks first to Mac, Justin, and then Leanbow. "The three of you pick a team and get moving."

"I'll take Tyzonne Rose, Will, Ronny, and Dax to deal with Moltor." Mac suggests.

"I'll take TJ, Terry, and you Andrew to deal with Flurious."

"As the Mystic Wood is our home it seems only fitting that Chip, Necrolai, Daggeron and my wife, if she's willing, join me there."

Quickly the three team split up as they make their ways to their destinations.

---------------------------------------------

The plains

Team one arrive in a moment to the scene of Moltor's latest machinations. With a shout of 'Overdrive, Accelerate!' the team transform while Tyzonne readies his spear. The Red Ranger and Tyzonne fall back on their earlier training as they fall into an easy flow that Dax, Ronny, Will, and Rose easily slip into. The jump and dodge the monster attack while speeding in to get their own glancing blows but neither side makes a significant contribution. The sudden beep of Mac's Tracker adds a new wrinkle to the plan.

"You going got this?"

"Sure," Will says confidently, "Where you going?"

Mac whipped out his Tracker and gave it a quick look pulling Tyzonne with him as he spoke into it. "Spencer send the Sonic Streakier, I got a reading on the second jewel."

Will quickly whips out his own Tracker as he summons the Defender Vest. "Spencer sends me the Drill Blaster!"

As Tyzonne and Mac vanish off in the Sonic Streakier the Drill Blaster appears and the other three Rangers help him back as he unleashes the attack, the monster collapses to his knees. He doesn't sty down long as Moltor makes sure to give the monster a nice big boost!

Not far away the Sonic Streakier hovers over the molten magma of an active volcano.

"You think those scales of yours are just for show." Mac says turning to Tyzonne as he looks down to the jewel in the lava.

"Only one way to find out." Tyzonne says with a light ton as he lowers toward the lava, reaching out a shaking grip to the blue crystal until he get a firm grip and shouts back,

"Got it!"

Quickly reeling Tyzonne in Mac floors the controls and soon the dock with the Super DriveMax Megazord. The DriveMax ascends into the sky unleashing it is devastating g main attack on the monster, and that's the end of it.

"You mind dropping of the Jewel at Home Tyzonne while we go help out the others?" Mac says turning to his new friend.

"Sure, I'll be glad to help, good luck Mac."

----------------------------------

Once more into the Mystic Woods

Emerging from a spell seal in the middle of the carnage Udonna quickly hand Necrolai/Nikki a purple Mystic Cell Morpher. "Now this is your first time so remember…"

Chip rolls his eyes as Nikki blows Udonna off. "I fought you for a year I know how it works." She said as she held the morpher high over her head. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

And nothing happened.

Chip giggled and inched closer whispering into her ear. Nikki flushed bright red as she quickly taped 1-2-3 and began again. "Magical Force, Mystic Force!"

Chip, Leanbow, Daggeron, and Udonna joined her in the moment as a spell seal rose under each of their feet revealing for the first time the near black, deep indigo of a new female Mystic Ranger. The visor of her helmet taking the form of a bat.

It was only a moment later before the deformed minions of the underworld that had once plagued the Mystic Force swarmed them. Quickly drawing their weapons they prepared for battle but Nikki hesitated.

"Um…so…Udonna…what is my magical power."

"Call on the Mist of Night Fall." The white ranger instructed as she froze one of the creatures.

Nikki hesitated again as she drew upon the magic hr body starting to disperse into mist as she seems to envelop and ensnare the creatures like a bog. Chip used the opportunity to Attack with Daggeron and Leanbow to destroy the immobilized creatures.

------------------------------------

Downtown San Angeles

"Give it up Flurious!" Just says, entering ahead of the team in Nitro Mode, his hand quickly spinning the flywheel.

"I think our little Rangers are getting a little full of themselves." Flurious says vanishing in a storm of snow. "Teac them some humanity Morph Master."

The Rangers charge and the monster throws up his arms. As they leap their ranger suits suddenly crack and shatters like glass, returning them to human form. All except TJ who lands in one good Turbo Strike before rushing to his friends to help them up.

"That was odd," Andrew commented. "Overdrive Accelerate!"

The Rangers morphed again and once more Justin Jumped from Turbo to Nitro. The made another Run but their powers crash again. Once More only TJ remained powered but as he came in for the strike the monster looked at him and shifted taking on the characteristics of a Turbo Morpher.

"Signal Check!" it says suddenly and TJ crashes, the sudden power down leaving him open to a strike from the monster.

The powerless Ranger get back to their Feet as Mac's team arrives and quickly charge the monster.

"Signal Check!"

And their powers crash.

"Stop doing that!" Terry comments. "Guys this creep must have the power to break our morphs."

The Blue and Red Turbo Ranger make anther pass. The monster shifts to a turbo morpher again and call's Signal Check before hamming the now powerless Rangers.

"We need a new plan!" Rose comments.

"His signal checks are just too fast."

The sudden appearance of a Cryo Pod in the middle of the battle field causes the monster to Pause as three men and three women exit the pods. One an elderly man with silver hair. With Behind him the 5 individuals raise a small device.

"Flash! Aisu Power!" and transform into new Rangers.

"Then perhaps," Mr. Aisu says helping Andrew up. "We need to hit him with more rangers then he can block at once."

Mac and Andrew nod.

"Who are you?" Tyzonne asks suspiciously.

"Mr. Aisu."

The Aisu Rangers take a firm grip of their Quasar Sabers as their thrust one hand into the air. "Lights of Orion, Activate!" and in a moment the Aisu Rangers and enveloped in the armor of Iron and armed with the Trans Daggers.

They charge the monster.

"Signal Check!" and the lights of Orion crash, the 5 rangers strike deep with the sabers causing the monster to stager. Quickly the Overdrive Team is on their feet the Drill blaster at the Ready as the Turbo Ranger leap in for an attack.

"Signal Check!"

The Turbo Rangers crash as the Drill blaster unleashes it's payload on Morph Master. He drops to his knees as the Aisu Ranger lunge.

"Signal Check!" and they crash. Andrew and Terry leap in using Terry's chain to restrain the monster while Andrew hammers it with his Drill swords.

The Turbo Rangers are back on their feet as they leap in. And the monster finally collapses, exploding.

The Aisu Rangers make their way back to the pods until Andrew stops them.

"Thank you, and…if you need a base. I'd be glad to have you among our ranks."

Mr. Aisu smiles as he enters his pod. "No thank you, call it friendly competition if you want."

Andrew smiles "See you around then Aisu Rangers."

---------------------------------------------------

The command center

Tyzonne take a second look at the second jewel as well as the assemblage of his new friends. "Thank you for trusting me."

"No problem," Mac smiles.

"We'll do what we can to get you your old body back." Andrew says.

Terry grumbles. The sudden appearance of the Sentinel Knight's spirit in the room is a surprise for everyone.

"The power of two jewels can cause great destruction Rangers, or…it can perform a miracle. Take a moment Tyzonne and approach. Mac, Rose, gather the Jewels."

The two doe as told.

"Now focus, concentrate."

The close their eyes and in a flash of light…Tyzonne is human again!"

"Thank you!" Tyzonne says enthusiastically. "But I really must be going."

"Wait…are you sure you can't stay?" Andrew asks.

"I have my own mission, I'm sorry."

"Wait, I have one last thing." Mac says grabbing the crystal from a storage locker. "Our friends here fixed it up for you."

Tyzonne smiles wide, takes it, thanks them and says his good byes. After a moment Andrew turns to the others.

"Now I do have a few last comments before we all turn in." Andrew says getting everyone's attention "First off your all welcome to use the DNA optimizer have to get a Genetically Enhanced Gift and better optimize your bodes for the morphing energies."

Spencer pools over a drawer and begins hading out jackets.

"And of course I have jackets for each of you."

"Super power?" Chip comments, "Cool."

"But you have magic." Leanbow comments.

"Isn't that enough?" Nikki asks.

"Aww come on Nikki, it'll be cool and fun."

"I dunno….."

"Sounds like fun, I'm game." TJ adds.

"Cool!" Chip adds.

Nikki shrugs, "Why not?"

"Now one last thing. I'm afraid that with all our new guest I just don't have a room, until I can expand the command center and estate grounds I'm afraid I'll have to put most of you up in a hotel for a month or so."

"Take your time," Udonna comments. "Rootcore always has room for more; it's the benefit of a magical base."

Andrew smiles, "Thank you for the offer."

Udonna smiles.

"Now show me to my cool new super power!" Chip adds.

A Small Miscalculation

The command center was eerily quiet, the lights coming on as two figures entered. One of the figures spoke with a familiar female voice as she led the other figure whose voice was a lower tone.

"You sure this is ok?" the second figure asked as the first directed him to the DNA Optimizer panel.

"You chickening out? I thought you wanted to be fast, to help the Power Rangers?"

"I do, but I expected to you know join the team not sneak around like a spy." The second one said as he took his place and the first moved to a console.

"After what happened to Tommy their a bit skittish about people with genetic legacies going through it, they'd never let you do this."

"You sure this is safe?" the second one said and energy began to course though his body.

"All done, how do you feel?"

The second figures voice cracked a moment, his clothes seeming to envelop him. "I think you miscalculated Ronny."

-------------------------------------------------

A bathroom at the Hartford Estate

Terry shivered as she looked down at the small white plastic strip in her hand, a near trash filled with dozen of the items.

"It can't be true," She sobbed.

Reaching for a small plastic box she pulled out another test and began the process again discarding the small tube with the blue + in the center to the trash to join a dozen other with different marks.

-------------------------------------------

Chip's Room at Rootcore

The Yellow Mystic Ranger sits with Justin his face down and forlorn.

"I can't believe I didn't get a power! TJ got one, Nikki got one. Why not me."

"Maybe you just haven't figured it out. Wills enhanced senses weren't all flashy and easy to spot." Justin comforted him.

"I suppose your right but," chip said with a sigh."

-----------------------------------

Over Briarwood

Nikki soared through the air on invisible wings, enjoying the cool touch of the wind on her skin.

"This is a rush, and without all my armor I can actually enjoy it. Being human is turning out to be the best decision of my life."

The movement of someone on the ground catches her eye as Nikki comes in for a landing, surprising and lifting LeeLee into the air.

"Hey! Who?...Mom?" LeeLee says turning back "You can fly, but I thought you were human."

"One of the benefits of the new crew of do-gooders I'm hanging out with." Nikki said with a smile. "You've been busy lately; now tell momma what's got you so involved."

LeeLee sighed, "Your not very subtle are you mom?"

"Never said I was trying to be LeeLee."

-------------------------------------------

Rootcore central, our team's assembled.

Ronny enters first to the surprisingly just big enough Rootcore command room. Chip and Nikki were engrossed in practicing spell casting while Andrew was pouring over plans.

"Guys, I want to introduce you to someone."

The group gave their attention to Ronny as she stepped aside and a small blonde haired girl, no older then twelve with soft blue eyes entered in a small red top and panties with a translucent red half skirt around her hips and black slippers. Her blond hair went back her shoulder and was tied in a trio of braids.

"This is Connie McKnight, daughter of the Red Dino Thunder Ranger, her powers just developed and she wants to help."

"Awesome!" Chip commented "We got a super powered kid on the team!"

Terry narrowed her eyes. "Conner you're not fooling anyone."

Connie flushed "Conner was my dad," she whispered.

Terry narrowed her eyes at Ronny who turned red. "You put Conner in the Optimizer and turned him into me. Admit it. Conner's too young to have a 12 year old daughter."

Connie sighed, "Alright, you got us." Then she smiled "But I'm Connie now. So please just treat me like a new girl. I don't want to dwell on that which I can't change so I just want to be a normal 12 year old girl."

Mac smiled, "You weren't always?"

Andrew gave Ronny a cold glare, "What were you thinking."

Ronny flushed bright red…"Gotta go!"

Bolting out the door Ronny was gone in a blink.

Connie laughed "Well um I'll give you some time to absorb all that."

And in a blaze of motion Connie was gone.

Andrew sighed "Great now we have two speed demon women to deal with. And one of them pulled a Tommy, how am I going to fix this?"

--------------------------------------

The Mystic Woods

Ronny blasts through the wood wit ha grin on her face; looking back Connie is hot on her tail. "Well Connie I think I'm going to need to give Andrew some room so he doesn't skin me for this."

Coming up to match pace with Ronny is Connie, "He'll calm down, in the mean time I haven't had a good test of my powers. Race ya to the Rockporium."

Ronny smiled but it lasted only a moment before her face darkened with regret. "Conner…I'm sorry about this."

Connie laughs "Conner is my dad, I'm Connie remember…"

Ronny's pace slackened a bit as she looked worried at Connie. "Conner…"

Connie slowed as well, smiling as she looked back." "Look I can freak out, get depressed, and deny it hoping for a cure that could be months off. Or I can just deal with it. Dr. O's trying the first one. I'm going to try the second."

"You sure?" Ronny wonders.

Connie slows more as she muses on those words, "No…but it's what I'm going to try and do."

----------------------------------------------------

Downtown San Angeles

Moltor waves impatiently to his Lava Lizards as they unload the contents of the truck while a two headed dragon monster stands guard.

"Hurry up you worthless reptiles; we don't need the Power Rangers showing up."

The split teams at Rootcore and the Hartford Estate each respond to the alarm by rushing to the command center of each and watch as the scene unfolds on their individual viewers. A hologram set at the main table of each linking the two bases as they decide teams. Ronny and Connie are conspicuously absent from either base. Meanwhile back at the sight of the robbing a quintet of individuals arrives, 3 women, two men. Each brandishing a Quasar Saber.

"And just who do you think you are? The Knights of the Lame Table?" Moltor laughs

The five raise an item from their pockets to the sky. "Flash! Aisu Power!"

And Moltor stand stunned before the might of the Aisu Rangers. "Duos!" He commands his dragon. "Destroy them!"

------------------------

Back at the Bases

The Ranger teams watch, Chip waving his Magi-Phone to summon some popcorn. "Looks like we got some competition in the hero department."

"Good luck to them," The hologram of Andrew says.

"I say the more the merrier," Justin comments.

"Well I didn't come out of Retirement to just cheer, I think I'll play the role of the wildcard and give them a hand." TJ commented.

"With what?" Necrolai/Nikki chided, "Your unknown genetic power or non existent Turbo Morpher that Andrew is upgrading to Nitro."

"And how will you get there? Lightning Cruiser is undergoing Tek Armor upgrading."

"Besides," Terry comments, "If things get big."

"And they usually do," Dax added

"You don't have a Megazord." Terry said pushing herself up from her table at Hartford Center. "Meanwhile My Megazord could use a trial run. So I'll play the wild card, I have more experience at it anyway."

"That's just so…" Chip comments as Terry heads out.

"What that that girl is really Doctor Tommy Oliver?" TJ comments.

Chip nods, "It's kind of…"

"Weird?"

"Freaky?"

"Disturbing?"

"All of the above?"

"Coooool!" Chip says excited. "I wonder what its like?"

"What what's like?" Justin comments.

"Being a girl." Chip adds before casually passing the Popcorn to Nikki. "Popcorn?"

She sniffs it curiously and then takes a bite, and smiles. "Not bad 'Kip'"

"Chip! Not 'Kip'"

"Necrolai, not 'Nikki!'"

"But Necrolai was your Queen of the Vampires name; your human now, you need a human name."

Nikki chuckles, "I know, I just don't like you using it!"

-------------------------

Back to the fight

Duos the two headed dragon monster collapses to the ground and the Aisu Rangers take a moment to celebrate.

"Not that easy Rangers. You fight a mean fight down here, but let's see how your Megazord fairs!" Moltor gloats and Duos grows.

"Crap," The Yellow Ranger says.

Terry hangs in the background as the Aisu Ranger suddenly turn tail and run. "What's wrong summon your Zords!"

"We don't have any." The Pink Ranger announces.

"Well then," Terry says cracking her knuckles as she whips out her Tracker. "Spencer, send my Zord…"

In a flash of violet Terry transforms. The ground shakes as a construction yard in the distance begins to…move. Breaking up into small components the crane arm, wrecking ball, semi with trailer, a mechanized jack hammer vehicle and a lunch truck roll on the scene. Using the semi and lunch truck as the foundation for the legs and the jackhammer and semi's trailer for the body while the crane arm and wrecking ball formed the arms the Overhaul Megazord came online, a towering silver, black, and violet monster that Terry was soon behind the controls of.

"Holy shit!" Aisu Red exclaimed as she jumped into her Cryo pod. "That's not a Megazord its MechaGodzilla!"

Lengthening the chain of the wrecking ball The Overhaul whipped its arm smashing the multi ton ball of blackened steel into the two headed dragon. Before it could counter attack the crane arm unleashed a chain whip of its hooked arm pulling the dragon into spitting distance. He opened his mouths bathing the Zord in flames but it did not relent. The pneumatic drill folded out of its vertical position in the chest of the Megazord and hammered its steel rod into the monster. A web line of crack formed in its body before it exploded in a shower of a million pieces.

"And that's how you fight a Megazord battle." Terry exclaimed excitedly.

At the command center the team simple sat in awed silence, Andrew smiled.

"So what do you think of the Overhaul Megazord?"

----------------------------------------

A little later, at Rootcore

Ronny and Connie sneak in, but once again the lights come on. In the main room Andrew sits, arms crossed.

"Ronny what were you thinking."

"I guess I wasn't" She said bowing her head.

Andrew sighed looking to Connie. "I'm sorry about this Conner; I'll do my best to find you and Dr. Oliver a cure."

Connie shrugged, "If and until you do I'm not Conner, I'm Connie McKnight, average twelve year old girl…"

"With super speed," Ronny interjects.

Connie glares at her, "Super Fast but Average 12 year old girl who wants to help the Power Rangers any way I can."

Andrew sighed and tossed a golden belt shaped like the Overdrive compass. "I was going to just toss this in storage but if you're serious this is my prototype Hyper Belt Morpher. Considering your experience as the Red Dino Thunder Ranger you can use this if you intent to give us a hand."

Connie giggled, "Cool! Do I get a uniform?"

Andrew sighed "In a day or two, I don't have any in kid's sizes."

---------------------------------

Later in Connie room at Rootcore

Theirs a soft knock and Chip enters once permitted, he crosses the room and settles down next to Connie who is wiping some tears from her eyes.

"You ok Connie?" Chip asks as she leans into him crying.

"It's only been a day and I miss being a boy," She pull back and pokes her chest. "This things coming in don't help, and they hurt like hell."

"You know I could probably get the gang together, with the Jewels and the Zeo Crystal we could probably fix you."

Connie's eyes light up a moment then dim, "No don't I want to let the cause of this be the solution. I don't want to take the easy way out."

"And if there is no cure that way?"

"I'll learn to live as a girl."

"Why? I mean we could…"

"Do it for Dr. O. But I want to do this my way or deal with the consequences."

Chip smiles, "I kind of envy you, it might be cool to be turned into a girl."

"Why don't you try it then," Connie says sarcastically.

"That's a great idea!" Chip says excitedly.

"Good grief you are a loon Chip."

----------------------------------------------

Terry's room

Terry sits with Chip a look of terror in her eyes.

"We could pull it off you know."

"Don't even think about it, I don't want the rest of your friends knowing that Tommy Oliver is a girl. I haven't even told Haley, Kira, Ethan, Jason, Billy, Kimberly or Kat. And they're my closest friends in the world. I'd rather wait thirty years for Andrew to fix me then for my friends to find out let alone a bunch of Magi Rangers.

"Na Magi Rangers are in Japan."

Terry looks at Chip oddly as he waves his wand and creates a portable DVD player.

"It started like back in '93 Japan has been emulating Power Rangers ever since the old Mighty Morphin' gang got on TV. Even have a TV show based on 'Powa Renjas' that manages to follow the current team over her, at least visually, but have their own stories. Conner managed to catch Abra Ranger a couple times I think. Check it out."

Forever Red 2K7

Rootcore

"I can't believe we're going to Forever Red!" Mac said excited, nearly crushing his dad in a hug. "I've heard of it but of course never been."

"Lucky SOB," Justin comments. "You're going to see all the great leaders on one place. All powered up and ready to kick the butt of any villain stupid enough to come down and pick a fight."

"That rarely happens." Terry comments. "Guess were lucky though that Andrew made Connie that Hyper belt and she's Crimson, don't know how I'd manage to convince them to let her in otherwise."

"It'll be nice to see Leo and Cole again."

Mac, Andrew, Terry, Connie, and TJ made their way out of the base where Leanbow was waiting. "Just remember your stories. I don't want one person to know I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver got it."

"Yeah," Mac comments, "About that, if you're Terry not Tommy, and Terry is/was the Violet/Pink Ranger how did you get an invite to Forever Red. Was it that one shot as Zeo Red?"

"It's more of an honorary position; honestly I was hoping one benefit of my condition would be I could avoid officiating at these Forever Events. You guys are lucky, over the next few months I still got to show up at Forever Green, Forever White, Forever Yellow, Forever Pink, as the new girl no less, Forever Blue, and Forever Black."

"Don't forget Forever Violet." TJ comments.

"Yeah there's no Forever Violet." Terry comments.

"Why?" Connie whines as they reach Leanbow and pause a moment as they disappear into the ground.

------------------------------------

Silver Hills, Silver Guardian HQ

The spell seal lights the halls as numerous heads turn toward the disturbance, a dozen morphers rose in preparation. From the seal Leanbow, Terry, Connie, Mac, and Andrew appear.

"Because I'm the only Violet Ranger and I'm not vain enough to need an event to celebrate me."

Connie giggles, "Oh I don't know I think you have enough color experience to pull off Forever Tommy."

The others groan.

A man with black and gold hair approached the new arrivals first and offered his hand. "Glad you could officiate in your father's absence Terry."

Terry flushed, "I would have rather not, and I don't see why you couldn't Andros."

"This was founded by your father, it's only right his heir be here for it." Andros looks past Terry to Leanbow. "Leanbow right? Your son is Bowen, the Red Mystic Ranger. He's in the dinner hall making some smoked ham for the gang."

Leanbow nodded, "Thank you Andros, I will be nice to see Bowen again."

Nodding to his friend Leanbow mad his way down the hall.

"Andrew Hartford," Andros said with a smile. "Red Overdrive Ranger right?"

Mac chuckled, "The original, but right now he wears Orange."

Andros examined the uniforms of Mac and Andrew. "So you're the new Red Ranger?"

Terry nodded for them.

"The nubies traditionally give a speech when everyone is here while the last year's nubie yields the floor and the title to them. You have yours ready?"

Andrew and Mac nod.

"Why don't you get to meet last year's red Nick/Bowen then? Trey will be here in a few minutes to perform the ceremony."

"Ceremony?" Mac asks.

"Trey, Crowned Prince of Triforia, The original Gold Ranger," Connie explains. "It's by his power that every Red Ranger with destroyed powers get their power back for one day."

Andros nods and smiles at Connie. "Smart girl, who is she."

"This is Connie Hartford, Mac's younger sister; she just got indoctrinated as the new Crimson Hyper Ranger." Terry explained.

Andros laughed, "The girls are just taking over aren't they. First Zeo and now Hyper. Guess we old boys can't order strippers this time," A new voice….Eric Meyers, the Quantum Ranger says as he approaches.

"I'm kidding of course; bout time the color red got some estrogen in the blood."

In a flash of golden lighting Trey of Triforia appeared. He moved to Andros, who was apparently the Face of the event today. "Is everyone ready?"

Andros nodded. "The last of them just got here."

"Good, I have something special planed for the ceremony so have everyone meet me in the conference hall immediately."

Andros nodded and shortly close too two dozen men, and a couple girls, were gathered in a large hall, atop the stage stood Trey of Triforia who took a moment to clear his throat.

"With the ever increasing ranks of the Power Rangers, the Power of Gold will one day be unable to restore the powers lost at these Forever Events. And so starting with Forever Red I have taken upon a new method of uniting and empowering Red Rangers of the past."

Trey raised a ruby jewel above his head. "Those of you who can still morph channel a portion of your energy into this gem, Focus, combined with the Power of Gold this Jewel will restore the lost powers for one day, and by adding a little each year you will be able to host forever Red with just the membership of the true Red Rangers and no interference by the Power of Gold."

After a moment several rangers complied as Trey channeled lighting into the jewel and I began to glow. The Red light bathed the room as he held it in the air.

"Now!" Trey exclaimed.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Jason and Terry announced.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Rocky announced turning into the Crimson Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger.

"Aquitarian Ranger Power!"

"Shift into Turbo! Rev Up!" TJ announced as he shifted first into turbo then Crimson Nitro.

"Let's Rocket!"

"Go Galactic!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

"Time for, Time Force!"

"Quantum Power."

"Wild Access!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form, HA!"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form, HA!"

Their was a moment of silence for Conner.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Leanbow and Nick announced.

"Legendary Source, Mystic Force!" Nick added as he went into legend mode.

And now it was time for the new breed as Mac and Andrew struck their morphers on their arms. "Overdrive! Accelerate!" As the light faded there stood Mac the Crimson Overdrive Ranger and Andrew the Red Overdrive Ranger.

All eyes then turned to the only two unmorphed figures, both girls. One was Connie, the other…a new comer. Connie reached for her belt when her wrist tingled and suddenly her Tyrano Morpher appeared.

"What the?"

With a shrug she reached for it, Hyper could wait. "Dino Thunder, Power Up, HA!"

And finally there was one girl left. She kept her morpher hidden even as she raised it into the sky. "Flash! Aisu Power!"

And the Red Aisu Ranger stood tall.

The party return the normal as the Rangers remained morphed but removed them helmets as Zeo Five, Terry took the stage from Trey, taking the gem in hand.

"Since the return of the Machine Empire and the first Forever Red, I…or rather my father has hosted these Forever Events in honor of the Rangers past, present." Terry looked around with a sigh. "And future. This year has seen many new changes in our Power Ranger world. New faces, multiple enemies, multiple teams. If only Zordon could be here to see this. Most of you never knew Zordon the some of us remember him fondly and his sacrifice to save us all. Please a moment of silence."

After a long silence Terry began to move off the stage. "And now in order of appearance we will hear words from Andrew Hartford, Mac, Our unnamed Aisu friend, TJ, and finally Connie."

As Terry got off the stage she made her way to a seat in the corner of the room with some food from the entrée dish. Andrew came to the stage next.

"As I stand here among my peers I can only feel like I have really disappointed all of you. By my hand Moltor and Fluious were awakened when I took the crown. I know what you all we say but I can not ignore my feelings. But I am honor to be included among your ranks. And I yield the floor to my son."

Mac rose up next, a concerned look on his face as he passed his father. "When I became Red Ranger I often doubted myself but with the help of Terry, Justin, Leanbow, and other allies we gained along the way I grew in confidence. It is because of the past, our past. And all the rangers who came before me, Red and otherwise, that have shaped the Ranger I am today."

Mac left the stage as Aisu Red came up. "We were formed to be an independent group, a new take on the old way of things. We have no Zords and limited resources but we do feel honored to be included here at Forever Red."

And she left as TJ came up. "For the first time a red ranger does not lead my group, Justin Navy Turbo was first and thus my superior. I only got my Nitro Upgrade but I'm glad to be back in the action, and look forward to the future."

Connie entered next, she taped her Tyrano morpher a moment "I was going to debut as Hyper but I guess my exposure to Conner's gem had a effect today. I mean how could I NOT meet Conner McKnight! He's a red ranger and shares my name! But I never expected to substitute for him! Anyway I know I seem young but Justin was young. I know I'm a girl, and that a new thing for Red but I'll make you all proud!"

Trey came back on the stage as Terry looked around, a moment later Mac came over. "Looking for someone Terry?"

"We're missing a Ranger, I was hoping to see them but I guess they couldn't make it."

Mac looks around "We seem to have everyone and then some. Who are we missing?"

Terry sighed, "I guess your right, and maybe I'm just tired."

"You look worn; want me to get Leanbow to give you a ride home?"

"I'll be fine."

Terry sighed as Mac walked off, her thoughts wandering. "I'm not supposed to even know about him. How am I supposed to explain Jack when even Kira, Conner, and Ethan don't remember them? They must have had a reason for remaining unknown, yet Forever Red seems hollow without SPD here."

"Trey," A voice boomed from beyond the stage as the curtain fell. "Rita's escaped! Recruit some eager teenagers with attitude!"

Sitting there in a giant glass tube was a giant green head.

"Zordon!" Several Rangers shouted in surprise.

"How?" Jason said aloud.

"Trey has searched the universe and recollected my energy. But I fear my return come on the tail of bad news!"

A shimmer of brilliant white and the Mystic Mother appeared at the end of the hall, she cackled with malevolent glee. "I have such a headache!"

She held her head and looks out at the sea of red. "Ranger! Oh no!" She cackled melodramatically.

Magic filled the air as Fireheart appear, he roared dramatically as he bellowed smoke from his lungs. The Rangers leapt into action. The fight was big and dramatic as the Ranger 'fought' valiantly against the 'evil' dragon. Until the dragon and Rita were back up into a corner.

'Next time Rangers! Next time!"

"Aww come on Rita give us a Giant this time."

Rita smiled "not this time, Bowen would kill me if you killed Fireheart anyway.'

Laughter erupted and Rita thrust her hand in the air as a rain of red confetti sprinkled down on the room before she vanished.

Man of Mercury, Part 1

At an archeological dig in Brazil a lone man rises from the pit with his discovery. Covered in dust he carefully reveals the fact of the idol before rushing excitedly back to his camp. It is not long before Mac, Chip, Nikki, Rose, Connie, and Ronny arrive in Portugal to investigate a clue to the next jewel. Meanwhile a new menace makes their presence known in the Archeologist's camp, the Fearcats.

Their rampage injures numerous people as they seek out information on the jewel but their search is a fool's errand. The Fearcats do manage to accomplish one thing, attack the attention of the Hartford Ranger Project, in no time Andrew Dispatches Mac's team to the camp while sending Terry, Justin, TJ, Will, and Dax to continue the search where Mac's group left off.

As Mac's group close in on the camp a new player enters the scene. For you see news travels fast in the web of evil and Kamdor and Miratrix soon found themselves investigating the camp under he presumption a Jewel was found. What Kamdor found however, was the Fearcats.

"Just who are you and what are you doing here?" Kamdor demanded.

"We are the Fearcats," one of them said, "Who the hell are you."

"Your doom if you interfere in our search for the Jewels of the Corona Aurora." Miratrix threatened as she drew her sword.

"The Crown of the Gods, and the Jewels are ours!" one of the Fearcats retorted.

Blades drawn Kamdor and Miratrix charge the two Fearcats. Spinning out of the way they retaliate with savage claws strikes that cause Kamdor and Miratrix to grunt in pain.

"Their strong," Miratrix says as she stands back to back with her master.

"I only need a moment, hold them off." Kamdor orders as he spins away and Miratrix parries the two Fearcats.

Rolling a handful of black stones along the ground Kamdor summons a squad of his armored black Ninjas. 8 blades rise as they charge the Fearcats. The newcomers' savage claws and power making quick work of the minions but not before Kamdor and Miratrix get in a few good blows. Their breathing ragged and worn both forces size each other up.

"Their not bad." One of the Fearcats comments.

"And their wasting our time." Says the other.

"Run, run like the cowards you are." Kamdor taunts.

The Fearcats turn to do just that, Miratrix readies her blade but Kamdor stays her hand. "Are you forgetting why we're here, let them go, we have more pressing matters."

The two forces quickly make their way away from each other.

Mac's team arrives to the Camp and witness the destruction first hand.

"This is horrible," Rose comments.

"We need to find out who did this." Chip comments.

Mac nods and he asks a few questions. With a general description of the Fearcats in mind he turns to track them down.

"I'm staying here," Ronny comments suddenly.

"Wait? What? Why?" Nikki comments.

"They could use a hand in the Medical tent. I got fast hands."

Mac nods "Good luck."

"Wait Nikki comments

Turning the Chip they exchange a few whispers before she turns Ronny's hand over and waves her morpher over it, a containing of what appears to be petroleum jelly appearing in her hand.

"This salve should help you with the injuries." Nikki says.

Chip steps up nest waving his own morpher around her neck a small garuda, just like on his morpher, forms around her neck as a golden necklace. "And if you run into any trouble this necklace should give you a little more punch if we can't get to you in time.

She smiles "Thanks, now go, I got things here!"

In a flash of black Ronny was off as Mac takes a deep breath and leads the others in their search. Not far away Terry, Justin, TJ, Will, and Dax ran into their own trouble, his name Flurious and his Chillers.

Terry growled, "What do you want Flurious?"

"That should be obvious even to the likes of you Rangers."

Taking battle stance the Rangers morph into action. Flurious takes a deep breath and orders his Chillers on the attack.

Nearer to the camp Moltor makes his appearance. Leading his Lizards he looks out on the camp in the distance, the blur of black moving about and the destruction and chuckles darkly.

"One Ranger, all alone, oh this is an opportunity to good to pass up."

Taking a few steps he is stopped by the sudden appearance of 5 cryo pods. And in a moment the Aisu Rangers emerge.

"We meet again Moltor." The red ranger says.

"What is your obsession with me Rangers?"

"You're just so convenient a target." she reports.

From the command bases Leanbow, Udonna, Daggeron, Claire, and Andrew watch as Rangers engage their enemies and note Kamdor on the prowl. Turing to the others Andrew takes a deep breath.

"Mac's looking for the attackers, Terry is busy with Flurious, our new friends have Moltor, and someone has to confront Kamdor. We're the only ones left. Can I count on you all for help with him?"

All four nod, Meanwhile Mac's group (minus one) finally find their query.

"You two!" Chip demands, "Were you the ones who attacked the Archeologists."

"Yeah, we are." One of them said.

"You little humans going to stop us?"

"That was the plan," Mac retorts, turning his head to the others. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

Drawing their Trackers Mac and Rose quickly run them over their arms. "Overdrive, Accelerate!"

Chip and Nikki step up next, raising their morphers into the air. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Last was Connie who hooked her finger around the cord on her belt and pulled, the buckle began to spin and energy began to flow up her body, her form growing and maturing into a adult. Crimson boots form first followed by a silver chain mesh over her legs before coming to a gold trimmed skirt and a gold, crimson, and black top that lead to crimson gloves and a crimson helmet with a single gold horn.

"Hyper Speed! Crimson Hyper Ranger!"

"This is going to be fun Mig." Said one of the Fearcats.

The Fearcats charged suddenly, to fast for the Rangers to see, their claws slashing quick and fast for Mack, Chip, Nikki, and Rose, hitting them before they could react. But to Connie it was as if they were moving in slow motion. Her eyes tracked their movements effortlessly as the hit each of her friends and then came toward her.

The truth is she was paralyzed with Fear in those early moments of the fight, since her rebirth she had really only challenged Ronny in a few friendly races, and it had been four years since she wore Crimson, or well a variant of it. To top it all of her body was so much younger and so much less familiar and experienced. But Connie could follow their movements; she and Ronny were probably the only ones who could. They didn't even move close to the speed they did but they were fast enough to trouble the others.

They were inches from her face, she swallowed hard and jumped. Connie sailed over a dozen feet straight over their heads and into the air.

"Where did the girl go?" Mig said as his claws cut the air she once occupied.

Flipping in the air so she now faced their backs she hit the ground, dropping into a kneel as she did, a moment later. The force of her impact shook the ground for several meters around her. The Fearcats were thrown off balance. As her friends and the Fearcats regained their balance she seized the moment.

"Over here bozos!" she taunted as she hammered one of the duo with a sub-sonic blow. He tumbled to the ground as Connie turned to face the other one. Her ears rang as Mig's fist connected with her helmet. The moment was all her friends needed as they drew their weapons and charged. Their focused attack pulled Mig off Connie but left his friend unguarded. He rose quickly but didn't get a chance to attack their backs. Before he could react a long spear cut across his chest. As he moved to attack the arriving Tyzonne Connie extracted herself from the fight, faster then he could see a blur of Crimson took his legs out from under him while Mig tossed the other Rangers out of his way. As Connie got back in his for another Sub-Sonic blow the first Fearcat prepared an attack. His attack on the recovering Rangers however was absorbed and a wall of liquid mercury absorbed it before reforming into Tyzonne.

"Let's get out of here!" Mig announced.

The Fearcats fled as Tyzonne and Connie helped the others to their feet.

"Tyzonne!" Mac exclaimed excited.

"What are you doing here?" Rose wondered.

"Those creatures you fought, those were the Fearcats, the same ones who…" Tyzonne could not finish his explanation. "That's my mission, my reason for being here; I'm going to bring them to justice."

Tyzonne looked at the group and to Connie extending his hand. "I see they have a new ally, who are you?"

Connie powered down, as did the others, getting quite a start from Tyzonne when he saw her true face.

"Long story," Mac explains "When we get a moment I'll clue you in."

"Next time we run into those freaks," Chip grunts, "its Legendary Mystic Mode time."

"And Rosie the Bold wants a shot at them as well." Rose commented.

Tyzonne looked around for another moment, "Where's Ronny?"

"She's back at the camp," Connie commented. "I decided to use my speed to help hunt down the guys who attack the Archeologists there; she decided to use her's to help with the recovery effort."

"People are hurt!" Tyzonne says with a pained look. "Where is this camp?"

"This way." Chip says, leading the group.

-----------------------------------------

Flurious' Lair

Rising from his throne Flurious looks over the battles currently in progress.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" he bellowed.

A moment later the yeti waddled in. "Yes Flurious?"

Flurious crossed the cave to a familiar cropping of rocks. "Fetch me some Chillers. It seems as if I may be time to turn things up a notch.

"Yes sir, right away sir!" Norg said nodding.

Flurious glared at the Yeti and howled, "What are you waiting for, GO! NOW!"

Norg bumbled quickly off, "Sorry sir!"

With a cold grin Flurious removes a pair of gyros from the stones and returns to his throne, peering into his pool, his focus shifting to Moltor and the Aisu Rangers. "Ah brother…having a little trouble with the new team of Rangers are we?"

-----------------------------------------

The archeologists' camp

Tyzonne's moves quickly about the camp, examining the wounded and inspecting their bandages. Ronny is using a rare moment to catch her breath as he comes over to her.

"You did a great job, when I heard there was wounded I feared I would get here to late. I'm glad to find you handled things so well."

Ronny smiles, "I was glad to help. Did I hear right, you saved the others from the Fearcats?"

Tyzonne blinks, "We not just me, but, how did you know that?"

Ronny smiles, "When you're running around at super speed you pick up a few things."

"I'm going to go find them and finish my mission."

Ronny smiles, "Be careful out there."

Mac comes over just as Tyzonne begins to leave.

"What's up Ronny, Tyzonne? We got a lock on the 3rd Jewel, you coming."

"I'm going to finish my mission," Tyzonne comments.

"And they still need some help here; can you handle things without me?"

Mac nods, the others droves off Flurious and Kamdor for now so their back at base if you or we need back up. As I understand it the Aisu Rangers showed up to drive off Moltor as well."

"Looks like a real party going on." Ronny comments.

---------------------------------

Uncomfortably close to the camp

"This is ridiculous, we need the Jewel's to release our brothers and stand a chance against that Crimson Ranger and Tyzonne."

Mig nods, "But we need our brothers to get the jewel."

The first one pauses, "Perhaps we don't need the jewel, perhaps there is another power source we can use."

Mig pauses looking past the tree to what his partner is observing…the camp.

"I see what you mean; there should be plenty of power to be had there."

Moving in on the camp Ronny pauses as the Fearcats come into view. "You two, what do you want?"

"You," Mig comments as they charge.

Ronny's necklace begins to glow a soft gold light as she dugs under the swig of one of the Fearcats. Yellow lighting arcs across her arm as she hammers the Fearcat with a sub-sonic left hook. He staggers from the impact as Ronny pauses for a moment to examine the lighting coursing over her arms.

"Nice work Chip!"

The moment costs her as she takes a heavy blow to the back of her head, and the world goes black.

----------------------------------------

Mac and gang

Quickly whipping out his Tracker as it beeps Mac stops walking. "What's up dad?"

"Ronny's tracker just went offline; I think she's in trouble."

Mac pales, "We're on it!"

"I'll send another team to pick up the search."

"Thanks dad!"

-------------------------------------------

In the hills

Ronny's eyes flutter open to find herself tied to a poll, she struggles weakly to break her bonds but feels like her body weighs a ton. A strange crown sits atop her head while her tracker is pointed at a small mirror, wires from the crown feeding into her tracker.

"What…What are you doing?" Ronny says weakly

"Not that it will matter to you soon Ranger, but we are releasing our brothers trapped in the mirror prison."

"With you and your morphers' help!" the other says.

Ronny fades out of consciousness a moment later. Ronny awakens to a terrible sight when next she wakes, Fearcats, over a dozen of them, and her friends, all of them engaged in a pitched battle with the monsters. The mirror nearby spits out another Fearcat as he vision clears and her body goes cold as she feels something releasing her restrains. Turning her head back as much as she can she fears the worst only to see Tyzonne solidifying from his liquid form and undoing the last of her bond as he remove he crown.

"Tyzonne!" She exclaims a bit to loudly, inadvertently drawing the attention of a bakers dozen of Fearcats.

"I'll protect you!" He says as several attack surges toward them.

"No you fools," Mig shouts, "You'll destroy the power source!"

Half a dozen attacks impact the silver wall and Tyzonne explodes into a handful of silver puddles.

"Tyzonne!" Several Rangers shout.

"Murderer!" Terry howls.

"We don't need to be here gang!" Mig commands. "Grab the morpher and the mirror and let's go!"

The rangers stand ready to stop them.

"Leave them, we got to move team." Andrew booms, "We might still save Tyzonne!"

The fight ends abruptly as the Rangers focus their efforts on collecting Tyzonne's remains, leaving the Fearcats uncheck to retrieve the morpher and the mirror.

Man of Mercury, Part 2

--------------------------------

The Hartford Command Center

Ronny, Rose, Mac, Leanbow, and Andrew quickly exited the spell seal, a small container filled with silver in Ronny's hands that she quickly passed off to Andrew who quickly set to work putting the container of Tyzonne into a large machine.

"What are you doing?" Ronny asked worriedly.

"I use this machine to stabilize some of the metal used in Zord construction, with a little luck. I can stabilize Tyzonne."

Ronny was silent, as were the others for a moment in silent prayer. As they waited with baited breath Chip rushed into the room, a look of dread on his face.

"Guys, Terry just took of in the S.H.A.R.C. after grabbing something from one of the vaults here; I think she's going to do something stupid."

Rose crossed the room turning on the monitor as she closed in on the S.H.A.R.C. IT was quickly speeding up to a costal city, one already under siege by the Fearcats.

---------------------

Coastal town

Fear was in the air as two dozen Fearcats laid siege to a costal town. As the S.H.A.R.C. pulled up only one figure stepped out, Terry. In her hands she clutched the Zeo master crystal.

"Fearcats!" she roared with as much ferocity as a lion. "You wanted Power? Well here's raw power."

She held the Zeo Crystal over her head. "I have seen monsters but you take the cake. You killed Tyzonne, bury his friends who only came to save you in a cave to suffocate, and you nearly killed Ronny. Enough. .Now."

"And what is a little slip of a girl like you going to do, spank us?" one of the legion taunted.

A dark smile crossed Terry's face, "No, I'm going to kill you, I'm going to rip you, each and everyone of you apart, piece by piece. And I'm going to ENJOY doing it."

The legion laughed. As Terry released her grip on the Zeo crystal, it hovered in front of her chest glowing softly with a rainbow of light. She rose her arms into a cross a pair of zeonizers forming.

"It's Morphin' Time." She growled.

In a flash of Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink the Zeo Crystal vanished as a grid of light enveloped Terry, slowly a suit began to form. But what was one Power Ranger against a legion. After a moment Terry stood transformed. Her body not clad in Red, nor in Blue, she was not Pink or Green, neither was she Yellow. And her visor wasn't a star, a circle, a pair of lines, a triangle or a square. It was an explosion with 15 points.

Terry voice resonated as the Fearcats continued to ignore her.

"Zero Ranger 15…BLACK!"

Terry was gone a moment latter as launched into a drill kick that smashed into the face of one of the legion and sending it crashing to it's back on the hard ground. A half dozen Fearcats charged her at once but she was gone again.

"These arms, you used them to try and claw out Ronny's eyes." She growled. "You won't need them anymore."

With the speed of liquid lighting she evaded all their attack as she got behind one of them, and swept out her arm. The sound of shattering bone and tearing ligaments was only the prelude as her victim's arms were severed at the elbow. She ducked down neck, a kneeling kick hit at the knee and the Fearcat found his legs torn out from under him. As he dropped to his knees Terry back flipped out of the strikes of several Fearcats and the final attack was dealt in that flip.

The Fearcat's head rolled along the ground like a discarded fruit. Terry rose into a fighting form. "Who's next?"

-------------------------

Flurious' Lair

A pair of Chillers enters the throne room and Flurious glides toward them, a gyro in each hand. With a smooth motion he inserts them into the chest of the foot soldiers and waits. The Chillers shake violently before exploding. Flurious frowns while Norg plays in the falling snow.

"Far too weak….hummm I will need something stronger, much stronger to handle these devices."

"Flurious? Why did you want it to snow?" Norg asks innocently.

"Shut up you fool."

----------------------------------

Command Center (Hartford)

Andrew watches the monitor while another Andrew monitor's Tyzonne. Mac sits in awe of the power of the Black Ranger unleashed.

"She's amazing."

"This is bad," The comment draws every eye to the monitoring Terry.

"Looks pretty good to me, what's the problem?" Ronny comments, almost cheering.

"Right now Terry is fighting on a level that would give any of our Zords a fair fight. The Fearcats have no chance against that level of power. But no human body can handle that level of power either, She's like a candle in the sun. I suspect if not for her body, altered as it is, having been exposed to ranger energy for so long is what's sustaining this power, and the fact she's in her prime is probably contributing. But the problem is that power is growing."

"Growing?" Mac comments.

"In a couple minutes Terry will be able to go toe with a Megazord, a few minutes after that the Super DriveMax will be matching her blow for blow. And if this fight goes on for more then ten minutes she'll be able to eat the Ultra Zord for lunch. But I doubt her body will survive much longer."

"You serious dad?"

Andrew nods "But with the power level she's at now and the rage she's in how the hell will anyone stop her long enough to get her to power down. Our only hope is she finishes the fight before the fight finishes her."

The machine behind him dings and Tyzonne emerges from it whole. The other Andrew offers a Tracker to Tyzonne. "I've been working on this one just for you."

Tyzonne pauses viewing the monitor, "Did I hear correctly, that's Terry out there."

Mac nods, Tyzonne takes the Tracker. "So many Fearcats, all my responsibility."

He nods to Andrew, "Yes…I'll join you. But we must hurry and save the girl!"

--------------------------------

Terry vs. the Fearcats…what's left of them.

"Mercy, Mercy!" a Fearcat pleads as Terry's fingers dig into his neck. Behind the Black Ranger another Fearcat stealthily approaches.

"Mercy? Ha! Monsters like you don't deserve mercy. I know your kind, I let you go and you'll just kill again. It ends here." Terry says though labored breaths.

The Fearcat behind her raises his fist, Terry doesn't even flinch as she hurls the one in her grip aside, and throw a wall. Casually drawing her Zeo Blaster she points it behind her and fires. The stealthy Fearcat explodes in a show of fire and heat.

"I told you I know your kind, your methods." She says coldly.

Breathing heavy she grips her heart a moment as she looks quickly around. There! Movement! With lightning quick speed she charges the sound ready to decapitate who ever dared try and sneak up on her.

"Mac!" she exclaims stopping abruptly as the Red Ranger appears. "Get out of here, it's not safe."

"It's over," The Blue Turbo Ranger, Justin says coming up behind Mac. "Look around…their all dead. Every last one of them."

Terry turns around quickly and gazes out for the first time at a sea of Fearcats, a good number of them torn apart as if by a savage animal.

"It's over," Mac says.

Terry grips her heart and takes a deep breath as she powers down. Her body swimming in her own sweat, her skin pale. As the adrenaline wears off her legs drop out from under her. Quickly Ronny, Tyzonne, Justin, Mac, Rose, Dax, and Will catch her, and the world fades to black.

---------------------

Terry's room, Hartford Estate

Terry sleeps soundly in her bed as the collected Rangers peer in from the hall.

"Is she going to be alright dad?" Mac asks, worry trembling his voice.

"She's got a strong heart, and a powerful body, one use to being a Power Ranger, one adapted to it. She'll be fine after a week or so in bed. I'm more worried about her baby."

"B…Baby?" Justin says shocked.

Andrew turns to Justin, "I think she didn't want to admit it herself, but yes when I was giving her a examine to make sure she was ok I found out she's pregnant."

"How long?" Justin says concerned.

"She's only a week, week and a half in. The fetus looks fine but all that energy. I'm going to keep monitoring it to be sure."

----------------------------------------------

The battleground

Flurious appears on the field, knee deep in a sea of Fearcats, a contingent of Chillers and Norg around him. He walks among the dead, kneeling every so often to examine one of the bodies closer.

"Gather them, and all their parts my Chillers, I have big plans for them, big plans." He pauses, Kicking a particular body at his feet. "This one, put in the special pile."

--------------------------------------------------

The ledge of the Lair of the Ten Terrors/Era

Flurious looks over the pit and into the dark miasma below.

"Era!" he calls, "I have a present for you."

Motioning to his Chillers they begin to dump the far gone and decimated bodies into the pit. Once they are done he calls over a dozen Chillers holding Gyros and swiftly shove them over into the pit.

"Enjoy Era, and don't forget to repay your old friend Flurious when you get out of there."

Turning back to Norg who hovers over 6 intact Fearcats Flurious turns them on their backs and kneels down, one by one inserting a gyro into their chests. Standing back he waits as the bodies cough and then slowly move, eventually rising. Flurious smiles.

"Welcome back to the land of the living. Now my friends, seek out the Rangers and destroy them."

"Yes master," Mig says nodding as he leads his five allies away.

Their voices low Flurious smiles as he watches his new minions head off, unaware of words shared between the Fearcats under his ears.

"Since when do we have a master Mig?"

"Let the old man think he's got an army of slaves, for the moment."

---------------------------

Command Centers

6 Fearcats stormed into San Angeles, and with them came the alarm. At the command center they saw the Fearcats standing almost in wait for the Rangers.

"Their alive? How are they alive?" TJ comments. "Tommy destroyed them s thoroughly."

"Does it matter," Mac says firmly, "Their back, Ranger Up!"

"Wait!" Andrew says to those in his command center and though the hologram connected to Rootcore. "Remember how powerful they were, throwing a couple dozen Rangers at them won't solve the problem we need to send in only our heavy hitters, more bodies clutter the field and limit maneuverability."

He took a deep breath and looked to Connie, "You, Justin, and TJ have morphs that are above the standard." He then turned to Tyzonne, "As is yours."

Looking across the two rooms he addressed the rest. "Are any of you able to fight on that level?"

Chip raised his hand, "I can and Leanbow, Udonna, and Daggeron were our mentors, their skill and power is without question."

"Don't forget Rosie the Bold!" Rose comments.

"Alright 7 Rangers, 6 Fearcats, go."

------------------------------------

San Angeles

The Rangers stood unified, emerging from a spell seal before the Fearcats.

"Rangers," Mig laughs "Only seven of you this time."

"Only 6 of you this time?" Justin comments.

"We're stronger then before!"

The Fearcats seem to shake a moment as the bodies harden, transform, and becoming black armored warriors.

"This is the power of the Gyros!" Mig says excited.

"I feel invincible."

"Every time a villain says that," TJ comments. "It's their final fight, Ready?"

"READY!"

"Shift into Turbo…Rev Up!"

"Navy Nitro Ranger"

"Crimson Nitro Ranger!"

"Hyper Speed…Crimson Hyper Ranger!"

"Overdrive, Accelerate! Pink Ranger!" Rose looked to the sky, "I need Rosie the Bold!"

Speeding toward her was the spirit of Nobeard and in an instant Rosie the Bold stood tall."

She looked to Tyzonne who loosened his grip on the long detector in his hand as he tossed it into the air and raised his morpher activating it. "Overdrive, Accelerate!...Mercury Ranger!"

"Looking nice Ty!" Justin comments.

"Morph now, comment later!" TJ snaps.

The Fearcats rolls their eyes. "Are you ready to get your asses beat down yet?"

"Just us left!" Chip comments, "Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

Leanbow and Daggeron focus a moment transforming into their Legendary Mystic Modes while Chip raises his morpher again.

"Legendary Source! Mystic Force!"

The forces collide, matching blow for blow, attack for attack. The Fearcats matching each Ranger on an even power level, even coming up short. Claws slash across Chip as the Mercury ranger spins unleashing a wave of energy at the attacker. The Hyper Ranger bends and weaves under attacks only to be hammered from an attack from behind. The Nitro Rangers deliver high speed blows.

"This is pointless, were out of here!" Mig comments. As his team disappear into the ground.

"Oh no, I don't think so!" Tyzonne comments whipping out his Drive Detector and holds out his hand to the others to stand back as he begins to scan the ground. Quickly he points to the ground and half a dozen laser blast impact the ground exposing the Fearcats. Before they can retaliate Tyzonne makes a quick spin attack. The Fearcat Stagger against the attack. Pause. Turn. And run.

Tyzonne takes a deep breath, "For now that's enough…"

"Yeah!" Chip comments "They'll think twice before trying to take us on again."

----------------------------------------------------

The Archeologists camp

Tyzonne and Ronny help with the clean up of the camp. As they are resting and enjoying some water the lead archeologist, a graying older man approaches.

"We can't thank you enough for all you've done." He presents a small idol to Ronny as her Tracker beeps. "Here take this as a token of our appreciation."

Ronny is about to protest when the beep causes her to remove it from her sleeve and scan the idol "Thank you! You have no idea how significant this idol is to our mission!"

The man smiles, "Keep it, it's the least we can do."

----------------------------------------

Terry's Room

Terry rests soundly barely awake as Justin sits by her side holding her hand.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant Tommy…Terry. This is all so crazy."

He sighs "Terry, I love you, I don't know why, this is all so weird, and I can't just…."

Justin takes a deep breath, "Tommy."

"Terry"

"Will you marry me?"

If Tommy was in his right mind, if her body want wracked with fatigue and pain, if her mind wasn't firing on estrogen and altered emotions Tommy would have freaked out. But with his consciousness battered and bruised Terry said the only thing a normal 18 year old girl would say.

Terry smiled weakly, "I do."

Behind the Scenes

Rootcore/Command Center

"Dude that just not right." TJ commented. "I mean I know he's a hot chick but your like 4 years older then him and he's Tommy."

Mac shrugs "They have been dating for a while."

"I had to propose, I knocked her up, she's carrying my baby, I can't just force her to deal with that alone." Justin protests.

"Your going have to get over the past TJ," Connie comments. "Terry is Terry now. And let me break character for a moment and give you all an inside tract to what being gender bent does to you. First off I know I was a guy, I remember it clearly but my body remembers something different. I'm just going to puberty and when I watch TV I can't help but think 'Cory is so cute.' My hormones are firing on a different signal. Even my memories are being interpreted though this new body. You think I didn't have the hots for Kira in that tight yellow spandex as Conner? But now all I can think of is how envies I am of her breasts." Connie cuts her own developing mounds and shakes them. "These things are so tiny and they hurt like hell, how long do I have to wait until I have a real rack like hers!"

The others blink in disbelief, Connie flusters, "See our brains have been rewired, we can fight it all we want but we're not Conner and Tommy anymore. Were Connie and Terry."

"It's still weird," TJ comments.

"Word," Will ads, "But try and be supportive. Every night she cries herself to sleep, in the early hours she beats her self up for acting like a girl whenever she does something Tommy wouldn't. She's trying so hard to just be Terry ands it's killing her inside. I'll say it again. You guys are lucky you don't have heightened hearing. Because let me tell you something, the only time she gets a good night sleep is after she's spent the day with Justin or Rose."

Justin blinks, "R…really?"

Will nods, "I'm glade I'm rooming at Rootcore, I don't want to even think about what it's like for her right now. Her new body and mind I imagine are psyched about being a mother, about marrying the man she loves but that old self image has to be tearing her up inside."

"I should go talk to her." Justin comments turning to Leanbow. "Mind giving me a port?"

Leanbow nods, "Though Chip and Udonna know the spell as well…speaking of which where is Chip?"

"Right here!" the sudden addition of a light feminine voice caught everyone off guard as a girl, a woman really, with freckles and long red hair done up in twin pony tails dressed in a yellow black skirt that barely passed her panty line, a black scarfed white tee and high heal shoes bounced in.

Nikki rolled her eyes and looked to Andrew "What did you do this time?"

"It wasn't me!" he protested.

"I did it! On purpose, aren't I so cute!" 'Chip' said.

"What are you wearing!" TJ commented.

"It's a fuka, a traditional Japanese school girl uniform." Chip commented.

Nikki rolled her eyes, "first off your not Japanese, your too old for school, and your not a girl." Nikki said crossing the room to roughly rip off the costume. She stopped as she felt the soft mounds of flesh under her hand. "Their real?"

Chip giggled, "Of course their real! I'm all girl now."

"W…wha…why?" Will stammered.

Chip shrugged, "I wanted to try out life on the other side like Connie and Terry!"

"They were accidents!"

"And mine is intentional. Now come on girls lets hit the mall I need a new wardrobe and maybe we can scope out some cute guys!"

Nikki rolled her eyes "My entire gender just took a hit."

"On the plus side, ours just got bonus points." Dax comments.

Rose sighed, "Your serious about this aren't you Charlie?"

"Charlotte or Chip!"

Rose sighed, "Fine I'll take you to the mall but your paying. And I'm driving. It's a good thing you're your own Zord because right now I don't trust you behind the wheel of anything."

"And will you change into something else, you're not a Japanese School Girl!"

[No, but I speak Japanese fluently and will be going back to school next year in Japan.]

[As what, the worlds oldest Senior?] Nikki shot back in fluent Japanese.

[I'm working on that angle next!] Chip commented. She paused a moment then [Wait you speak fluent Japanese too?]

"I'm a former demon Vampire Queen who has lived though centuries, serving as an agent of the Underworld long before you were suckling at your momma's tits. I know languages you don't even have names for, some of which would drive you mad and send your soul to the pit of the master if you learned just a few words."

"Ohhhhhh teach me!" Chip said excitedly.

Nikki looked at her with a glare and sighed. "Considering the Master is dead…"

"Gooooooooooo team Mystic Force!" Chip cheered.

"And your already loonier then a cross dressing talking rabbit I don't see the harm."

"Thank you Nikki-san!"

"Necrolai!"

Chip pouted, "Awe that was your demon name, your human now. You need a human name."

"The others can call me Nikki, YOU call me Necrolai."

"Party Pooper!"

-------------------------------------------------

Flurious' Lair

Flurious raises from his throne the Cannon of Ki Amuk vanishing from its surface as Kamdor approaches with Miratrix. A contingent of Chillers at his back.

"What do I owe the honor of this visit Kamdor."

"You have no doubt seen the power of the Rangers, particularly the second generation teams."

"You are referring to Nitro, Hyper, that pirate, the Mystics, and the Mercury Ranger?"

Kamdor nods "I believe I have a way to destroy the Mercury Ranger but will need your help to pull it off."

"So an alliance then?"

Kamdor nods.

"Sounds promising." Flurious comments but his thoughts say a different story." But I wonder if there is more to this then just the destruction of the Mercury Ranger."

-----------------------------------

The set of 'Good Morning San Angeles'

Jessica Jeffries sits behind the counter while Eric Meyers and Wes Collins set in the guest seats.

"So billionaire, Power Ranger and Silver Guardian. What is the man of the Century Wes Collins: Red Time Force Ranger and the incomparable Eric Meyers: The Quantum Ranger doing these days." Jessica comments.

"We don't really do the Ranger thing now a days. Eric and I lead the Silver Guardians in the protection of Silver Hills will Donard Acorn runs the family business. I have been keeping up with Ranger news though and have been very impressed with Andrew Hartford's effort."

Eric laughs, "It's ironic but considering the money he's putting out Hartford Industries should be bankrupt by now. However as the face of the new team of Power Rangers everyone is buying anything Hartford they can get their hands on."

"And they should support Andrew. Maintaining and expanding not just a small militia of Rangers to deal with the many fanged beasts troubling the present and the construction of over 2 dozen zords is no easy, or cheap, enterprise and in fact right about now he should be…"

------------------------------

The Command Center

"Master Hartford a courier just dropped this off for you." Spencer says and he hands a plain white envelope to Andrew. Andrew pauses from looking over some schematics to take and open the letter while Tyzonne stands in the back of the room.

"Spencer you're his right hand man, what kind of Zord am I getting."

"Perhaps its not A Zord Andrew is working on for you." Spencer says cryptically.

Andrew takes a sharp breath, his face first pale then glowing with excitement.

"Good news I take it sir?" Spencer comments.

"It's from Wes Collins, and its not just any letter. It's a certified check for four billion dollars specified as a donation to the Hartford Ranger Project."

Spencer whistles, "That will help quite a bit Master Hartford."

The screen comes to life as Jessica Jeffries shows up at the front gate. Andrew pauses looking to the screen and gets up from his seat. "Let Ms. Jeffries in wont you Spencer."

Spencer nods as the two exits the command center. Shortly Jessica is in the main room enjoying some Lemonade with Andrew.

"Been a long time Jessie, what you been up to since the old college days?" Andrew says with a smile.

"Currently I work as a reporter for 'Good Morning San Angeles.' This week is Ranger Week today we had on Wes and Eric, the time Rangers, and we're trying to get the Aisu Rangers on before the end of the week."

"So what bring you here, business or personal?"

"A little of both, I was hoping to get Operation Overdrive on the air five or six at a time, over a couple shows."

"I'm sure they'll be psyched, I make sure to bring it up with them. Can I get you anything else while you're here, a sandwich perhaps?"

-----------------------------------------------

A little bit later

"You're kidding right?" TJ comments

"This is so cool!" Dax exclaims.

"I'm all glad you like the idea." Andrew says with a smile. "I saw thinking of starting with Mac, Dax, Tyzonne, Rose, and Ronny and Will since your morphers are all from the same source while Chip, Nikki, Leanbow, Claire and Udonna, go next for the seam reason then they can finish off with TJ, Justin, and Connie since their powers are so unique."

"What about Terry and you dad?"

"Someone has to monitor operations and Terry is still in recovery."

"Udonna can monitor when you come on."

"Also she wants to limit it to 6 per so the only real place I can do it is the 3rd day, and that will be a bit odd."

"You have to do it Mr. Hartford you started the team." Connie protests.

Andrew smiles "Alright, alright."

-----------------------------------

'Good Morning San Angels' set

"Welcome back to the show," Jessica says to the camera. "And not continuing with Ranger Week the first of a 3 part series with the premiere team in action today Operation Overdrive."

Mac, Rose, Will, Ronny, Tyzonne and Dax emerge from off stage and settle into the seats as she motions to them. "Please tell us all about yourselves."

"Well," Mac started, "There really isn't much to say about myself. My friends call me Mac and I always wanted to follow in my father's footsteps to search the world for ancient relic and adventure but he's been really protective of me. When he formed the Rangers he and Terry were handling things for the first month as the Red and Pink Ranger. I picked up Red when Rose, Will, Justin, Leanbow, Dax, Terry, and Ronny were under attack and he couldn't get to his morpher. I've just sort of hung onto it since then. If you really want to talk to someone special try well everybody else. My friends here are accomplished in very specific fields and the rest of the team is veterans Rangers. Take Terry for example."

The team grew tense a moment, worried that Mac was going to spill the big secret.

Without a pause or even missing a beat Mac continues. "Terry Oliver is the daughter of possibly the most experience Ranger in history and has inherited not only his powers and skill but also his wisdom. Many time we has a team or individual have doubted our action or jumped to conclusions but Terry, Justin, and Leanbow's window have proved to be invaluable in our training."

"Amazing, and just who is Terry's father?"

"Dr. Tommy Oliver," Tyzonne blurted out. "As I understand it he is/was a five times over Power Ranger as well as well holding a Doctored in Archeology."

Jessica looked to Rose, "So that's Mac's story, and glowing praise for Ms. Oliver who as I understand it is currently under bed rest for injuries sustained in hr latest heroic efforts?"

Rose nodded, "That's right, as for myself you can call me Rose. I was recruited to Operation Overdrive for my knowledge and intellect being one of the youngest graduates with a full Doctored from MIT only a few years ago. But when it comes to the team I can't claim all the credit. As Rosie the Bold, also known as The Pink Pirate Ranger my great power is thanks to Nobeard."

"Nobeard you mind coming out for a moment?" She said loudly.

After a moment a blue stream of light flew in through the window and Nobeard materialized. "Anything for my Rosie."

Jessica and the audience jumped. "Who or what is he?"

"Arrrrr I be a pirate, and a ghost."

Jessica tried to compose herself. "A Pirate Ghost."

"Aye little lady, and when I share my energy with Rosie the most magnificent transformation that's place."

Rose flustered, "Yeah…I turn into a mermaid."

"And one kick ass Pink Ranger!" Dax exclaimed. "Roll the clip!"

Dax's voice dropped to a whisper a moment later "We have clips right?"

Settling back in her seat a large screen behind them was revealed as clips began to run though of Rosie the Bold in action.

"M…moving on," Jessica stammered looking to Will.

"Before I became the Yellow Ranger my job could best be described as a security specialist. We'll leave it at that, you can call me Will."

"Ah yes Will the famed White-Hat Security Specialist. Will here," Jessica began. "Has been known for retrieving numerous stolen artifacts, finding holes in even the most cutting edge security and basically being the one man you can to get back something stolen or to find the flaw in your 'flawless' security system."

She turned then to Ronny, "And you're the famed racer and speed demon Ronny am I right?"

Ronny nodded. "I thought I lived in the fast lane before, but as the Black Ranger I've experiences levels of speed even I didn't think existed."

"And you are?" Jessica asked turning to Dax.

Dax flustered as he began babbling. After a moment he just stopped and sighed.

"He's Dax the Blue Ranger and a great actor, and I'm Tyzonne the Mercury Ranger." Tyzonne stepped in.

"Tyzonne, what an interesting name." Jessica comments.

"Actually it's pretty common where I come from."

"Jessica is about to follow up when she gets a hand signal from the camera man and nods. "It looks like it's time for a commercial break, we'll be back with Operation Overdrive right after these messages."

A moment later several lights dimmed as the red light on the camera turned off.

"Man I totally choked!" Dax said disheartened. "I'll never make it if I choke"

"Don't worry about it, we all choke sometimes," Jessica comments. "We have about 3 minutes so if you need to freshen up now's the time."

Tyzonne looked at Jessica confused as she got up from her chair.

"Do humans spoil unless refrigerated or something?"

Dax chuckled, "She was being polite, she meant visit the restroom, you know."

Tyzonne nodded.

"Speaking of which I need to freshen up myself," Mac said "See you guys in a couple."

Shortly on her way out of the ladies' room Jessica runs into a well dressed woman in a black suit, in her hand she carried a small box. "Miss Jeffries a moment please."

"Were about to go back on the air, make it quick."

"I'll be quick I'm from the Mayor's office and I have some medals the Mayor would like you to give the Rangers on the air." She said passing the box to Jessica quickly.

Jessica took a quick peak in the box and smiled. "I'll make sure it's the first thing I do when we are back on the air.

Rushing back to the set Miratrix removes her disguise before quickly vanishing, a wicked smile on her face. A moment later the lights come back up.

"And welcome back!" Jessica says excited and she passes the box to Tyzonne. "And I have a surprise for you. During the break I ran into the Mayor's assistant and she gave me these Medals for you in appreciation for your hard work."

The Rangers smile and open the box slipping the medals onto their jackets. But only a moment later Mac pauses and takes his off placing it back in the box. "I'll save mine for my father; he does more work than any of us so he deserves this more then me."

Rose pauses and removes hers, "And we'd be lost without Terry, I'll give her mine."

The others also begin to remove theirs. Jessica laughs, "I'm sure the Mayor has one for everyone. The 6 of you were here today so she probably only brought enough for the ones here today. Keep them I'll see that you get the others after the show."

The nod and secure their medals again.

"So tell us all about Operation Overdrive."

"Well our primarily mission is to collect several powerful artifacts before they fall into evil hands." Dax explains. "But we're really available to oppose any evil faction that tries to stir up trouble."

Mac is about to speak when his Tracker beeps, taking a moment he turns removes it from his shoulder. "What's up Spence, we're kind of busy right now." He says with a laugh.

"It's your father Master Mac, he's collapsed. I'm rushing him to the hospital now!"

Mac and the others jumped to their feet dashing of the stage without another word.

"Guess we'll need to pick up Ranger Week tomorrow and move on to our next guest." Jessica flustered.

------------------------------------------------

The hospital recovery ward

Andrew Hartford lie resting on his back, even heavily sedated he seemed ill at ease. Mac stood with the others in the outside hall one of the nurses with them.

"How bad is it? Will he recover?" Mac said with a quiver in his voice, his gaze turned to the room where here father was restless.

"He just needs to rest, but the stubborn fool refuses to get some sleep. We had to sedate him to get him this quiet."

"How bad is it?" Justin comments.

"For a heart attack, it was mild. He's in great shape for his age."

"Of course he is!" Mac shouted.

"He's the original Red Ranger," his voice dropped to a whisper.

"How did it happen?" TJ asked turning to Spencer.

"Justin often said that Master Hartford seemed to be doing multiple projects at once to keep up with the rate he was releasing things. The truth is he was. You've seen his power, the ability to multiply himself. It wasn't just something he used in battle. One clone spent all day running the company, one was in the Zord bay doing construction and the third was in the command center doing…well…everything else. I tried to get him to take a break and when he went back on active Ranger Status that was just another thing he was splitting his time on. 3 Andrews, active almost twenty four hours a day. I tried to put a sedative in his lemonade once so at least one of him would get some sleep. He just increases the work load on the other two until the third woke up."

"Why didn't he ask for some help?" Rose wondered.

Spencer sighed. "How could he ask any of you for even more of your time, your help. To him it was his responsibility. He released Moltor and Flurious he…" Spencer paused looking to the nurse. "Hurt…Terry and Connie with those prototypes. He lost the crown. How could he ask outsiders who already gave up everything to give up more?"

The hall fell silent before Spencer continued, "The company is in the hands of his VP, it'll be fine, the zords can wait but he couldn't."

"I'm going to stay here, until he's well enough to go home." Mac said solemnly as he walked into the room to sit beside his father. Holding Andrews hand seemed to quiet Andrew as he looked over at his son. "Mac…I…"

Biting back tears Mac held a finger to his lips, "Shhh, rest now, please. You're all I have…I don't…"

Justin closed the door to give them privacy as he took a moment to look over the group. "Alright Rangers we got our work cut out for us. We want Andrew to get better right?"

"RIGHT!" cam a unified response.

"Andrew was trying to do the work of an army to improve our war on evil. Well we are an army. It's time to take up our arms."

-------------------------------------

The command centers

TJ smiled a moment as he placed a hand on Justin's shoulder. "You've grown Justin, Tommy, Jason, everyone who wore Red would be proud of you to wear the color." He said handing his morpher to the younger man.

Justin smiled "I like being blue, so keep up, who says you need red to lead, and that's what I'm going to do right now. Andrew left unfinished work, lots of it, we're going to finish it so he has no excuse to over work himself when he gets better.

Justin looks up from the console as he begins to print out schedule. "Rose you're with me to finish the schematics left undone. Connie, Ronny, and TJ your speed and/or mechanical aptitude will see you in the Zord Bay. When I give you your schedules those are the things you are going to be working on. Work fast but double check your work, id rather a project was done right then done quick and poorly. Andrew will only have another heart attack if something is finished but fails at the crucial moment.

Chip, Leanbow and Nikki will take care of getting the command centers expanded and networked. Udonna and Claire I'm counting on you to monitor for trouble. I'm counting on you two to coordinate and distribute teams as needed. Will I want you to take our security apart and report to me how to improve it. Dax and Daggeron your job will be zord maintenance."

Before Justin could mention Tyzonne collapses, his body struggles to maintain solidity.

Chip rushes to Tyzonne's side, waving his morpher over his body. "Something is destabilizing his body. The tension is broken as the monitor comes to life. Downtown San Angeles is under attack by a giant robot wielding a massive cannon, the Cannon of Ki Amuk. Meanwhile the front gate has a visitor. Jessica's face appearing on the display, a hint of urgency in her voice.

"Is anyone there, look I just spoke with the Mayor's office, he never sent anyone to deliver a medal. I think something is up with the ones I gave you."

Justin looked to Chip who already had his wand out, after a moment Dax, Tyzonne, Rose, Will, and Ronny's medals disappeared. Justin nodded to Spencer. "Let her in thank her, and get her something to eat if she wants."

A second alarm flared; there was trouble in the Mystic Woods. Justin kept his cool but took a deep breath. Before he could issue orders a familiar woman's voice, pained and exhausted came over the com. "Spencer, I'm downtown, send my zords!"

It was Terry, Justin lost his cool. "She's in no shape to fight! Get her back here!"

"You honestly thing Tommy was just going to sit this out man?" TJ commented.

Justin took a deep breath. "Ok Dax, Rose, Will, Nikki and Chip assist her with the DriveMax. I know this is all new to you Nikki but Mac trust you so I'm going with my gut and putting you on the front in the DriveMax. I'm taking the Nitro Blaster to the Mystic Woods. Ronny, Connie, and TJ hit the Zord bay. According to the files Tyzonne's Zord is called the Flashpoint. It's almost finished but Andrew collapsed before he was done, got about an hour's work left on it. Between the three of you I think you can get it up in a quarter of that time if not less. If we need back up at either place Tyzonne will bring the Flashpoint. If it's not ready in time I'm counting on Leanbow, Udonna, Chip and Nikki, in that order, to go titan as our back up. Move it people!"

----------------------------------------

Downtown

Terry leans against the side of the building, her hand on her chest, her face pale, her breathing shallow as the giant war machine and the Fearcats at the controls lumber into view. Taking a firm grip of her Tracker she steals her focus.

Pained and exhausted she spoke clearly, "Spencer, I'm downtown, send my zords!"

Extending her arm she quickly struck the flywheel across the surface. "Overdrive, Accelerate! Kick into Overdrive, Violet Ranger!"

He voice boomed with hidden strength as the ground began to shake. "Yo Fearcats, it's time for an overhaul!"

The ground shakes as a construction yard in the distance begins to…move. Breaking up into small components the crane arm, wrecking ball, semi with trailer, a mechanized jack hammer vehicle and a lunch truck roll on the scene. Using the semi and lunch truck as the foundation for the legs and the jackhammer and semi's trailer for the body while the crane arm and wrecking ball formed the arms the Overhaul Megazord came online, a towering silver, black, and violet monster that Terry was soon behind the controls of.

The cannon was brought into position and fired. The blast forced the Overhaul Megazord to skid backwards a few yards. The wrecking ball came loose and quickly smashed into the other robot, but Terry was already breathing heard, ready to break at its controls.

The other robot took aim only to get a fierce shoulder check from the behemoth that sent it spiraling to the ground. The enemy robot however still had the cannon and fired. Terry was thrown around the cockpit like a rag doll as sparks exploded around her and she tumbled.

As the enemy robot got it its feet Terry struggled to get back to her. The Monster tried to move but found itself restrained. The DriveMax Ultrazord had it in a vice grip.

"Go for it Terry," Came Roses voice over the com.

The Jackhammer lowered into position and The Overhaul Megazord charged.

-------------------------------------------------

The Mystic Woods

It towered over the wood, a monster of earth and stone that looked like a mountain. This was Era. Justin grits his teeth as he took the Nitro Blaster into Megazord mode. He charged but Era retaliated, the very ground shaking and shifting to knock the Nitro Blaster of its feet.

"You can't win Ranger, your not strong enough."

"Maybe," Justin retorted, "But I don't need to be, I have friends who share their strength."

Era laughed, "Where are these friends?"

The Centaurus-Wolf Megazord and White Mystic Ranger helped the Nitro Blaster to his feet. They charged in union. But their strike barely phased Era.

"We need more power, more Zords!" Justin yelled in desperation.

"Do you trust us?" The white Mystic Ranger said suddenly.

Justin didn't even pause, "Without question."

"Then Blue Ranger Lend us your strength." Leanbow added.

Justin was confused but closed his eyes; he felt energy flow into and out of him.

A wave of energy from Era smashed toward the group and a brilliant flash of light obscured everything. When the light had faded a new Megazord stood. Its legs resembled a horse while its upper body was the Nitro Megazord, its left arm resembled the Wolf Warrior but the right was White.

"Mystic Nitro Megazord!"

"Mind if I join the party?" the Mercury Ranger commented from the ground as he opened his morpher.

A fire truck, paramedic van and police car rolled into view quickly forming the Flash Point. Taking position the Flash point charges up unleashing a devastating Hydro Blast while the Mystic Nitro materializes a blade and makes a double slash. Era explodes in a flurry of stone.

"All right! Era is down for the count!" The Mystic Nitro says in Justin's voice pumping its fist in the air."

"No," Udonna's voice said from the same body. "He has only fled."

-----------------------------

San Angeles, later

The team, minus Andrew and Terry, stand before the Mayor as they receive real medals and the Mayor's personal commendations. The Rangers take them and two extras for their sick friends with wide smiles.

-----------------------------------

Hartford Command Center, that night

Ronny laid the Zeo master crystal and the two jewels out on a console starting at them with a focused intensity.

"Connie beat me again, how could a child like her beat me. Was it the advanced Genetic Ability." She muses silently.

"I need to be faster, stronger, and more agile. Like a cat, but how. How do I get better, do you hold the key. I can't let Andrew suffer another attack; we need to get ahead of schedule and to do that I need to get faster."

Just Like Me

Flurious' Lair

"NOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!" Flurious roared. "Your incompetence has reached my limit!"

With a stern wave of his hand he shows Norg the door. "Get out!"

Norg sniffles "Fine! I'll go, I don't need you!"

Flurious scowls as Norg stomps off.

----------------------------------

Downtown San Angeles

"Watch and learn," Will says elbowing Tyzonne.

With a smooth step Will approaches a woman and exchanges pleasantries eventually earning a date. Tyzonne is…not so lucky.

"It's alright Tyzonne you need to find your own style."

"The problem is my own style, is alien." He sighs.

-----------------------------------------------

Rainforest

Mac, Dax, Will, Ronny, and Rose arrive in the rainforest hot on the trail of the next Jewel. However Moltor and his Lava Lizards are already there.

"Rangers...you won't succeed this time."

"Ready?" Mac asks. "Overdrive, Accelerate!"

The Rangers stand tall, Moltor just makes a quick laugh. Fire surging around him as he draws his swords. "Not this time Rangers, not this time! Lava Lizards attack!"

Charging forward Moltor leads them, the Rangers stand ready but Moltor strikes fast and hard. The battle is over before the Rangers can truly begin to fight. Moltor laughs as he walks away. "To easy."

----------------------------------------------------

Moltor's Lair

As Moltor returns he finds Norg making himself at home, needless to say he's not happy.

"What are you doing here?"

"Flurious kicked me out." Norg said nodding. "But I got him back." He said handing Moltor a bag of Chiller stones. "I need a place to stay you can have these!"

Moltor looked into the bag and chuckled. "Enjoy your stay Norg."

---------------------------------------------------

The command center

"It looks like Moltor was on a different trail, Moljner, the Hammer of Thor." She addresses the group.

After a moment Will and then Tyzonne sporting a…familiar set of corn rolls. Will rolls his eyes. "Will you stop copying me?"

Terry enters a moment later massaging her temples and dressed in little more then a long shirt. "God I take a break for a few days and the new guy begins acting like kid."

Moving to Tyzonne she gives him a quick whack on the head. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Erm…well I'm just trying to fit in. And Will…I'm just trying to follow his example."

Justin rushes over, helping Terry to a seat.

Will groans, "A little to closely."

Spencer sets a mug of tea down by Terry who gently sips it. "God, someone get me my Tracker."

Spencer quickly hands it to Terry who quickly dials in a number. She taps her fingers on the console for a few moments.

"Uh…what does this have to do with Tyzonne and Will?" Chip asks.

"Andros, we got an alien here with a little adjustment problem. Can you pop in…yeah…no…not long…no…Mercurian…leave it there…you sure…alright…Bye"

"Ok I'm going back to sleep a friend is popping by near the end of the day to help ya out Tyzonne. Can you put your identity crisis on hold for that long? Trust me it will be worth it."

Terry got to her feet and headed for the exit. "Alright I'm getting myself back to sleep. If you rookies run into a fight you can't handle on your own wake me."

After a pause Rose regains their attention. "I've managed to get a signal on Moltor so a team should get there to keep him from getting the Hammer."

The monitors come to life, Nikki groans. "I liked it better when their was only one villain around. I'm feeling like a bit player in my own story. Who is it this time?"

"Era in the Mystic Woods seems to have sent some of his Hidiacs into Briarwood and looks like the Fearcats are tearing up downtown, and it looks like our friends the Aisu Rangers are having some trouble with the Fearcats."

---------------------------------------------

The Rainforest

Mac, Ronny, Will, Rose, and Dax arrive at the rain forest hot on the heels of Moltor.

"Give it up Moltor," Mac demands. "You're not getting the Hammer of Thor."

Moltor laughs as he sends a contingent of Lava Lizards and some Chillers after the Rangers. Moltor walks out laughing as the team morph. The battle is of course not hard task even if they are facing twice the numbers but it does keep them to busy to follow Moltor. Tyzonne's parroting of Will's fighting style doesn't help things either. Finally Mac has had enough.

"Put your junk in your trunk guys, go find Moltor." He growls.

"And you chill out the copy cat act!" Ronny barks "Tommy said he was getting a friend to help you acclimate so stop copying Will and just wait for the end of the day."

Tyzonne takes a deep breath and Will runs ahead, "Sorry…"

"I wonder if all aliens are like that." Dax comments.

"Good thing we got Terry to smooth things over." Mac comments as he dispatches a Chiller.

-------------------------------------------------

Moltor's Lair

In just a pair of boxers Norg swelters in the heat his mind drifting back to the ice cavern. In his dreams Flurious welcomes him back with open arms, apologizing for his harsh words and offering his back as a foot stool for the yeti while i.e. lounges in Flurious' throne. Norg smiles.

---------------------------------------

On the Trail of Moltor

Hidden behind an outcropping of rocks the Mercury and Yellow Rangers observe Moltor and a team of Chillers.

"We should call the others," Will whispers.

"They'll get away if we do that." Tyzonne says after a moment. "I got it I'll keep the Chillers occupied; you call the others but stay out of sight."

"That's crazy!"

"You have a better plan to keep the Hammer out of Moltor's hands?"

Before Will can react Tyzonne leaps into battle, Will sighs as the Mercury Ranger engages the Chillers. Will fires a flare into the air to alert the others while Moltor walks off. Putting all his experience to the test Will tracks Moltor and watches him uncover the Hammer. Taking a deep breath Will leaps at Moltor taking a firm grip on the hammer. They grunt and struggle until a fierce kick to gust sends Will sprawling. Before Will can get to his feet Moltor swings the hammer at one of his Lava Lizards, transforming it into a giant monster. Summoning his Drive Claws Will leaps at Moltor slashing at his arms until he drops the Hammer while the Flashpoint MegaZord and DriveMax UltraZord engage the monster in the distance behind him.

Moltor growls as he draws his swords and mercilessly slashes Will with his blades relentlessly. Will grunts as he hits the ground hard, his feel shaking as he gets back to his feet. Moltor chuckles darkly as he picks up the Hammer.

"It's over Ranger, admit it."

Behind them the monster explodes as Will stands ready to continue the fight. The other 5 Rangers closing in on them in the distance. Will charges and for a moment the world seems to slow to a crawl. Moltor braces, a sword in one hand the Hammer in another. He ducks under the first two swings by Will and brings his sword up sending it through the power suit and out the other side while simultaneously brining the Hammer into contact with Will's head.

The Yellow Ranger is sent flying, powering down on impact with the ground with a massive wound on his chest. The other Rangers pause in mute horror. A steel gaze setting on the Mercurian's features as he rushes to wills side.

"Hold on there Will, my powers will help stabilize you." The Mercurian says with concern in his voice as the Rangers advance on Moltor.

His hands glow a moment a silver substance coating Will's wounds.

Ronny growls, Rose clenches her fists. "Moltor…you monster."

"Get him to a hospital." Tyzonne says as he rises slowly turning to Moltor, a fire burning in his eyes. "This murdering sack of ashes is mine."

Tyzonne's flesh ripples turning red as scales begin to take shape along with bony plates and hard spikes.

Moltor laughs "And so the monster shows his true colors."

The Mercurian raises his Drive Detector as he approaches Moltor, Moltor raises the hammer as Rose and the others get to Will and rush him away from the battle.

Moltor charges as the Mercurian spins unleashing a wave of silver energy from the Detector at Moltor. He braces and blocks it only to find the monster at his back slashing into it with his claws. Moltor swings his blade around to decapitate the Monster but the Monster ducks the blade, his mouth opens impossibly wide as he clamps down on Moltor's shoulder and tears out a chunk of flesh, swallowing it with a sadistic grin.

"You know what separates you from me Moltor?" the Monster says in a voice far removed from Tyzonne.

Moltor howls in pain dropping the hammer as he clutches his arm, still he sneers. "What's that beast boy?"

"When a real daemon like me, as opposed to a human poser like you, consume a piece of another demon we gain their powers."

The Demon spins around to face Moltor a ball of flame in his hand that he unleashes at Moltor. Moltor laughs but as the fire impacts harmlessly the Demon's fist appears in its trail smashing into Moltor's face. Moltor stumbles backward and growls.

"You win this time, Monster, but how long can you play the hero until your blood turns you against your friends."

With that Moltor vanishes in an explosion of fire. The demon bends down taking the hammer in hand before vanishing himself in a blaze of fire.

A moment later Moltor returns to his lair nursing his shoulder, on the floor he sees Norg and growls. "The Chillers were a failure Norg, and you stink like a wet dog, get out of my lair!"

Norg pouts as he storms off "Meanie! I'm glade Flurious broke your sled!"

Meanwhile at the Hartford command center The Demon appears in a blaze. He looks around getting a stunned gasp from Andrew and Spencer, but a moment later he collapses, the hammer falling from his grip as he reverts to Tyzonne, unconscious on the floor.

-------------------------------------------

Briarwood

Briarwood was in a panic as the undead bodies of the Fearcats rose chaos. The chaos however was short lived as Udonna, Leanbow, Chip, Nikki, and Daggeron arrived via spell seal.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

The words echoed across the landscape as the Wolf Warrior, Solaris Knight, White, Yellow, and Indigo Mystic Rangers appeared.

"This is the second time Era has sent his foot soldiers out," Nikki comments. "And if I'm not mistaken we've seen these faces before."

"You right," Leanbow retorts "They appear to be the Fearcats that the Black Zeo Ranger destroyed."

"It seems even in death the Fearcats will trouble us." Daggeron comments as his Laser Lamp sends a couple of the monsters packing.

One of the Hidiacs swings a sword toward Chip's head, "Whoa!" she shouts and she drops into a split before hammering the creature with a lightning bolt.

"That would have really hurt if I were still a guy." Chip comments as she gets back to her feet.

"What are you trying to do, convert us to women with testimonials of how great it is?" Daggeron comments jokingly.

"Maybe," Chip chuckles. "I think The Wolf Woman Warrior and Lady Solaris Knight would look pretty good."

"You leave my husband out of your crazy gender-bending schemes!" Udonna comments.

As the last of the Hidiacs falls our heroes power down.

"But seriously," Nikki comments, "We should find a way to investigate Era's lair without becoming victims of the miasma. Maybe you guy can work something out involving my own Twilight Mist form?"

Chip pats Nikki on the back eagerly, "Great idea Nik…"

She gives her a venomous glare and she clears her throat. "erm…Necrolai. Lets head back to Rootcore and see if the Xenatomb has any suggestions."

-------------------------------------------

San Angeles

The six Fearcats stood firm while their position, the Aisu Rangers, could have been better, even with the power of the Quasar Sabers and the Lights of Orion the five Aisu Rangers were barely holding their own. Backing up from the latest assault by the Fearcats the Red Ranger looked to the waiting Cryo Pods.

"What do you say team, forfeit?"

"Damn straight," The Black Ranger said. "I don't get paid enough to take this kind of beating."

"Alright break for the Pods on my mark." The Red Ranger ordered.

"Not so fast!" Mig interjected. "Your going nowhere."

"Siberon, is the machine ready?" Bangalore asked the Fearcat with the blue highlights in his armor.

The Blue armored Fearcat made a few quick commands on a hand held device and a massive samurai like war machine charged onto the scene.

"Bangalore, Siberon take command of the Zord. Kitar, Leogon, and Pantera your with me in destroying these Rangers."

The green and blue armored Fearcat quickly leapt toward the Zord while the red, violet, and white armored Fearcats joined the yellow armored one, Mig. They charged but stopped after only a few feet when the sound of thunder and the bit of a lead wasp stung Mig's hand.

"You not going to touch anyone Mig." Said an unfamiliar female voice as a woman in green cameo pants and a green take top hoped out of a jeep, a smoking pistol in her hand."

Mig sneered and turned to the new girl while the Aisu Rangers inched toward their pods. "And just who do you think you are?"

"My name is Gwen Richards, Sergeant Gwen Richards, one of America's Finest."

The Aisu Ranger broke for it, vanishing into the pods as the disappeared in a flurry of ice and snow.

"Get her!" Mig commanded as they charged Gwen.

Quickly she drew something from her pocket, spiraling it around in her hand a second before striking it along her arm. "Overdrive, Accelerate!"

In a flash of light the Green Overdrive Ranger ducked back and under the swing of one of the Fearcat's kicks, coming into a hand stand she locked her legs around the white armored Fearcat and lifted him into an arc until his head smashed into the pavement and she stood atop him. In one quick motion she leapt back peppering the Fearcats with blaster fire. This is just about the time the Navy and Crimson Nitro Zords came onto the scene while the Hyper Ranger appeared on the ground. Gwen looked quickly to Connie and stepped back.

"You think you can handle these guys?"

Connie laughed, "Sure, they can't even touch me, but where are you going?"

"I got a date with an Evil Rampaging Zord."

Connie gave a thumb up as she bent out of the way of Mig's swing "Do it girlfriend!"

Drawing her tracker Gwen quickly got the attention of the Nitro Rangers. "Team Nitro this is the Green Overdrive Ranger, keep that Zord preoccupied I'll disable it."

With that Gwen closed in on the Zord battle from the ground. When Gwen leapt onto the leg of the enemy zord and began scaling it Justin thought she had lost her mind.

"What the heck is she doing?" He shouted over the com.

"Whatever it is Justin we cover her like planed."

When one of the Navy Zord's attacks made the enemy zord stumble and the Green Ranger almost lost her grip Justin's heart stopped for a moment but she rescued her grip and kept climbing. After a few minutes she stopped, apparently to plant or remove something from the back of the enemy zord. A moment later she was in the cockpit of the enemy zord. Before the Fearcats could react she grabs their heads and smashed them fiercely together. By the time they had regained their senses Bangalore had a blaster to his head.

"Surrender." The Green Ranger said coldly.

The other Fearcat began to move and Gwen took a split second to destroy the controls with a blaster shot.

"And don't move."

"This won't work Green Ranger." Bangalore sneered.

The Zord rocked as the occupants where tossed around, the zord fell. "It already has."

As the sirens blared warning the occupants if an imminent detonation Gwen and the Fearcats quickly evacuated. Justin, Connie and TJ watched in mute shock as the Green Ranger evacuated the enemy zord with the Fearcats and the six Fearcats retreated.

"Did she?" Justin murmured.

"You go girl!" Connie cheered.

--------------------------------

The Hartford command center

Only Spencer and Andrew stand in the room while Will lie bandaged on an operating table.

"He's stable sir, but his life sighs are fading."

Andrew nodded, "He took quite a beating and by the time they got him to the hospital it was already to late. He won't survive the night. He's lungs are punctured and several other organs shredded. The left side of his skull is caved in and his eye and ear on that side beyond salvation…unless."

"Unless sir?"

"I can rebuild him Spencer. I have the technology; Stronger, faster, more resilient, I can even mimic, enhance even, his Genetically Augmented Ability."

"What are you planning sir?" Spencer asks curiously.

"I'm going to create the world's first Bionic Ranger."

------------------------------------------------------

A café in San Angeles

Tyzonne enjoys a Coffee with a man with blond and brown streaked hair dressed in a large red hooded robe.

"When I first came to Earth," he said nursing a banana split. "I had no idea what a banana was. When you're a visitor on an alien world it can be hard assimilating into the culture."

"Tell me about it, it doesn't help I'm half demon."

Andros laughs, "My sister spent half a year as the queen of evil. You ever hear of Astronema?"

Tyzonne gasps, "She was your sister?"

Andros nods, "She had been brainwashed. The point I'm making is that being a Ranger can lead to some crazy adventures but you have a benefit that for the longest time I had shunned."

Tyzonne takes a Sip of his Coffee, "Oh?"

"Friends, look, it's never easy fitting into a new culture but you have friends to help you. It's great you respect William enough to emulate him but never forget who you are. You are Tyzonne, you are a rescuer. He is Will, and he is…what is he?"

"A security expert."

"Right, and your not, if you find quality in him you admire incorporate them into yourself but don't dishonor yourself by trying to become him. And if your confused and need guidance ask them. You don't think I felt more red they usually when I admitted I had no idea what a banana was but in the end I was better for asking. Rely on your friends, they won't let you down."

Tyzonne smiles, "Thanks, Terry really had the right guy when he…SHE…called on you."

Andros smiles and pats Tyzonne's shoulder, "Got a bit confused on the gender pronouns for Earth for a moment?"

Tyzonne smiles weakly.

------------------------------

Ronny's Room

Ronny collapses onto her bed and slips off her shoes and socks her fingers massaging her throbbing feet. She pauses a moment feeling a add lump on the base of her foot and pulls it closer to her to get a look.

"That's odd…" she musses as she runs her fingers over dark calluses that seem to have developed on her feet. "Maybe I need to stay off my feet for a few days."

Sore muscles pop as she slips out of her uniform and crosses the room to change into her night clothes before collapsing into bed.

It's Hammer Time, Part 1

The Hartford command center

Will's eyes fluttered open, the room was dark but thanks to his enhanced vision the room was clear enough to see everything. The first thing he noticed was heavy metal strap holding him to an operating table. He heard footsteps and quickly the voices of Spencer and Andrew began to clear.

"He's awake sir."

"Thank god!" Andrew replied.

In a moment the two loomed over him like Frankenstein and Igor. Blood caked into Andrew's clothes along with bits of oil.

"Mr. Hartford," Wills voice choked. "What's going on?"

"Will," Andrew hesitated, "Listen carefully, you were hurt bad."

"Moltor…yeah I remember it…" he recalled. Suddenly panic griped his heart. "Am I paralyzed?"

"No you'll be fine, better then ever in fact."

"Then," Will hesitated, "Why am I tied down?"

"You were in bad shape Master Will."

"H…How bad?" Will stammered his heart beginning to race.

"Several of your lower organs were shredded and you have internal burns. Your lungs were punctured and your ribs and spine had micro fractures. But worse all was your face. I'm sorry to say that that hammer blow caves in half your skull, they were even a little brain damage."

"But I feel fine now."

Andrew smiled.

"Master Hartford spent a small fortune on you to save your life."

"I…" Will tried to say.

"Now listen carefully, I had to replace or reconstruct several organs and part of your head with prosthetics. I wasn't sure how you would react and I didn't want you to hurt yourself, or us, in a panic when you woke up. But your fine now. I'll explain everything in detail if you promise to remain calm."

Will promised.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hartford Estate, main room

The assembled Rangers, including Terry, who was beginning to show the new life growing inside her, but not Ronny, were gathered in the main room as Will, Andrew, and Spencer emerged the lower chambers.

"Hi gang." Will said slowly.

"Will!"

"Your alive!"

"Thank god!"

"Welcome back."

"How?"

Will took a deep breath, "It's a long story, and I think it might just be best to show you."

With a long pause Will reached up and after a moment pulled the skin away from his left eye revealing a steel structure underneath. The gang gasped. "Andrew said that my face mostly took most of the damage so he rebuilt it with prosthetics."

"So your what, a robot?" Mac asks curiously.

"Android," Andrew corrects, "And no just like someone who looses their leg may get a prosthetic one I replaced the damage organs, punctured lung, and half his face and part of his brain with bionics or Biologically Interfaced Electronics. Will is the first Bionic Ranger but he's still Will."

"I just got some hardware under the surface now."

"Master Hartford also made some not strictly necessary alterations to better help William resist future attacks like this." Spencer explained.

"His entire skeleton has been laced with a lattice of nano-kenetic polymers. What this means is Will's body can absorb and disperse a portion of any blunt trauma effectively giving him a light suit of armor, even when unmorphed. To insure that his enhancements wouldn't put to much strain on his heart I also added a secondary circulatory pump, while I don't expect there to be any problems this second 'heart' will reduce the workload of his normal heart should such a situation come up. And just to be safe I installed EMP shielding for all his vital segments. In the event an EMP pulse were to hit the zord to try and disable them Will might loose some of his functionality but nothing critical to living will go offline."

"This sounds like the premise of an ultra cool movie. The Bionic Ranger!" Dax comments.

Mac smiles, "That was great of you dad."

Andrew lowered his head. "I didn't do anything special, Will, and the rest of you have given up your lives to fix my mistakes the least I can do is save your life when you die in the line of duty."

"Your to hard on yourself," Terry comments.

Andrew takes a deep breath and looks to Gwen. "So I see you already met the Green Ranger, where's Ronny?"

"Sleeping," Justin comments, "I don't think she's feeling well."

Will tilts his head a moment as if listening for something, "Her breathing seems fine, and probably just fatigue this Ranger stuff is hard."

"Amen," comes a unified response.

"So you feel up to action Will?" Mac asks.

"As ever, I'm a bit eager to put some of my new optical enhancements to the test."

Mac looks confused.

"One final alteration, since I had to replace an eye and an ear I upgraded them with more then just his genetic equivalent. Will's bionic ear can translate all known language, and pick up numerous other frequencies."

"Do you get AM or FM?" Dax comments.

"Both, I'm chillin' to some easy listing right now,"

Dax, Rose, Terry, Justin and Mac hurry over and put their ears one by one to Will's as they hear fait music.

"That's pretty cool," Terry comments.

Will chuckles, "I know, I've got my own theme music in my head now for when I fight."

Andrew smiles, "As for his bionic eye Will can see into the ultra violet, EM, inferred and several other spectrums. He also has X-ray vision so if one of you are hurt he can instantly determine if theirs a broken bone or not."

"And I have laser vision," Will comments

The group laughs at that.

"Before I forget, I want to thank you all for finishing up my projects while I was in the hospital, particularly TJ, Ronny and Connie for their construction work and Justin and Rose for all the research."

"Speaking of research," Rose adds, "I took a look at that idol and well do you want the long story or the short."

"Break it down for us Rose, I love seeing how your mind works." Justin comments.

She nods and leads them into the command center, on the main monitor she brings up Mars, particularly the face on it and holds up the idol. "See any resemblance?"

"Cool the next relic is on Mars!" Dax comments.

"Power Rangers, in Space!" Justin comments.

"I'll call Andros." Terry comments.

"No, no, no!" Rose explains, "The face on Mars is looking at where the relic is on Earth. After triangulating based on the carbon date of the relic I narrowed it down to South America. After a bit more research to determine a more precise time table of when it was created I narrowed it down further to a segment of Mexico."

"Mexico's a big place." Terry comments.

Rose nods, "We'll probably need a couple of teams, and I'd prefer the full group."

"We can't help this time," Leanbow comments, "Udonna, Claire, Daggeron, Chip, Nikki, and me are going to see if we can modify Nikki's Twilight Mist to allow her safe passage through the Miasma of Era's lair."

"That's alright," Terry comments, "There's a few active Ranger powers out there, and I'll call in the other 3 Turbo Rangers, Time Force Red and the Quantum Ranger, as well as Lightspeed Rescue and Wild Force if you need more hands for the search."

"Alright!" TJ exclaims, "We got us a Ranger convention."

"Ranger Con?" Justin comments with a smile. "I don't know sounds kind of lame, maybe Power Morphicon."

The group groans.

---------------------------------------------

Space, just beyond Earth's orbit

A small craft passes though the ionosphere as it passes over a volcano Moltor glowers.

"More competition from space, not this time!" he roars as he unleashes a torrent of flame and electricity at the craft igniting its engine and sending it crashing into a nearby island.

As the craft opens five figures so encased in black cybernetic armor their true identities are hard to determine emerge from the wreckage. Two seem to carry to proportions of human males while two more seem to have female proportions while the last of the group seems to have the proportions of a child. Moltor and a contingent of Lava Lizards close in on the group as they take defensive stances.

"Are you the one who crashed our ship?" One of the males asked.

Moltor laughs, "That was only the beginning."

"Why?" a female demanded.

"The Corona Aurora is mine; I'm not going to let yet another band of freak try and stake a claim."

"We have no interest in the, whatever," one of the males said.

Moltor laughs, "Your still a thorn, one that will soon be removed from my side."

The Lava Lizards charge and one of the male looks quickly to the others. "Ready?"

"Ready!" the other four say in union and they adjust their stand and produce a silver key in one hand and reveal a device on their other wrist.

"Shift into Turbo!"

In a flash of light the Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink Turbo Rangers engage the Lava Lizards.

---------------------------------------------

Somewhere in Mexico

Team Nitro stop as Justin's morpher suddenly beeps twice.

"You got lock Justin?" Carlos wonders.

Justin looks at his morpher and plugs a small wire from it into a handheld device. "No this is a different signal. Come on!"

-------------------------------------------------

Back at the island

An explosion sends a large tree crashing toward the Turbo Rangers. Arriving not a moment to soon The Crimson Nitro Ranger catches the Tree, he grunts as he looks back toward the Turbo Rangers. "Clear out we got Moltor."

"We can't!" The Green Ranger shouts from his prone position on the ground with the others. "Our legs just went out!"

The Navy Nitro Ranger jumps past TJ quickly spinning the flywheel on the Crimson Morpher as he passes, behind him the Green, Yellow, and Pink Turbo Rangers Face off against Moltor. Justin pauses looking back to the other Turbo Rangers. "Is that who I think it is? Carlos get them to the S.H.A.R.C. TJ can't hold up that tree for long."

The Green Ranger nods, starting with his own double and helping him to his feet as he leads him back toward the S.H.A.R.C. TJ grunts as Lava Lizards close in on the four of them. He hears a horrifying beep as the Crimson Morpher's flywheel stops spinning and he powers down. He grunts under the weight of the tree, his knees buckling a bit as Lava Lizards wail on him.

"I feel kind of funny…" He grunts, "I think my Genetic Power is finally kicking in."

"Let's hope its Super Strength," Justin comments as he telekinetically tosses one Lava Lizard into Moltor while TJ continues to struggle while being wailed on.

Carlos returns and begins helping the Pink Ranger to safety as the Lava Lizards claws scrap harmlessly off of TJ's back. Moltor groans in irritation as he and his Lava Lizards retreat.

"One of these days Rangers you won't have a back team to save you."

---------------------------

Hartford command center

Laying down across several tables Andrew removes the armor from the new arrivals, Team Nitro Gasp in surprise to se their own faces and bodies from over a decade ago.

"It is them, the Robot Rangers!" Kat says excited.

"Can someone clue me in?" Andrew asks.

"Back in our day Justin and Alpha created a team of robot clones of us to fight in space." TJ explains.

"But we have weathered much and our equipment is failing, with little time left we returned to Earth in hopes the creator could repair us and get us back into fighting form." Robo-TJ explained.

Justin looks to Andrew, "These guys are space heroes, and we have to help them."

"Of course, lets get them down to the Zord Bay and you can familiarize m with their systems."

Shortly the Robo Ranger lie still on a series of lifts in the Zord bay, Robo-TJ the first to see the caring hands of Justin and Andrew while the flesh and blood counter parts watch on nervously.

"You sure you've never worked on androids before Andrew?" Justin comments, "These plans for the overhaul are quite amazing."

Andrew coughs, "No of course not, androids are a first for me. I'm just applying Will's bionics and the Zords to a new principle combined with the plans for the original models you provided."

Justin laughs, "You should think about it then, you could create a pretty lifelike android if you put your mind to it."

Andrew forces a laugh, "That flattering but I'm busy enough with everything else."

Taking a deep breath Andrew examines a removed component for a moment. "What is this? A nano-fiber motor controller? Geeze these guys are ancient." He musses silently.

-------------------------------------------------

Mexico

Team Overdrive (Mac, Rose, Dax, Will, Tyzonne, and Gwen) examine their Trackers as they cross the grassy plains but it's not to long before they run afoul of Kamdor, Miratrix and their new Magician Monster. After a short tussle with Kamdor's foot soldiers and then the monster it soon grows to Megazord size. Gwen and Dax take the Cannon of Ki Amuk and the Hammer of Thor with them as they board the DriveMax, With Gwen Piloting Ronny/the Black Ranger's zord, while Tyzonne brings the FlashPoint to bear.

They three behemoths exchange blows back and forth, tumbling and getting back to their feet until Tyzonne gets an idea.

"Guys lets switch things up a bit here, you use my rescue arms and lets see what I can do with the Drill and Shovel arms."

"I'm for it!" Mac replies.

Quickly the Flashpoint and DriveMax change arms and the monster falls a moment later to the new tactic. But they don't get to continue much further in their search before they are beset upon by Chillers. As the battle drags on Gwen breaks away from the battle to take a moment to analyze it, she is not standing their long, Hammer of Thor in hand, when a blond warrior approaches her.

"Nice Hammer,"

Gwen examined the man critically, "Thor?" She asked.

Looking back to the fight Gwen noticed the Chillers gaining the upper hand.

"Sorry but I got a fight to get back to."

"Give me the hammer and I'll end it quickly."

"Sorry, but Thor or no Thor we need it for our mission. You can have it when we're done."

Gwen prepared to return to the fight when Thor stopped her.

"Wait! Give me the Hammer and I promise you Thor will return it after those creatures are gone."

Gwen gave Thor a perching stare. "I look like a fool 'Thor' no man or god in his right mind would refer to himself in the third person give me your word, your binding oath you would returning it once the Chillers are dispatched and I might believe you."

"I give you the oath of the Thunder god Thor…"

Gwen interrupted him again as she dove back into the fight. "Say it right."

Thor sighed, "I give you my word that I will return the hammer once the monsters you are fighting are destroyed."

The hammer flew though the air and landed in Thor's grip "I'll hold you to that."

With a grin Thor waved the hammer in the air and the Chillers explode.

Gwen stalks back toward Thor; her hand out expectantly, Thor clutches the Hammer protectively. "They could be back, best I hang onto this."

Will was about to comment but Gwen shut him up with a wave of her hand. "You gave me your word, if you want to amend the agreement return the Hammer and then well talk."

Thor glared at Gwen, "Or what mortal."

"Or…" Gwen paused for effect, "You forfeit something of equal value such as your rank, powers and immortality. So choose 'Thor' you can either be a powerless mortal with Moljner or a god without it."

Thor growled handing the hammer back, as Gwen clutched it firmly Thor fumed and transformed into his true form, Loki! "How did you know? My disguise was fool proof!"

Gwen smirked, "I didn't but I know the mythology of oaths, I took one myself when I pledged to protect this country, at any cost."

Loki growled and vanished from sight. Hammer in hand Gwen turned back to the group. "Now onward!"

It's Hammer Time, Part 2

Hartford Estate, Ronny's room

Ronny yawns as she rolls out of bed, the sound of something clicking against the hardwood draws her eyes to her feet. Pulling her legs back on the bed she stares in mute shock at her formerly trimmed nails, both hand and toe an inch longer and with a slight curve. Their color seeming a deeper shade then normal. Checking her feet she notices the calluses have darken and gotten thicker over night and the beginnings of more calluses on her hands. She looks around her room and makes her way to the vanity desk. Her ears tingle and as she pulls back the hair they seem different, she can't place it but her ears just seem off almost as if they had grown some. Her lips and nose similarly seem to have bruised over the night and have turned blacker at the tips and edges. She sneezes, a little mucus running out of her nose. Her body stiff she tries to cover the blemishes with markup but her hands feel stiff as well making the process take longer then it should.

She almost jumps out of her skin when theirs a knock at the door.

"Ms. Ronny," Spencer says "Are you feeling any better?"

"Not much," She says with a frog in her throat.

"Are you hungry? Would you like some lemonade?"

Ronny's face distorts into a grimace as the though of lemonade makes he stomach turn. "No lemonade!" she shouts holding back bile. "Maybe some milk would be good."

"Anything to eat?"

"How about some of that chicken you made a couple nights ago if any is left."

"Very good, get back to sleep, you sound unwell."

"I'll do that," Ronny comments as she returns to her bed and collapse to sleep.

----------------------------------------------

The zord bay

Justin finishes washing and drying his hands while a pair of Andrews works on Robo-Justin. He looked down at a face untouched by time and chuckles. "It's weird?"

"What is?" an Andrew comments.

"This, it's like looking back in time."

One of the Andrews looks up to Justin. "Yeah I image looking at your own face a decade younger is kind of odd."

-------------------------------------------------

Unknown location

Mig and Bangalore look over the behemoth that looms before them with awe. Siberion guiding the other three Fearcats in the construction process.

"How is it coming Siberion?" Mig asks aloud.

"We'll be done without the hour." The engineer comments.

"Good," Bangalore quips. "The Rangers wont get away this time."

---------------------------------------------

Back on the trail, in Mexico

Team over drive come to a stop as Rose examines a rock. "This is it, this is the mark, the Relic is here!"

Gwen takes out her tracker but pauses, "You sure?"

"Positive!"

"This is the Green Ranger to all teams. Thanks for the help guys but we found it, your free to go."

A series of congrats, thank yous, see you later, and call against come back over the tracker. Mac looks to Dax and steps aside. "Give it a shot Dax."

"Me?"

Gwen and Rose nod as they, Will, and Tyzonne move aside. Dax readies the cannon and braces himself. The first shot doesn't even leave a mark. He tries two more times and nothing.

"Not even a scratch," Gwen muses before looking at Mac. "Try your best slam."

Mac looks at her unsure but shrugs and pulls back. The force of his blow is enough to shake the ground under the Rangers but the rock is undamaged. Mac steps back.

"Your up will, give it a eyeful."

Will points at himself with a "Me?" look and then steps into line.

"Alright," he says, "Here goes everything."

Will's left eye begins to glow amber as a golden beam digs into the rock raising smoke, but when the smoke clears and the Rangers are done coughing.

"Still nothing," Gwen comments hefting the Hammer, "My turn, I guess."

Stepping back Gwen hefts the hammer high overhead and charges, the shockwave of the impact sends everyone sprawling onto their backs. As they get back to their feet and dust themselves off they stare at the rock curiously.

"It's definitely protecting something, anyone else got a power they want to try on this thing?" Rose comments.

"I'll give it a shot," Tyzonne comments as the group gives him room. Both his Drive Detector and Mercurian powers fail to crack the rock.

"That's because you were not meant to get the artifact, I was!" came the sudden voice of Moltor ass he appeared with a contingent of Lava Lizards.

"Time for action! Overdrive, Accelerate!" Mac shouts as he morphs and draws his lance.

"You are getting no where near the Cannon, Hammer or this relic!" Gwen comments. "Overdrive, Accelerate!" before morphing into the Green Ranger.

Will, Tyzonne, Rose, and Dax join them a moment later. Weapons drawn the six Rangers engage Moltor and the Lizards. The fight is only just heating up when the clouds gather and grow dark and in a crack of thunder Thor appears atop a hill to overlook the battle. He stands there, stoic, as he judges the two sides and finally leaps down landing beside the Green Ranger, join in the fight as he gets closer to her. "Return my hammer to me and I give you my word as the god of thunder I wont leave your side until these fiends are defeated."

"Not falling for it Loki, I'm no fool."

Thor looks hurt a moment, "My lady I am not my evil half-brother, I am Thor."

"Yeah, that so? The other Thor said the same thing before he revealed his true face."

"On my honor and word as a god I will not betray you."

"I'll hold you to that." Gwen comments before passing the Hammer into Thor's hand. With a few quick swings he dispatches the Lava Lizards and sends Moltor packing. As the Rangers relax and power down Gwen prepares to lay down the law with 'Thor' again. But before she can react.

"Here, as I promised my lady." Thor says returning the Hammer to Gwen. Getting a surprised look from all present. "If you have a moment though I would like to discuss a more permanent return of Mojlner."

------------------------------

Later…

Thor strokes his chin in thought, "I see so your forces are trying to retrieve the Crown of the Gods while simultaneously disrupting the plans of these agents of Ragnorok. You and your friend are truly a noble group."

He turns from the group and examines the rock, "You have tried my Hammer, the Cannon of Ki Amuk and each o your individual abilities but have you tried a combination attack."

"Of course!" Rose jumps. "The Cannon and Hammer were reacting to each other in the command center!"

Gwen and Dax step up and after a quick moment combine the artifacts. Gathered as a group, including Thor, they brace for the firing of the strange weapon. The rock shatters after the first blast revealing a Chinese compass board. Before anyone can approach it though Flurious and a team of Chillers appear while the ground shakes and the Fearcat's Zord roars to life while four of the Fearcats engage the group on the ground.

Gwen quickly passes the Hammer to Thor while Tyzonne steps up beside him. "Lend me a hand here?"

"It would be my honor."

"Alright team," Gwen announces, "We got a Zord to destroy, let's move it."

Thor and Mercury Ranger face off against the Chillers, Flurious and the four Fearcats as the other Rangers call the zords to face the enemy Zord. As the twin front war is waged no one watches as a lone Lava Lizard sneaks in and makes off with the compass board. And even with Thor's aid the ground battle is looking bad until The Hyper Ranger joins the fight. Soon the Fearcats retreat and Flurious makes his own exit.

"Wish I could stay and give introductions…" the Mercury Ranger comments as he runs off. "But Looks like my friends could use a hand."

A moment later the FlashPoint megazord joins the fight. Connie powers down and stands watching with Thor, he smiles at her as he watches. "Your part of their team I take it."

She nods.

"They are a noble group of valiant warriors."

"Damn straight!" Connie retorts.

"I think my hammer is in good hands with them."

With a swing of his hammer he weakens the enemy Zord as the Rangers call forth the DriveMax Ultrazord. The combination defeats the monster.

Turning to Connie Thor presents his hammer, "I know Moljner is in good hands with your group, so hang onto it. I'll collect it when you're done."

"Thanks!" Connie says enthusiastically!

With that Thor vanishes in a flash of thunder and lightning. But as the Rangers return to the scene they discover the missing compass, dejected they have no choice but to return home.

--------------------------------------------------------

The Mystic Wood, Lair of Era

The mountain demon paced the chambers, a legion of shadows and undead Fearcats filled the chamber while the deadly miasma shifted about the floor. After a moment his gaze was draw to the higher chambers, a flash of yellow,

"The Mystic Ranger! Bring him to me." The demon bellowed.

The miasma rolled toward the edge of the cavern walls reaching up like the tendrils of an octopus while the undead legions began to climb. Lighting flew atop the cavern chamber as the Hidiac was knocked back from their perch as they came over the lip. The Miasma however had no such trouble gathering on the higher plane.

"Oh little Ranger why don't you come down here and play." Era taunted.

"Play fair and get rid of the fog and we'll talk!" Chip's new feminine voice sang back.

Era smiled broadly, "Ah it is you, the once-male Ranger. I see that you have still not broken your curse. I could help you, you know."

"No thanks, and this isn't a curse, it's a choice, to see the world though new eyes."

"You choose to be a woman," Era laughed, "Then by all means come into my lair and I will pleasure you with experiences and sensations you have never known."

"A tempting offer but I prefer to keep my soul and my free will just that, free."

Era's laugh sends a chill down Chip's back and as the miasma recedes, save for a small patch she takes a deep breath. A moment later the Miasma coalesces into the form of the Indigo Mystic Ranger. Weak and exhausted Chip helps her out of the cavern.

"Any luck," Chip said looking at Nikki as they power down.

"Not much, he's planning something big but all I could get was that it had something to do with the 'darkness in the heart of light' whatever that means. And he seemed to have an interest in the Aisu Rangers."

"Any luck finding a way to disable the miasma?"

"None, though I did notice it seemed to pour out of him when he moved, as if his body was producing the stuff."

"That may prove the key to his defeat. So my treat what do you want for dinner…please don't say blood."

"Blood," Nikki said just to watch Chip squirm, "Actually I think I'm part fruit bat not vampire, I have this insatiable craving for Mangos."

"Mangos it is!"

Shortly Rootcore Chip watches as Nikki grabs a rip mango and opens her mouth wide flashing fangs, she digs the fangs into the skin of the mango and begins sucking. After a minute or two the fruit is a shriveled skin hung loosely over a pit. Chip watches fascinated as she hands Nikki an orange and she repeats the procedure.

"That's both creepy and cool.'

"You should give it a try, then," she says flashing her fangs.

"What are you going to do bite me and turn me into a fruity vampire?" Chip asked with a knot in her throat.

"I was thinking the great mystic-knight…" she began.

"Mystic-knight-in-TRAINING," Chip corrected.

"Well I figured you could magic up your own fangs."

"Point taken," Chip says taking out her morpher and waving it over her face, a pair of fangs like Nikki growing in. "I vant to suck your pulp!"

Nikki rolls her eyes and launches a plum at Chip, she catches it in her mouth and a moment later it begins to drain. The content look on her fact would make you think she just had sex with Brad Pitt. Nikki chuckles.

"Maaaaaaaan," Chip finally says, "That's amazing."

----------------------------------------

Zord bay

The Robo-Rangers load onto their repaired ship checking over systems as Andrew's face comes on the dashboard display. "Come back in a couple months, I should have built some new bodies for you with up to day faces and full Nitro ready morphers."

"Thanks!" Robo-TJ comments. "We really do appreciate all this."

Andrew smiles, "You just keep up the great work protecting the universe from ill tempered aliens."

"Can do, but my Robo-Pals and I are going to take a week off in KO-35. We're not just fighting machines you know, and after all the beatings we took our repaired bodies could use some time to recover and reset."

"Of course, of course! I wasn't implying you should never take a break. I understand what you mean when you talk about android vacations."

"Thanks again, and see you soon!" the Robo-Rangers say waving into the small screen.

The ship lifts off and TJ and Justin stand back with Andrew as it vanishes into the stratosphere. Andrew turns back to TJ and Justin. "And thank you too for all your hard work on getting this place up to speed on all my projects."

"You have some great ideas that are going to pay of big in the long run." TJ comments. "One of these day we got to hook ya up with Billy, you two brains would blow the roof off the morphing grid if you teamed up."

Andrew smiled, "I'd like to meet Mr. Cranston, some day."

Out of Luck

Hartford Estate dining room

The refurnish dining hall feel more like a cafeteria then a dining nook, the entirety of the Hartford Ranger Project now gathered across four long tables. Mac of course sat with his dad, who was joined by Ronny, Rose, Justin, Connie, Will and Terry while the others were spread across the other tables. Each table had room enough four eight so they had room to spare. Justin was busy examining plans n a PDA while Andrew was reading through the mail. Ronny wore black gloves a sunglasses as well as a black scarf and barely touched her own food seeming transfixed on Connie and her cereal.

"You sure your feeling better Ronny?" Rose commented concerned, "Your awfully wrapped up there maybe we should get you checked up."

Ronny was only half listening, "Yeah, fine, better then ever in fact just got a chill."

Connie was silent as she enjoyed her cereal, even as Ronny seemed to be leaning over the table more and more.

"Can you sit down Ronny, your creeping me out?" Connie said suddenly, milk dribbling out of her mouth as she spoke.

"Mer-owl!" Ronny exclaimed as she suddenly pounces over the table, sending Connie tumbling out of her seat with Ronny pinning her. Ronny long, rough, and thick tongue lolled out of her mouth and darted into Connie's own causing her to flair weekly as the much heaver Ronny lick down the milk and cereal still in the girl's mouth. From deep in her belly a low resonating hum started to build up as her ass held high began to sway. As the others jumped up and gathered around her a stumpy foot long…tail…of all things worked its way out of Ronny's pants; the long silky strands of blonde hair on it seemed almost too fine to be just hair.

With east Mac used his Super Strength to grab Ronny by the collar of her jacket and lift her off of Connie. Connie quickly tried to regain her breath. The Surprises didn't stop there as Ronny's glasses cam off in her struggle to escape Mac's grip revealing her eyes drawn into slits and a moment later vicious black claws burst from her gloves tearing at the fabric of her jacket until it tore free and she dropped to the ground on hand and knee. Fear and realization dawned on her features a moment as thin white whispers began to push out of her face. She bolted for the door. Connie dashed ahead of her and as she passed Ronny who had only been moving at normal speed she heard a feral hiss escape her lips, faster then even Connie could track Ronny tore into the next room. The others pursued, Connie in the lead as Ronny tore out the main door and onto the ground but after only a couple dozen feet she stopped cold and turned around, standing upright with a little effort and a hiss. A moment later the others caught up with her.

"What the hell was that?" Will demanded.

Ronny sighed, "I don't know," she finally said as she removed her gloves, her claws had receded back into the skin leaving behind no fingernail and only a small slip in the ends of her fingers where they hid. Her palms were covered by what looked to be treaded black calluses. "It started a few days ago; I didn't want to worry anyone."

"You were acting like a wild animal, what were you trying to do eat my face?" Connie fumes.

"I wanted the milk," Ronny said sheepishly, "I couldn't help myself."

Andrew came to the front next wit ha resigned sigh. "Now this was not the Optimizer I know that much did you play with the gems or the Zeo Crystal?"

Ronny shook her head, "I took them out a couple times to examine them, but never did anything with them."

Andrew sighs, "Let's head down to the command center and see what the scanners say."

Shortly the group was in the command center, Ronny was stripped down to her panties and bra and the group saw the extent of her changes. Her feet also had the strange pads and claws as well, and her body was speckled with black splotches on her skin. Her ears which had been hidden by her hair were wider, rounder, and flatter, while still resembling a human ear in the thickness they also resembled something close to a bear's ear in shape. Her nose had also flattened some and the end was black and moist once the makeup was removed and she bore tiny fang like canines in her mouth.

"She almost looks like a catgirl-in-progress," Chip commented.

Andrew nodded, "Cheetah-Girl to be precise…"

"Like the band?" Nikki commented.

"No more like a werewolf," Chip commented, "Only more cat then wolf. And lacking the shape shifting."

Nikki nodded.

"I'm afraid it's worse then that," Andrew commented, "Her entire genetic structure is being rewritten, I'm not sure if I can stop it. Or more importantly if it will end at a hybrid state or a total conversion."

"I could accelerate her to the end and we can find out." Chip suggested.

Ronny hissed, "And what if that turns me into a dumb animal, think first before you talk Charlotte!"

Udonna circled Ronny inspecting her, "We could probably fix her with magic, but unlike Charlotte." She shot Chip a disapproving glare. "Claire, my husband, Daggeron and I are hesitant to meddle with natures way."

"You meddle all the time!" Chip commented. "What about when Claire turned into a sheep you turned her back. And when Xander started to take root and turn into a tree you helped him. And your not about to tell me humans turning into cats is natural, theirs obviously magic involved here."

Ronny growled, a low primal sound, "Just forget it, I did this to myself I'll deal with it."

"Wait," Chip commented, "Give me and Nikki an hour and we'll at least construct something to protect you from turning completely into an animal if that is the end game."

"Fine," Ronny said in a huff. "Just stop arguing about it."

"Hummmm," Andrew says suddenly, "You know that compass we lost? It's got great power but is also unstable. Could it be responsible?"

"But dad Ronny said she started changing before then, and was nowhere near it when we uncovered it."

"Then maybe," Dax commented, "The compass is the key to fixing this."

"You're a genius Dax!" Rose exclaimed.

"Thanks…wait…what?"

-----------------------------------------------

Moltor's Lair

Moltor examines the new dragon creature critically before reluctantly handing the compass board over.

"And you're sure you know how to work this thing?"

The monster nods, "The board controls and manipulates the chi energy of a person or object, with a little skill and a lot of knowledge, like myself, you can do great and terrible things with it."

Moltor chuckled, "good..."

----------------------------

The mountains outside San Angeles

Terry, Andrew, Gwen, Mack, Tyzonne, Rose, Ronny, Dax, and Will are hot on the trail of a signal leading them to Moltor in hopes of finding the compass. Meanwhile Team Mystic is tracking Flurious and Team Nitro looking for Kamdor, while Team Hyper (Connie) is looking for the Fearcats.

Team Overdrive doesn't have to look long before they are run right into Moltor. The fire lord laughs as h summons a contingent of Lava Lizards. The dragon with the compass board beside him begins to chant.

"Move it people we can't let him do whatever it is he's doing!" Gwen orders swiftly leading to a team morph. The nine Rangers engage the Lava Lizards while trying to get past them to the diabolical duo. Even as Tyzonne breaks though a hand full of Lava Lizards Moltor is ready, a ring of fire rippling up and around the group and blocking their escape.

"Rose-Geyser, Dax-Vortex!" Gwen barks.

A spell seal erupts under the group as the Blue and Pink Ranger begins to take down the firewall Moltor laughing all the while. One by one the Ranger feel a wave of energy wash through them as the last of the Lava Lizards fall and ring of fire goes out. The Rangers stand frozen in place, unsure just what kind of curse was just levied on them and each one, in their own way, nervous to find out.

It starts with Will, clutching his chest in pain he powers down before hitting the ground like a rock, his breathing shallow. "Can't breathe," he squeaks out.

Then Terry powers down, not by choice mind you, her breathing quick and erratic as her belly expands rapidly. "Oh god, oh god, oh god! This isn't happening. Too soon, too soon!" Terry yowls as she tries to control her breathing.

"This is bad," Rose said as she found herself in her mermaid form, his gills at her sides struggling to find water before she drowned in the air.

Andrew was quick on the uptake as the situation escalated quickly whipping out his Tracker. "All teams converge on Moltor, and Spencer we need a pick up the team's falling apart…literally!"

A series of conversations bounced back at him as Ronny crashed back next, she growled as she lurched forward onto her hands and knees her tail stretching out behind her like a serpent while her nose vanished into a extending jaw and long sharp teeth.

As Tyzonne powered down however the worse was yet to come, for her powered down not as the Tyzonne we all knew and loved but as his demon self. A wicked grin spread across his feature as he turned on the panicking others and unleashed the full power of his Drive Detector against them, sending them all flying, before vanishing in a blaze of demon fire.

------------------------------------

Hartford Estate command center

Will was on a medical table hooked up to an IV drip and heart monitor, his vitals failing. Rose was floating in her mobile tank watching nervously while Terry was propped up in a recliner brought down from the main level, moaning, her belly slowly expanding, an IV drip in her arm keeping her from burring through every calorie in her body. Ronny growled as the changes continued to incapacitate her. Her big toe currently shifting up her foot as her legs, ankle, and foot shifted into the shape of hock and calf of a feline.

Chip, Udonna and the rest of Team mystic were doing them best to slow the powerful magic cursing though their friends, with little luck. The rest of team Overdrive was still outside town; in the 15 minutes that it took Spencer to get the emergency cases to base the rest of the team had had the worse luck. First the jeep broke down, and then Mac slipped in some mud and almost twisted his leg. However he managed to twist everyone else's as they slipped and fell helping him up. A car's breaks went out nearly killed the lot of them if not for Mac's strength stopping it, before that two failed him. And they still have several miles to go before they were home.

-------------------------------------------

Moltor's lair

A plume of flame erupts in Moltor's main chamber as Tyzonne the Daemon appears.

"Hand another little tantrum I see," Moltor gloats.

"On the contrary," the demon begins, "Your little trick wit the compass has set me free of the constraints of my lesser self."

Moltor sighs, "And?"

"And I have come to thank you, and warn you, the remaining jewels are mine, and if you cross my path again their won't be enough of you left to fill a ashtray." The demon says coldly.

"Tough talk for a demon stupid enough to appear in my lair where my dragon and my lizards out number you fifty to one."

Several dozen Lava Lizards closed in on the demon, raising his hand like a blade he sent a wave of Mecurian energy out sending them sailing, and then once more he was gone in a flash.

-----------------------------

The Lair of Era

The Mercury walked along the miasma, the Hidiac/Fearcats circling him like vultures. As he reached the throne of the Earth demon he kneeled.

"Lord Era, I come bearing a proposition."

The Mountain like demon was silent as the Mercury Ranger rose, he extended his hand presenting an Overdrive Tracker, not his own but one of the regular models.

"Take this gift as a token of my loyalty for when the final battle comes; all I ask for in return is an enough power to crush those Technicolor rejects."

He pauses a moment, "No I can already crush them, I want to humiliate them, to decimate their power base and utterly destroy them."

The mountain demon smiled as the Miasma rose and enveloped him. "You are Tyzonne the Mercurian no longer. You are Yami: The Dark One."

--------------------------------------

Hartford Estate

Andrew, Dax, Mac, and Gwen finally made it back to the Estate, looking like they had been run though a wood chipper. The door collapsed before Mac could even touch it and as the four entered they found the place in shambles, stumbling down to the command center they saw it decimated, Spencer was barely conscious but he relayed the terrible tale of the demon's rampage, he had knocked the Mystic Ranger out cold, smashed Rose's tank, severed Will's life support and Terry's IV and made off with the Zeo master crystal the two jewels and a morpher from the vault. Ronny pursued after him. Before passing out Spencer explained how he had managed to stabilize Rose, Will and Terry again. Before they could do anything though the damaged monitor exploded showering all present injured or not with a hail of sharp glass shards.

---------------------------------

Hartford Estate, five seconds ago

The sound of shattering glass and electronics was like the slow tinkle of crystal. Connie was in the command center just in time to see the moment frozen in time, hundred of glass shards exploded out from at first the main monitor then numerous other consoles in a hail storm threatening to shred everyone present. The air was thick with smoke making it hard for Connie to keep up her focus and her hyper accelerated perceptions. She moved fast plucking the glass from the frozen air as if she were picking grapes from a vine. A growing pile of glass forming in the center of the room. With a deep breath she plucked the last shard and was back out the front door before time could catch up with her.

---------------------------

Moltor's Lair

Time was catching up with Connie, breathing becoming hard; she had never run this fast for this long before, not as Conner and certainly not as the girl Connie whose body required much more rest and recovery time. With a pull of the rip wire Connie upgraded to Hyper Ranger Status. And once more the world ground to a halt from a slow frame by frame process. She saw the monster that held the compass and picked up her pace her mind racing back to the moment the rush of speed filled her.

She remembers the Command center with Chip and the other Mystic Rangers trying to stabilize the others.

The sudden appearance by flame of Tyzonne the Daemon, and his sudden and unexpected attack on everyone there, even Spencer. The Brutality and mercilessness beyond reason even when compared to Messogog.

She was slowing again even as she delivered a thousand blows to the dragon.

"Got to go faster, faster, to much is ridding on me." She thought/preyed, her heart pounding in her chest like a jackhammer.

He mind drifted again as the dragon's flesh gave and he began to explode in slow motion, the compass board snatched from his hand and into her as she tore out of the cavern.

Chip's voice hung in her head, 'Stop Tyzonne, stop him before the corruption makes him do something her will regret." As he summoned a spell seal and shoved her into it sending her out of the reach of the rampaging Daemon.

--------------------------------------------------------

Moltor's Lair, normal time

Moltor laughed as he turned to his dragon general with the chi board. "We did it; we crippled the Rangers and turned one of their own evil!"

The dragon could not respond, is body was suffering from a thousand pock marks and he groaned in pain as if something inside him was fight it's way out, or a invisible legion were pummeling him. For a few scant moments Moltor saw a flash of black and crimson but it was gone to fast to be sure.

The dragon exploded, taking the compass board with it, Moltor roared in anger unleashing his rage on his Lava Lizards. "Damn him, he said he could control the power not be destroyed by it!"

------------------------------------------

Era's Lair

Connie stood at the lip of the lair of Era, her legs lined with hissing vents while her right arm sported chain mail and a shield/glove and her left a long armored arm. Her former skirted legs now crimson tights highlighted by black and gold while a pair of large gold horns on the side of her helmet only gave the image of the Dino Thunder icon. Even moving at the speeds she was the miasma slither and hissed below. She was on the ground level in a second; her pace ever increasing, the miasma struggling to get a firm grip.

She saw him, Tyzonne, the demon, wreathed in the dark tendrils of pit. Gritting her teeth she pushed past her limits, her screams silent, her speed long since having shattered the sound barrier. Her small arms wrapped around Tyzonne's waist and her Ranger augmented strength did the rest carrying him from the dark pit.

------------------------------------------------

Hartford estate command center

Connie returned with her passenger bound and over her shoulder, with a boom he appeared as if by magic to those frozen in time as the compass board dropped into Rose's take. A moment later the cat creature Ronny was dropped back in the estate.

Connie smiled just as she felt something in her chest explode, and the darkness took her.

-----------------------------------

Hartford Estate, real time

With a series of deafening booms Tyzonne lie bound on the floor, then the compass splashed into Rose's tank, a moment later Ronny was back on the floor. Then Connie appeared out of nowhere, momentum carried her into a wall with a sickening crack. The assembled Rangers could not look at what had become of Connie.

---------------------

Shortly…

Rose was once more human as was Tyzonne; Will was back on his feet while Terry and Ronny were not looking at a return to before this all began. In the span of a course of hours Terry was now in her seventh or eights term and Ronny looks hardly human, a long sinuous tail thumped behind her in agitation as she stood not on feet but hind paws. She wasn't even standing really more couched her hands more like paws then human fingers easily touched the ground. Her body covered with black and golden fur that resembled a cheetah while her face was pushed out into a full muzzle. Connie lie under a white sheet on a table, completely covered. As Andrew pulled away from the monitors his face was pale.

"When can you get her back on her feet?" Will asked hopeful.

Andrew shook his head, "When her heart exploded she was still in hyper speed. Suddenly dropping out of hyper speed and then into the wall was like crashing into a mountain at mach 9. Most of her bones and organs were liquefied on impact…"

Andrew sighed, "She was cold before we even saw the body materialize."

Chip choked, "She's really gone…"

One Gets Away

Hartford Estate, command center

Chip choked, her eyes glued to the sheet that covered the remains of Conner McKnight a.k.a. Connie Hartford, the Crimson Hyper Ranger, "She's really gone…"

"No," Terry's words broke the silence as she groaned to her feet, the massive weight of her nearly full term belly making the process draining. Her hands swept across the room n a grand gesture. "You're telling me that with two jewels of the Corona Aurora, jewels powerful enough to restore Tyzonne normal form. The Zeo Master crystal; which gave me the power of a zord…"

"And almost killed you!" Justin interrupts.

She shot him daggers, "…Not to mention the Compass that did all this, the Hammer of Thor, and the Cannon of Ki Amuk."

She crossed the room to her personal storage and entered the command drawing a fist sized ruby, sapphire, amber, and quartz, as well an emerald, pink, and black crystal. "And the forever gems each imbued with the energy of previous Rangers. As well as a handful of mystic Rangers? You telling me with all that power we can't save Conner?"

"Their nothing to save, the body is already cold." Andrew commented.

Terry growled, "We can try damn it, what's the harm in giving it our best shot. You want to tell his parents we let him die without doing everything we could?"

Silence fell on the room until finally Mac spoke. "Let's try it, theirs no harm in that."

-----------------------------------------

A place of happiness and light

Conner floated in the void, ahead of him a warm light was drawing him closer, and yet below him something held him to the Blue. Between the White Light and the Blue Dawn the Infinity of Time stretched out before him. He had fought a good fight and yet in the infinity he saw what was yet to be, and what he saw chilled him to the bone. He needed to warn them, but how? And then he saw the Girl, and knew the answer.

The Girl joined him in the Void, frightened of all she saw and then she saw the Boy and felt at peace. The Boy smiled offering his hand. And she could feel the importance of the Boy's desire. But not for her, for something greater then them both.

She took his hand.

------------------------------------------

Hartford Estate Rec Room

Tyzonne sat alone toward the back of the room, lost in thought as Ronny came over and sat beside him.

"Worried about Connie?" she asked.

"No…yes…not just her." Unconsciously he began t run his finger though her hair, stroking it as a low contented purr escaped Ronny's muzzle.

"What else then?" she purred licking his wrist when she got the chance.

"When I was cursed I became a real monster, I caused all that destruction and pledged myself to darkness. What happens the next time the demon takes over? I'm a liability to the team, an enemy hiding in our midst."

"Nonsense, the Compass Board made you evil but that was not the real you."

"The demon is real enough."

"And how many times has the demon surfaced? Of all those times has it ever done something truly evil?"

"Well the cave in…"

"Oh?" Ronny purred sarcastically, "Have you remembered something new?"

"No but…"

"But what? All you remember is a massacre. Do you have definitive proof you did it? Your other half is violent, visceral, and maybe even a bit wild." Ronny paused reflecting on the last line. "Which I have to say I'm finding quite attrrractive all of a sudden." She purred. "But from what we've seen your other half is not natural evil. He fought Moltor, retrieved the hammer and returned it here."

"He passed out, if he didn't you might all be…"

"Speculation, you have no proof and I like to think that your good heart is shared no mater what skin you wear. A heart like yours, it doesn't just sit on the sidelines just because you go all demon."

Tyzonne smiles, "Thanks Ronny."

Andrew watches his son reading a book silent a worried look on his face while Spencer stands beside him. "I still can't figure it out, his luck was as bad as ours but he shouldn't be affected by luck."

"I know sir, but perhaps he wasn't, perhaps our luck just made it seem like he was sharing the same."

"I hope so…"

---------------------------------------

The beach

Rose's eyes are glued to the Aztec Stone; the others (Mac, Will, Gwen, and Dax) follow behind her slowly and without words. The stone leads them deeper and deeper into the ocean until finally Mac places a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Stop!"

"It's just a little further," she protests.

Mac tilts her head gently away from the stone to show her the ocean before them and the waist deep sea she stands in.

"Oh…" Rose stares out at the ocean in thought before taking her Tracker in hand. "Spencer, send me the gauntlet."

"Right away Ms. Rose," his voice chirps back as a black glove materializes on her outstretched arm, the Forever Pink jewel resting in a set piece on the back of her hand.

"What's that?" Dax comments.

"Little idea I had this morning. Will, Dax, get some dive gear. And everyone stand back."

The group spread out as Rose clenches her fist and raises the jewel over her head. "Pink Ranger Power!" she shouts as pink energy crackles out of the jewel and down her arm. She bobs in the water a moment and then dives under her fish tail splashing the water as it surfaces for a moment before vanishing beneath the waves.

Mac smiles "That was innovative!"

----------------------------------------------

Moltor's Lair

The Fearcats enter his chamber at the rough hands of the Lava Lizards, the six of them none to pleased.

"What is the meaning of this Moltor?" Mig demands.

"I have a gift for you, you see I know the location of an invincible armor, and I'm willing to part with this information if you are willing to do me a favor."

"Which is?" Bangalore asks skeptically.

"Use it to destroy the Power Rangers."

Mig looks suspicious, "If this armor is so powerful why don't you use it instead of us."

Moltor laughs, "Numbers, plain numbers, one armor between the 6 of you has better chances of destroying our mutual enemy then me and a single general."

Mig nods at the logic as Moltor hands over a map. "Good luck."

-----------------------------------------

Under the sea

Propelled by a pair of yellow devices similar to Dax's Drive Vortex and wearing color coded body suits and diving tanks Will and Dax followed the mermaid Rose who wore only her uniform jacket. Closing in on the sapphire jewel they nab it without trouble and make their way back to shore. Emerging from the water with a triumphant cheer Will holds the sapphire high over head.

"Victory! We got the 3rd jewel!"

Rose floats in the water as the others take a moment to celebrate, none of them noticing Miratrix watching them from afar.

"You coming back to shore Rose?" Will finally asks.

"I still have a couple hours left before I transform back." She says with a sigh.

Their trackers beep just then, it's Andrew with news, terrible news. Specifically the Fearcats have been sighted in the area.

"Dad we found the Jewel!"

"That's great delegate someone to hold it while I dispatch a second team to assist, just in case."

Mac looks to Will but Gwen snatches it from Will's grip and tosses it to Rose. "Rose will guard it."

This draws a numbers of confused looks from everyone, including Rose. "If she is attack she had that Pirate Power to fall back on, and she had the entire ocean to fight in, that's a big advantage right there."

Mac nods followed by the others. "Alright makes sense, Good luck Rose." Mac wishes her as she dives down into the water.

As the Rangers rush off Miratrix curses under her breath, how the hell is she going to get to the damn fish girl! Returning to Kamdor she relates her findings he armored ninja paces as he works on a solution.

"If only they ha let the Yellow Ranger deliver it, he's a formidable enemy but on land we can beat him. How do we beat that girl in the water?"

Kamdor looks out over the ocean as he gauges his options, his gaze eventually falling on a buoy. He chuckles as he makes a quick gesture, transforming the anchored object into a pear shaped monster. Quick submerging the monster picks up the trail of Rose and quickly closes the distance to her. Rose is caught completely off guard as the monster anchor/tail smashes into her sending the sapphire falling toward the sea floor. In a flash she is Rosie the Bold, morphing straight to the Pirate Ranger with just the power of the Forever Pink jewel. In silent awe Rose looks at her hands before quickly drawing her saber and sending an arc of energy toward monster.

The whip like anchor tail swigs up catching and then deflecting the energy wave. But Rosie is on the move, closing in on the creature her second swipe scrapes metal against metal as she connects with his chest. The tail snaps up wrapping around her legs suddenly before smashing her into the sea floor below. Her grunts are muffled by the water as she sends another energy arc at the monster. It tries to dodge but with its tail wrapped around Rosie it takes the attack directly. A second slash from Rosie severs the chain and with a firm grip on the anchor she spins it like a fan before launching it toward he creature. As the monster dodges its own tail Rosie closes in with another swipe of her sword.

The monster sinks toward the seabed as Nobeard's spirit reaches her and begins to circle her, inspecting the suit from the outside. Nobeard looks confused as Rosie taps the Jewel now set into her armored gauntlet.

Below her the water suddenly churns as the monster rises up, growing right past her as he reaches full zord height. Nobeard indicates for her to find cover a moment as he dives deeper into the waters, she complies.

Piercing the surface the monster laughs his voice bellowing like thunder. "You're tough Pink Ranger but can your little Pirate Mode save you from me now?"

Nobeard reaches the bottom, his spirit finding what he seeks as he spots an old sunken galleon. Entering the chambers the spirit of Nobeard stops at the old sunken skeleton perched in the broken Crow's nest and gently slaps its cheek.

"Rise and shine ye scurvy dog, Captain Rosie is in need of your services!"

A moment later a blue spirit begins to emerge from the skeleton. "Captain Brownbeard, why have you wakened me from my eternal slumber?"

"Rouse the crew ya bilge rat, we have a cowardly dog of a beast to slay!"

"Aye captain!"

One by one a series of spirits begin to rise from the departed and take to their posts on the ship. From the chasm below Rose saw a faint blue glow, light seemed to surround her as the Sapphire and Forever Pink jewel also began to glow. Outstretching her arms the two jewels become spotlights of energy pouring down into the chasm.

--------------------------------------

Hartford command center

The main view screen came to life; amidst all the devastation and equipment still being replaced the view functioned. On the screen was a floating green head which drew the attention of Andrew Hartford and Spencer.

"Quickly Orange Ranger sent the Zeo crystal to these coordinates."

Andrew was surprised to say the least to see the great mentor on his monitor but looking at the coordinates left him confused. "But that's the middle of the ocean!"

"We have no time to discuss things, if you do not act now the Morphing Grid will be torn apart!"

Andrew was on his feet quickly, dividing as he prepared the equipment transporter while his other self quickly got the Zeo crystal from storage.

------------------------------------

The great ocean

In a flash of white light the Zeo Master Crystal appears before Rosie the Bold, before she can react a steady pulse of energy pours from its tip into the chasm. Slowly it raises, Rosie's feet connecting with the weathered old deck, the Black Scabbard.

It pierces the ocean as its phantom crew get to work, the bather and shattered ship circling around the monster, cannons firing into its broad. With each passing second the Black scabbard seem to glow brighter, a ping light erupting from the bowels.

"Captain what's happening to the old girl?" one of the ghosts asks Nobeard as Rosie stands in mute awe.

"The pink one be our Captain, best to ask her ye questions."

Rosie turned to the ghosts and her heart skipped a beat until it settled on Nobeard. "What's going on?"

"Was hoping ye could tell us!" Nobeard exclaims.

"Hard to port, the beastie is retaliating!" a spirit shouted.

The ship lurched as the crew we thrown about and an anchor and chain tore into the lower decks further crippling the old ship. As the anchor pulled out the pink light exploded from the hole and the entire ship was engulfed in the light. The monster reared back ready for another lash of the tail before the light faded. The anchor passed into the light and something deflected it. As the light faded Rosie the Bold stood on the nose of the ship her foot positioned on the shoulder of a giant mermaid at the front. The Black Scabbard stood transformed, whole once more. Aged and water longed wood was replaced by pink shaded steel with white and blue highlights. Entire ship resembling something out of a sci-fi piece with its laser cannons poking out of the ports on the sides and its shaped steel frame. The Zeo Master Crystal vanished as quickly as it appeared as Rosie the Bold pointed her finger off the left port side.

"Unfurl the sails and hit him with everything we got!" she announced.

Even the crew was transformed; the desiccated corpses replaced by pink armored men, pink armored Pirate men. The spirits, including Nobeard were gone but in their place the men moved about tending the ship. The sails came down, a brilliant shimmering silk, white as snow and emblazoned with the Overdrive compass logo.

"Aye, aye Captain!" one of the deck hands saluted.

Kenning to the side the laser cannons warmed up before hammering the monster with repeated fire. Rosie stood her post as Nobeard in his new form approached her.

"One more for old times sake?" he said placing his hand on her shoulder.

She nodded and the armored Captain fused once more with her. Rosie the Bold surged with energy as she leapt from the ship toward the monster.

"Back to Davy Jones' Locker with ye!" the Pirate Ranger shouted as she unleashed a wave of energy on the tail of the latest barrage from the ship. The attacks hit dead center and the monster topples into the ocean. A moment later the explosion churned up the water. Nobeard separated from Rosie as she retuned to her Perch atop the ship and pointed her arm toward shore.

"Homeward crew lets see just what the heck happened here!"

"Aye, Captain!" the crew shouted back.

Rosie the Bold wavered a moment as she felt her power crash, before she could secure her position she plummeted into the water, her fish tail crashing the water a moment before she vanished into the sea. When she didn't emerge from the waters for a good minute Nobeard dove in after her. He was gone two for a good couple minutes before he surfaced again. Rose, supported by his shoulder she seemed unconscious and wearing only a pink bra.

"Fill the hold with the sea ya scurvy dogs, and be quick about it!" Nobeard commanded.

------------------------------------------

Fight the Fearcats!

The DriveMax tumbles to the ground as the robot in its new armor and wielding its new sword sends their systems into the red.

"That new armor they just equipped is tearing us apart!" Mac shouts.

"Then let's double team them!" The Mercury Ranger comes in over the coms as the FlashPoint takes position hammering the robot with its hydro blast.

The robot braces the attack but emerges unscathed.

"Guys, a two pronged frontal assault won't cut it. Divide and conquer!" Gwen comments taking a firm grip on her tracker. "Ronny we need you here at your controls, Andrew we need a sub for Rose! Terry you up to some action? Spencer it's time we show them my Zord. Everyone board your Zords and hit this guy from every angle with each individual zord we got!"

"That's Crazy!" Mac argues, "If it can withstand the Ultra zord what chance do individual zords have?"

"I'm with the Green Ranger, it's worth a shot!" Tyzonne responds.

The other rangers agree. Outvoted The FlashPoint and DriveMax break apart into their component Zords strafing and circling the robot from every angle. The ground shakes as the Overhaul zords come in; Terry's labored breathing audible over the coms.

"I…got this…but…not for…" Terry begins before a sudden kick breaks her focus. "Did it just kick?"

Shaking her head the Violet Ranger focuses on her controls, a moment later Andrew takes command of the Pink Zords while Ronny takes her role in Black. Gwen leaps away to a safe distance as a trio of panels appears in the air before her.

"Sata Zord online, bringing weapons onto target."

The Robot is suddenly met by green laser fire from beyond the clouds as the blue zord and Sonic Streaker strafe it from the air. The armada of land Zords forms a convoy line circling the zord and hammering it from all sizes.

Mac steels a glance at Gwen from her perch beyond the battle field at the controls of the three panels. "Where's her zord dad?"

"The Sata Zords sit in low orbit son, she control them though remote tele-presence."

"Satazorrrds," Ronny purrs, "Arrre you saying she commands a satellite?"

"Two actually, and a shuttle." Andrew responds.

The winches on the crane like zords of Andrew and Terry take a firm lock on the super armor. The sword vanishes as the armor is pulled off. The Fearcats eject as the robot goes up in a ball of fire.

------------------------------------------

Command center

Rose's eyes flutter open as she finds herself bobbing in her tank, the crew of her ship as well as the Rangers around her. Brushing some hair out of her face she pauses as she examinees it. She almost positive its half a foot longer then normal. Then she notices the Sapphire nowhere to be seen.

"Where is the jewel?" she asks concerned.

"I was hoping you knew?" Andrew says. "How could you loose it?" Andrew shouted.

"Now hold up," Justin protested.

"No you 'hold up' the jewels are dangerous, if they fall into the wrong hands we in big trouble." Andre fumed.

TJ had had enough, with one good swing he sent Andrew to the floor. "I will not have you berating the other ranger Mr. Hartford. Yes Rose lost A Jewel but YOU lost the crown while we have 2 jewels. Furthermore we got this new super armor out of it AND incase you haven't noticed a new zord and some new allies." He yelled as he indicated the armored pirates. Then his arm settled on the table where Connie rested under a sheet, the monitors slow and steady. "And do you think Conner over there would tolerate your actions after he died for us? We don't know if he…she will ever awaken but do you really want to dishonor him in his presence. Now apologize to Rose."

Andrew got up massaging his jaw "Just who do you think you are." He growled as Spencer came up beside him and began to whisper in his ear.

'Spencer what does a game I lost several years ago has to do with anything?"

"In that game you lost you acted much like you did now. You wanted to quit, you thought the team would be better without you. But what did you do?"

"You forced me to go back Spence, why is this relevant?"

"I didn't force you to do anything Andrew, I merely provided the ride. And what happened next."

Andrew sighs, "We won, again how is this relev…" it dawned on him mid sentence.

"We're Power Ranger," Udonna said after a moment, "But we are also human…"

"Or a space alien in Tyzonne's case," Dax added.

"The point is," Udonna continued, "We're not perfect, we will make mistakes, all we can do is try our best."

Andrew lowered his head, "Rose, I'm sorry."

She braced herself over the lip of the tank with her arms, "I'm sorry as well."

She waited for the moment to pas before continuing. "I do have one question though…why did you send the Zeo Crystal."

"I got a communication from Zordon, apparently when Nobeard tried to raise the Black Scabbard he needed more then his crew had, that's why the Sapphire and Forever Pink gem reacted to give that power. But it wasn't enough. IT was going to rip the morphing grid in half, Zordon knew the Zeo Crystal could finish the job so I sent it to preserve the grid and finish the process."

"And we thank ye for it," Nobeard comments, "Been a long time since we had our own bodies even if they are pink and don't seem to be alive."

Andrew nods, "Yes their more like mannequins or puppets for flesh and blood…" Andrew pauses again, "I'm glad to have you in the group regardless and who knows when this is over maybe you will earn your entrance into heaven, or real bodies."

Spencer leans over to Andrew again "And maybe your little project will earn its wings."

Andrew smirks at that, "Thank you, I needed a good laugh."

"No thank you, for trusting me with it."

-------------------------------------------

Flurious' Lair

Flurious examines the Sapphire in his hand and chuckles. "Such beauty. And it is all mine. It is true what they say…'all good things come to those who wait.'"


	3. Chapter 3

Once a Ranger, Part 1

Hartford Estate, Zord Hanger

Terry sits in a chair while the assembled group stands around her, save Rose. "It took a while but I your other mentor arrived the other day." Waving to a side room a black tunic and pants trimmed with yellow entered. "This is Waldo Brooks, AKA Dustin, and formerly the Yellow Wind Ninja Ranger. He was going to assist me in your training but I'm hardly in any condition to do that now."

Terry sighs, "Thanks for coming Dustin."

"Thank you Terry! This is incredibly cool for me. When I was a Ranger my team was a little to serious at first and never really got the hang of the entire morph call until I showed them. Now I look out at this small army of Rangers and I feel a little validated. Now as for training: it took me a couple years to master Earth Ninja Arts so I don't expect you all to match me in a few weeks or even months. And I'm sure some of you are better suited for Wind or Water training but the basics are universal and I can get you started in that."

Dax raises his hand, "Uh sir? We already know how to fight so…"

Terry lifted a remote and pointed it at a monitor on the far wall, a clip show of the Ninja Storm rangers began. "Can you fight like that? You know some martial arts but your no ninja."

Dustin looked at Terry surprised, "How did you get that footage?"

Justin chuckled, "Terry is very good at extracting information from the morphing grid."

"Ok one more quick question, you mentioned your father was a Ninja and taught you everything he knows but I don't recall any Ninjas in the records by the name of Tommy Oliver."

Terry clicked the remote changing the clip show, the scene shifting to her days as the White Ninja Ranger. "That's because he was trained by Ninjor not at an academy."

Dustin watched the clips interested before turning back to the others. "All right Rangers lets see what you got, come at me with your best and let's see how you stack up and I can properly figure out your level of skill."

------------------------------------------------------

Moltor's Lair

A pair of Lava Lizards shamble into the main chamber, in their hands a black clam like device with green ribs on the outside.

"What is this?" Moltor asks as he slowly opens device. A strange figure appears in a hologram and begins to speak. "Greetings my evil ally, I have a proposition for you that will mean the end of the Power Rangers."

Moltor chuckles as a green light suddenly envelops him and he vanishes.

------------------------------------

Era's Lair

A black clam appears among the miasma, the Hidiacs bring it to their master who opens it slowly, listening to the message.

"How very interesting." He chuckles before vanishing in a flash of green

----------------------------------

Location unknown

The Fearcats, Flurious, Era, Moltor, Kamdor, and Miratrix argue amongst themselves as they stand around a circular table each blaming the others for bringing them there until a new figure clad in red with silver bone like armor around his face, a exposed half jaw, bull like horns, and carrying a silver staff toped by a Z enters. The villains turn to the new guy with disgust.

"And just who are you?"

"I am Thrax, son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, and I am the one who invited you here."

"I don't need you help!" Kamdor shouts. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I brought you all here because our combined power would easily crush the Power Rangers."

"And alliance? With him?" Moltor scoffs. "Never."

"What I propose is a temporary alliance, once we are sure of the Power Rangers destruction you can all go back to killing each other for all I care."

"And just what d you get out of this?" Mig asks suspiciously.

"The Sentinel Knight imprisoned me, and my parent fell to goodness. What do I get out of this Fearcat? Revenge, I get to see the Power Rangers who corrupted my parents severed, permanently, and the Sentinel Knight utterly destroyed. Compared to the Jewels that is far more important to me, you can destroy each other for the jewels for all I care. All I want is my revenge. So do we have an alliance?"

The villains look among each other in thought.

-------------------------

Hartford command center

Rose sighs as she hangs over the lip of her tank, on the main monitor she watches the others train with Dustin and sighs. One of the armor pirates entered from the stairs and offers her a sandwich. Taking it she begins munching as she switches the monitor over to Zordon.

"Thank you," She says to the pirate, "Why don't you and the guy go get some fresh air, you don't need to wait on m hand and tail. Just talk to Nobeard for acceptable behavior, he's possessed me enough times to have a good idea what to do and not do."

"Thank ye Captain." The pink armored pirates say before hading out.

Rose turns back to the Minotaur and the waiting Zordon.

"Zordon can you spare me some sage advice?"

"Always Pink Ranger, what troubles you?"

Rose lets go of the lip and floats back, her arms waving to indicate the length of her body before their weigh some of her hair and she leans back over the lip finishing the sandwich.

"In the past going pirate only left me in mermaid form for a few hours. It's been days, not only am I still a mermaid but apparently when I powered down last my jacket evaporated, that never happened before. And my hair is at least six or seven inches longer. What's going on?"

Zordon pauses in thought, "You have absorbs a great deal of Pink energy, under normal circumstances this is what creates Rosie the Bold's form. Well not technically pink energy but the energy of Nobeard is in effect the same thing. You bypassed Nobeard with the gem and then amplified that further when you combined with Nobeard for the final strike. Your body is so suffused with energy it could take weeks, months, years, or well forever before you can revert to normal. It all depends on how much energy you use from now on. Every time you morph you will absorbs more Pink energy prolonging this form. But if you use more energy then you absorbed in the morph, say by invoking under your own power pirate mode you can drain that energy."

Rose sighed, "I figured as much, I don't suppose the Jewels and our Mystic friends could change me back?"

"They could," Zordon explains, "But that energy has to go somewhere and with the speed your body is metabolizing the energy it may not be long before you aren't just over changed but start generating your own energy which will further complicate matters."

"Thanks Zordon…I don't suppose I could just funnel the energy into my crew to give them real bodies or into you?"

"No, for the first you might be able to transform one but just because you give them flesh does not mean they will be alive, you would be dooming them to a living corpse until you gave up your life force to tie their soul and bodies together. As for me I exist in a time vortex, it would take far more power then yours to pull me out of it."

Rose looked across the room to Connie "That's what happened to Conner isn't it? We repaired her body and pulled her soul back but their not connected to each other are they?"

"Correct, only a life force can bind another life force."

------------------------------------

Hartford Estate Grounds

The Alliance of Evil loom outside the gates of the Hartford estate before hammering them with their combined power and charging in. Alarms blare as the monitors in the command center and Zord Hanger come to life. The Alliance hammers the other wall with their focused power bring it crashing down as Thrax steps forward.

"Power Rangers, I am Thrax son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, and together with my Alliance of Evil we have come to destroy you!"

--------------------------------

Zord Hanger

Mac grabs his tracker firmly getting ready to run out. "Ready Rangers?"

"Wait!" Gwen interrupts pointing to Era among the Alliance and the miasma rolling about his feet. "We can't just rush them, look Era is there and the Miasma if any of that touches us their just going to get more allies. Everyone get ready but give me a minute to think up a plan."

"But their destroying my home, I can't just let them do that." Mac protests.

"Think for a moment," Justin retorts, "What good is saving you home if you're batting for the other team by the end?"

"Besides a house can be rebuilt." Andrew comments.

Mac sighs "Your right."

---------------------------------------------

Estate Grounds

The eight Overdrive Rangers, Terry being of course in no condition to fight, emerge onto the scene as the Mystic Force and Nitro Rangers stand toward the back, the Mystic Rangers deep in focused chanting while the Nitro Rangers stand guard.

"Alright we got the Mystics guarded from any errant forces," Justin comments. "Let's hope their protection spell works."

"I'm sure they got it bro, just stay focused on the plan." TJ retorts. "We don't want any chance of an interruption."

Mac looks to Andrew and Gwen and nods "Alright Rangers lets try and keep out of contact with Era's miasma is possible just in case, I'll take out the new guy!"

"Right!"

Raising his staff as Mac charge Thrax unleashed a black of black and white electricity sending him sailing back. Before he could recovery Flurious hammered him with his own staff blast. The miasma rolled around Era as he lumbered toward Tyzonne and Rose, the black mist rolling around their feet was met by a white barrier of light that seemed to hug their bodies. Jumping back to give Tyzonne room to breathe the Mercurian slung a Detector attack that only caused Era to stumble a few steps.

Mig and Bangalore, the Fearcat leaders, were hammering Ronny and Siberon, their engineer, cam in fast and hard on her blind side.

"Pink Ranger Power!" Rose shouted, evoking the power of Rosie the Bold, the Pirate Ranger, in a flash and deflecting Siberion with a swipe of her blade's energy arc,

The other 3 Fearcats slipped past the Rangers closing in on Nitro and Mystic team.

"Hit um fast Leogon, Pantera," Kitar commanded his fellow Fearcats

"Here they come!" TJ said getting ready.

"And there they go!" Justin quips as he thrusts out his arms sending Kitar and Pantera flying into Era's backside while TJ fought off Leogon.

"Divided or united," Andrew commented "You can not win."

Thrax chuckled as he waved the Alliance back to his side. "Join your evil power with me now!" he commanded as he raised his staff into the air, each of the villains contributing their own energy to the affair. The dark energy crackled and hissed across the world as the Rangers stood together ready for the next wave of the attack. The Overdrive Rangers felt their energies surge and then they…powered down."

"I have severed your connection to the Universal Morphing Grid," Thrax gloated, "You are no longer Power Rangers."

The villains gloated preparing for the final blow.

Before anyone could react the Sentinel Knight appeared, "Thrax!" he roared. "I must hurry…"

Before the group vanished in a flash of golden light Andrew shouted to the remaining Rangers before quickly pulling a small remote from his pocket and pressing a button. "Delta-5!"

The estate seemed to rumble and shake a moment as the Mystic and Nitro Rangers vanished into a large spell seal.

--------------------------------------------

Zord Hanger

The once-Rangers appeared before a started Dustin and Terry after the Sentinel Knight's escape.

"The remaining Jewels are unprotected, I must do something." The Sentinel Knight says quickly before vanishing.

Dustin looks to the rangers confused, "Did we just have a quake, what just happened?"

"We need to do something, their probably ransacking the mansion now, taking the artifacts." Mac worries.

"Need water," Rose struggles.

"On it!" Ronny says quickly before hefting Rose up and dashing to the Sub Driver's dock and setting her in the water. She smiles at Ronny.

"Thanks."

After a moment the other ranger gather with near the Sub Driver.

"So your powers are gone," Terry recaps, "And the mansion is probably being breach while we speak. What about Team Nitro and Mystic?"

"As I've been trying to explain Plan Delta-5 is an emergency escape plan in case the mansion is compromised. Using a combination of magic and technology the Zord Hanger and the artifacts have been relocated to a vault and sub-level built beneath Rootcore. When I gave the word the Mystic Ranger began activating pre set spell seals that swapped us to the backup space."

"What about ourrr powerrrs?" Ronny comments, the rolling r's of her feline side coming though from the stress of the situation.

"Let's head up to the emergency command and see what's its like." Andrew comments.

------------------------------

Rootcore command center

The new command center was strange, monitors and consoles set into a living tree, even Connie was sleeping on a bed made of roots and grass. Andrew took a few minutes to check that everything was in place while Terry directed everyone's attention to the main monitor as she put on a clip show of past rangers loose of power and command centers.

"Alright assuming the worse that your powers are truly gone we still have allies to bring in if need be to pinch hit."

"And don't forget you still have your genetically enhanced abilities," Andre commented coming over.

"This won't be easy but were not sunk yet." Terry comments.

Andrew crosses the room to Dustin and hands him a pair of golden bracer, "I was hoping to test the Striker System more thoroughly but well it's bad, these new morphers are not tied to the Overdrive Rangers and I was hoping…"

Dustin smiles as he slips the bracers on, "You don't even need to ask!"

"Ok so what do we have to work with?" Gwen asks.

"Terry powers still work but with the shape the Overdrive part of the Morphing grid is in I Wouldn't chance it. We still have the Hyper Belt but only someone with super speed can use it. We have the new Amber Strike Ranger with Mr. Brooks. And we still have Team Mystic and Team Nitro but we can't let them fight." Andrew explains.

"Why not?" Dax complains.

"Team Nitro needs to protect Team Mystic; their magic is the only thing protecting us from Era's miasma."

"They just totaled 8 Ranger!" Will shouts. "And you're telling me we only have 2 replacements!"

Terry looks lost in thought a moment, "I might be able to get us one more." Her gaze drifting to the Dragonzord. She winces a moment as her baby kicks. Waddling over to Mac she leads him to her personal vault and enters the combination. From the vault she removes a golden belt morpher.

"It's got a charge in it now, good enough for a few morphs, that's it."

Mac looks at the device in his hands and then into Terry watering eyes. "But this is yours I can't take it…"

"I'm n no condition to be morphing…"

"Ok…" Dax comments, "We're still 5 Rangers short of breaking even."

Terry pauses a moment before looking to Andrew, "I have one more idea before we start pulling Rangers out of retirement that still have active powers."

"In the meantime," Mac comments, "Let put these genetic powers to use."

"Right!"

The sudden chirp of Connie's hart monitors drew every able bodied Ranger to her bedside. Slowly her eyes began to flutter and then open. The looked up at the stunned faces of the others with a childlike innocence before settling on Andrew with genuine love.

"D…Daddy, what's going on, I feel all funny."

"C…Conner," Ronny stammered, "Are you ok?"

Connie looked up at Ronny and squealed "Kitty!"

Sitting up she smiled at the group before jumping down and hugging Ronny at the waist then looking to Andrew. "Can I keep the pretty kitty please daddy?"

Andrew flustered for words, "S…sure C…Connie but I w…want to give you a check up first…o….k?"

Connie pouted, "I hate check ups!"

---------------------------------------------

Stonehenge

"What are we doing at this old ruin?" Mig complained.

"These ruins were once considered sacred by the people who lived here." Kamdor explained.

"What better place to hide a jewel."

"Exactly."

Mac spared a moment to look back at Connie who currently had Ronny head in her lap and was petting it.

"Was this really a good idea, I mean with the way she's acting." Mac comment to Gwen sharing the seat next to him.

"Good idea? No." She stated bluntly. "But she is the most experienced Hyper Ranger and hopefully she'll remember that. It's not like we have many options."

Mac, Dustin, Gwen, Connie, Ronnie, Will, and Dax were split among ATVs, bikes, and the jeep as the villains came into view. Their Double-O shooters at the ready as they opened fire once in range. Quickly piling out Connie clung to Ronnie's leg like a well scared child.

"What going on kitty?"

"Those arrre the bad guys…you rrrememberrr what to do when you see them rrright?" Ronny growled nervously, her paw like hand stroking Connie's hair.

Connie nodded nervously as she pulled the rip cord transforming and growing while Dustin raised the gauntlets and quickly struck the twin flywheels against each other.

"Crimson Hyper Ranger!" Connie said with confidence, taking a moment to shake her head. "Wow that was a rush."

"Amber Striker Ranger!" Dustin virtually shouted in excitement.

Will lined himself up taking a shot at Kamdor with his bionic eye. The Laser blast was little more then an irritation.

"Plan 22-Tengo!" Gwen commanded as the team split, As Mig charged Mac grunted lifted the van over his head. He did not hesitate tossing the several ton vehicle right at Mig. Mig rolled out of the way to wind up feet from Gwen she held up her hands, and for a moment they shook gently. "I think my power is about to kick in!"

White arcs of electricity launched from her hands sending Mig stumbling back as Mac got a grip on the battered jeep and hurled it at Kamdor. Kamdor barley had time to dodge a super speed double team from Connie and Ronny when the jeep almost hit him. Quickly drawing his sword he swept out cleaving the jeep in half.

"You're pretty tough without your Ranger powers," Kamdor comments, "When you outnumber the enemy three to one. Lets se how you do when the odd are reversed"

"With a quick gesture Kamdor summons his armored ninjas who immediately keep the once-Rangers on the defensive. As Mig closes in on the once-Rangers Gwen quickly pulls out a cell phone. "Tyzonne, now!"

Pouring out of the wreckage of the jeep Tyzonne quickly solidifies and high caliber laser rifle in his hands which he uses to pound the ninjas. Gwen counters Mig's charge with a blast of her newly awakened power while Dax leaps, trading blows with Kamdor in mid air before Kamdor untimely sends him sprawling to the ground.

"We're holding the line," Will comments. "I'm impressed."

"Gwen's the man!" Dustin says before vanishing into the ground to cm up behind Mig and delivers a devastating high kick that sends him flying.

"It looks like you could use a hand." A new voice suddenly announces causing the fighting to stop as they watch six Cryo Pods appear. Emerging from the pods are the Aisu Rangers and Mr. Aisu!

"We won't turn it down." Mac says relived, Kamdor and Mig groan.

"Not them again." Mig growls.

Mr. Aisu smiles his features shifting and changing until Flurious stands where Mr. Aisu once did. "Aisu Power Rangers," he says turning to the red leader.

"Yes boss," she replies.

"Destroy the former Overdrive Rangers."

"You heard the Boss," she replies as the Aisu rangers charge the once-Rangers. With Dustin and Connie occupied with Kamdor and Mig the once-Rangers are easily defeated, lying on their backs in great pain at the hands of the Aisu Rangers.

"You can't do this," Mac protests, "Your Power Rangers."

"They've obviously been corrupted by the miasma." Will adds.

The Red Aisu Ranger walks over to Will, kicking dirt in his face. "No we are quite in control of our faculties; Mr. Aisu/Flurious hired us and as long as he continues to pay and the contract is still valid we are his Rangers to control."

"It sure was nice of Mr. Hartford to make us our own zords though," The male pink ranger comments. "I'm a bit eager to put my Zord up against the DriveMax."

The male Black Ranger circles the group drawing his blaster, "But enough chatter we have a job to do."

"Any last words?" The female Blue Ranger asks.

Mac and the others struggle to their feet.

"Just 3…" Mac begins.

"Oh?" the female yellow ranger asks curiously.

Mac draws out a golden buckle from under his jacket, holding it out to the side before bring it up to chest level his other hand cupped under it as she draws them both back toward his head, twist the device in his palms and thrusts them forward in one smooth motion. "It's Morphin' Time…Dragonzord!"

Emerald energy poured out of the device, enveloping Mac, a moment later the Green Ranger stood in his place, complete with dragon dagger in hand and dragon shield.

Flurious laughed "Impressive, but your friends are buys with Kamdor and Mig, where as I have my Aisu Rangers. Do you really think one little Green Ranger can stand up against 6 warriors?"

"The original Green Ranger at full power was able to hold his own, even defeat, the original Power Rangers."

Flurious chuckled again as Mac charged, "But the originals never had the Lights of Orion and the Quasar Sabers." He turned calmly to the Aisu Rangers. "Full power team."

"Lights of Orion, activate!" the Aisu ranges said drawing their Quasar Sabers and Trans Daggers, in a flash of gold their bodies were enhanced by the armor of the Lights of Orion.

Once a Ranger, Part 2

Dragon Dagger and Quasar Saber clashed, sparks flying as the Red Aisu Ranger and Green Ranger matched blades. Both of them grunting.

"You're strong,"

"I know," Mac retorted. "You're good."

Flurious lowered his staff toward the Green Ranger laughing, "Ah Ranger, are we forgetting the rest so soon?"

An amber burst scored his shoulder forcing Flurious to pull back his arm. Following the trajectory he saw Will smiling.

"We could say the same thing."

"Ro-wl!" Ronny hissed.

Raising her hands Gwen hammered Flurious with her new gifts of energy manipulation and projection. Ronny was a blur hammering furious from multiple angles while Will kept up the eye blast pressure.

"So you have 2 of us pinned down," The Red Aisu Ranger commented as she broke away from Mac. "But you only have 2 more friends and I still have 4 more."

The Pink, Blue, Black, and Yellow Aisu Ranger charged Tyzonne and Dax, who went on the defensive. But it was not looking good. What could a Mercurian and a Stuntman do against 4 super-charged Power Rangers?

The roar of an engine caused the battles to pause a moment and all eyes turned toward a black clad figure roaring onto the field on a classic Harley. A large ruby glistened off the rider's wrist. As the bike came to a stop and the figure leaped off.

"Looks like you guys could use a hand." The figure said raising an armored fist with a ruby in the center toward the sky.

"Who the hell are you?" Flurious demanded.

The rider removed his helmet, holding it snugly under one arm, the dark haired man smiled.

"Jason Lee Scott, but you can call me…" he began, his arm rising again to the sky. "Red Ranger Power!"

Energy poured from the jewel enveloping Jason in its light, as it dissipated a new ranger stood, the design was simple and unremarkable, and he bore a trio of X on his belt. Around his neck a tall collar rose up and his helmet's red visor covered most of his face."

"Red One, the embodiment of all Red Rangers, past, present, and future!"

The battle resumed with Mac turning out of the way to engage the other Aisu Rangers while Jason charged.

"Let's Rocket!" in a flash of red Red One became the Red Space Ranger, Spiral Saber in hand he slashed into Aisu red sending her spinning back. "S.P.D. EMERGENCY!" in another flash he became another ranger, quickly combining two blaster into a larger one he hammered Aisu Red with a devastating shot then broke the weapon apart to hammer Kamdor with a pair of blasts. The Crimson Hyper Ranger used the open to make a super speed strike against Team Aisu leaving a series of quick slashes before any could react.

Mig came up on Gwen's backside for a surprise attack as Jason transformed again, "Dino Thunder, Power Up, HA!" With Tyrano Speed the Red Dino Thunder Ranger intercepted Mig before shifting again. "Time For, Time Force!" and sending the Fearcat flying with his Crono Sabers.

The Aisu Rangers, Kamdor, Mig, and Flurious gathered up as Red One, the Green Ranger, Crimson Hyper Ranger, Amber Strike Ranger, Will, Ronny, Dax, and Gwen gathered opposite them.

'The tide has shifted, but not in their favor," Flurious said cryptically as he tossed a handful of Chiller Stones to the ground. A moment later the villains were augmented by an army of Kamdor's armored ninjas and Flurious' Chillers

"You ready Rangers?" Red One asked quickly.

."Lead the charge Jas," Mac commented.

"This is going to hurt," Dax commented.

Suddenly roots erupt from the ground wrapping and ensnaring Flurious. As both sides look around from the cause a figure in molded green body armor with a bull for a visor and a hip long white cape pulls an axe like rod away from his outstretched hand.

"Need a hand fellow Green Ranger?"

The villains take defensive stances as Flurious struggles to break free.

"Look out!" a female voice sheiks, as a blaze of blue strike Kamdor drawing sparks. "Coming though," she said on a second strike before landing some distance away. Clad in a blue tunic with chain mail covering her legs and a katanna slowly being sheathed on her back. "Good to be back."

Mig prepares to attack as the Aisu Rangers charge the two new Rangers.

"Not this time!" Mac shouts, Team Overdrive, including the unmorphed once-Rangers charge the Aisu Rangers.

A blaze of yellow streaks toward Mig sending him flying before settling on top of the henge, the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger. "Ah feels good to be back!"

Flurious break free of his bonds just in time to be hammered by laser fire as…Red One…no SPD Red emerges from the fog. "Hope I'm not late!"

The Villains gather up once more as their foot soldiers and they recover from their attacks and charge the new teams. The ground shake as a small fissure in the very earth sends them stumbling. The final player approached clad in a black suit and wielding a menacing black axe. On his head he wears the Mastodon.

"Zack!" Jason said in surprise.

"Close!" The Black Ranger says as Red One morphs into the Red Power Ranger.

"Adam!"

"Kira?" Connie says looking to the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger.

"Yeah? Who are you?"

"Never mind."

"T…Tori," Dustin stammers.

"Feels like Ranger Fever." Dax comments.

Kamdor growls "More reinforcements."

"Their popping up like weeds!" Flurious comments "Let's go!"

With a hasty escape the villains leave our united Rangers to get acquainted."

---------------------------------------

The Alliance's Lair

"Thrax's plan in failing!" Mig growls.

"Where is Thrax," Kamdor wonders.

"My Chillers are keeping an eye on the Rangers but perhaps hey soul be keeping an eye on Thrax as well."

"So what do we do now?" Miratrix asks.

"We took out close to a dozen of them," Siberon the Fearcat engineer comments. "Let's finish the job."

"You have a plan?" Bangalore asks. "If our combined power crippled one team of Rangers let's target the rest of them, then destroy the morphing grid completely, not just a piece of it."

"We don't have the power to do that!" Moltor roars.

"And if we destroy the grid we loose my Aisu Rangers as well," Flurious comments. "But you have a good idea Siberon; we just need to refine it."

Flurious turns to Era, "And you my friend, are the key…tell me can you Miasma be distilled into water."

Era chuckles, "With a little help from your jewel of the Corona..."

"I don't understand," Moltor comments.

"The rangers are powerful, but how strong will they be when it is the people they protect who seek their destruction?" Flurious asks, leaving the question hanging in the air without an answer.

---------------------------------------------------------

Rootcore Command

"This old tree sure is looking quite different now." Xander comments as the assembled Rangers enter the command chamber.

"Doctor O would love this." Kira comments.

A tense moment passes through the once-Rangers as ponder weather or not to reveal the big secret.

'You know," Adam retorts to Kira's comment, "I still can't believe he's a doctor."

He pats Macs back as they the full teams gather in the main room.

"Udonna, Nikki, Claire, Leanbow, and Daggeron! Long time no see." Xander smiles, his eye turning to Chip as his express turns to something his sky charm. "And who's the lovely lady." He says offering his hand. "Name's Xander you one of Claire's forest friends."

Chip flusters and giggles.

Nikki rolls her eyes, "That's Chip, he turned himself into a girl."

Xander's face contorted into surprise as he pulled away. "Seriously."

Chip pouted, "Your no fun at all Nikki."

"Necrolai, to you, I'm always Necrolai."

"C…Chip?" Xander flustered, his hand poking her breasts. "You're kidding right?"

"Awe but I make such a cute girl!"

Xander groans as the others laugh. Suddenly she lunges at him, stars in her eyes as she wraps herself around him. "Take me away you viridian lothario!" she says dramatically.

The laughter increases as Xander finally pulls himself out of Chip's death grip. She looks dejected. "Awe don't want to be the father of my baby and live haply ever after in your castle my prince?"

Xander looks away disgusted, "Chip your creeping me out, stop."

Chip rolls her eyes and pouts crossing her arms over her chest. "You're no fun at all."

"So I heard Dr. Oliver's daughter is helping out here, can I meet her?"

"Oh! I want to meet Terry too." Kira adds.

"Bridge looks concerned a moment and mutters to himself. "Did Dr. Oliver have a daughter? I don't remember that from the history books but then I didn't study them. But if he did then am I in the right time?"

"She's resting, getting blasted by the compass messed her up the most, and she had over half a year of pregnancy compressed into a few hours."

Kira and Tori wince sympathetically.

"So, you're all previous Power Rangers?" Dax finally asks.

They all nods, except Bridge who raises his hand quickly "Well except me, you see I'm not a Power Ranger, not yet. In the future I'm the Green Space Patrol Delta Ranger." He pauses as Xander, Mac, Gwen, and Adam all smile. "Oh yeah and then I was the Blue Ranger." This draws smiles from Tori, Justin, and Dax.

"But you'rrre wearrring RRRed?" Ronny purrs.

"Well long story short: SPD's commander, who's a bird, retired to Miami. Then our boss, whose a dog got promoted, then Sky got promoted, then me and that's how I became the new Red Ranger." He says with a smile.

"Makes sense to me!" Dax grins.

"But how did you get your Ranger powers back Tori?" Dustin asks "I mean I have to use Mr. Hartford's Strike Morpher to become a Ranger but it's not my Earth-Storm powers."

In a flash of light the Sentinel Knight appears. "With the Jewels unprotected I used some of my remaining energy to empower and bring these previous Power Rangers here. Regrettably I could not re power enough to make up for the original nine we lost though."

"Not a total loss," Mac says patting his belt buckle, drawing Adam to a crouch to give the morpher a good look. "Hey that is Tommy's how did you get it working again?"

Chip giggles, "Guilty as charged, me and the fellow Mystic gang recharge it. Well enough for a few uses."

"So that's what the big reunion and ceremony were for."

"Yup!"

"In any case," Gwen explains, "We got Dustin as the Strike Ranger, Connie as Hyper…" She is interrupted as Connie yawns and begins to tug on her pant leg. "I'm going to go take a nap, ok?"

Ronny smiles weakly as she moves over to Connie leading her out of the room, "I'll take you to your room."

Connie giggles hugging Ronny's leg. "Ok kitty!"

As the two walk off Gwen clears her throat and continues, "And we have Mac as the Green Ranger. So were up to eight." She pauses and looks to Jason, "Nine with Red One…how did you pull that off, I assume it's the Forever Red Ruby but when Rose used Forever Pink it just jumped her to her Pirate Ranger form."

"Well it was actually Terry's idea. She figured that if it could access an upgrade that needed Nobeard's energy to activate. And it already had far more power seeing as they have been more Red Rangers then Pink then with a proper focus a person could access those morph forms inside the jewel." Andre explains.

"When Terry called I was more then happy to join up." Jason adds.

"Where does that leave us?" Will asks "We have nine Rangers again, so what good are we."

"Once a Ranger, always a Ranger." Adam comments. "Theirs more then enough enemies to keep us all busy until you all get your powers back."

"That's all well and good," Rose comments, "But what do we do until then?"

"Train," Dustin says simply.

The monitors come to life and both Retro and once-Ranger reflexively prepare for battle as Flurious and Kamdor appear on the monitors causing trouble in downtown. It is not long before several Fearcats and Moltor show up elsewhere, then Era and Miratrix.

"Where's Thrax," Adam asks quickly just before he comes up on the monitor.

"Looks like the Congo," Jason comments.

"What could he be doing there?" Mac asks.

"Thrax seeks the golden sword Excelsior, with it he could end my days." The Sentinel Knight retorts. "Thrax has sought the sword ever since we first clashed blades."

"There's a book all about it at the University I use to work at."

Mac looks around quickly, "I'm going after the sword!"

"Not alone!" Tyzonne comments.

Will, Dax, and Ronny chime in their support.

"Hold it a moment," Gwen says suddenly putting a break on the mood. "We can't just go off half cocked on instinct. We have what? A dozen Rangers with active powers? That's about two teams. But we have six villains currently active, any one of which would keep a full team on their toes. We need backup. The idea of pulling Rangers out of retirement doesn't please me in the slightest but right now someone has to stop Flurious/Kamdor in downtown, the Fearcats, which is only a third their numbers, and Moltor. Another team for Era and Miratrix, plus we can't use the Mystic Force as we need them to protect our team from the miasma. So we really have one team, and some has to get that book and find the sword, someone has to distract Thrax, someone has to repair the morphing grid and try and fid a way to stop Thrax from taking out everyone's powers. Someone has to be on standby for the other four Fearcats. And someone needs to continue the jewel quest before the villains find anymore. And lastly, someone has to be on call to face the Aisu Rangers."

Dax, Chip, Dustin, and Bridge begin to count out the details on their fingers.

"Nine teams…" the world choke Bridge as he tries to say them.

A black book falls at Gwen's feet, the group look up just in time to see Terry heading as quickly out of the room as she entered. "The lightning bolts indicate rangers who have powers that can be activated easily, the coins indicate teams that are depowered but just need a recharge. The Zeo crystal and Mystic force should be able pull that on off but it would deprive us of the Zeo Rangers as an option."

Gwen picks up the book, "Alright, this is going to be hell for the next few hours. If any of you want to be enhanced to better optimize your morphing do it now, we won't have time later. Kira your exempt, the optimizer does not work with an existing genetic power."

Bridge raises his hand, "I'm out then as well."

"My magic is probably exempt as well," Xander comments.

"Naw…." Chip giggles, "Me and Nikki got powers."

"Still I prefer to avoid shortcuts."

Chip's voice drops to a near whisper, "You're just still sore from turning into a tree."

"Count me in; if it improves our odds I'll go genetic." Adam comments.

"Tori?" Dustin wonders.

"No thanks,"

"I did it and I'm fine, come on it would be a big help."

Tori shakes her head adamantly. "Ok while I make calls we are going to only have 9 Ranger to split among the four active disturbances, Mac takes a team and find that sword. Nitro Rangers protect Mystic Force who must protect the team who is going after Era and Miratrix. All Rangers just hold on as long as you can I'll get us backup as soon as possible. Andrew I'm counting on you to work with Rose on the grid."

"I'm going to fight," Will says suddenly as he retrieves the Zeo master crystal from storage.

Several faces look at him in horror.

"The Black ranger's power almost killed Terry!" Mac shouts.

"But we need that power, and out of all of us I'm the one with a second heart, if anyone can handle that power, it's me."

"That's insane," Rose and Andrew yell.

"Insane or not it's our only option," Gwen adds grimly. She turns and faces Will, her face a mask of determination and focus. "Thanks to Terry we have a rough gauge of the Black Zeo Ranger's power, do not play around, and do not put on a show. Brutal, quick, efficient, like a machine, do as much damage as you can in a minute and a half then get out, any more then that and even you may not survive."

"Wait Black Zeo Ranger?" Adam asks.

"When the Zeo master crystal is used to morph instead of a sub crystal," Rose explains, "It creates a Ranger as powerful as a Megazord but the power grows with every second until you're consumed by it and…"

"…Die." Gwen finishes "Terry tested it and took out most of the Fearcat army; she only survived because her body had been optimized and had all the energy of Tommy's past Ranger days. Will is optimized but also has a cybernetic auxiliary heart. He might survive a minute and a half without going into a coma."

Silence falls out the room for a moment before Gwen takes a deep breath, "Ok Rangers let's save the world."

Once a Ranger, Part 3

Some untamed jungle

Machetes in hand Mac, Dax, and Ronny make their way though the underbrush.

"Hey Mac…" Dax begins.

Ronny and Mac turn to Dax "Yeah Dax?"

Dax shakes his head, "Nothing, forget it."

Ronny growls, "spill it Dax, you've been trrrying to say something forrr the last hourrr but keep backsliding."

Dax flusters and scratches the back of his head, "No really it's ok."

Mac shrugs, "Whatever."

Ronny growls again, her lips ruling up to show agitated fangs. "Talk now!" she mutters out in an almost guttural roar, causing Mac and Dax to jump.

Mac stopped, turning to Ronny, "Ronny you ok, you sound…"

"Like beast…know…" Ronny says holding her head. "Get harrrd talk…think…wrrren upset."

Mac puts his hand on her shoulder concerned, "We need to break that spell, convince the Mystic Force."

Ronny growls snapping at Mac's hand, he pulls it back quickly. "No! I contrrrol thrrris, I…" she pauses taking a few deep breaths. "I'll be fine, this was my wish. I wanted to be fast enough to beat Conner that this happened. I'll deal with it one my own."

"You don't have too, that why we're a team."

Ronny purrs, "Thanks Mac."

Mac turns to Dax, "You were saying."

Dax sighs, "How can you be so calm Mac, so focused?"

Mac shrugs

"When I agreed to join I thought this would be like a movie but everything is spiraling out of control, Rose is stuck as a mermaid, Ronny's a cat, Tommy, Conner, and Chip turned into girls. We got our powers destroyed. It's just too much to take I feel like I'm going to shatter like breakaway glass."

Mac shrugs and turns back around, continuing to walk. "I have faith in the Rangers. I've been reviewing Terry's morphing grid files and see all the hardship that came before and see them pull through. The original Rangers at one point had to give up their power coins to this guy Goldar who destroyed them but they replace the coins with new powers. Another time they world was turned back in time and they became kids. The Black Space Ranger fought a monster would could switch paces with another and caused him to badly hurt the Pink Ranger. In another case a 'Psycho Ranger' found this sword that ultimately killed another Pink Ranger. But in the end things work out. I'm just trying my best to help out. The previous Rangers and even Gwen are big inspirations for me."

"About Gwen, you Rrred Rrranger, why you keep letting herrr take command." Ronny growls.

"She's good at, better then me."

"Nonsense!" Dax protests.

"Mac grrreat leaderrr!"

"I'm OK, teams like this with only a handful of Rangers I can handle but Gwen can orchestrate this multi-team operations, I envy that."

Dax nods, Ronny growls, before the conversation can continue Mac suddenly slips sliding down into a pit, the others tumble after him a moment later. Mac and Dax get to their feet and turn to help Ronny up, Ronny gets up to a crouch but stops. The boys offer their hands she takes them with a firm grip as the help her stand her face contorts in pain and as they let go she drops back down to a crouch.

"Ronny? You OK?" Dax asked concerned.

The feline tries to stand again but gives up after a moment, her voice quivers with fear. "Guys I can't strrrand, I think my hrrrips just shrrrifted into a new prrrosition, I felt them shrrrift!"

"Nonesense!" Mac says helping her up again.

Ronny grunts and then slips back into a crouch. The others look at her concerned as she lifts her ass up and lays her hands flush with her feet. "This…feel…rrright."

Ronny's neck stiffens and shifts as she glances down at her hands. "Mrrrac, I can't strrrand, I'm strrruck like this."

Mac pats her head reassuringly, "Calm down, your only going to make things worse, if you loose focus."

Ronny begins to look around the pit in panic, "Crrramn down? How I crrralm, loosing humrrranity. Soon no drrrive zorrrd, carrr. Be animrrral."

Ronny began to pad about the pt as she watched her finger starting the shrink, her wrist shift, as she finally lost her hands to forepaws. She claws at the sides of the pit in a vain attempt to climb the slick earthen surface as Dax and Mac watched her pants slips from thinning hips and her jacket land around a small round trunk. In moment Ronny was a blur of black as she used her super speed to circle the space clawing at the walls. Dax looked confused, Mac got angry, as the blur passed him he snapped out his arm and took a firm grip on Ronny tail, a wild cheetah bore her fangs as she came to a sudden halt and growled. A hard hand came across the beast's muzzle.

"Ronny," Mac said firmly, "I know you're in there. And it's time you stop playing around and get your head in the game. This spell your under if it really is granting your wish to be a fast as a cheetah, to be faster then anything then it knows you don't want to give up being human, you want both. Now get out of the fast lane, stop trying to rush though thing. Stop, Think. This is a race you can't win by just reacting, where the competitive girl who refuses to loose. Now look me in the eyes Ronny and say "I am the champion!"

The beast growl, Mac tightened his grip on her tail drawing a yelp and pain forcing her to close her eyes.

"I am a champion, say it." Mac repeated.

"Rrrrrrr rag ram-re-ren."

"I am a champion." Mac repeated

"Rrrrrrr rag ram-re-ren." The beast whimpered.

Mac glared at Ronny then turned to Dax. 'I'm disappointed in your Ronny, to think you would give up and loose this quickly."

He released the tail and took a firm grip around Dax's shoulders. "Give me a lift up?"

"Sure."

A moment later they stood over the pit, Dax looked down but Mac help him from jumping back in. "Let go so I can get her Mac."

"She doesn't want to come, come on lets leave the kitty to her little wild wonderland.'

Dax looked at Mac curious, "You sure,"

Mac sighed, "No, but she obviously doesn't care about the Sentinel Knight, and close to a dozen super-villains trying to destroy the world."

The beast watched the two as they walked away, she sped around the pit clawing and yowling to get out but the voices of the boy faded away. Shortly Mac and Dax came to the stature of the warrior goddess and the stone sword in her grip.

"That's it!" Dax exclaimed "That has to be it!"

Mac took a firm grip of the sword and pulled, it did not budge, and Dax tried, no luck. "You know if we were still Power Rangers we would have the sword by now."

"I know," Mac comments.

Mac steps away as Dax tries again, "She isn't giving it up."

"C…Can I try?" an unsure female voice chimes in, turning around Mac and Dax see Ronny, or rather a hunched over cat creature with Ronny's voice.

Mac smiles, "I knew you wouldn't give up."

Ronny growls as she tries her hand the sword refuses to budge. Mac takes another firm grip.

"You were right, I need to take control of this, but it's so hard…"

"You can always lean on us," Dax adds.

Mac grunts, "And I'm not giving up either."

Dax joins him, as does Ronny, "We're with you."

Together they struggle with the stone blade, obvious effort creasing their features, the sword refuses to budge.

"She won't let it go!" Ronny grunts.

"She doesn't have a choice, we need this sword. Our other teams have their hands full with Thrax, every minute we delay Thrax gets closer to us, to the sword, to destroying the Sentinel Knight, our friends, everything."

An electrical shock courses through the three Rangers and Dax and Ronny are forced to let go. "Let's find another option." Dax suggests.

The energy continues to course though Mac, lancing off of him as a hissing energy field forcing Dax and Ronny to back away.

"Mac stop!" Ronny pleads.

"You'll be killed!"

"I'm not leaving without the sword; too many lives depend on it!"

Energy crackles from the eyes of the statue as a soft feminine voice speaks. "You determination is admirable but you are not pure of spirit."

"It's the Warrior Goddess!" Dax exclaims.

"I don't care if it's God himself, I'm taking this sword, so it can't be used to kill my friends. You can either relinquish the sword or kill me!"

The energy builds up more as Ronny and Dax are forced the back off more.

"So be it," The voice says as the energy becomes too bright and violent to see.

"Mac!" Dax and Ronny shout.

As the light clears Mac falls to the ground, in his hand he clutches a golden and crimson sword.

"Guess I proved my worth…" Mac says as he collapse to his knees.

----------------------------------------------------

Era and Miratrix

"That's enough!" a feminine voice announced drawing the attention of Era and Miratrix. Turning the diabolical duo face Tori and Kira, behind them stand TJ, Justin, Chip, Leanbow, Udonna, Nikki, Daggeron and Claire.

"You take up down, we got your back." Chip exclaims, "Girl power!"

Nikki groans.

"And we got your back," Justin adds.

"Ready?" Leanbow asked confidently.

"Ready!" Udonna, Claire, Daggeron, Chip, and Nikki responded.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

"Wolf Warrior!"

"The power of the Sun, Solaris Knight!"

"Power of the Mystic Moon, the Gatekeeper!"

"Powerful as a snowstorm, White Mystic Ranger!"

"Swift as lighting, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Mysterious as the twilight, Indigo Mystic Ranger!"

The Yellow Ranger gently elbowed the Indigo Ranger, her voice a whisper. "Mysterious doesn't really work as a descriptor."

"Yeah well you got something better Charlotte?"

"Protection spell now, discuss battle cries later," Justin pips in.

"I think her name is quite fit," Era comments, "And I'm sure I would be a much better teacher then the lightning lady."

"Become evil again?" Nikki commented, "Been there, done that. My daughter prefers a good mother as do apparently the titan gods. Besides evil always looses, eventually. Good always wins, eventually. In the long run I'm better off."

"Ah but your human now, not an immortal vampire my dear, you won't live to see the 'long run.'"

"Neither will you," Justin barks back, "Ready?"

"Ready!" TJ retorts.

"Shift into Turbo!"

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!"

"Rev up! Navy Nitro Ranger!"

"Rev up! Crimson Nitro Ranger!"

Tori and Kira look to each other, "Ready!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, HA! – Blue Wind Ninja Ranger!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, HA! – Yellow Dino Ranger!"

Miratrix takes defensive stance as the Hidiac-Fearcats emerge from the rolling miasma. Tori and Kira leap past them as Justin and TJ get to work on hammering the foot soldiers. Steel clashes as Ninja Ranger and Mira-X exchange blows, Kira takes to the sky, Ptera Grips in hand as she keeps Era off his feet, the miasma reached up toward her as she flies higher and switches to blaster fire.

"You don't stand a chance Rangers, not when there is only two if you!" Mira-X taunts.

"You're not as tough as you think without your alliance behind you!" Kira retorts.

The two girls come face to face, their blade quivers inches from each other, matched at the hilt. Miratrix steal s glace down at her opponent's blade. "Nice katanna."

"Thanks, yours isn't half bad either."

---------------------------------------------

Flurious and Kamdor

"This is too easy," Kamdor comments as a combination of Chillers and Ninjas run about the area gathering boxes.

"It's about to get hard." Flurious retorts as Bridge and Connie hop out of a jeep.

Bridge looks down at the little girl hugging his leg and pats her head. "You sure you're up for this?"

She nods unsurely, "When I change I feel different, but not bad different. And Auntie Gwen says you need me."

Bridge nods uneasily, "Ready?"

"R…Ready." Connie answers unsurely.

"S.P.D. Emergency!"

"H…Hyper Power!"

"Let's do this," Connie says confidently, "Red Ranger style!"

Drawing his twin pistols Bridge opens fire on Flurious while Connie is a blur of red as she hammers the foot soldiers.

"You are under arrest, surrender now and your trial will reflect your actions." Bridge orders.

Connie elbows Bridge, "One's a demon and the other is a murdering space alien, they don't deserve justice, just destruction."

"Some of my best friends are aliens, well ok maybe not best friends, and their not mine exactly. But Aliens have rights to."

"And demons?" Connie comments as she blazes back into the fray with the foot soldiers.

"I don't know about demons, but I think they have rights too." Bridge retorts as Flurious raises his staff basting him back with an energy bolt.

Getting back to his feet Bridge opens fire, "Assaulting a S.P.D. Officer, guess that answers my questing about turning your self in."

"They never listen." Connie comments

"At least I tried."

---------------------------------------------

Mig, Bangalore, and Moltor

"This plan might just work," Mig comments as some Lava Lizards deliver a box of supplies to his feet.

"I'd prefer something a bit more straight forward but this seems promising." Moltor retorts.

"I'm afraid your plan is about to hit a road block." Adam exclaims as he leads the charge of Jason and Tyzonne out of the jeep. "Ready gang?"

"Let's kick this old school, ready!" Jason exclaims.

"Ready!" Tyzonne adds.

"It's Morphin' Time!" exclaimed Adam and Tyzonne.

The duo drew out a buckle from under their jackets, holding it out to the side before bringing it up to chest level his other hand cupped under it as he draws them both back toward his head. Twisting the device in their palms they thrust them forward in one smooth motion.

"Mastodon!"

"Dragonzord!"

Emerald or black energy poured out of the device, enveloping Tyzonne and Adam, a moment later the Green and Black Rangers stood in their place.

"Red Ranger Power!" Jason exclaimed as the ruby glove arced its energy across his body soon transforming him into the high cowled Red One. With his hands at his belt the triple X became a silver morpher. "It's Morphin' Time!" and Red One shifted into the original Red Ranger.

With Power Sword and Power Axe drawn the Red and Black Ranger charged with the Green Ranger right behind them. Blades clashed as Moltor faced the Original Red Rangers and his Power Sword kept both if his twin blades at bay. Meanwhile the Black Ranger kept up the pressure with Axe Cannon blasts directed at Mig while Tyzonne parried Bangalore with the Dragon Dagger, countering with a few energy blasts from the dagger when an opening showed itself against any of the 3 opponents.

--------------------------------------------------------

Thrax

Thrax scours the jungle, black and white bolts of energy cutting down nature's splendor in his wake as he closed in on Excelsior.

"You really should be a little more eco friendly," a voice taunts as Thrax finds himself bound by a sudden eruption of vines. "Mother Nature can get pretty angry when you disrespect her.

The ground rumbled under Thrax as he faced Xander, behind him Dustin emerged from the ground jus as he broke out of the vines.

"You're not getting your hands on Excelsior." Dustin exclaims.

"And the two of you are going to stop me?"

"Ready?" Xander asks.

"Ready!" Dustin responds.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force – Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger." As the spell seal passed Xander stood firm, flexing the molded green armor of his new ranger form.

"Strike Once, Two, Three! Amber Strike Ranger!" Dustin shouted and he struck the flywheels of his wrist morphs against each other 3 times.

Thrax smiled a crocked grin as unleashed twin bolts of pearl and onyx lightning at the Rangers. Dustin once more vanished into the ground using his Earth Ninja magic to its full effect while more fines rose up to ensnare and distract Thrax.

------------------------------------------------------

Rootcore command

Gwen put down the phone and leaned back in her chair, a long held breath escaped her lips as she looked to Andrew and Rose who were hunched over a control panel hard at work, Spencer and Will watched the monitors closely.

"Reinforcements are on the way, if you need help on this end you'll need to rely on the Pink Pirates and Terry." Pushing herself to her feet she moves to the monitors with Spencer and Will. "I need you two to get down to the hanger, our Rangers can't hold out forever against those odds."

"And what do you expect us to do?" Will asks "Especially if I have to reserve Zeo Black for the right time."

Gwen spun on her heels and swept her arm toward the vault. "We may not be Power Rangers but we still have power."

"You don't mean…" Spencer starts.

"You, I, and William are going into action but we're not going alone." She turned back to Andrew and Rose. "We may need even more help; see if you can get Forever Blue, Green, Black, White, and Yellow set up. As for Rose try and see if you can do something with Forever Pink and the Pirates."

"Spencer isn't a Ranger you can't force him to fight!" Andrew protests.

"He served in Her Majesties Royal Navy, but you're right, I can't force him, but we need him, I'd ask you, Terry, and Rose too if you were able. If theirs a fight near the water or we could somehow fill the Tek armors with water for Rose I'd ask for her. Terry is in no condition to fight, it's too bad the Sata Zords can't be run when powered down; the remote cannons would be perfect for her to run without putting to much stress on the baby. And I don't want you to have another stroke Andrew. That only leaves the 3 of us."

"I believe they disagree." Will comments hooking his thumb toward the monitors where Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster rev their engines and flash their lights.

Gwen smiles, "Alright team we've got Rangers to back up, Semper Fi!"

---------------------------------------------------

Era and Miratrix

Tori and Kira struggle to get up from the ground, while the Nitro Rangers struggle to keep the Hidiacs away from the Mystic Force.

"How you girl's holding up?" Justin takes a moment to ask.

"We could really use that backup right about now." Tori huffs.

"Stay strong Tori, we can do this, if you're with me." Kira retorts confidently.

"Give it up Rangers," Era gloats, "I have an army to break though to your Mystics. Stop delaying the inevitable and just join us."

Miratrix strides toward the Blue Ranger bringing the tip of her blade to Tori's helmeted neck. "I have looked forward to this since you dared step in for those Overdrive losers."

-----------------------------------------

Flurious and Kamdor

"How ya holding up over there Bridge?" The Hyper Ranger asks as she stops, her breathing ragged before the ninjas and Chillers advance on her once again.

The Red SPD Ranger leaned over a barrel with a heavy pant, "Could be better."

Flurious and Kamdor nod at each other, "Time to finish this Flurious."

"I couldn't agree more."

----------------------------------------------------

Mig, Bangalore, and Moltor

"Three little Rangers," Mig gloats as he sends Jason flying with a stiff high kick. As the Rangers get back to their feet a dozen Lava Lizards attack.

"I'm really missing the days of a single general and a handful of foot soldiers." Jason winces.

"Tell me about it," Adam comments as Moltor hammers him with an energy bolt.

------------------------------------------------------

Thrax

Energy crashes into Dustin lifting him into the air like a puppet before tossing him into Xander. The roll along the ground as they struggle to get to their feet.

"Captain Planet would so kick our asses if we go out like this." Dustin jokes.

"Who?" Xander asks as he helps Dustin up.

"I'll lone you a video later, you got one more fight left in you?"

"Maybe half that."

"Let's not waste it then."

The rangers ready themselves for another go as Thrax laughs and unleashes another lighting torrent.

Once a Ranger Part 4

Era and Miratrix

Miratrix strides toward the Blue Ranger bringing the tip of her blade to Tori's helmeted neck. "I have looked forward to this since you dared step in for those Overdrive losers."

Tori and Kira swallow hard when Miratrix suddenly goes flying backward from a torrent of lightning.

Gwen leaps off an ATV, her body covered by samurai like armor, "Then it's a good thing us Overdrive losers are back in the fight!"

Tori and Kira get back to their feet as Gwen come up beside them, a long katanna taking shape in her hand. "The rest of the backup is on the way but how about a little help from some super armor."

Quickly she cocks her head back to the mystics, "Can you spare a bit of your magic for one more?"

"Of course!" Udonna exclaims, "We can protect your full 9 member team if we don't get interrupted."

"Thanks Gwen said with a smile. "Alright girls lets give theses guys one more smash."

"Power of Water!"

"Super Dino Mode!"

"Super Armor, Full Power!"

With renewed conviction the trio charges Miratrix and Era.

---------------------------------------------------

Flurious and Kamdor

Flurious and Kamdor nod at each other, "Time to finish this Flurious."

"I couldn't agree more."

An amber burst of energy scorches Kamdor's hand as he reaches for one of his swords; Leaping off a bike Will takes a firm grip of the hammer at his hip. "I hope you won't mind if I crash the party."

"Will!" Connie shouts, "It's too dangerous!"

A dozen Chillers and ninjas charge the trio, with a wave of the hammer the foot soldier seem to shake a moment. Will charges in bursts of energy from his eye and from the hammer thinning the foot soldiers. "I got the low level distractions; the big guns are up to you two."

Bridge nods as he gets back to his feet, his Judgment Scanner held high, "Then it's time for SPD SWAT MODE!" The lights on his helmet begin to flash as it opens up revealing an antenna and mike while heavy armor and large cannon materialize.

-------------------------------------------------------

Mig, Bangalore, and Moltor

"Tell me about it," Adam comments as Moltor hammers him with an energy bolt.

The trio pause, catching their breath as a contingent of Lava Lizards charge them, a sudden explosion destroys several lizards and send the others flying. All eyes are draw toward the source as Spencer readies the Cannon of Ki Amuk for another shot.

"Nice save Spencer!" Jason laughs. "Alright Rangers lets finish the job."

The Trio break off each taking to a different general as Spencer continues to provide cover fire. A bolt of energy from Moltor hammers Adam even as he summons the Defender Vest while the fear cats hammer Tyzonne and Jason with concentrated laser fire.

-------------------------------------------------

Thrax

The Rangers ready themselves for another go as Thrax laughs and unleashes another lighting torrent. Dustin vanishes into the ground while several vines reach up and pull Xander quickly out of the way. The ground rumbles as Dustin emerges but expecting a ground assault Thrax is quick to turn forcing Dustin to parry the swing of the Z-staff. A second rumble catches everyone off guard as Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster roll onto the scene.

"All right! It's the Autobots!" Dustin exclaims and the sentient cars rev their lights and engines.

Xander returns to ground level sparing a quick moment to look at the cars. "I think they want us to get in."

Lightning explodes around them as Thrax unleashes a new assault forcing Dustin and Xander to move quickly in leaping into the driver's seat. There is a moment pause as the vehicle lurch and transform into their Tek armor modes. The Lightning Tek and Storm Tek Ranger weather the attack before unleashing their own assault on Thrax.

Thrax growls as he picks himself off the ground from the assault. "Two can play that game, Rangers!" he growls as rain of lighting cascades around him. As the storm subsides Thrax stands beside the four other Fearcats.

Dustin pats the controls at his fingertips reassuringly. "It's ok Storm Blaster, we'll get through this.

The blue armor revs it's engine in support, joined a moment later by the red super car armor.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Era and Miratrix

"The new girl is tougher then she looks," Era comments as he clutches his shoulder.

Miratrix growls as her blade continues to scrape against Tori's own. "I agree, we may need backup."

"Why!" Tori demands, "You call yourself a noble ninja, why d you work with Era?"

The Hidiacs close in on Kira as she keeps her ptera grips at the ready. Gwen charges her sword cutting a swath into the hordes. She hooks her thumb skyward as Kira summons her wings and lifts into the air, Gwen takes a firm grip of her ankles as they rise up. Once a good Twenty feet over the battle field Gwen releases and in a paired dive bomb they plummet toward Era. Kira pulls back up at the last minutes while Gwen rolls on impact coming up at a kneel. Tori steals a glance Gwen's way.

"You ok?"

"Could be better," Gwen grunts, "Apparently the super armor won't protect me completely against falling damage.

"Do something Era!" Miratrix demands as she breaks away from Tori.

The miasma rises into a thick cloud around him, as it settles 3 cryo pods appear and from the pods Aisu Red, Blue, and Yellow appear, Quasar Sabers drawn.

"Looks like its time for a little more girl on girl action." Aisu Red taunts. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle.

"I got the blue one," Aisu Blue comments, "That sword would make a great trophy."

"What I got to share the Yellow Ranger with the hidi-cats and the rock guy, AND Mira?"

"You could go after the Mystic," Era chides.

The Yellow Aisu Ranger quickly summons the Lights of Orion as she charges toward the Nitro Rangers and Mystic Force.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Flurious and Kamdor

Flurious winces from the blast of Bridge's Delta Enforcer while the armored ninjas and Chillers keep Connie occupied.

"The tide is not looking favorable." Flurious comments, a sudden snow storm kicking up.

"Agreed, we need reinforcements." Kamdor comments as she makes a quick hand sign.

As the storm passes Aisu Pink emerges from a Cryo Pod while a nearby car morphs and transforms by Kamdor's hand into a monster.

"Well…this…isn't good…" Connie comments as she pauses between super speed hyper strikes.

An amber beam launches from Will's eye causing Aisu Pink to flinch as another wave of foot soldiers fall before the Hammer. "And I thought we were making head way."

---------------------------------------

Mig, Bangalore, and Moltor

"Cover me!" Moltor demands.

The Fearcats are surprised as Moltor breaks combat with the Green Ranger to approach his horde of Lava Lizards. Wit ha blast of lighting one of the lizards begins to swell and mutate, as if answering an unspoken plea a cryo pod appears and the Fearcats are joined by Aisu Black in their fight. A moment later Moltor and his new super lizard join the fight.

"This is going to hurt," Adam comments.

Tyzonne pulls back his hand unleashing a wave of Mercurian energy at the renewed forces. Spencer follows up a moment later with a blast from the Cannon.

"Alright Rangers," Jason commands, "Keep your heads we can do this."

"All the same," Tyzonne comments, "More backup would be nice…no offense Spencer!"

"None taken, sir."

------------------------------------------------------

Thrax

Xander slumps forward in the controls, his breathing heavy. "Don't know how much more I can take of this."

Thrax and the Fearcats advance on the two Ranger ready for the final strike."

"Excelsior's Strike!" a new voice shouts as a lance of golden energy sends all five villains flying.

As they get back to their feet something to fast to see blazes past hem, wicked claws scraping the villains hides just as a powerful set of legs sends Thrax back to his knees. Mac, Ronny, and Dax show themselves, the golden sword in Mac's hands.

"Did somebody call for a hero?" Dax jokes.

"Is that?" Xander asks cautiously.

Mac smiles.

"Excelsior is mine!" Thrax shouts as Xander and Dustin (in the Nitro-Tek Armors), Mac (With Excelsior), Ronny (in her hybrid were-cat form), and Dax stand as a group. Opposite them stands Thrax with the four other Fearcats: Siberon (white), Kitar (red), Leogon (violet), and Pantera (blue).

"Ready guys?" Dustin asks confidently.

Siberion laughs "Two rangers in armor, a cat creature, a human, and some guy with a magic sword against the five of us? Anyone one of us would be a challenge for your 'mighty' force."

"He has a point there," Dax comments.

"Just hold it together. I'm positive the others have back up on the way." Mac says confidently as he raises the sword and leads the charge.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Flurious and Kamdor (Car Monster, Aisu Pink)

"I'm beginning to think were out numbered," Connie jokes as she lays flat another half dozen ninjas and Chillers.

"Not looking very promising," Will comments as he is sent to the ground from the monster-that-was-a-car breaking through his defenses to delivering a devastating blow. Will coughs as he gets back to his feet. "If not for my kinetic dampeners I think that would have broken something."

"Will the wonders of modern science never cease," Connie comments.

"If I had a little more time to prepare I could have brought RIC back with me and use the SPD Battle Gear." Bridge says solemnly. "Sorry guys."

"Shut up and die already!" Aisu Pink (male) says irritated.

"Then perhaps we can be of service." A new voice says drawing all eyes to a convoy of black vans driving into the scene; atop two of them stand figures draped in red, Wes Collins the Red Time Force Ranger and Eric Meyers the Quantum Ranger, from the small convoy of vans close to two dozen men and women in full uniform emerge.

"Silver Guardians!" The Quantum Ranger orders. "Keep those ninjas and icemen busy!"

"Yes sir!" the unit respond in unison as they draw their blasters and charge the Chiller and armored ninja forces.

Wes and Eric come up to join Bridge and Connie as Will falls back to join the Silver Guardians in clean up duty. Bridge, Connie, Wes, and Eric take a fighting pose as they square off against Aisu Pink, Flurious, Kamdor, and the car monster.

"Ready?" Wes asks confidently.

Bridge holds up a singer finger before running it along the rim of his visor, "One! S.P.D. Red Ranger!"

Connie follows his lead as she makes a quick rip of the pull cord on her belt, "Two, Crimson Hyper Ranger!"

"Three," Wes adds as he summons his Chrono Sabers and crosses them in a X. "Time Force Red Ranger!"

"Quantum Ranger!" Eric says simply giving the villains the thumbs down as his free hands draws his Quantum Blaster.

"This is like Forever Red all over again eh Eric?" Wes comments as he leads the charge. "I got the ninja."

"Forever Red light," Eric comments, "Leave the sissy boy in pink to me."

"I'll take the car; I have a history…well a future with beating up vehicles." Bridge comments.

"Guess its speed vs. sleet for me then!" Connie adds.

Kamdor chuckles, "Four against four, we still have the upper hand, we still outgun you four to one!"

Eric chuckles, "We'll have to see about that."

-----------------------------------------------------

Mig, Bangalore, and Moltor (Aisu Black, Super Lizard)

"We're getting pummeled here! Where's our back up Spencer?" Tyzonne comments as Aisu Black sends him sprawling and into a flurry of blows from some Lava Lizards before the Super Lizard launches a fire ball at him.

The sudden appearance of five swords in a wheel formation stops the fire cold before it can hit the Green Ranger. Looking up, the Rangers of Aquitar stand at his defense.

"Sorry we are late," the White Aquitarian Ranger says offering her hand.

Once Tyzonne is back on his feet the Aquitarian Ranger charge the Lava Lizards just as Aisu Black and the Super Lizards are hammered by a pair of surprise attacks at their backs, as the smoke clears a blue armored figure with a katanna and a giant N on his chest stand beside what appears to be a anthromorphic police car.

"I hope were not too late," the ninja says with a wobbling voice.

"Blue Centurion reporting for duty," the other ones says with an electric crackle at the beginning and end of each sentence like a radio transmission.

"All right!" Jason exclaims, "Let's kick this off right, Roll call! – Red One!"

"Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger!" Adam chimes in.

"Green Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger!" Tyzonne says standing tall.

"Ninjor!" the armored ninja sings.

"Blue Centurion, online and on duty."

Grouping together the other 5 Ranger take a moment to sheath their swords on their backs. "Alien Rangers!"

"I got the lizard!" Tyzonne exclaims, "Time for payback."

"We got the foot soldiers!" the White Alien Ranger says.

"Mig's mine!" Adam injects.

"I'll take Bangalore," Jason comments.

"I'll deal with Moltor!" sings Ninjor.

"I'll arrest the Renegade Ranger." Blue Centurion finishes.

"We got this," Moltor says confidently, "We still have more then enough power to take on one Ranger a piece."

"Agreed," the other villains chime in.

-----------------------------------------------------

Thrax (and Siberon (white), Kitar (red), Leogon (violet), and Pantera (blue))

"Galley Gliders, hang ten!" A voice echoes though the lush jungle as five Rangers speed in on high tech surfboards to deliver a coordinated attack against Thrax and the Fearcats.

As they come back around they leap from the boards and stand beside Xander and Dustin in the Turbo Tek Armors and Mac with the golden sword, Dax, and Ronny in her hybrid form.

"Ready Zane?" the Red Ranger says turning to the Blue Ranger.

"Always!" the Blue Ranger responds.

"Who are you guys?" Xander asks confused.

"Were the Space Rangers, we're here to help."

"Andros?" Mac asks confused.

The Red Ranger nods.

"Boss," Siberion says elbowing Thrax, "I think were out gunned."

Thrax laughs counting off the forces, "5, 7, 10…10 enemies, two of us could take ten rangers, we still have the upper hand."

"Ready?" Mac asks stepping to the front of the group.

"Ready!" the 9 others respond in unison.

"Kick this into Overdrive!" Dax, Mac, and Ronny shout.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros leads off.

"Um…erm….Turbo Tek Armor Go plus infinity?" Dustin adds.

"Works for me," Xander says with a non committal shrug.

-----------------------------------------------------

Era and Miratrix (Aisu Red, Blue, Yellow)

As a Hidiac falls under the blows of TJ and Justin a figure comes up taping TJ on the shoulder. Whirling around, he stops mid swing as he comes face to face with…the Red Turbo Ranger?

"Robo-Me?" He asks confused

"And I brought some friends!"

Coming in behind him were the Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink Turbo Rangers and behind them the Mystic Force Red, Blue, and Pink.

"Come on lets mix it up!" Turbo Red says pulling TJ and Justin to the fight with Tori, Kira, and Gwen. "But someone needs to guard the Mystic Force."

"Leave that to the rest of the Mystic Force," Vida comments joining Nick/Bowen, and Madison in guarding their chanting friends.

"Era," Miratrix comments, "We might have a problem."

---------------------------------------------

Flurious and Kamdor (Car Monster, Aisu Pink)

The Chillers and ninjas were fully occupied with the assault force of 20 Silver Guardians as Aisu Pink, the car monster created by Kamdor and Flurious dodged and countered the attacks of the Red SPD Ranger, the Crimson Hyper Ranger, the Red Time Force and Quantum Rangers, and one cyborg named Will with the Hammer of Thor. However five Rangers against four villains was still an uneven battle and despite the Rangers best efforts the villains were morphing the floor with them.

A Blast of energy from Flurious's staff sent the Quantum Ranger flying into a pile of crates and boxes, grunting as he got to his feet his fingers hovered over the Quantum Controller on his fore arm. He paused as Will delivered a double counter with his eye beam and a wave of energy from the hammer.

Aisu Pink leapt into the path of the attack; the energies of the Hammer Wave touching the Quasar Saber and struggling against it until the Light of Orion powered Aisu Ranger won out and deflected the beam.

"Thanks," Flurious says quickly.

"No problem boss."

"Eric cover me!" Wes called out as he ran away from the fray toward some buildings.

"What are you doing Wes?" Eric demanded as he charged in to take the Red Time Force Ranger's place, unleashing his blaster's power against the car monster.

But Wes was gone, having ducked into the Lobby of an office building and away from the battle. He raised his Chrono Morpher to his mouth and cleared his throat.

"Alex, Alex are you there?"

"W…Wes? What are you doing on this frequency?" came back another voice.

"I need to know, Thrax has united half a dozen villain groups and their totally destroying almost fifty Rangers, and we have to win for your timeline to come to pass, please just tell me we win."

The line remains silent for far too long, Wes ducks back out to check on the battle, it's not going well. He returns his attention to the Chrono Morpher.

"Alex are you there?"

"Hang in there Wes, I'm sending the Time Shadow."

Once a Ranger Part 5

The Command Center

Terry slams her fist hard on the console, each battle playing in fully color on a split screen.

"Damnit, this is the greatest, most important battle the Rangers have ever faced and I'm powerless to help."

Andrew places a comforting hand on Terry's shoulder but she brushes it away coldly. "You don't think this is killing us too? Thrax destroyed the Overdrive Rangers connection to the morphing grid and try as I might I just don't have the technology, or skill to repair the damage done. I would love to give back the team their Overdrive powers, I would love to don Orange and join the fight but…"

Andrew sighs and Terry turns back to him, "I…you're right…"

With a determined step Terry heads for the exit.

"Where are you going?" Rose asks.

"I think I know of someone who could help."

"It's dangerous out there, especially in your condition."

Terry sighs, "I know, believe me I know. I'll see if Fireheart will tag along."

"Take Nobeard's men."

"No," Terry says firmly, "Send them out to help the teams, Era, Moltor, Flurious and Kamdor all have foot soldiers the Silver Guardians had a point, by engaging the Ice/Ninja foot soldiers it left the Rangers free to focus on the General, if your men are up to is lets see if we can remove some more foot soldiers from the fight."

"Who do you suggest?" Andrew asks.

Terry pauses to think a moment. "Era, as spirits they won't need to be added to the protection spell, and without anyone able to make an attack on Chip's team Nick's team can help Gwen's team."

"Right," Andrew and Rose respond as Terry picks up her pace and is soon gone. Rose then turns to her waterproof keyboard, a moment later Zordon appears on the monitor giving Andrew and Rose a start.

"Rose report to my chamber immediately, you are leaving for Aquitar."

"Wait what?" Andrew demands. "We're busy here."

"The fate of your world hangs in the balance; there is no time to explain." Zordon intones gravely.

"Now just hold up…" Andrew demands.

Zordon's gaze cuts through Andrew like a hot knife. "You would doom your world over some over-inflated sense of authority?"

Andrew sighs and looks to Rose, "Rose?"

"If he's calling it has to be important, please, help me to the portable tank."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Era and Miratrix (Aisu Red, Blue, Yellow) [Power Level 25]

"If it wasn't for that miasma we could be fighting the real threat right now!" Nick growls.

"Thanks Bowen," Nikki comments quickly, "For coming back to help us, I mean. I know we have bad blood."

"Once a Ranger…" Madison comments as she sends a Hidiac on its back, which is summarily destroyed by the Red Mystic Ranger's fire magic.

"Always a Ranger!" Vida finishes flashing a V with her hands. Chip returns the V quickly.

"Arrr then be a good thing we be here." A new voice add as a ghostly ship comes up on shore, a volley of cannon ball explode sending a group of Hidiacs flying as 12 pirates in, of all things, hot pink armor leap from the bow."

"Oh come on now," Miratrix complains in disbelieve. "First a Ninja, then a dinosaur, then a samurai, then robots and racers, now pink pirates?"

"Ghost Pirates," No beard comments.

"Of the Caribbean," one of the deck hands adds.

"I saw that movie," Chip comments, "Plot was a little weak, great action, and the star was a hottie."

"The star was a guy," Nikki says giving Chip a whack upside the head, "Stop insulting the gender, please, or so help me I'll find mire sire and go Queen of the Vampires on your ass."

"Focus Rangers," Daggeron says athoritivly.

"Right, sorry!" Chip and Nikki apologize.

"Spread out men, don't let any of these undead freaks get at the wizards, or I'll keel haul the lot of ye!" Nobeard commands, the pirates in pink spreading out, a flurry of white energy forms in their hands as they summons that cutlass blades.

"Can you handle us dad?" Nick asks quickly as he leads Madison and Vida into the fray.

"If those pirates can keep up the defense you three will be no trouble protecting from the miasma."

"Good," Nick says as Mystic Red, Blue, and Pink join the fight.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Mig, Bangalore, and Moltor (Aisu Black, Super Lizard) [Power Level 25]

"Yes!" Ninjor sings, "We're going to win! Great job Rangers."

The Red Galaxy Ranger finishes slashing Mig sending the Fearcat to his ass as Aisu Black swipes his Quasar Saber at him. Helping up and back he flashes red a moment.

"It's Morphin' Time, Zeo Ranger Five – Red!" he exclaims as he transforms into the Red Zeo Ranger and then while still in mid air breaks into a spiral kick to send Aisu Black sprawling. "Zeo Power Kick!"

"Yeah, we're doing OK Ninjor, but if we loose our momentum these guy will get the upper hand. We need more help before one of us screws up."

The crackle of a radio that accompanies every word of the Blue Centurion gives tells he is ready to comment. "I am detecting incoming, maybe backup is arriving."

"Yeah," Tyzonne says gravely, "But ours or theirs?"

"Spread out, keep those Lizards busy," A older voice orders and a dozen plus ninja appear from the shadows, their uniforms highlighted in Crimson and Navy while the older man in a robe wears a more vibrant red trim. "Strike like Thunder."

"Who the hell are you?" Bangalore demands as the Ninjas fan out pulling the Lava Lizards off of the Rangers.

"I am Sensei Wantanabe, and these are some friends of mine, the ninjas of the Thunder Academy, We're here to help Master Ninjor."

"Welcome! Welcome! My students!" Ninjor sings, "I am glad you came!"

"I hope we're not to late!" another new voice adds as a jeep rolls up and five new Rangers join the fight, the one in Red takes lead as his team strike a pose. "Lightspeed Rescue!"

"Ready to roll!" The Pink Lightspeed Ranger jokes.

------------------------------------------------

Thrax (Siberon (white), Kitar (red), Leogon (violet), and Pantera (blue)) [Power Level 25]

"Is this the best you can do?" Thrax gloats as he sends the Blue Space Ranger (Zane) flying with a blast of his staff.

"I'm really missing my Silver morpher right about now."

"Tell me about it," Carlos comments, "But we needed someone who could fight for more then two minutes."

"Blue or Silver," Kitar the Red Fearcat taunts, "You're still too weak to defeat us."

"Golden Slash!" Mac shouts as Excelsior sends Kitar flying with a wave of energy. "Don't forget about us."

A series of explosions hammer into Kitar as he is getting up, all eyes draw toward the source. Cosmic Cue in hand the Lunar Wolf Ranger stands at the head of a triangle of Ranger, the Wolf Force.

"I hope we're not too late." He says confidently, "Getting up to Anima is no easy task."

"Who the hell are you?" Leogon demands.

"Us?" The Yellow ranger says patting her chest, "Were the Wild Force Power Rangers."

The Red Ranger steps up and pats his chest. "Blazing Lion!"

The blue one steps up next, "Surging Shark."

"Soaring Eagle," Adds Yellow.

"Iron Bison!" says Black.

"Noble Tiger," Says White.

"And the Lunar Wolf."

"Alright!" Dax exclaims.

Mac smirks as he counts of the Rangers "One Mystic Force, enhanced by the Sentinel Knight, the one and only Amber Strike Ranger, Two suits of armor, Dax, Ronny, Myself with the Sword Excalibur, Five Space Rangers, and Six Wild Force, that's 18 Rangers. You said any one of you could handle five of us. Well we may not have 25 Rangers but we have enough, and several of them with enhanced powers I'm sure 18 Rangers is all we'll need."

Thrax laughs, "So you believe Ranger, but we shall see!"

------------------------------------------------------

Flurious and Kamdor (Car Monster, Aisu Pink) [Power Level 20]

"Not so mighty are we now Quantum Ranger?" Aisu Pink gloats, his Quasar Saber to Eric's neck while a couple Chillers hold him down.

"Take off the helmet and say that to my face Pinky."

Suddenly the two Chillers explode causing the Pink Ranger to jump back in surprise. Emerging from the Shadow is about 16 Ninjas trimmed in Blue, Red, Green, or Yellow.

"Your goon squad won't be around any more to help you." Says one in green, removing his mask we se a Chinese man with glasses, Cam Wantanabe.

Just as suddenly a volley of laser fire from above causes the villains the scatter. As the Time Shadow vanishes back though a time portal seven Rangers leap from the controls and land next to Eric. Four of them bear uniforms similar to Wes and Eric but in Pink, Blue, Green, and Yellow. The other three are distinctly design a large IV in gold prominent on one who is dressed in white while a large gold M is on the chest and armor of the silver on. The last of the group bears a large X across her chest and has a gold/orange color. The Pink ranger put her hand firmly on the White Ranger's shoulder. "You with us Sam; Nova, X go help out with Era and Miratrix."

"J...Jen?" Wes says surprised as the Silver and Gold Rangers dash off.

"Good to see you again Wes." The Pink Ranger says, "Alright Rangers, we got a future to save!"

"And now we have enough Ranger Power to pull it off!" Will jokes.

-------------------------------------------------------

Era and Miratrix (Aisu Red, Blue, Yellow) [Power Level 25]

Rolling onto the field a Van and a pair of ATVs reach the pitched battle. The Nova Ranger and Ranger X are joined by Ethan and Trent as they bob and weave though the chaos to get to the Mystic Force.

"Were here to help," Ethan comments.

"We were sent by Time Force," The Nova Ranger comments.

"Alright," Chip exclaims, "Get in there, we got you covered from Era's mind control magic."

"Good!" Nova says with a nod leading the other three into battle.

----------------------------------------------------------

Angel Grove

Terry patted the head of the large dragon Fireheart as they landed; an acquward moment passed before the dragon lowered his neck letting Terry slide down it and slip off with minimal effort. Her distended belly shook a moment as she dismounted and she took a heavy breath as she gently ran her hand over the surface.

"That was a little to jarring for junior I think. Better take it slow." She said to no one as she turned back to the dragon and pats its head again. "Just wait here a moment while I find it."

The dragon let out a low warbling sound, almost like the purr of a cat. Terry didn't make it more then a couple feet inside before she took a deep breath and pointed to a pile of boxes. "Come out, I know your there."

A moment later a half dozen Chillers pranced toward her. Terry took a fighting stance on reflex and immediately regretted it as the baby kicks, taking the air out of her lungs with it. Fireheart's head ducked into the entry way as smoke billowed from his nostrils. The Chillers vanished a moment later in a plume of fire that shot right past Terry. Picking up her pace a little Terry quickly looks around the warehouse before settling on a large crate with a lightning bolt on the side. Whipping out her cell phone Terry quickly affixes a round device to the top of the crate. "Andrew I've got it, activate the circle."

Stepping back from the crate a spell seal formed under it as the device began to glow, slowly it sank into the ground, Turning back to Fireheart Terry prepared to move but found herself stopping, a pair of Chiller's hand her ankles and another two grabbed her arms. She struggled to break free but all her energy had been drained to nurture the growling life in her womb. Smoke billowed from Fireheart's nostrils but the dragon stopped, the dragon knew it would not be able to spare Terry if he fired and so he held his blaze and more Chillers began to appear.

-----------------------------------------------------

Aquitar, a world underwater

With a splash Rose materialized in the vast oceans of Aquitar, her long tail fanning behind her as the smaller fins along her tail and torso began to beat. After a moment Rose swam a head before making a few twists and rolls, a low laugh resonating in her chest.

"Wow never realized how cramped that tank was until now."

Taking a deep breath, of water, Rose draws her eyes to a small handheld device. "Alright Zordon said it would be around here."

Eyes open wide Rose begins to scan the sea bed, her pace slow, her hair seeming to come alive in the water around her, shifting and swaying around her head like a nest of golden sea weed. She pauses taking one of the long golden tresses in her hand and examines it closely. "I'm not a blonde…and it was never this long…"

Horror washes over Rose's features as the pieces begin to fit together. Quickly she turns the scanner on herself taking a slow measured scan of herself, as the readout came on the screen she became pale.

"I've run out of time, theirs no going back any more."

Rose floated in the water for several moments before the beep of the scanner drew her back to reality. She turned eyes as blue as the ocean is vast to the small device. "It's only a mile east, but…"

Rose pushed the thoughts from her mind and began to pump her new tail, slowly she began to move.

---------------------------------------------------------

Flurious and Kamdor (Car Monster, Aisu Pink) [Power Level 20]

The Time Force Rangers stood united, their ultimate weapon summoned and ready, after moments charged it unleashed its deadly beam, the car monster dropped to his knees after impact and a moment later exploded. A Ninja in red as well as the one with glasses in green delivered a punishing blow to Aisu Pink as Will followed up wit ha hammer strike and eye beam blast. The Quantum Ranger joined Bridge as they pointed Kamdor sending him flying into a pile of boxes giving Connie and Sam an opening to hammer Flurious with a series of hyper speed blows. The three villains got to their feet as a storm of snow and metal shards made it impossible to get close to them; a moment later they were gone.

"They got away!" the Omega Ranger growls.

"They always get away," Connie chuckles.

"I know, doesn't mean I have to like it," Sam retorted.

"Amen to that," Bridge, Will, Wes, Jen, and Cam said in unison.

"I'd love to catch up," One of the red trimmed ninja's said, "But we should really split our forces and help the others."

"Great idea Shane, we can catch up after." Cam agreed.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Mig, Bangalore, and Moltor (Aisu Black, Super Lizard) [Power Level 25]

"Let's Rocket 3-3-5 GO!" Jason shouted as he switched morphs to the Red Space Ranger and kick jumped off the shoulder of Light Speed Red. Right behind him was Adam and Tyzonne with triple attack spelt the end of the super lizard, Before Aisu Black could Focus the entire team of Light Speed Rescue were on him sending him flying as a Navy and Crimson ninja with the aid of the red trimmed Sensei sent him flying into a wall. A blast from Spencer's Cannon of Ki Amuk and a double team from Ninjor and the Blue Centurion sent Mortor into the air. The villains regrouped with Mig and Bangalore and like the cowards they were vanished in a storm of ice, fire, or just melting into the ground.

The Rangers powered down as they took a quick moment to shakes hands.

"Great working with you." Jason said.

"Lets not get to comfy; the others could use a hand I bet." Said a crimson trimmed ninja.

"Right Hunter," Articunius the Red Aquitarian Ranger said.

"Is everyone ready to head back out?" The white Alien Ranger added.

A moment later the collected Rangers nodded in unison.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Thrax (Siberon (white), Kitar (red), Leogon (violet), and Pantera (blue)) [Power Level 25]

The Turbo Tek Armor massive payloads hammered into the Blue Fearcat Pantera while Roots erupted from the ground holding him in place. Thrax stumbled for the latest strike of the Golden Sword Excelsior while The Space Rangers hammer Leogon the white Fearcat and the Wild Force took on Kitar, the red one, the villains regrouped a moment and like their predecessors quickly fled. The combined Ranger forces patted each other on the back as they powered down.

"That should give us a little breathing room," Andros comments.

"Come on guys, the others probably still need a hand." Dustin comments.

The Rangers nodded.

"Let's do this," Mac says confidently.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Era and Miratrix (Aisu Red, Blue, Yellow) [Power Level 25]

Tori came in fast, sword low, while Gwen cam in high With Ranger X firing on her from a distance she was unable to dodge the ninja and the samurai blades as they cut deep and set her flying. Aisu Red found herself under the high speed assaults of Nova while the powerful blows of Justin Navy Nitro powers and Telekinesis juggled her and sent her into a wall. Aisu Blue and Yellow found themselves under assault from a flying streak attack from Kira and a tag team of Crimson Nitro and Red Turbo powers. The Red, Blue and Pink Mystic Force's fire, water, and wind magic kept the Aisu Rangers of their feet. The remaining four Turbo Rangers, Ethan, and Trent went to town on Era. While unpowered Ethan had gotten his hands on a lead pipe and Trent was using a bag full of nails to cause Era no end of pain every time he tried to move by tossing the rusty spikes in his path at the last minute.

The Villains soon took a moment to gather up together and true to form they vanished. The mystic Force ended their chanting and everyone took a deep breath.

"Phew, that was a work out," Nick comments.

"Tell me about it, I thought I was going to run my throat raw." Chip comments.

Nikki gives his the GLARE.

"What."

"If you make some stupid feminine joke I'm going feed you to Fireheart."

"Relax Nikki," TJ comments, "Sheesh you'd think you and Charlotte were a married couple the way you bicker."

Chip mad a mock gasp, "Nikki I'm flattered, but I'm a straight woman!"

"You're no woman," she retorts.

"Ok, ok, let's see how the others are doing gang." Justin comments.

---------------------------------------------

Rootcore Command

"I can't believe we all fit in her," Jen comments.

"Magic!" Chip jokes.

"Well in any case it's great to meet everyone, I'm sure you all have busy lives." Andrew comments pausing from the object under a large cloth he's working on.

"No problem, call any time, but I really need to be going.' Eric comments.

Several other heads nod.

"Sure, sure" Andrew comments, "I don't think Thrax's Alliance is going to try the big multi point assault again after this. But..."

Mac looks around a moment, "Uh dad, where's Rose and Terry?"

"I was about to mention that," Andrew says with a sigh, "I've lost contact with Terry shortly after she found the package, I fear the worse but had no one who could go look."

"Me and Fireheart will go looking." Nick volunteers.

"That's the thing, she was with Fireheart…I ant reach him either."

"What!" Nick said going pale, "We have to find them."

"I know, relax, we just need to pick a team."

"Fine, Maddie, Vida, and Chip you're with me."

"Uh where do we stark looking Nick?" Vida says trying to knock some sense in Nick.

Looking to Andrew he brings up a map on one of the monitors. "We lost contact in Angel Grove."

"Angel Grove?" Adam comments, "Then you got to take Jason and me, we know Angel Grove, we defended Angel Grove back in the early 90's"

"Alright everyone over here, Chip open a seal to Angel Grove."

With a quick step the 4 ranger gather around Nick as the other give them some room, in a moment they sink into a glowing spell seal. A moment after they are gone Mac's attention is draw to the brilliant glow of the Sentinel Knight as he manifests.

"How did everything go?" He asks with concern, he floats back a moment as he spies the Sword…"Is that?"

Mac nods placing the sword across his palms and presents it to the Sentinel Knight, "Thrax can never use it to hurt you now."

The sword begins to glow and there is a sudden flash of light and…a golden armored Knight stands where the spirit once did.

"Amazing," Andrew says.

The Knight examines his hands, "Truly, I never imagined the sword had the power to restore me as well."

"Congratulations," Nikki comments.

Once more Mac looks around the room, "Dad…what happened to Rose?"

--------------------------------------------------

Aquitar

Rose swims through the ruins, the light of her scanner acting as a flash light as she floats deciphering the Hieroglyphs to guide her deeper. Soon a large stone door blocks her path, struggling against it to proceed further her mind wanders.

"Mac's strength sure would come in handy here."

As the door creeks open something grazes her shoulder as she turns around a trio of what can only be described as men with the head and tails of sharks swim toward her, with little room to maneuver she squeezes through the opening in the door as the creatures pound the stone moving it inch by inch. Looking around the cavernous chamber Rose swims to the high ceiling as the Shark men get inside. With a deep breath she drives toward them her fist balled she smashes it into the snout of one of the sharks, it floats dazed as she slaps the second with her tail and snatches the spear from it is arms as she uses it to block the thirds vicious bite shoving the spear into the jaw and keeping the third at arm's length. As its powerful saw like team shatter the spear she flips up slapping its nose with her tail and bolts ahead. The walls begin to close in on her, the very chamber getting smaller as the shake men give chase and it takes all of her skill to avoid several spears that shoot from the ceiling and floor from impaling her as she reaches the end of the hall. Quickly reading the inscription as the room shrinks and the sharks close in she presses on a corner of the door and suddenly the floor under her drops out and the water pours out sucking her into a lower chamber.

Rose lands in a damp chamber as the ceiling trap closes and the room fills again with water. Inches from her sits a stone alter and on it a crystal orb that glows with a faint golden light.

"What is it you desire?" A voice like her own but not whispers in her ears.

"What, who are you?" She thinks as she looks around quickly.

"What is it you desire?" it asks again, more insistent then before.

Rose's eyes settle on the orb and she places her hand on in it, "This is you?"

"Yes," it whispers, "What is it you desire? You have found your way to my heart, claim your treasure."

"I don't want any treasure!"

"Everyone desires something; tell me yours so I may return to my slumber."

"Who are you?" she asks in her head.

"I am a Slave of Desire, and you are my master. Now please state your desire so I can return to my slumber."

Rose pauses a moment, her mind turning, "You don't sound to happy to be here."

"I am a Slave of Desire. What is yours?"

Rose sighs, "What is your desire?" she asks back.

"That is not your duty; make your wish, so that I may slumber until the next one wins the challenges."

"What is it you desire?" Rose asks again.

"Freedom if you must know."

"Then that is my desire, I desire you were free…" she pauses a moment reflecting on her studies. "Presuming no one else has to take your place or that you once free won't seek to enslave the world or something."

There is a silence for a moment, "Your desire be granted…thank you"

A golden light envelopes Rose and as it fades the sunken temple is gone, for a moment she sees a golden figure floats before her before he two vanishes.

"What do you desire?" the voice echoes in her head.

"The only other thing I desire is the power to help my friends defeat Thrax and his Alliance of Evil."

"So it is desired, so it is granted."

In another flash of golden light Rose finds herself back in her tank in Rootcore Command, several faces turn to her and several voices of confusion rise up.

"Who are you?"

"Where's Rose?"

What's that on your arm?"

"What? What? I am Rose!"

Someone passes her a mirror, Rose gasps as the face staring back is not her own but a golden hair blue eyed woman with fair skin. The next thing her eyes are draw to is the strange device strapped to her wrist.

"What happened to me?"

"R…Rose?" Mac says cautiously, "…Nice makeover…" Mac says weakly.

Once a Ranger Part 6

Angel Grove: The Search for Terry and Fireheart

Nick(MF), Vida(MF), Madison(MF), Chip(MF), Jason(R1), and Adam(MMPR) work their way though the warehouse cautiously, while unmorphed their ready for action.

"This takes me back," Jason comments.

"Been a while since we were here fighting Rita and Zed." Adam concurs

"Rita? The Mystic Mother?" Vida says confused.

"Ah right Forever Green," Adam comments "You Mystic Force Rangers know her as the Mystic Mother. But back in the day she was Rita Repulsa. And she was just as big a threat as Moltor or Flurious in her day."

Nick's voice drops to a whisper, "Like Korragg…my dad."

Jason stops, moving to Nick to put a comforting hand on the troubled Ranger's shoulder. "Leanbow was evil for a time right?"

Nick nods, "I was so angry at him, even let the magic that corrupted him corrupt me."

"The Mystic Mother started off evil, so it's not quite the same. When Tommy recovers from his injuries, or when we find Terry and Fireheart I'll have to tell them to give you the story of the Green Ranger."

"Yeah don't feel too bad, Rangers going back or being brainwashed isn't unique to Leanbow and you. But in the end they are returned to the light," Adam adds. "So to speak."

Chip chuckles, "See that Nick they all return to you in the end."

Madison groans, Adam and Jason look confused, Nick chuckles weakly.

"Nick is The Light, the power that was destined to pierce the darkness," Vida explains. "So saying they return to the light…"

Adam and Jason nod, the team spread out as they continue to search for clues.

"Long story short," Jason comments. "Rita was born evil but when Zordon released his energy as a wave across the universe Rita and Zed became good. And now Rita is the source of all Good Magic, it's an interesting twist to see how times change and evolve."

A series of beeps draws the rangers to draw their cell phones (or mystic morphers).

"Rangers any luck?" Andrew's voice bounces back.

"None yet," Jason comments. "What's the situation?"

"San Angeles has broken out in civil war; I need every available Ranger there now to keep the people from killing each other."

"Can't the police handle it, my Dragon is missing." Nick shouts.

"The police are half the problem; they're shooting people at the drop of a hat."

"We'll be there!" Chip says suddenly.

"Hurry." Andrew finishes.

Nick gives Chip a hard glare, "Who do you think you are!"

"Nick…Nick, there are Cops shooting people. Look I want to find Fireheart as much as anyone but think for a minute about that."

Nick sighs, "Your right…"

As the Rangers gather they are soon enveloped in a spell seal and a moment later they emerge from the ground in downtown San Angeles. TJ struggles with an older woman who has a lead pipe, trying not to hurt her while a battered child behind him hacks at his shins with a rock, he seems to be weathering the dual assault with little harm to himself.

Kira and Nikki, or rather the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger and Nikki hover over the city until a couple of people temples from the roof of a skyscraper, quickly Nikki morphs into the Indigo Mystic Ranger and they move in to catch the people who immediately begin to hit the rangers in the helmet with makeshift weapons.

Nick, Chip, Vida, and Madison all gasp and whisper in unison, "its worse then the Dark Wish."

Nick and Chip shiver a moment later and Nick turns to Chip.

"You felt that?" Nick says curious.

"Like a cold hand around my heart?"

"It's Dark Magic," Nick concludes as he turns to Vida, Madison, Jason and Adam. "Chip your with me, the rest of you try and keep this under control."

"Right," they say in unison as Chip and Nick rush off in an opposite direction.

"How did you sense that, Chip?" Nick wonders as then run.

"You may be the light but I've been training since we parted ways, as a mystic and a knight, I guess I've reached a point I can sense these things. Claire, Udonna, Daggeron, and Leanbow, and probably Nikki can two but their hands are probably full."

"I agree, it's just us, and we got to move fast before it gets worse."

Chip simply nods as they pick up their pace. Without warning a man crashes through the window of near building, it is only though honed reflexes fighting Hidiacs that Nick manages to avoid a baseball bat to the head. A moment later several more deranged citizen with weapons emerge.

"This is crazy," Nick says pulling himself free of a small mob. "If they were Hidiacs we could just destroy them…but people…"

"Focus on the Mystic Phoenix." Chip shouts.

"You want to go titan now!" Nick shouts.

"Not Titan, just focus!" Chip shouts urgently as they duck down a side street, a new mob storming toward them.

Nick swallows hard and closes his eyes, he spreads his arms out wide in his mind's eye as flames wash over him transforming them to ruby wings sheathed In the fire, his legs tuck in close to his body as they are enveloped in flames and flesh hardened to golden talons. Nick's eyes open as he feels the rush of wind on his face. He finds himself soaring over the city, a cursory glace to the sides show his arms replace but red feathered wings and a look down greets him with the legs of a bird, all told he looks almost like a male harpy, looking over at Chip grants him a vision of a true harpy with golden wings and feathers.

"What did you do Chip!" Nick demands.

"I used a spell to call upon aspects of our mystic forms, Garuda and Firebird, since both are flyers it seemed the best way to get a bird's eye view."

Nick's head snaps to the side before he can respond, Chip's following a moment later. "It's that way, out of the city."

"But what's outside the city?" Chip asks.

After a moment soaring it hits them at the same time. "They spiked the water supply."

As they soar onward their mystic senses begin to tingle, wall of black smoke rising in the distance, they both shiver.

"So powerful," Chip whispers.

"Of all the times to not have Fireheart," Nick comments as they land s short walk from the wall of darkness. As they touch the ground they quickly return to their human forms. Nick turns to Chip quickly as he takes out his Mystic Morpher. "Go get Udonna and the others, without Fireheart I think we'll need the extra power."

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Chip and Nick say as they cross the morphers over their arm and their raise them to the sky. A spell seal rising under their feet as they assume their Ranger forms.

"Furious as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Swift as Lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

Nick pauses a moment to look Chip up and down and chuckles, "Well your new look sure make your mystic form flattering, I'll say that much."

Chip steps closer, her hands tingling as she places them on Nick's shoulder. "Be careful, this energy is making my whole body feel strange, just hold off on a full fight until the gangs all here."

Nick nods; surprised as his Dragon Morpher appears in a small flame in his hand. Chip seems to waver a moment and stumbles falling to her ass as Nick is enveloped in flames and a moment later the Red Dragon Ranger stands where he once was. Nick offers his hand to Chip who immediately dimorphs and leans heavily on him.

"What just happened?" Nick wonders.

"I feel so drained all of a sudden," Chip says weakly.

Helping Chip to a fallen log Nick conjures up a blanket, "I just feel this incredible surge of power, whatever it was I've got my Dragon Ranger power on, and we can't wait for you to recover."

Chip nods, "Good luck."

Taking flight Nick charges toward the wall of darkness while Chip looks down at her shaking hands. "The last time I felt like this Connie entered her battle mode. Is that my genetic power? Am I some kind of power funnel?"

After a short flight Nick reaches the wall of dark energy, Lying battered on the ground is the Sentinel Knight, and standing guard before the dark wall is a creature that looks like some kind of humanoid bird.

"Sentinel Knight?" Nick asks cautiously.

"Vulturous is powerful Mystic Ranger, use my sword mode give you a boost" he groaned struggling to reach the jewel in the center on his chest, with a slow turn he soon reverted to his sword mode.

Nick took the sword in hand, pausing as he felt the energies surge within him. "You undercooked thanksgiving dinner, I'm here to break the spell on San Angeles and you aren't going to stop me."

Tighten his grip on the sword the Red Dragon Ranger charged toward the monster, a golden arc of energy shooting from the sword as he swung it at the monster following the attack up with the flames of the dragon. "Golden Dragon Slash!"

Volturous olapsed to her knees with the fierce double attack, as Nick swallowed hard and leapt into the dark wall. Looking down at the golden sword they plunged into the reservoir "You ready Sentinel Knight?"

The sword seemed to vibrate as a golden light poured from the sword and a white light cracked and fissured Nick's armor. The lights grew, converged, and expanded until all Nick could see was the light, and then the world faded to black. When next Nick awoke he was back in Rootcore Command, an army of Ranger Faces greeted him, Mac offered his hand and Nick took it as he sat up.

"What happened?"

"You passed out," Chip comments, "But the city's safe, you and the Sentinel Knight broke the spell."

Nick took a deep breath, as Spencer offered him a drink and a sandwich, he took them gratefully. "You've matured, even if you needed to become a gi…woman to do it."

"Well girls mature faster then boys," Chip says playfully.

Nikki smacked Chip upside the head.

-------------------------------------------------------

The Reservoir

Thrax and gang loomed over the fallen Veuturous.

"Vulturious was supposed to be invincible." Thrax moans.

"When it comes to the Power Rangers," Flurious says kneeling wit ha gyro in his hand. "Always have a Plan B." And slowly he inserted it into the monsters chest, it morphed taking on a more mechanized appearance.

----------------------------------------

Rootcore Command

"Aye-Yi-Yi-Yi!" the small red robot exclaimed as he sat up.

"Alpha!" Adam commented, "How you feeling old buddy?"

"A lot better since I got out of that crate, Thanks Adam!"

"Don't thank me; it was Mr. Hartford who got you up and running again."

"Not to cut this reunion short," Jason said quickly.

"Jason!" Alpha said excited.

"The Morphing Grid is damage can you do anything?" Jason added.

"Well I've never been inside the Morphing Grid before but I'll give it my best shot!"

As they helped Alpha down from the table they led him to a chamber.

"Good Luck Alpha." Andrew said as the robot vanished.

"Aye-Yi-Yi-Yi!" the small red robot said as he inspected the damage. "What would Zordon do?"

------------------------------------------

Rootcore Conference Room

"You got everything under control now?" Jen asked the assembled Rangers.

"Aside from a missing Ranger and a Dragon I think we're good, if we need you though?" Justin responded.

"Wes can reach us."

Gwen nodded, "So who is going to stay?"

"I think it's safe to say Nick will until we find Fireheart."

"And I'm sticking by him," Vida says.

"And I'm sticking by my sister," Madison adds.

"Until you guys are back in action I think the Retro Rangers the Sentinel Knight recruited are going to stick around."

"Yeah…about that." Kira interrupts. "Look you know I'm all for Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger it's just…"

Several eyes turned to the Yellow Dino Ranger.

"Well I'm recording my new CD, and with my Ptera Scream active…I was ok with a temporary stand in but if this is going long term I think we need to find a substitute for me. Assuming someone can substitute."

The monitors that showed the face of Zordon began to speak, "I can arrange a power transfer if you can find someone suitable to your power."

"And we'll lend a hand with the transfer." Chip adds.

"It should probably be a girl," Madison comments, "Might be a problem with transferring your genetic powers to a guy."

"Hey I'll take the risk," The voice was Ethan, former Blue Dino Thunder. "I already had a Dino Power, maybe we can just swap out yellow for blue, if not I have no problem being a Yellow Ranger."

"If you need a girl," another voice said, "I'll step up," it was Kat, the Pink Turbo Ranger.

"But you already have a working morpher," Rose comments from her tank.

"Ethan can have it, their already enough to worry about without worrying that Ethan's going to have a conflict with a girl's energies."

"Yeah," Dax comments, "But now he's going to be the Pink Turbo Ranger."

"The Aisu guy pulls it off," Trent comments.

"Hey I'll be a Ranger again, I'd be happy as the fuchsia or plaid Ranger right about now."

That draws a chuckle from just about everyone.

"Speaking of Ranger Powers, it would probably be best for Tori, and I guess Ethan to get optimized, we need every edge we can get."

"I'm good without getting my DNA washed and rinsed Dustin, besides I still have my water powers."

"And I have my earth ninjitsu, Shane has Air, Hunter and Blake Thunder, and Cam has his distilled awesome."

The last bit makes the former Green Samurai Ranger blush.

Dustin continues, "But we're dealing with an alliance of 12 super villains, every little bit helps."

Dustin wavers a bit, as he crosses to the console, "We'll have to pick this up later Vulturous is mixing it up downtown."

"What are you talking about, the alarms are quiet." Rose protests as Dustin brings up downtown on the monitors, Sure enough Vulturous in her new form is starting to stir up trouble. "How did you…"

Ethan and Justin laugh, "I think Dustin just figured out his power, and it looks like future sight."

"Yeah…about that…" Chip comments, "I think I figured out what my power is, but I need someone to test it with to be sure."

All eyes turn to Chip. "Well spill it," Eric demands.

"I think I can boost other's powers. The last time I felt drained, I mean really drained Nick managed to access his Battlizer, which is normally a fusion of him and Fireheart. Before that Connie went into that Hyper Sonic mode."

"Alright so the Retro Rangers sans Kira but including Jason will deal with Vulturous. The Mystic Force, sans Xander, will help Zordon with the transfer of Kira's powers to Kat and Kat's powers to Ethan. Am I missing anything?"

"Yeah Tori's got to get her genes enhanced first, same with Ethan." Dustin comments.

"Hey I never agreed with that!"

"Just get it over with," Connie comments, "I don't think he's going to let it go."

Tori sighs "Fine, one of these days though you guys have got to explain to me how a 12 year old girl goes from innocent youth yesterday to sounding like a weathered Ranger the next."

Chip chuckles, "It's a long story."

Shortly Tori stands next to Ethan on the platform, blue currents of energy course through them as Ethan's skin flashes a cobalt carapace of blue scales.

"Alright, my Dino Armor is back!"

Tori's jacket seems to hang off her as she seems to vanish, her clothes pooling around her until only an 11 or 12 year old child swims in them. She takes a quick look down her tunic and her eyes go wide as she feels a hard lump in her throat. "What happened? Why do I have an Adam's apple and a penis?"

Ronny, Connie, Chip, Dax, Mac, Rose, Tyzonne, Justin, and Will all take a deep breath. "Oh boy, not again."

Tori's breathing becomes ragged, "Again? What do you mean again, one minute I'm a woman the next I'm Connie's twin brother."

"You know, he does kind of look like me…" Connie comments.

"I thought this ways safe," Tori shouts, "I want my old body back…"

She stops her body starting to grow; the Adam's apple vanishing as his features soften and soft mounds push out the front of her tunic, as Tori once more is well Tori she has to move quickly to cover her exposed womanhood.

"Ok what the heck is going on here, first I'm a little boy now I'm me again, and what am I going to turn into next, Dustin?"

Sure enough no sooner is said then her features shift and an Adam's apple resurfaces, soon Dustin has a twin brother.

"Do me next!" Ethan squeals.

"What are you…I just want this to stop…" She stammers as she looks at Ethan and sure enough Dustin soon becomes Ethan 2.

"Alright, take a deep breath," Jason comments, "Adam, Xander, Bridge, Chip, and Nikki head out and deal with Vulturous while we get a handle on things here."

"Right," Adam says quickly leading the other four at a swift pace.

"She's a shape shifter," Dustin comments.

"Definitely," Ethan and Justin concur.

"A what, what?" Tori says in near panic.

"You change shape and appearance like human clay." Ethan comments.

"It's a pretty sweet power."

"Ok let get a handle on your limits, visualize an animal, any animal."

"What are you talking about?" Tori screeches.

"Focus," Shane comments.

"Draw on your ninja training." Cam adds.

Tori takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, grey hairs begin to sprout out across her face as she lurches forward and drops onto for paws, her face pushes out into a long muzzle as her ears shift, stretch and shift, her hair recedes into her head as her legs rise up and shift into hocks, as a busy tail erupts out from under the tunic the grey wolf rises her head and lets out a long howl. The wolf opens her eyes, irises of the deepest amber as Jason kneels before her and scratches under her chin.

"Alright now try something or someone else Tori."

The wolf nods, licking the inside of Jason's hand, the tunic seems to envelope the animal until a small white kitten emerges from the clothing pile, purring it makes its way to Blake and hopes into his arms.

"I think Tori needs a little time out," Blake comments as he and the kitten make their way out of the conference room.

-----------------------------------------------

Somewhere Under Angel Grove

Connie and Ronny collapse into a pair of lawn chairs as Spencer hands them lemonade. Ronny sniffs it and turns up her nose.

"Ugh I think I'm going to be sick."

"Cats can't stand citrus," Ethan comments.

Spencer looks red as a Ranger, quickly apologizing as he heads for a cooler and returns with a mini carton of milk which Ronny eagerly takes. The soft glow of Zordon's mobile tube provides the only light save for a small dais in the center of the room and a couple computer banks on the far edge.

"Thank you two for replaying the Power Chamber," Zordon's voice booms.

"What good is super speed if I'm not going to use it?" Ronny jokes.

Connie laughs, "Now if you don't mind this little body needs her rest."

Ethan, Kira, Kat, Spencer, and Ronny nod and Connie rolls onto her side and closes her eyes. Chip, Nikki, Udonna, Claire, and Madison take up equal positions around the dais as Ethan, Kira, and Kat approach it.

"Now place your mophers on the central disc." Zordon explains.

Kira and Kat remove their morphers and place them inside one of the 5 segmented compartments on the lighted discs as instructed.

"Now place your hands on the dais."

The three do as instructed as the Mystic Force begins chanting, energy flickers through the room until all the lights go out as the lights come back on there is a distinctly male figure wearing the Pink Turbo suit, Kira, and the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger where Kat once stood.

Once a Ranger Part 7

Adam struggles with the command controller of the DriveMax Megazord as Xander and Bridge try to keep the other systems under control.

"We're taking heavy damage; we can't take another hit like that!" Nikki, the Indigo Mystic Ranger comments.

"I know! This guy is too strong, if any of you have any ideas I'm open to them." Adam shouts back.

The DriveMax crashes though an abandoned building as it hits the streets, the Retro Rangers struggling to get the Zord back on its feet. Inside the cockpit Chip takes a quick look around before pulling Nikki out of her seat and running to Xander. "I've got an idea, but I'll need Xander."

"Go for it, but hurry," Adam shouts, "Bridge gets me more power to the legs, I can't get to our feet."

"I'm doing my best but we have a coolant leak."

The three Mystic Rangers quickly eject from the zord, drawing a confused look from the armored Xander. "What is this all about Chip?"

"Three words: Galwit, Mysto, and Unious."

"Galwit Mysto Unios? Where have I heard that before?"

"It's the spell for Titan fusion," Nikki interjects annoyed.

"Alright, now listen close, theirs no margin for error. First we go titan."

"Yeah like that's an easy thing," Nikki argues.

Vulturous kicks the DriveMax as it struggles to get back up, causing the ground to shake.

Nikki cringes from the shockwave, "Ok I'm listening."

"Adam I'm detecting an energy signal, three more giants enroute." Bridge warns.

"Great, as if one wasn't bad enough." Adam groans.

A moment later a giant bird woman in gold, a Minotaur in verdant, and a black bat creature come up behind the DriveMax. Damage as they are they are unable to counter attack as the three monsters bend over and help the DriveMax up. An Enormous Spell seal begins to form under the DriveMax as it starts to break apart. The Dump Driver changes configurations before shifting into a new torso shape while the Minotaur becomes the legs. The bird creature settles on the Dump Driver's back as wings and arms while the Speed Driver and Shovel Driver become boots. Forming large gauntlets the Sky Driver and Sub Driver join on top of the golden arms while the large bat creature settles on top of the Dump Driver as a secondary set of armor. A new DriveMax helmet shortly descends to finish the job. A moment later Bridge and Adam find themselves back in the cockpit.

"What the?" Adam says confused.

"Just handle the controls," Chip's voice booms from around them. "Welcome to the new DriveMax Titan Zord."

"That name is horrible," Nikki's voice booms.

"Well this definitely feels strange," Xander's voice adds.

Vulturous swings at the new zord, its new green legs bending backward to avoid the blow as Adam and Bridge quickly take command of the control pumping the boots and launching the zord into the air, its wings beat twice as it hovers a moment, a shovel and pick axe forming in each hand.

"Operation Overdrive!" five voices say in unison as the shovel comes down hard on Vulturous shoulder causing her to stumble backward.

The Zord lands deftly but doesn't remain so for long as it spins on its heel and hammers Vulturious with a spin kick as the two objects are combined into a sword. Drawing a circle of energy in the air a spell seal surrounds the Overdrive compass as the TitanMax zord delivers its final strike.

Vulturous explodes.

---------------------------------------------

The Pit of Evil

Thrax fumes as news of Vulturous defeat reaches him. "These Rangers are tricky; no matter what we throw at them they counter it."

"I say we attack in force like last time, we did pretty well then." Moltor comments.

"Until they called in every Ranger who ever lived," Miratrix comments.

"Well not every Ranger," Flurious comments.

"If I may make a suggestion," Aisu Red commented, drawing all eyes her way. "The longer we draw this out the more our counterparts in Technicolor spandex get closer to repairing Thrax's spell. We need to hit hard, fast, and with enough fore they don't have time to call for backup."

"You have an idea Red Ranger?" Mig says mockingly.

"How many monsters can you all create at once? How many foot soldiers, Lets hit them with everything we have all at once."

Moltor chuckles, "Actually I was thinking the same thing, come on I have someone to introduce you all too."

Moltor turned leading the Alliance into a large sub-chamber, the air was thick and damp, the smell of roasted mildew overpowering. And stretching out as far as the eye could see was a sea, a sea of eggs. Carefully Moltor leads the Alliance toward the end of the cave where a pair of deep violet eyes stares at him from the darkness. A moment later a large beaked snout on a long neck covered in red, violet, orange, black, and yellow scales entered the light, a trident like crest on the creature's forehead.

"This is my newest general Dragonheart. With Fireheart and the Violet Ranger out of the way it seemed the perfect situation to expand my army. You see Dragonheart is in season and she will lay a thousand eggs, at least."

"But without a male," Kamdor protests, "And beside the point it will take hundreds of years for these dragons to hatch."

"Unless we have a significant source of energy to speed the process," Moltor gloated, "Thrax, Brother, Kamdor, Mig, when we last combined our energies we destroyed the Overdrive Rangers. Now what if we did it again…"

A dark laugh echoed though the cavern.

-------------------------------------------------

Rootcore Command

In a shimmer of white light Alpha reappears to the stunned surprise of several Rangers.

"Who's this little guy?" Dax says excited.

"Alpha!" Andrew exclaims. "How did it go?"

"All done!"

"Wait…what?" Jason exclaims a bit surprised, "That was fast."

Quickly Andrew rushes to the controls as he brings up the morphing grid sure enough the signal is clear all the way through. "We're back!"

"All right!" Mac and Dax exclaim.

"Rangers!" Zordon's voice booms as the monitors come to life. "The Alliance of Evil has resurfaced in force!"

The monitors switch a moment later to a grim scene as Moltor leads an army of dragons and Lava Lizards, as well as three monsters. The Aisu Rangers stand beside Flurious as an army of Chillers while three machine monsters and an army of ninjas stand with Kamdor and Miratrix. Era leads an army of Hidiacs pained with the six Fearcats who stand with a trio of demons.

"Holy shit!" Justin exclaims, "We'll never get the other here in time before they wipe out everything."

Rose looks to her new wrist morpher, the Forever Pink Gauntlet and her Overdrive Tracker. "We need to use every edge we have, I ccould use my new morpher or the Tracker but that still leaves us with one morpher to many.

"I'll take your Tracker," Kira comments, "My concern was my Ptera Scream, if you need another Ranger I can do that."

"We also have Terry's tracker and the Green Ranger's morpher," Andrew comments.

"I'll take one," Shane, Hunter, Blake, and Cam say in unison."

"Alright, Cam's the Green Ranger," Adam begins, "Due to past experience, Blake is violet, cause its similar to Navy. We got anything for Shane and Hunter?"

"Will these do?" Justin says as he Telekineticly hovers two Trubo morphers over the group. "The others left them in my care."

"Alright, this one is tricky so I let you two decide who is going to be the yellow and green Turbo Rangers." Adam starts.

"Nitro Rangers, I've upgraded all the Turbo Morphers." Andrew explains.

"I'll help anyway I can, too," Trent adds

"I've got the perfect job for you," Gwen adds, "Everybody ready?"

"Go! Go! Power Rangers!" Alpha cheers.

----------------------------------------------------------

The Face off

Just outside San Angeles a handful of vans pull up, emerging in groups of about five Justin, TJ, Shane, Hunter, and Ethan stand at the ready.

"Let's do this," TJ says coolly.

The next group to emerge in 2 parts was Chip, Nick, Vida, Madison, Xander, Leanbow, Claire, Daggeron, and Udonna.

"For Fireheart," Nick exclaims.

Connie and Dustin emerged next with Tori, Bridge, Adam, Kat, Cam, and Jason.

Next up was Mac, Rose, Kira, Tyzonne, Will, Dax, Blake, Ronny, Gwen, and Andrew.

A moment later The Transtek armor and the NitroTek armors rolled in and shifted into robot mode. The Nitros were unpiloted while Trent stood behind the controls of the Transtek.

"Ready?" Mac says confidently.

"Ready!" the 32 Rangers responded in unison.

Justin nodded swiftly as he lead off shifting his stance as he summoned a key and lifted his morpher, wit ha flick of the flywheel he insisted the silver key and turned it. "Rev up! Shift into Nitro!"

"Rev up! Shift into Nitro!" the other four said in unison, Shane, Hunter, and Ethan fumbling a bit.

With a synchronized turn of the key the Navy, Crimson, Amber, Silver, and Rose Nitro Rangers stood ready.

"Legendary Source, Mystic Force!" Chip lead off as she, Nick, Vida, Madison, and Xander got out their Mystic Morphers and thrust them toward the sky after rising the jewel over the up stretched forearm.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Leanbow and Udonna said separately as they mimed the moves of the other five.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Daggeron shouted as he got out his ticket punch and a card with the Mystic crest, quickly punching a hole in it as he tossed it ahead of him.

"Power of the Mystic Moon!" Claire said as she summoned a silver circlet and slipped it over her head.

In a flash of magic and spell seals the Mystic Force in their Legendary Mystic Modes stood ready.

"Ready?" Adam began.

"Ready!" Connie, Dustin, Tori, Bridge, Kat, Cam, and Jason responded in union.

"Let's go into Hyper Speed!" Connie announced as she pulled the cord on the flywheel of her belt.

Dustin raised the gauntlets and quickly struck the twin flywheels against each other. "Strike One, Two, Three, Amber Strike Ranger!"

Tori was next as she quickly spun the dial on her Storm Morpher. "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form, HA!"

Bridge reached behind him drawing his Judgment Scanner from his belt case, Holding it wit ha stiff arm in front of him as he tap the central button and the face plate folded down revealing the Space Patrol Delta badge icon. "SPD Emergency!"

Kat was next, moving with a fluidity and grace honed over years of practice she held back the Ptera Morpher as it formed as reached back to tap the button on it, the mouth opening a moment. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

Adam and Cam were next drawing the morpher from their belts and holding them out at an angle in their left hands before bringing them up and pulling their arms back. They cupped their free hand under the base of the morpher and thrust their arms outward turning the morpher over in the process. "It's Morphin' Time!"

Jason simple raised a ruby fitted gauntlet into the air, "Red Ranger Power!"

And in a flash of color and light the Crimson Hyper Ranger, Amber Strike Ranger, Blue Ninja Ranger, SPD Red Ranger, Yellow Dino Ranger, Black and Green Power Rangers and Ranger One stood tall. A moment later Bridge raised his Judgment Scanner into the air calling "SPD SWAT MODE!" as he summoned the Special Weapons And Tactics armor. Kat was next up calling "Super Dino Mode!" as her helmet seemed to roar and white spokes grew out from the stripes on her amour.

"Ready guys?" Mac asked.

"Ready!" Rose, Kira, Tyzonne, Will, Dax, Blake, Ronny, Gwen, and Andrew respond.

Mac, Kira, Will, Dax, Blake, Ronny, Gwen, and Andrew hold out a stiff right arm as they draw their Trackers from their shoulders with the left, quickly running the flywheel over their arm causing a rain of sparks. "Overdrive, Accelerate!"

Tyzonne pulls his right arm back as he flips up the face plate on his morpher quickly pressing a button, "Overdrive, Accelerate!"

That left Rose, raising her wristband with the large stylized S on in she quickly taped it as she leaned over the side of her portable tank. "Morph On!"

With a Blue shirt and pants Rose's new form was revealed, a white trimmed skirt filled it out while blue boots trimmed in white with a central stripe finished the design. The arms were silver/white and a white V and her crest set off the blue of her shirt. Trimmed in blue with a central line her white gloves mirrored her boots while a black diamond shape sat above the visor of her new helmet.

Moltor gloated, "So you have a few new friends, we have an army of dragons."

Landing between the opposing sides the Sentinel Sword appeared, the central jewel turned and the Sentinel Knight stood tall.

Thrax thrust out his staff a wicked grin on his face, "Atttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttaaaacccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkk!"

The dragons overhead baked the battlefield in a field of fire while the Lava Lizards, Chillers, armored ninjas, super lizards, Hidiac, Aisu Rangers, Fearcats, and machine monsters assaulted the Rangers. Combined with the power of Moltor, Flurious, Kamdor, Era, Thrax, and Miratrix the Rangers needed to pull out every trick in the book to stay alive. The miasma wafted about the ground, not strong enough to get a hold it still caused plenty of damage as the unprotected heroes found their perceptions unreliable, enemies appearing and disappearing, friends half the time turning out to be the villains and half the time the villain they just struck was a fellow Ranger.

Magic flew like fireworks from the Mystic Force while the Hyper Ranger was a blur of crimson. Blaster fire and energy waves turned the air into a virtual death trap for only one caught in the cross fire.

Closing in on Miratrix Nick delivered a punishing strike with his sword, only to see his father tumble to the ground from the strike.

"D…Dad," He choked before honed reflexes made him spin around to counter the smash of Moltor's sword, only, it wasn't Moltor but Vida!

"Rangers, fall back!" Mac shouted, of all the Rangers it seemed only Ma had kept his wits about him and knew who was an enemy. A torrent of Flame soon hammered the Red Overdrive Ranger sending him sprawling just as he summoned the Defender Vest to take the hit. The silver armor vanishing a moment later.

As the wary Rangers gathered together a sense of unease filled them, to everyone but the Red Overdrive Ranger the assembled Rangers appeared as a mix of friend and foe. Resummoning the Defender Vest Mac brought forth the Drill Blaster.

"We haven't got much time, everyone focus on my voice, draw your weapons, combine them if you can, we're only going to get one shot at this."

The group was uneasy; Was this really Mac. Were they really facing the villains or were they standing with the villains against the Rangers. The true villains laughed as a wall of flame descended on them from the dragon army.

The Rangers were fracturing, to many of them they had just seen not a wall of fire but the combined might of several Ranger combination weapons launching toward them. The Rangers prepared to split when suddenly the twin behemoths of LightningTek and StormTek charged in front of the group, the wall of fire tore into the sentient machines, metal warping a melting moments before the twin armors exploded showering the battle field in machinery.

The outcry of pain from TJ and Justin was deafening as they watched their friends destroyed, the severing of the emotional bond enough to shatter even Era's magic. The backlash of the machines death even shattering the perceptions of the non Turbo breed.

A moment of silence fell, only a moment, as the Rangers drew their weapons, Back by his team Mac held the Drill Blaster, while the others of Team Overdrive held their blaster in a free hand. Adam turned the axe out facing the cannon end toward the enemy. Ranger One shifted into Lightspeed summoning the V Cannon. The Mystic Force combined their magic, Bridge combined his blasters into the combo configuration, if a Ranger didn't have a super weapon they drew their blasters, the Sentinel Knight too ka fighting stance ready to unleash his own golden magic at the call.

"Fire!" Mac's voice resonated as a wave of energy shot out toward the assemble villains. Thrax was at the front of the Alliance and was enveloped in the wave of energy, not even a single horn was left behind, the rest of the Alliance took heavy damage from the wave of energy but mostly survived, most foot soldiers and a few of the monsters were destroyed by the wave. And all sound had been drowned out by the energy and light. As the world came back in focus the Dragon Army advanced on the Ranger. Mac stepped up, his tracker falling from his hand as he demorphed, a look of conviction and determination on his face. With a flick of his wrists a pair of silver devices took shape as he brought them together.

"This ends here and now." Mac growled as the discs on the devices flipped up and he brought his arms into a cross, connecting the devices. "It's Morphin' Time…"

Indigo energy coursed through his body a new Ranger formed in its waves of power.

"Zeo Ranger 15, Black!"

Mac didn't wait a moment; know both the power and the danger of the Black Zeo Ranger. He felt fine, but how long could his heart take the beating. There was no time for games, for showing off. Only a man and his dream. The Alliance saw the Black Ranger charging and fled, an army of dragons, ninjas, Chillers, Lava Lizards, and a couple monsters blocked the Black Zeo Ranger's path to the villains.

"One!" The Black Ranger whispered as a swipe of his Zeo blaster in blade mode took out a dozen foot soldiers.

"Two," he continued as a monster fell to a two strike blow.

"Three," he shouted as he leaped into the air a wave of energy rippling out from his blade in a trifecta of waves atomized one of the dragons.

Without stopping he leapt toward the next dragon, his power growing with each second, each blow while the Rangers below did clean up on the ground forces. Only Justin and TJ did not fight, the Navy and Crimson Nitro Rangers sifted though the debris for some sign that Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster has survived. As the field of battle was cleansed TJ and Justin held a pair of faintly pulsing light boxes. Adam was silent only holding their shoulder in support as the lights began to fade.

"We'll never get back to base in time," Adam said realistically.

TJ and Justin knew this, using what little time they had to hold the boxes like a lost lover. Even as sparkles of energy seemed to travel up the trio's bodies and they began to dissolve. In a blink of the eye TJ, Adam, and Justin found themselves at Rootcore Command, how they got there they didn't care. Quickly Justin took the box from TJ, he had to move fast as he rushed to one of the many machines that filled command and set about hooking up the devices. The pulses grew weaker, weaker, and stopped.

Back at the battlefield the last dragon fell and the Black Ranger dropped from the sky, as he landed he powered down, Andrew rushed to his son, patting him down while the others enveloped him in a group hug.

"Mac!"

"You're alive!"

"You should rest," this was his father.

Mac laughed, "I feel fine, well a little drained but not like Terry."

The Rangers lead Mac back to the vans helping him inside despite his protests. He nodded off to a comfortable nap as he sat down but seemed no worse for where. Will listened closely, his bionic and natural hearing picking up the regular beat of Mac's heart. His face must have betrayed his eavesdropping because just about everyone was staring at him expectantly.

"Heart rate normal, respiratory rate normal. Mac's just sleeping. He'll be back up and annoying us with the specs of the Sonic Streaker in a couple hours."

"Thank Zordon!" Jason said.

---------------------------------------

The Pit of the Alliance

"This Alliance is over; Thax's plan didn't accomplish anything!" Era growled.

"We didn't even destroy one Ranger," Aisu Blue complained. "And the Jewels have been ignored all this time."

"Aisu Blue is correct, but let's not be too hasty. While it is true that the Alliance of Evil did not accomplish its goal of destroying the Rangers we did learn that together we are a formidable force. Might I propose as we go our separate ways that we refrain from attacking each other unless our own machinations are in danger. Obviously only one of us can have the power of the Corona and we will have to come to blows on that by the end but in the mean time I think a truce may prove to be the edge we need in keeping the Rangers off balance." Flurious pondered.

The allied evils thought on those words before each extending their hands toward one another.

"A truce, it is agreed." Era started.

"Agreed," Moltor said placing his hand atop the earth demon's own.

"A cease fire for trivial matters," Kamdor said offering his own and Miratrix's hands.

"An informal Alliance of Evil," Flurious said offering his own hand, which was shortly added too by Norg.

The Alliance looked to the Fearcats and the Aisu Rangers next.

"As long as the boss keeps up his end of the bargain we have no need for a truce, we will remain loyal as long as we are not betrayed." Aisu Red explained getting a nod of agreement from the Alliance.

Looking back to the Fearcats they turned slowly, heading for the exit. "We will only form an alliance on our terms, not on a blanket objective." Mig said. "We will see you around."

The Alliance growled as the Fearcats left.

---------------------------------------------------------

Rootcore Command

The boxes pulsed with a slow beat of light as the Rangers looked on.

"Their going to make it," Andrew says reassuringly.

"Yeah, but as what, IMacs? Their bodies are destroyed." TJ said solemnly.

"We can rebuild them, they rebuilt me, remember." Will comments.


	4. Chapter 4

One Fine Day

We find our story in the Mystic Woods where Nick is currently fending off attacks from Chip, Nikki, and Daggeron. After being sent for quick flight several feet Chip jogs over offering her hand to help Nick up.

"That's enough for today," Daggeron comments, "You should enjoy the day while it's young like the rest of the Rangers."

"Yeah, it's our day off, relax Nick." Chip comments.

"Fireheart and a Ranger are missing, how can anyone relax?" Nick says irritated.

"Well," Nikki begins counting off on her fingers, "One, we just fought the most grueling fight of our lives where we lost two friends. Two, the orchestrator of the battle that has consumed us for the last week is gone. Three, we've been running ourselves ragged in a desperate play to stop the Alliance of Evil, which we did. Four…"

"Ok, Ok, point taken!" Nick says with a laugh, "I'll take the day off, where did everyone go off to?"

"Mac, Dax, Will, Gwen, Justin and Kira are having a picnic. Rose, Claire, Tyzonne, Andrew and Spencer are back at Rootcore taking it easy. Tori, Blake, Ronny, Kat and Connie are at the beach. Vida, Madison, and Ethan are at the mall trying to find something in pink that will look good on Ethan. I believe Xander, Leanbow, Dustin, and Udonna are visiting the villages here in the Mystic Woods. Bridge is finishing up some project last I heard before heading back to the future. TJ, Adam, Cam, and Jason are visiting Angel Grove." Chip explains. "Nikki and I are going to hit up the mall, LeeLee's birthday is coming up and we're going to get her a gift."

"I'm going to have a talk with the Sentinel Knight," Daggeron adds. "We have power drawn from similar sources and his magic or knowledge may know of a way to free Genji."

Nick nodded, "I'll join up with my father then."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Rootcore (Rose, Claire, Tyzonne, Andrew, Bridge, and Spencer)

Bridge scrunched his nose as his pulls himself out of the consol of the DNA Sequencer.

"This is all wrong; Dr. Oliver never had a daughter. And there was Connie, Gwen, and Leanbow. This thing should have never done half the things it did and Ronny should be human not some weird feline. All the history tapes are way off." He thought silently as he finished the last of his modifications.

"All done there?" Andrew asked apprehensively.

Bridge nodded; choose to keep his mouth shut lest he put his foot in it.

A rolling mist gathered about the edge of the entry to Rootcore, the Sentinel Knight waiting silently.

"You sure you can't stay any longer," Spencer wondered.

Again bridge shook his head.

"The doorway home is waiting you must merely walk through," The Sentinel Knight offered as Bridge waved to the gang and vanished into the fading mist.

No sooner was the mist gone then Daggeron can through the entry, "Sentinel Knight, a moment of your time?"

The Sentinel Knight nodded as Daggeron offered his arm and the two knights moved off to a side chamber. Andrew moved over to the DNA Sequencer to give it a second look before making his way to Claire and sitting down next to her and Spencer.

"So you've been training with Udonna all your life in the mystic arts, correct?"

She nodded, "I'm coming into my own now but for the longest time I thought I was a failure. Bowen and everybody really helped me though that rough patch."

In another area of Rootcore the Sentinel Knight examines Genji and the lamp both the feline and Daggeron waiting on his words with baited breath.

"I'm sorry but even at my full power breaking the spell is beyond my talents, but not beyond the talents of the uniformed crown and jewels, so there is still hope."

"Then I'll just have to see we recover all the pieces," Daggeron said with a firm tone.

"R-Really? You're supposed to be retired Daggeron," the cat said, his voice quivering before he wrapped his arms around Daggeron in a big expressive hug. "Oh thank you, thank you, and thank you!"

"Don't mention it," Daggeron said with a warm smile, "Genji…your crushing me."

Genji let go quickly, a sheepish grin on his face, "Sorry."

And meanwhile in yet another chamber Rose bobs in her tank, leisurely reading a book as Tyzonne sits off to the side, watching her.

"So…what was school like?" he asks suddenly.

Blinking as she turns to Tyzonne a perplex look crossing her face, "W-what?"

Tyzonne sighs and closes his eyes reflecting on Andros's words "I just want to get to know you more. You don't like to talk about yourself."

Flustered Rose looks away, her voice a whisper, "I'm nothing special."

Tyzonne lets out a lighthearted chuckle, "You're half fish, befriended a team of pirate ghosts and gave them new bodies, and one of the smartest people here." Now his own voice dropping to a whisper, "Vela would have loved to have met you."

Sensing the pain in Tyzonne's voice Rose quickly changes the subject. "You know you don't have to stay here with me, I have a lot of work to do when I'm finished with my book, I'm sure the others would love your company."

"Won't you come along?" Tyzonne asks quickly, not contemplating the situation fully.

Rose gently pats her tank, "Walk-abouts are a thing of the past," she says, forcing a laugh.

Quickly standing Tyzonne grabs Rose morpher from a near table and thrusts it into her arms. "You deserve this day off as much as anyone. It isn't perfect but Ranger Up."

A small smile spreads across Rose's lips as she takes a firm grip of her Aquitarian prize, "All right!" she says with a warm laugh, raising her wristband with the large stylized S on in she quickly taped it as she leaned over the side of her portable tank. "Morph On!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A beautiful glade (Mac, Dax, Will, Gwen, Justin and Kira [Tyzonne and the Blue Aquitar Ranger too])

With a spring in their steps Mac, Dax, Will, Gwen, Justin, and Kira skip along the grassy plains looking for a good spot. Absently Mac points out various locations reminiscing about an old camping trip with Andrew. Their attentions are cut short as the familiar vices of Tyzonne and Rose cause them to stop and turn back. With a quick jog the Murcurian and Aquitarian Blue Ranger catch up.

"Tyzonne suggested I Ranger Up; hope you don't mind two more."

"Pttth" Justin says with a dismissive wave of his hand, "The more the merrier!"

However as our friends chat and look for a slot to set down the Fearcats are up to no good not that far from their location. Their presence already detected back at Rootcore ushering Andrew to run to the controls.

"It is their day off sir, let's keep an eye on the Fearcats and give them as long a peace we can," Spencer offers.

Andrew nods, "I'm just a bit protective of Mac, I don't want him…"

"It's been two years since he arrived sir, and he's grown quite a bit in that time."

Again Andrew nods, however our team has found the strange tracks left by the Fearcats and have already begun to investigate them. Without warning they run into an invisible force field and their investigations grinds to a halt. Approaching the barrier Mac run his hand along it cautiously before winding back and hammering it with his all his strength, nothing happens.

"Wow its strong, didn't budge at all with my best hit."

Tyzonne examines the area before them with a critical eye, "I recognize this energy signal, it Fearcat technology."

"Fearcats," Justin growl, "It's always Fearcats."

Placing his hand against the field a moment his hand shimmers, taking on its mercury state and a moment later it passes through, "Everyone take my hand, my powers can take us through the barrier but only if we all stay in contact."

As each hand clasps another Will pauses, "What about my bionics, can machines pass through?"

Tyzonne pauses, "Actually…no and considering how integrated they are it could be dangerous."

"Dax you're with me," Mac says suddenly breaking contact. "I'm not about to put Will in danger or have him alone to be ambushed, the three of us will look for another way in, the rest of you join Tyzonne."

A quick set of nods and new chain is formed while Mac, Will, and Dax trace the wall of the barrier, heading in another direction. The others pass through the field without a problem unaware their trespass has alerted the Fearcats to their presence. One of the six Fearcats turns to Mig, stepping away from a small device sitting on a stump.

"We got a problem Mig; someone has come through the barrier."

"Balgelo you're with me," Mig commands "The rest of you back to work. It has to be the Murcurian, only his powers can penetrate the field." He growls as he leads Balgelo on their search.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The Beach (Tori, Blake, Ronny, Kat and Connie)

Laying back on a towel Blake gently stroke the blond kitten resting on his chest, the kittens eyes closed as she purrs, gently licking his nose.

"You know your going to give my tan a big cat imprint Tori if you keep laying there." He jokes, petting the cat.

"Myu," the cat mummers.

Meanwhile Kat stands hip deep in the water, a stop watch in her hands as Ronny, in one of her more feline shapes, an almost anthropomorphic cheetah, and stands crouched, ready to pounce beside Connie in a crimson one piece suit.

"You two ready?"

Connie laughs, "Tyrano Legs don't fail me now!"

"Cheetahs are much faster then silly old dinos." Ronny jokes.

"Set…Go!" Kat shout throwing her arm down in a straight chop as Ronny and Connie kick up a storm of dust and bolt down the surf.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The Mall (Vida, Madison, and Ethan)

"You know I'm beginning to think we may need to go with just highlights," Madison comments, holding up a pink and white striped shirt against Ethan's chest.

Vida nods while Ethan chuckles, "You right, this doesn't exactly make me look very masculine. Don't suppose I could just wear red."

The girls chuckle, "Only if you want to step on Mac and TJ's toes."

"What about basic black," Vida comments.

"I think Ronny might object to that." Ethan comments, "Man I never thought I'd have so much trouble picking out clothes until I became a part of this crazy team of Rangers. It's a pity we can get advice from Aisu Pink, I'm sure he's had much more experience pulling of the look."

"Yeah," the girls murmur hanging their heads.

"We thought Korragg was a nightmare," Vida comments.

"Tell me about it, Trent was murder on us, but he was only one Ranger. Far as I can tell the closest thing to a team of evil Rangers was the Psycho Rangers and various clones but they were monster, we could hammer them with everything."

Madison dips her head again, looking at her shoes, "But these guys are human, ready to kill us, with the Light of Orion besides. And we can't go all out cause under the suits their human."

"And no mind control either," Vida comments, "Their mercenaries."

Ethan's face immediately brightens up, "Guys…err gals, listen up. I think I have a solution."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A village in the Mystic Woods (Xander, Leanbow, Dustin, and Udonna)

Dustin whistles, looking around, "Elves, centaurs, this is like a comic book or video game come to life."

Udonna laughs, "You sound like Chip,"

"Obviously his…err her long lost brother. I'm sure Chip must have wet herself to meet a real Ninja."

"But she's a wizard! That is so cool," Dustin exclaims.

"And your both super heroes, seems like the two of you hit the jackpot." Xander exclaims.

"All kidding aside," Leanbow comments, grounding the energy of the mood, "The world is the real winner. Chip maybe a bit unorthodox at times due to her exuberance but both of you has been instrumental in the security of the world from evil, as have you Xander."

"Not bad for a kid from across the shore," Xander comments as he raised his cell phone and raises a small crop of carrots from a recently planted garden, earning the thanks of the elf kin gardener.

"And you have matured quite a bit from your old ways," Udonna comments.

"You mean a vain, womanizing, lay about?" Xander says jovially. "I'm just sorry it took turning into a tree and getting my friends almost eaten by a giant to wake me up."

"Hey it could be worse, we were ninjas for years but were bottom of our class, having a super villain capture all your ninja friends was the only way we wizened up." Dustin comments.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel Grove (TJ, Adam, Cam, and Jason)

"Welcome to Angel Grove," Adam says with a grand gesture as they pull into Ernie's Juice Bar

"Where it all began," Jason comments, "Things sure have changed since then."

Holding the door TJ looks over to Cam, "Come on, drinks are on me. I want to hear all about your Cam-Bot. Did I ever mention that Justin build robot clones of us?"

"Yes we know," Adam and Jason say on reflex, "It was a big pie, we get it."

Cam removes his glasses blinks twice, and put them back on with a confused look, "What do pies and robots have to do with each other?"

Adam and Jason fluster, "Sorry."

"I was baked into a giant pizza," TJ comments.

"Here we go again," Jason groans.

"We jumped the gun on the last one," Adam chuckles.

"All right, so this is what happened…" TJ begins.

"I'm tempted to morph and take him out if he keeps going with this." Jason groans.

"Mastodon," Adam says slowly drawing his own morpher.

Cam blinks, "Wouldn't that be kind of pointless, unmorphed he's indestructible."

Adam and Jason's faces go white as TJ's smile broadens, "So I was morphed as the Red Turbo Ranger and Divatox had gotten this idea in her head that…"

------------------------------------------------

Back at Tyzonne, Rose, Justin, Kira and Gwen

The moans of a wounded creature draw the attentions of the quintet, in a short while they come upon the yeti Norg, leaned against a large tree holding his foot in pain. Immediately they jog over.

"It's a yeti, you're a little south from your normal hunting ground aren't you," Rose, the blue Aquitarian Ranger comments.

"Looks like something in his foot," Justin comments as Gwen kneels down, removing gauze and some anti septic from pockets on her cameo pants. "Ty can you pull it free?" She then looks to Norg, "Just relax we'll fix you up."

Norg nods, winching a bit as Tyzonne remove a rather large stick from his foot, Gwen moves quick, swabbing the wound with alcohol and wrapping it in gauze while Kira and Justin fashion a makeshift crutch and help Norg stand.

"Thank you!" Norg exclaims greatly as he leaned on the crutch.

"Lay of your foot a few days and you should be fine," Gwen comments.

Tyzonne give the stick a final disbelieving glance before tossing it aside.

"Rangers!" Mig's sudden voice exclaims behind them.

"R-Rangers!" Norg says alarmed.

Spinning around quickly the team take defensive positions as they look to Mig and Balgelo, Norg already hobbling off.

"Overdrive, Accelerate!" Tyzonne, Kira and Gwen shout before morphing into the Mercury, Pink, and Green Rangers

"Shift into Turbo! Rev Up; Shift into Nitro!" Justin exclaims as she morphs first to Blue Turbo then Navy Nitro.

Blaster fire and flying kicks sail around as the twin Fearcats try to hold off the four rangers, two of which almost their equal in power. After a few lucky shots that leave Balgelo reeling the Fearcats make a quick escape, the rangers power down, except Rose of course, and quickly look around for Norg but he is already gone.

"Looks like our friend made a break for it while we had our little fight," Gwen comments before looking to Tyzonne, "So you know this technology, were should we go to take down that field."

Tyzonne nods, "I think it…" he starts before clutching his chest and dropping to one knee.

"Ty!" Rose exclaims, rushing to his side to prop him up.

"Are you alright?" Justin asks, offering additional support.

"Passing through the field takes a lot out of me; I probably should have mentioned that."

Gwen's icy glare is hardly a comfort; surprisingly Kira gives the Green Ranger an icy stare of her own.

"Why don't you stay here with Ty," Kira offers to Rose, "The rest of us will find this…"

"Seal, it will be a seal, they will probably have a small monitoring box near it to detect breaches of the barrier as well." Tyzonne explains as Rose helps prop him against a tree.

Ruffling through her pockets Gwen produces a small grey package and hands it to Tyzonne. "Since we were planning a picnic I didn't pack my full sully kit but I did bring some rations just in case there was a storm and we were trapped somewhere. There is also a portable water strainer strapped to the back of that pack."

Rose nods, "Thanks."

With little else Said Gwen jogs off, Justin and Kira in tow. Their jog is quickly rewarded as they come upon the Fearcats cap, Mig and Balgelo apparently still out on patrol but the four others out and about. Dropping behind a bush Gwen turns to the others as she taps a small button on her belt, after scanning the area for another minute her eyes settle on the seal carved into the ground.

"Alright I got a bead on the seal, and I just activated my homing beacon, soon as the field is down Mac and the others should be here in no time. Do you two think you can put up a diversion long enough to pull that off?"

"The Navy Nitro Ranger and the Pink Drive Ranger, I think we can pull that off, you got the Forever Pink gem?"

Kira nods, rolling up her left arm to expose a gauntlet like Jason's "Andrew even build a gauntlet for it, I should be able to pull off the Pirate Ranger without a hitch now."

"Good," Gwen says quickly, "Because I'm going to fry that seal with enough juice to light San Angeles for a week."

With a suddenly leap Gwen charges the camp, electricity cascading around her arms as the Navy Nitro and Pink Pirate Ranger leap out from behind her. A massive arc of electricity launches from her arms at the seal, a moment lather its explodes in a fiery display while the other two Rangers engage the Fearcats, a moment later the Green Ranger joins them. The camp explodes in blaster fire as Fearcat and Power Ranger are sent sailing like rag dolls by both sides. As the explosion draw the attention of the patrolling Mig and Balgelo Mig begins to rush back. Crossing into a clearing he finds Rose and Tyzonne. Before anyone can react; Mig charges, blaster out he peppers the field with fire before he hammers Rose with a devastating kick that sends her sprawling. Struggling to get back to her feet Mig turns his attention to Tyzonne, still prone against a tree.

"Good by Murcurian!" he growls, leveling his blaster at him.

"Leave him alone!" Rose roars, launching herself back to her feet and into Mig, a savage series of slashes from the blade components of her side arm force Mig back. Mig grunts under the assault, loosing more and more ground to the Blue Ranger as Tyzonne struggles to stand.

Elsewhere Balgelo raises his trophy high, a burning torch bowl in his hands. As Mac and crew arrived at the came the ground rumbles under them, Balgelo behind the controls of a giant robot proves the perfect escape as Mig and the other Fearcats flee their battles to join him in the cockpit.

"With the torch our power level is higher then it has ever been before," Balgelo gloats.

"The Power Rangers are doomed!" Mig cackles.

"Spencer, send the zords!" Gwen commands quickly. "Everyone get ready, I'll stay with Tyzonne since my zord is controlled remotely." She added already bring up the holographic display as she settled next to Tyzonne.

Quickly forming the Drive Max Ultrazord, and summoning the Black Scabbard Zord the Rangers hammer the new robot while Gwen unleashes the Sata Zord's orbital fire on the robot while tending Tyzonne's wounds. Countering with a devastating bow that sent the Ultrazord stumbling several paces back. Moving in for a follow up strike the Sata Zord and Black Scabbard Zord unleash a volley of cannon and laser fire, the Fearcats eject as the Ultrazord unleashes its finisher and sends it sprawling to the ground as it explodes. Sifting through the rubble they acquire the Torch as Norg once more makes his presence know to Gwen and Tyzonne as the others approach.

"Flurious is going to be so mad at me," Norg whines as he circles Tyzonne chanting.

Slowly Tyzonne gets to his feet, looking much better as Mac waves to Norg, "Hey Norg."

"I wasn't here, ok?" the Yeti says suddenly before dashing off.

Several confused faces look to Mac for answers.

"Strange little man," Gwen comments.

"He sort of works for Flurious, but he's got a good heart." Mac says with a chuckle, "He probably wasn't expecting to help a Power Ranger today…how you feeing Ty?"

"Much better, the little guys chant seems to have done the trick."

With the Torch under his arm Mac turns back toward the SHARC some distance away. "Well looks like today was on fine day for adventure, not so much relaxation."

"Don't know bout that Mac," Will comments, "After Thrax and gang six Fearcats was a light work out."

A riot of laughter following a moment later.

The Will to Succeed (or Ronny for your Life) Part 1

Billiards clack as Dax moves around the table, Chip sitting off to the side smiling as Dax and Will play their game.

"Thanks again for the table Chip," Dax comments as he lands another ball in a side pocket.

"Don't mention it; what go is magic if you can use it to help out friends." She pauses a moment, lowering her head, "Just wish I could find Terry with it."

From behind her a figure dressed in black robe approaches, as it gets closer it grabs Chip by the shoulders and shouts, "Raaaag!"

Dax and Will jump, drawing their trackers ad the figure laughs, the old hag removing her face to reveal…Ronny, who laughs. "Relax it's just a costume for Halloween!"

"Pttf," Will snorts.

"I love Halloween!" Dax and Chip cheer.

"But you know Tories going to beat us all out with her powers when it comes to the costume contest." Chip comments jovially.

"I don't know your magic could be a good contender," Dax jokes.

"Hey what about me, I could turn into a cat you know." Ronny jokes.

Everyone but Will laugh, causing Ronny to tip toe over to him, "aww what's wrong."

"I'm not a fan."

Ronny looks shocked, "What? Why?"

"Don't know, just not a fan of dressing up like some kind and prancing around."

Chip chuckles, pointing her cell at Will before the sentence is even finish he's crammed into a Fuku like her own, yellow highlights and all. "You morph into a Yellow spandex clad super hero using a cell phone," she comments changing the outfit to the Mystic Force Ranger Suit. "And you don't like Halloween?"

Will shrugs as his uniform is returned to normal just as a call from Andrew is received and the quartet rush to the Command Room, after a few minutes the entire team s gathered.

"I think I've discovered the next clue to a jewel," Andrew comments, with a twist he lift the torch from its base as Justin slips out the amber oval inside the compartment.

"A Beetle?" Dax comments.

"Nut just any beetle," Rose comments from her tank.

Andrew nods, "I need to narrow it down a bit more, its definitely Egypt but well that's a big place to search blind, even with two dozen Rangers. I am also working on a new suit of Zords to help in our battles to come, and the new bodies of Storm Chaser and Lighting Blaster are almost ready.

-----------------------------------------------------

Moltor's Lair

"And you're sure this thing will work?" Moltor grumbles, looking at Mig apprehensively.

The Fearcat returned the glare with confidence, "Absolutely." Before turning back to his men who were putting some finishing touches on Moltor's giant robot T-Rex.

Shortly Moltor stands behind the controls of the monster, the gyro spinning under the hood, the system purring before the consol explodes in a shower of sparks, Moltor growls and turns to Mig behind him.

"Your promises are as worthless as you are."

"It wasn't the gyro's fault," Mig objects, "They work fine for us, but it wasn't strong enough for this monster."

"Then find a better source!" Moltor growls.

"I may know of such a thing."

----------------------------

Flurious's Lair

Norg seems chipper as he gathers candy into a large bowl, Flurious sighs as he looks to his Aisu Rangers, who seem eager to help Norg.

"What are you doing?" he growls

"Getting ready for the trick or treaters, they come every year dressed as penguins!"

"I'd think a monster like you would love Halloween," Aisu Blue comments.

"Whatever," Flurious groans before something draws his attention to his reflecting pond, peering in he watches as his Gyro Generator fails, a dark grin spreading across his features, "good luck, brother."

------------------------------------------

San Angeles

The Fearcats arrival and assault of the town accomplishes the task they are well know for, Fear. However fear soon turns to hope as Mac, Kira, Tyzonne, Will, Dax, and Ronny arrive on the scene. Six Fearcats face off against Six Rangers before Moltor joins in the fight.

"Grab the Yellow Ranger quick," Moltor growls as Mac draws the Sentinel Sword.

"Will catch!" Red Ranger shouts as he tosses the weapon to Will who catches it swiftly. While Four Fearcats keep the others Ranger at bay Moltor clashes blades with Will while Mig and Balgelo grab Ronny. Before the other Rangers can brush past the four Fearcats Mig, Balgelo, and Moltor vanish, taking Will, the Sentinel Sword, and Ronny with them, the other four Fearcats vanishing a moment later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Undisclosed Forest Location

With Ronny and Will tied securely to a tree and the Sentinel Sword in Moltor's grip he turns to Mig.

"Why did you grab the Black Ranger, we don't need her!"

"Backup…and personal reasons, don't forget she is infused with Jewel Energy, with the two of them you'll be unstoppable!"

"My concern is the Sentinel Knight," Balgelo adds, "He's too powerful to destroy."

Moltor chuckles glowing rings of energy surrounding it in a moment, "For now I will contain him, we'll find a more permanent solution later."

"Will," Ronny whispers.

"Shhh I'm listening to their plan," he whispers back.

"What is their plan?"

"So far what I'm gathering is we're going to be used as some kind of power source."

"For what?"

"Wish I knew…"

-------------------------------

Rootcore Command, as our rangers return 2 short

"Dad!" Mac exclaims, "They got Will and Ronny!"

"I know," Andrew says coldly. "Chip, Leanbow, and Udonna are working on finding them, but I need Team Overdrive in Egypt, I have a clue on that beetle."

"But Will and Ronny…" Mac protests.

"Can be rescue by Team Mystic, Nitro, or Retro, only Team Overdrive has the equipment to scan and identify Jewel energy."

Mac sighs, "Fine but your coming with, we got surprised before, this time I want the full Team Overdrive."

Andrew nods, "Let's go then."

----------------------------------------------------

That dang forest again!

"If you can get to my back pocket," Will whispers, "I have a laser cuter there."

"Can't you use your bionic eye?" Ronny grunts as she tries to reach for the pen line device.

"Mr. Hartford gave me a lot of things, a 360 neck was not one of them."

"Got it!" Ronny exclaims while maintaining her whispered tone, their fingers playing off each other until Will gets a firm grip and the small red beam cuts the ropes, freeing both Rangers.

"You know the female is kind of cute when she's in her hybrid state," Pantera, the blue Fearcat comments.

Siberon (white) and Kitar (red) both nod.

"Overdrive, Accelerate!" the Rangers shout as they charge past the Fearcats.

A moment of confusion erupts as the six Fearcats try to get a bearing on what just happened and pull themselves off the ground.

"Get them back, now!" Balgelo demands

The five Fearcats bursting into a charge as lance of energy erupts from Will's visor as one of the Fearcats reaches for him forcing him to rescind his hand as Ronny's pace increases. Adrenaline pumping Ronny takes a moment to look back at Will only to find herself looking back into the forest from the outside, her features become less human under the suit as she hisses a curse.

"Damn it! I over shot my speed, he's alone back there!" Preparing to jaunt back the beep of her Tracker stops her cold, her fumbling hands taking a moment too long to flip it open. "What is it?" she practically growls.

"Ronny, thank god, hang tight I have a lock on your position," it was Spencer.

"No time, the Fearcats have Will, and they don't have anything good planed for him!"

"Hold your horses," Adam voice comes over the com, "You not going to save anyone going up against six Fearcats al…" but before he could finish the word he was standing there right next to the Black Ranger, his look of surprised matched only by Ronny's "…one?"

"How?" She struggles for the words.

"One sec," Adam says calmly, closing his eyes, a moment later he faded away. The surprised shout from her com made it obvious that Spencer was quite surprised to see Adam appear once more.

"Looks like we know my genetic power, Hang tight I'll get Leanbow and Chip the three of us should have enough teleportation power to get a full team out to you before you can soil you litter box."

Ronny waited, before she could even respond with impatient urgency a spell seal appeared, as it faded away the Wolf Warrior, Yellow Mystic Ranger, Blue Wind Ranger, Blue Aquitar Ranger, and Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger appeared. Ronny took off at a clip pace with the other Rangers on her tail.

-----------------------------------------------------

Moltor's Temporary Lair

Moving the Sentinel Sword into a strange device Moltor chuckles darkly, "Now it is only a matter of time before the Sentinel Knights energy is all mine."

The Fearcats bring in a struggling Will, his bionic eye taking every opportunity to scorch their armored flesh,

"Is the device ready?" one of them asks Moltor, motion with a free hand to the yellow egg in the center of the room.

"Yes, yes, stop delaying and get on with it."

"When I get free," Will threatens as his hands are lifted toward the egg, even with his bionic strength he can't help but be forced to take a firm grip of the device.

The Fearcats step back as Will tries to pull away but is no good, some force hold his hands firmly to the egg.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Not far from the Lair

Flurious's sudden arrival with a team of Chillers causes the Rangers to stop cold. Needless o say a fight ensues costing the team precious time until Flurious retreats and the Chillers are gone. Growing more irritated Ronny growls, a scent catching in her nose a moment later that she hurries after, after a short bit the Ranger come upon Norg. Before anyone can react Ronny pins Norg against a tree.

"Are you working with Moltor and the Fearcats? Where's Will?" she growls.

"No, no, no, Flurious wants me to find Moltor though."

Ronny sighs, releasing the yeti, "Another lackey, Will's in trouble and all we do is waste time."

Adam moves to the Yeti, a warm look on his face, "You seem like a nice enough guy, why are you involved with Flurious?"

Norg shrugs, "He's my friend."

"We're looking for Moltor too; he captured a friend of ours, would you mind helping us?"

"Oh no, no, no…Flurious would never let me help Rangers."

"Then," Adam says with a smile, "Why don't you find him and we'll follow you. It's no like your helping us if we just follow you, right?"

Norg looks thoughtful a moment before looking around the forest…"Ok…this way!"

------------------------------------------------------

Egypt

"My contact said it was this way," Andrew says, leading the Rangers through the bizarre and into a shaded building. Reaching the counter Andrew presents the amber to the dark skinned vendor.

"In all my years I have but once seen this Golden Scarab depicted."

"Can you help us find that place? The fate of the world may very well depend on finding it."

The man gives Andrew a wayside glance, "You have a powerful aura about you, this way!"

Leading Andrew and team into his back he gasps to find his safe has been cracked, "Oh my, this is not good, and someone has stolen my map!"

The rangers faces pale, "Do you know the general location?" Mac wonders aloud.

The vendor nods, "Yes, yes of course but it is a vast featureless desert, you will take ages to find the tomb."

"We don't have much choice," Gwen comments.

The vendor nods solemnly providing the information they need as our heroes exit the bazaar, a lone figure in a dark cloak exiting right after them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Moltor's Temporary Lair

"It's here!" Norg jumps around excitedly, near a rock face.

"There's nothing here," Ronny growls.

Without warning a team of Lava Lizard seem to melt out of the rocks and engage the team.

"I found them!" Norg exclaims excited, running off, "I have to tell Flurious!"

Inside the Lair Moltor watches the monitors closely as the meters slowly fill, Will looking exhausted is dropped to his knees, his hands sill gripping the egg firmly.

"Excellent I have all the energy I need," Moltor gloats before vanishing in a burst of fire.

The Sentinel Sword breaks free of his containment, transforming into the Knight quickly, the Fearcats jumping into action as the attack, throwing the Sentinel Knight against the machine.

"Get up Sentinel Knight," Will pleads.

The knight does so but stands idle, Mig gloats, "The Sentinel Knight is on our side now."

--------------------------------------------------

Another part of the forest

Bursting out of the ground the massive T-Rex beast roars, Moltor at the controls. Ronny, Leanbow, Chip, Rose, Tori, and Adam look up quickly and gasp.

Quickly indicating the entry way Leanbow raises his Mystic Morpher, "Go quickly and save Will, leave the monster to us."

Ronny nods, gone before they can even blink, the ground trembling as the Wolf Warrior, and Drive Max Ultra Zord rise into the Sky. Chip, Rose, Tori, and Adam settling into the seats.

"Thanks guys," Tori comments, "I doubt Adam and I could control this thing alone."

Chip laughs, "Worse case Rose and I could call our own Zords and you two can go help Ronny."

The T-Rex roars as it fires out a huge fleet of Lava Dactyls just as the Sentinel Knight joins the fight, standing beside the monster before charging the Wolf Warrior.

"Sentinel Knight!" Leanbow says in shock as he bocks the Sentinel's kick. "What has come over you?"

Launching into the sky the DriveMax Ultrazord fires its main attack to destroy a number of Lava Dactyls but they keep on pouring out, breaking into the clouds they turn their attack to the T-Rex and attack, as the blazing inferno approaches the monster however it deflected back, riding its tail is a massive barrage of laser fire. As the Sentinel Knight and Wolf Warrior parried their attacks the DriveMax Ultrazord disintegrates under the extreme force, our rangers aren't even fazed as the Black Scabbard and Garuda rise in their place.

"Good luck," Adam calls from the ground, running into the underground base after Ronny, his gaze lingering on Tori who stand looking up at the battle. "Come on Tori."

"No, I'm going to try something!" she says with a quivering voice and she takes a deep breath. Her size begins to increase, almost as if she was growing like the Sentinel Knight. But after a moment her ranger suit begins to crack, blue light fissuring out, and a moment later she collapses, unconscious and human.

Adam kneels down by her, a smirk under the helmet "Good try, Looks like Ronny is on her own." Gently he picks her up and they begin to fade away.

The Will to Succeed (or Ronny for your Life) Part 2

Team Overdrive combs the desert of Egypt, eyes glued on their trackers.

"It's stronger this way," Gwen comments.

"Couldn't we have brought an umbrella or something?" Dax comments his eyes Gazing Horizon.

"I'm really missing Will's enhanced senses right now," Kira comments.

"Look an oasis!" Dax said suddenly filled with energy as he runs into the distance.

"That's a mirage!" Andrew says as Dax leaps into a cannon ball and then vanishes under the sands. The Rangers run after him calling out.

"Hey guys," His voice echoes, "I think I found something."

-------------------------------------------------

The Lair

Ronny blazes through the lair, Lava Lizards splayed out behind her. Rushing after her is Adam hot on her tail, dispatching a few ambushes with his Power Axe along the way. Will struggles to stay awake, his energy almost gone. Moltor suddenly appears before Ronny, a feral growl rolling off her lips.

"Get out of my way!"

"You're going no where Black Ranger!" Moltor gloats.

"Oh I don't plan to," Adam's voice sings and his blaster singes Moltor's shoulder. "Ronny go!"

Moltor Lunges at Ronny but in a flash she's bends around him and vanishes down the hall, Moltor growls as he draws his swords, ready to take Adam in exchange. "Prepare yourself Black Ranger."

Adam smirks, "Always!"

In the control Room Will's pale eyes look to the Sentinel Knight, his voice horse, "Please."

But the Sentinel Knight just stares as Ronny bursts into the chamber. "Sentinel Knight, you're all right!"

"He's…" Will whispers, "…bad."

Ronny grows, Drive Slammer at the Ready. Charging forward the Sentinel Knight swings, the world in slow motion she ducks under the swing hammering the Knight with her Slammer. Coming in for the second swing the Sentinel Knight's hand swings up catching the shaft in his hand. Ronny moves faster than the eye can follow releasing her grip and flipping up to sail over the Knight and deliver a kick that sends him flying into the consol, Sparks flying. Will's eyes going wide as they focused on some exposed wires.

"B-black or….y-yellow wire," Will mumbled.

Spinning around The Sentinel Knight Ronny ran to the consol, the Sentinel Knight closing in on her as she held a few wires in hand. "Which one? Black or Yellow."

Will head bobbed, loosing consciousness, the Sentinel Knight Second away, thinking quick Ronny pulled the black wire. The Sentinel Knight stopped and Will's hand's dropped to the floor.

"What…What happened?" The Sentinel Knight asked aloud as Ronny helps get Will to his feet.

Moltor tumbles hard to the ground from the strike of Adam, getting back to his feet he looks into the grim Visages of Ronny, A somewhat stable Will, and the Sentinel Knight. Slamming his fist against the ground Moltor roars before vanishing in a tower of fire, "Another time."

Arriving outside they Watch as The Fearcats Robot and Moltor's monster were hammering the Black Scabbard, Garuda, Centarus Wolf Megazord. Ronny pulling out her Tracker quickly.

"Spencer send the…"

"The Battlefleet Megazord is already on the way; use its upright formation to help the others."

"The what?" Ronny says dumbfounded.

"Mr. Hartford's new Zord."

In the near ocean a massive carrier rose, with no more incentive needed the Yellow Ranger and two Black Rangers leapt into the Battle Fleet and in moment took the Megazord formation. A second Later the Sentinel Knight joined the battle. Within minutes the four Zords unleash their combined might on the two robots, reducing them to scrap.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Underground tomb

"Now we have to be careful," Dax warns, "In the movies there's always cleverly hidden traps in place like this."

"But this isn't a movie Dax," Kira laughs pushing to the front of the line.

"Wait!" Andrew exclaims, dashing ahead and pulling Kira back, crossing her arms over her chest she scowls at him as he points at the piece of floor she was about to step on. "Pressure plate."

"Maybe dad should lead. He's been raiding tombs since before I was born." Mac comments.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Tyzonne adds.

"I'll defer to Andrew, we each have our strengths and spelunking is his." Gwen comments as Andrew makes his way to the front.

"The only real trick in these tombs," Andrew comments, "Is the trigger points on the artifacts or the traps that are impossible not to trigger."

"Why would anyone make an unavoidable trap?" Blake wonders.

"Few reasons: In most causes it's because you're not using the real path due to tunnel collapse or inability to find it. The secondary paths are designed to kill you before you get to the exit. But on the plus side they tend to be grouped to gather, get past the trap pit and it's pretty much a straight flush."

Dax snickers, "Mac, your dad's like Lara Croft."

Mac just gives Dax a confused look, "I was kind of thinking Indiana Jones."

Cautiously leading the Rangers make their way into main chamber just as Kamdor and Miratrix secure the tablet.

"Rangers!" He exclaims, "Your too late I have to scroll."

"Gwen now!" Blake shouts quickly, before Kamdor or Miratrix can react both of them unleashing a torrent of electrical energy at the villains that sends them flying back and into a wall, the tablet flying into the air. In a flash Blake ninja streaks and grabs it. "Got it, returning to base!"

And then before the villains can react he streaks back through the tunnel. Getting to their feet the villain stares at Mac, Kira, Tyzonne, Dax, Gwen, and Andrew as they raise their trackers.

"Ready?" Mac asks in reflex.

"Ready," comes the response.

"Overdrive, Accelerate!" In a suddenly flash the Red, Pink, Blue, Green, Orange, and Mercury Rangers stand ready to fight.

"Grrrrr," Kamdor growls making a quick gesture and the duo vanish in a storm of metal shards "Another time Rangers."

---------------------------------------------------------

Flurious' Requisite Cameo!

Norg prances into the chamber a big grin on his face, "Flurious I found Moltor's lair, just like you wanted!"

Flurious growls, shaking in barely suppressed rage. "Norg…" he growls, "When I told you to find my brother's lair I was expecting you to come tell me where it was so I could destroy it!"

"Oh," Norg says innocently.

"Maybe it's my fault for not being clear enough," Flurious seethes. "Now go Norg, I have plans to work out and I don't need your distractions."

"OK," Norg says skipping off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Undisclosed location

The Aisu Rangers sit around a long table, a figure sheathed in shadow at the head. "I am glad you decided o join us Ms. Strong/Rangers. You may call me Mr. De'Silva."

A folder slides across the table to each Ranger, slowly they thumb through it. Pushing up from the table a moment later Aisu Black slams his hands hard against the table board. "This is a joke; you want us to break ties with Flurious for this laughable sum?"

Mr. De'Silva slides a small envelope across the tables to each one. "Unlike Flurious I can pay you upfront, how much of your wages did you not have to steal first? And if you have to steel your wage wouldn't it make more sense to keep the whole bounty instead of share the major funding with your boss?"

"Let's listen to the offer," Aisu Pink comments as Black takes his seat.

Each one opens the envelope and begins the count the bills present.

"It's all here," Aisu Yellow comments, "He's on the level."

"Yeah well Flurious pulled the same thing for our first few gigs," Aisu Black says irritated.

"Alistair is right," Aisu Red/Ms. Strong comments, "If we agree to your terms we want a contract that stipulates half our payment up front and another half after assignment completion.

"That will not be a problem," Mr. De'Silva comments.

Looking across the table Ms. Strong gives thumbs up, "Well team?"

Aisu Pink and Yellow give thumbs up; Aisu Blue turns her thumb down. "We do have a commitment to Flurious; we're obligated to fill it."

Alistair looks over the rest of the team, "Flurious's contract terms have been stretched pretty thin, but at the same time I'm not sure if I like the pay cut. Still it is stable money." After another moment he gives thumbs up.

Aisu Blue pauses "Alright, I'm in," and turns her thumb up.

"You have your new Ranger Team," Ms. Strong adds finally.

--------------------------------------------------------

Rootcore

The Rangers enjoy their Halloween Party. Even Will enjoys the party in his skeleton costume. Mac dances around in a robot suit which brigs a smile to Andrew's lips while Nick sits off to one side brooding before Justin comes up.

"On your feet, dance," he urges.

"How can I dance when Fireheart is missing, How can you when Terry is too?"

Justin's expression sours as he sits down. "Because without any clues all I can do is think about it day and night."

He fishes in his pocket and pull out a small case, opening it he revealed a diamond set silver band. "She's carrying my child, I was going to propose, and now I may never see her again, my son or daughter may be dead before they had a chance for life. You don't think that eats me up inside, but I have to hope that a clue breaks and that we don't loose our chance because the entire team has to fend off another alliance attack?"

Nick nods, "I'm sorry."

Forcing a grin Justin gets to his feet, "So party down."

Nick rises but shakes his head, "No I think I'll see the Mystic Mother, maybe she can give me some insight into finding them."

Justin nods his hand on Nick's shoulder, "Good luck."

Things Not Said

Rootcore Recreation Area

Mac is handing around a photo of him as a child with Spencer and Andrew on a camping trip. "We have to go back there as a group, look how big the fish was that dad caught."

Dax examines the picture with a curious eye, "Mac you don't have a shadow in this picture."

Mac snatches it back, "You implying it's a fake, look theirs my dad, and me and Spencer, I was there why would I lie?"

Will takes the picture next, his bionic eye zooming in on the photo. "Sorry Mac but this picture is full of artifacts, it's a professional job for sure but it's a fake."

Justin snatches the photo next, "Andrew probably lost the original and had to combine a few similar shots in the digitals. Why is this a big deal, Mac said he was there, who care if the picture is a recreation its more of a visual aid then poof in some court case."

"Thanks Justin," Mac says relived, "sometimes these guys are just a little too critical of my stuff."

Justin chuckles, followed by the others, Spencer arrives a moment later, catching a bit of the conversation. "Andrew would like to see the team in the command room." Pausing he looks around, "Where is Master Bowen."

"Nick," Chip says with emphasis, "Is having a power meeting with the Mystic Mother."

"I still can't believe Rita became the source of all Good Magic." Jason comments.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Rootcore Command

"What's up dad?" Mac said leading the group into the command room.

"I've only translated part of the tablet," Andrew begins as he brings up the tablet on the monitors. "But from what I can tell by releasing the Ho-Oh bird it will lead us to the next jewel."

Mac nodded, as Dax's eye caught on the Sentinel Sword on a workbench near Spencer and Rose, in her ranger form. "What are you doing with the Sentinel Sword Rose?"

"I've enhanced it with some of our technology…" she begins.

"Sounds cool, can I try it out when you're done?" Dax wonders.

"Not if you don't want to die," Andrew comments.

"It's to powerful for humans…" Rose adds, "It's designed to enhance Zord capabilities."

"I'm part Zord," Will jokes, "Can I use it."

Andrew shakes his head, "You'd need a lot more hardware in your body to use it without dieing."

"Well at least we got another weapon; with the UltraZord being rebuilt it's going to be hell on us for the next week or so." Justin comments.

"What about…us?" Nick suddenly says, "We ARE our Zords, so in theory couldn't one of the Mystic Force assume our Titan Form then shrink back, wont our magic be able to adapt the sword."

"Possibly, you would know better then me how viable that is." Andrew comments.

Nick looked to Chip and his father, "You two are probably our more versatile Mystics, beside Daggeron of course, I think the three of you should take the sword and see what we can do with it. We may need that extra power here on the ground sooner then we think."

"Right," Chip nods, "I'd like to bring Nikki…"

"Necrolai," she interrupts.

"Er…Necrolai along as well, she's got a lot of experience as well."

The sudden beep of the monitors brings Kamdor and Miratrix outside an electronics lab into view.

"Mac, Will, Tyzonne, Dax, and Ronny you're with me on this one. The rest of you be ready to jump as soon as Andrew has a lock on where to go." Gwen says with authority.

"Right," comes the unified response.

---------------------------------------------------------

The Electronics Lab, San Angeles

Arriving on the scene things seems surprisingly quiet as the six Rangers move cautiously.

"You guys go in the front; I'll go take the back route." Mac suggests.

"Don't engage if you get to them first, this is to quiet; their up to something."

"Agreed," Mac says breaking away from the main group.

Inside Kamdor types away at a computer.

"Kamdor, the rangers are right outside, and the Red Ranger is coming this way."

"Quiet, I know," Kamdor comments turning quickly as he turns the computer next to him into a monster, "Datem, deal with the Rangers outside, Miratrix stay here, I need someone to watch my back until I finish this program."

The monster quickly vanishes while Miratrix unsheathes her sword, getting ready for battle to come. Outside the five Overdrive Rangers draw their weapons as they parry and counter attack Datem. Inside Mac reaches the main room as Miratrix and a hand full of her armored ninjas charged the Red Overdrive Ranger. With honed skill born of practice Mac parries the armored ninja foot soldiers while staying one step ahead of Miratrix.

"There, finished!" Kamdor says suddenly, making a hand sign as Datem grows to full size outside. Mac feels the rumble of the giant and quickly turns or the exit, Miratrix hot on his tail. "Let him go…"

"But Kamdor…" Miratrix protests as Mac gets away.

"This is all going according to plan."

Miratrix slowly sheathes her sword, bowing her head in supplication, "As you wish Kamdor."

Outside the Battlefleet Megazord rumbles onto the scene, the Flash Point right beside it. Inside the command console of the Battlefleet Gwen's holographic display hovers over her Battlefleet controls. Bu before anyone can move to engage a jungle of wires rise up and wrap around the two Zords, the Rangers shouting in pain as electricity pours through the super structure; all except for Gwen, her body absorbing the electricity with no ill effect. Her hands glide over her holographic controls as jade fire lances down from heaven severing the wires on the two Zords.

"Everyone combat able?" she asks over the com.

"Red Ranger ready to go."

"Blue Ranger ready to go."

"Black Ranger ready for action."

"Yellow Ranger ready."

"Mercury Ranger ready to kick it into Overdrive."

"All right, Megazord Formation!" Gwen orders coolly ad the Battlefleet quickly breaks apart and takes on its upright form.

Lancing Datem from the heavens the Sata Zord gets it off balance as the Flashpoint and Battlefleet charge in. After a few quick attacks the monster goes down for the count and our heroes return to base. Once the Zords are docked and our Rangers in the command chamber the lights flicker a moment.

"What was that?" Chip says with a jump.

Quickly Andrew runs to a monitor, "Looks like we picked up a mild virus, the system rebooted and seems fine now."

"Good Thing," Mac comments turning toward the team.

A sudden thud draws all eyes to Will who lies on the floor, face wracked with pain, his right hand clutching his heart.

"Will," Ronny practically roars.

"Good Thing," Mac comments turning toward the team.

All eyes then settle on Mac, a pale look crossing Andrew's features.

"Good Thing," Mac comments turning toward the team.

"Spencer…" Andrew whispers, his eyes pleading with his butler…

"Good Thing," Mac comments turning toward the team.

"This is more than a computer virus," Spencer comments, his gaze turning to Chip. "We need everyone isolated, now, before it spread."

"Good Thing," Mac comments turning toward the team.

Chip draws her Mystic Morpher, a brilliant flash of golden light erupting from it a moment later.

"Good Thing," Mac comments turning toward the team as the room is enveloped in light.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rootcore Development Lab

Mac's eyes flutter open, "D-dad? What happened?" his voice carrying a slight echo.

"M-Mac…I have something to tell you." Andrew says finally after a long pause.

Spencer joins Andrew in lifting the head and setting it back on Mac's body, "Mac…you're an android. I built you two years ago."

Even watching his own head be reattached to his body Mac laughs, "No that's impossible, I remember my childhood."

"Master Hartford created those memories so you could be a normal teenager."

"I remember friends, school, trips with you dad," Mac says with a little panic as his voice stabilizes.

"Everything before two years ago I created for you son."

Mac voice changes, his brow furrowing, "Why 'father,' why me, if you wanted a family why didn't you create a wife!"

Andrew flusters, "Well actually…"

Mac pushes away from his father, heading for the exit, "Just for get it 'dad' I don't want to hear about it."

"You're the son I always wanted but could never have; I did it out of love."

"Just shut up, I don't want to hear about it Mr. Hartford." And with that final exclamation Mac storms out.

--------------------------------------------------

Kamdor's Base of Operations

A dark chuckle escapes Kamdor's lips as Miratrix fumes.

'I could have destroyed the Red Ranger!"

"Patience, I have what I need."

She turns to him with a curious look, "Just what did you do?"

"I had Datem upload a virus to their mainframe and downloaded the location of the next jewel. Thy do all the work, we reap the reward."

A dark grin spreads across Miratrix's own delicate features.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Rootcore common area

"Mac!" Ronny exclaims as he emerges from the work room. "You're all right!"

"That virus sent my bionics into Overdrive, my cybernetic heart almost caused the real one to explode. It also did a few nasty things to Tyzonne and Gwen but Andrew and Spencer caught them quick. We thought you wouldn't make it."

"Guys I have something to say…" Mac squeaked out.

The sudden blare of alarms cu his conversation short as Gwen interrupted. "After, looks like its time to get back in the saddle; Mac, Will, Tyzonne, Dax, and Ronny your with me."

"I think I'm going to sit this one out," Mac whispers again.

"Alright," Gwen says putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Kira you're with us, get ready to Ranger Up!"

"You can count on me," Kira says, leaping to her feet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Florida Everglades

"This way Miratrix," Kamdor urges as he quickens his pace.

"Yes Kamdor," Miratrix responds obediently picking up her pace.

Gwen, Kira, Will, Tyzonne, Dax, and Ronny quickly catch up behind Team Kamdor, already morphed into the Green, Pink, Yellow, Mercury, Blue, and Black Rangers.

"Hold it right there," the Green Ranger orders.

"I don't have time for this," Kamdor says exasperated, making a quick hand sign as he creates five monsters.

"Hovertek Cycle!" Will shouts, quickly taking to the air, peppering Kamdor with laser fire but to little effect.

The five monster royally work over the rangers, hammering them with their, and Miratrix's, combined might.

"I know we normally save them for when things get big," Blue Ranger comments ad a swift kick sends his sprawling. "But maybe just this once we can call the Zords."

"I'm with you on that," Ronny wince/growls as another blow drops her to her knee. Quickly she draws her tracker. "Send the Zords."

Nothing happen.

"Where are the Zords," Dax asks worried.

"Virus must have got them," Gwen comment, "Cover me, lets see if the virus has reached my satellite."

The other Rangers gather around in front of the Green Ranger as her displays come to life. "Damn it, no response, that virus works fast."

------------------------------------------------

Rootcore

Looking out into the Forest Mac sits by the mouth of the Dragon that forms Rootcore's entry; Spencer exiting to settling beside him.

"Why Spencer?" Mac asks finally looking to Spencer. "I mean what's the point of being a Ranger when I'm just a machine."

"Your more that a machine Master Mac, your part of our family."

Mac growls, "I'm a machine, machines don't have families."

Spencer's tone changes, a stern look on his face, "Master Mac I was there when Andrew built you and I know he didn't program you with all this self pity, so get your act together. Flesh or Steel your father still loves you, and you do have friends. And…" He pauses a moment, "If you tell anyone this I'll erase your memory, but I love you as well Master Mac."

Mac smirks.

"Now why don't we go inside, see how the others are doing."

"R-right Spencer." Mac comments.

-----------------------------------------------------

Inside the command area

The gathered Rangers are a buzz, Andrew and Justin trying to arrange order from the chaos.

"Mac!" Justin exclaims, "Ranger Up! Kamdor summoned five monsters, were breaking up into 6 teams to even the odds.

"Damn it!" Andrew swears, "To break even we need 35 Rangers, even bring in Claire and Udonna were at best 31."

"But some of us are Enhanced Rangers," Connie comments.

"But doing that will leave our defenses down if another faction attacks," Cam comments, "We won't even be able to monitor things."

Macs fists ball, quickly grabbing the Sentinel Sword, "No, I'm going, and I'm taking the new equipment."

"Mac no!"

"It's to powerful."

"You'll die."

"Let him go," all eyes fall then to Andrew, tears streaking his eyes, "Team Nitro will back him up, he handled Zeo 15 better than any of us, but lets not exceed the one minute timer, Team Nitro will back him up to speed things up."

"It's to big a risk," Rose admonishes from her tank.

"I'm going." Mac says firmly. "Jason you're with me, if this works Ranger One should be able to mimic it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Florida Everglades

"And so the mighty Power Rangers fall." Kamdor gloats, looming over our heroes.

"You have the wrong team, the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers look like this…" Beside Mac, Jason strides onto the field, stopping a few yards away as he raised his ruby gauntlet, "It's Morphin' Time!" In a flash of Red the original Red Ranger stands in his place.

"Mac!" Ronny exclaims as he raises the Sentinel Sword. "Let's make this quick." A red Morpher forms on his wrists as Mac tosses the Sentinel Sword like a dagger, tapping the button on his new Morpher the sword breaks apart, swirling around him instead of becoming the Sentinel Knight. The blades forming around his legs as the Sentinel Knight's armor quickly envelops Mac, and a pair of swords settling down his back.

"Red Sentinel Ranger!" His chest armor opens revealing the face of the Sentinel Knight, "You ready for this."

"I was born ready," The Knight responds.

"Overdrive Accelerate!" Jason shouts next, his suit flashing to a copy of Mac's as he taps his own wrist Morpher. A Ruby ghost of the Sentinel Sword Flies from his arm, breaking apart as Jason is encased in his own Ruby Sentinel Armor. "Red Sentinel Ranger." Unlike Mac his chest armor does not open to reveal the Sentinel Knight's face though.

Using the pyrotechnic display as a cover Kamdor quickly moves away from the battle but not before leaving a dozen of his armor ninja in his wake. "I'm getting the Jewel, delay them Miratrix."

"At once Kamdor."

Leaping into the air Mac and Jason unleash a torrent of golden energy waves. The firs form a circle and dial, similar to the over drive compass, under two of the monsters while Jason's copy puts the armored Ninja in a similar ward. The Dial spin and in an explosion of golden light the two group are destroyed. Both Sentinel Rangers land quickly and raise their arms.

"Sword Mode." They say in tandem as the swords on their back fly and settling in their hands. Like a living red shadow Jason Follows Mac as he charges forward, his blades slashing deep into each of the monsters as Jason's own blade finish the job and end the monsters.

The Rangers gather on their feet and stand beside the Sentinel Rangers as they surround Miratrix just as Kamdor arrives with the Jewel of Isis in hand.

"Give it up Kamdor; you know that your defeat is at hand." Jason announces.

Stepping to the front Will raises a hand to silence Jason, "Kamdor you told me once you don't want world domination, you want respect and a land of your own. If you continue this path all you will see is your own destruction and Miratrix's death. Do you want that?"

Mac and Jason power down to normal Overdrive Ranger form as Kamdor prepares to make another summon hand sign. "I've come to far o back out now."

Will turns to the others, his back o Kamdor, "We will get the Jewel, when the final battle comes we are thirty two Rangers strong, augmented now further by Mac's Miracle fusion with the Sentinel Knight." He turns back to Kamdor, "walk away now, or better yet join us. What has your war gotten you? Fear? Hate? And yet despite the loss of our base the people are behind us. Lets say you manage to win and get the crown in the end, what then? Once you are king of the universe what will you do? Kamdor you are a warrior, you will not be able Rule. Your will to fight is too strong."

Will extended his hand as he powered down, "Join us."

Miratrix stared in disbelieve at her master, Kamdor pausing as if to consider the words.

"All these losses are frustrating, aren't they? And what did all your evil get you, in the end despite all your power you spent an eternity in Miratrix's necklace. Are you stronger now then that time?" Will continues.

Slowly Kamdor raises his hand, "You win Yellow Ranger."

The Star of Isis passes to Will's hand as he tosses it to Ronny and secures his grip with Kamdor. "Welcome to the Power Rangers."

The look of shock and disbelieve that cross all the forces gathered faces, including Miratrix is matched only but the long silence.

"Thank you." Kamdor comments.

--------------------------------------------------------

Rootcore, now with more Team Kamdor

There's a look of shock and disbelieve on all the assembled forces except for those of the Mystic Force, and Leanbow who know intimately a similar story of their staunches enemy becoming a ally in the nth hour. Only Mac and Tyzonne smile wider, having shared a similar bond when Tyzonne was trapped in his demon form.

"The one thing that still bothers me is how stable Mac's vitals were during the Sentinel Ranger and Zeo 15 experience; no human should be able to survive those unscathed."

Mac's grin instantly drops to a frown as he takes a seat. "Guys, I have something to tell you."

All eyes settle on the Red Ranger.

"I'm not human, I'm a machine, Mr. Hartford built me, and I'm…just a machine."

"Well that explains things," Rose says cavalierly.

Mac blinks at the sedate response, "Didn't you hear me? I'm a robot."

"I'm a mermaid."

"I'm half alien/half demon, and you took me in, doesn't get much weirder than that."

"I'm half cat," Ronny jokes.

"I turn into a cat," Tori comments.

"Several of our members were born guys but turned into girls," Chip giggles.

"And I'm a Cyborg," Will jokes.

Mack chuckles, "Ok, Ok I give."

As the group break up Andre approaches his son "Son, we should talk."

"Today's has been a long day, Mr. Hartford."

"Tomorrow then?"

"That will be a long day too."

Andrews frowns.

Red Ranger Unplugged Part 1

Mac's eyes watch a pate of cupcakes thoughtfully as Dax comes over waving a book.

"Mac, I got your new Adventure right here…" Dax pauses taking a whiff of the cupcakes, "Are those Spencer's Specials?" he says dreamily.

"Yeah," Mac says non comitial.

"Mind if I have one?" Dax as eagerly.

"Sure, go ahead," Mac says with little emotion.

"Thanks," Dax exclaims as he gingerly reaches for one, offering another, atop the book, to Mac. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure if I like adventure books, or cupcakes, or well anything." He says solemnly.

"I've head of this," Dax comments, looking serious a moment, "My name is Dax, Da-Axe."

Mac snorts a moment, chuckling, "No Dax, it's nothing like that. It's just, I don't know if I like cupcakes because I like them or because Mr. Hartford programmed me that way. What's me and what's the programming, is there even a 'me.'?"

Dax nods, taking a bite of the cupcake, "I know what you mean, my uncle once told me 'Dax you can be anything, as long as it isn't a stunt man.' Might I make a suggestion?"

Mac looks to Dax hopefully.

"Try new things, do some soul searching, experiment, the worst thing to happen is that you find out what you don't like." he says patting Macs back.

Mac laughs, "Thanks Dax."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Fearcats base

"Those Rangers are becoming quite the thorn in our sides," Balgelo comments.

"That is why I have called in a new ally." Mig retorts, as a new Fearcat, Craza enters the lair.

"Another Fearcat, where were you hiding her?" Balgelo says irritably.

"I do not have to tell you of all my dealings Balgelo." Mig hisses.

"Boys," Craza purrs, "Save the fighting for these Rangers I hear so much about."

"If the six of use couldn't stop them, what makes you think you'll make any difference?" Balgelo argues.

"Because I have a plan unlike any you have tried so far." Craza cackles.

------------------------------------

Flurious' Lair

Flurious paces before his reflecting pool, "I sense the energy of another Fearcat." Turning he heads toward his icy vault drawing the sapphire he acquired some time ago. "I may be forced to advance my plans a bit."

Norg sneezes; his nose running as Flurious grinds his teeth and looks toward the Yeti. "What is it now Norg?"

"I think I have a cold F-Flurious."

Flurious waves his hand dismissively, "Of course you do, we're in the Artic!"

"No, I think I'm sick."

Flurious growls, "As long as you don't sneeze on me, now get out of my sight, I have plans to make."

------------------------------------------------

A forest of Briarwood

"Sometimes it's good to just get out and clear ones head." Tori muses as she Ninja Streaks through the woods.

"I was thinking the same thing," another voice hisses.

Dropping to the ground Tori takes a battle stance and looks around, Craza strides toward her. "You're a…Fearcat?"

"Good guess, your not as dumb as you look," Craza launches herself toward Tori, catching the Ninja Ranger off-guard as she delivers several devastating blows. Leaping away Tori summons a torrent of water into her hands, blasting Craza back further as the two females trade attacks back and forth, their battles taking them higher and higher into the air until suddenly Tori tries to morph only to get a sever kick from Craza, sending her Morpher flying and the two combatants spiraling toward the ground. Upon impact both figures black out, the force of the energy strong enough to revert Craza to a kitten like state before she blacks out.

-----------------------------------------------

Rootcore command

"All right, we need to dissolve your reputation as a villain; to do that it would be best of the public saw your true face, no matter how alien." Justin comments.

Kamdor takes a deep breath, "Been a long time since I powered down, I have to admit even I am curious to see my real face." Kamdor chuckles, taking a moment to look to Miratrix. "Alright," he says brings his arms down to his sides, "Power Down."

Nothing happens, he tries again, nothing. After a moment Andrew moves over handing a black Morpher similar in design to Tori's to him. "I figured something like this might happen, try this."

Kamdor pauses a moment, strapping the device on his right wrists and tries again, "Power Down." A storm of metal envelops him and when it fades away a raven haired main with markings like a tiger only raised and make a of thick scale material touch the edges of his face, his eyes yellow and reptilian, and slitted like a cat. He is dressed in a simple black pair of pants and t-shirt.

Andrew hands him an Overdrive Jacket, "Welcome to the team Kamdor."

"Uh Kamdor," Dax comments, "So since you're not evil any more, does that mean…" he flusters looking to Miratrix.

Miratrix glares at Dax, "What is it?"

"I enjoyed spending time with you; I was hoping we could give it another shot."

Miratrix looks to Kamdor, he shrugs, "That is a decision for you to make Miratrix."

She sighs, "Alright, we'll give it a shot."

Dax jumps excitedly. "I know this great restaurant, two out of three alien Rangers recommend it."

"I'm not a Ranger," she says flatly.

"You might still like it," Dax says already pulling her toward the exit, Kamdor chuckles.

------------------------------------

The battle between Tori and Craza

A spell seal opens suddenly, as the light fades Nick looks around the battlefield, Spying Tori he rushes over, grabbing her Morpher in the process. As she comes around he helps her to her feet, a blank expression on her face as she looks at Nick.

"Tori, are you alright?" Nick asks concerned.

"T-Tori," She says a bit confused.

"Hold on I'll get us back to Rootcore in a flash, you can get you head in order there."

Tori smiles weakly, "T-thanks…uh?"

"Nick, the Red Mystic Ranger."

"R-right."

In a flash of another spell seal they are gone as the cat begins to stir. A moment Later Nick appears in the center of Rootcore, supporting Tori as Shane, Hunter, Blake, Dustin, and Cam rush to their sides.

"Nick your back!" Vida exclaims excited.

"What happened to Tori," Blake says with concern.

Getting her own feet under her Tori stands, "I-I'm fine, just a little rattled, if someone could show me to my room, maybe get some footage of some of our highlights ready for me to jog my memory I'll be alright in no time."

"On it!" Connie comments dashing away, Ronny right on her tail.

"Not if I get it done first," she jokes.

While Blake helps Tori find hr room Nick settles into an open chair.

"So, learn anything about Terry and Fireheart?" Xander finally asks.

Nick shakes his head, "The Mystic Mother taught me a few new tricks but nothing about where they are or how to find them, it's like they disappeared." He gaze scanned the room, settling on the human-form of Kamdor, "Who's the new guy?"

"Kamdor pulled a Korragg," Chip giggled.

Nick chuckled, "Glad to have you with us, but if I find out your really Tori's father I'm quitting this team right now."

"No worries about that, I'm single."

"Ohhhhhhh," Chip squeals snuggling up beside Kamdor, "Isn't that a splendid development."

Nikki narrows her eyes and sends a black bold from her Mystic Morpher at Chip, "Stop that or we're putting you back in your cage."

Chip giggles.

"So," Kamdor says, looking back at Nick, "I take it you didn't know then?"

"Know what?"

"Moltor used the power of the Alliance of evil and Flurious' Jewel to combine Fireheart and Terry to create Dragonheart and used her to spawn his dragon army."

"Wait? What?" Justin exclaims "Moltor did what?" rage building and fists balling, "I'll kill that son of a bitch."

"Killing Moltor won't fix things," Gwen said critically, looking now to Udonna, "What we need is to find a way to separate them."

Chip raises her hand, "Uh…" All eyes now on Chip. "Well my power lets me artificially induce a Battilizer state, if we got Dragonheart and Nick together I should be able to use that power to make Dragonheart break apart to form Nick's Battilizer. That should at best break the fusion spell; at worst it should break any sort of mind control."

"Great!" Nick exclaims.

"What about Terry, will she be alright?" Justin wonders.

"Should be, it's our best bet," Chip muses.

"Then all we have to do is draw Dragonheart out." Necrolai comments.

"It won't be easy," Kamdor comments, "He keeps her squirreled away in his lair to breed more dragons for his next assault."

Nick's face becomes a mask of determination, "We will find a way."

------------------------------------------

The battlefield of Tori and Craza

"Craza! Craza!" Mig's voice echoes through the woods.

The small cat turning toward the voice, a look of deep thought on its muzzle, after a moment the cat resumes Craza's form, leaning against a tree for support.

"Here Mig."

-------------------------------------

Fearcat Base

A blanket draped over her shoulders and a cup of hot tea in hand Craza stares into the hidden eyes of Mig, a palpable aura of distress in the air.

"Those Rangers get stronger by the day, you were lucky to survive the attack, what were you thinking?"

Craza shivers a moment, "I h-had a plan."

"And it failed," Balgelo says flatly, his eyes tracking over his brothers before settling on the white trimmed Fearcat Siberon. "Siberon give me a gyro generator."

Siberon nods, handing off the device to Balgelo who crosses the room to Mig and Craza.

"W-what are you going to do with that?" Craza shivers, fear in her voice.

"Relax," Mig coos, "It will only make you more powerful."

Before Craza can react Balgelo thrust his fist, and the gyro, into her chest. She gaps clutching her hart as she drops to her knees, her body morphs and shifts, hair growing out fur turning to skin as she transforms first into Tori, and then she shifts again, this time into a young Conner McKnight, and again, this time Dustin, then into the form of a wolf, a Cat, Ronny's hybrid form, numerous rangers and creatures before she settles back into her original form and makes one final transition to black armor with pink trimming. A white glow emanating from her eyes as she rises unsteadily.

Mig offers his hand, "How do you feel?"

"Unstoppable," Craza coos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rootcore

Rocking an electric guitar with disheveled punk hair and a heavily made up face a man jams about the room, a few of the Rangers, notably Kamdor and Necrolai seem to be enjoying the private show while Leanbow, Udonna, Daggeron, and Justin are not.

"He's not half bad," Kamdor comments.

"The Demon Sisters were better, course they had to be, they used their music to pollute and corrupt the souls of the audience."

Kamdor smirks, "Sounds like my kind of band."

Nikki chuckles, "Watch yourself now Kamdor you're suppose to be good."

"Ah but evil is so much more fun."

"Preaching to Purgatory my friend, preaching to Purgatory."

The two former villains share a laugh as Spencer comes in, "Master Mac, there is a disturbance and Master Hartford requests all Rangers to be present for the briefing."

Removing his wig and flushing a bit Mac puts his instrument down, "R-right Spence." As he leads the others with him into the command room. They arrive just in time to see the monitors light up, and the newest Fearcat causing trouble in a green grove.

"Problem with your uniform Mac?" Andrew comments as then answer, he ignores the question.

"C…Craza?" Tyzonne whispers with fear, confusion, and anger.

"Craza?" Tori repeats, her own voice just as confused. "Of course," she smirks, "The Fearcat who attacked me."

"More than that," Tyzonne growls, "She murdered my fiancé Vela."

All eyes turn to Tyzonne, but it is Justin who speaks first, "What?"

"During the cave in, the one where my…demon…surfaced Vela was inside that cave, I had thought that Vela and Craza were both gone but obviously that monster escaped."

Tori smiles devilishly, "Perhaps than," she chuckles "Perhaps Vela is alive as well. What do you say Tyzonne, you and I force her to tell us the truth, I have some unfinished business with Craza as well?"

"Who else is coming," Mac asks aloud?

Before any answer is given Kamdor moves to the console, "We may have to split our forces," he mentions, brining up two more scenes, one of which is of the dark Cavern, the black mist hanging about the ground as two of the other Fearcats are descending into the abyss. "It seems the Fearcats are seeking to release more of Era's influence, I will lead a second team, as I am still technically evil the black mist won't affect me. Miratrix you're with me, as well as you Mac, the mist won't have an effect on a machine."

"I'll go as well," Nikki comments, "My midnight fog affords me some resistance to the mist."

And yet the monitors change again, the remaining Fearcats are in another forest area, searching for something.

"I'll lead the team that goes after them," Nick comments, "Chip, Vida, Madison, and Xander, you're with me."

"When it rains its pours," Justin comments, Moltor up to no good on another screen. "I'll take the Nitro Rangers to deal with Moltor."

"Wait," Nick comments, "If Moltor is on the move that his base is only lightly defended."

"I get you," Connie comments, "Dustin, Adam, Kat, Cam, and Jason you're with me; we'll deal with the Fearcats while Nick gets to Dragonheart."

"If your going after Dragonheart I'm coming to." Justin adds.

"Alright, then Leanbow, you join us," TJ comments.

"Alright," Andrew begins "Kira, Will, Ronny, and Gwen join Tori and Tyzonne against Craza while Claire, Daggeron, Udonna, Rose, Dax, Blake, and I will stay here on reserve."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Era Team

Kamdor, Miratrix, Mac(Red), and Nikki (Violet) vs. Siberon (white) and Kitar (red)

Nikki lead the team already Rangered Up, her black mist rolling about her feet. Mac, Kamdor, and Miratrix were right behind him. As they came into the opening Siberon and Kitar had an army of their undead brothers and Era at their backs.

"This is the end of the line," Nikki announced, drawing all eyes their way.

"Ah Necrolai, you may have some resistance to my mist in your new form but you were a fool to come with allies I can corrupt." Era chuckled before getting a god look at…"Miratrix, you're with them now?"

"It would seem so," the female ninja said, drawing her blade.

"Let's get this over with," Mac says, balling his fists. "Oh and Era…your mist only works on humans…Overdrive, Accelerate!"

The cavern shook as the Fearcats and Hidiacs charged, Kamdor pushed to the front raising his hand in a halting gesture. "Don't I get to exchange witty banter Era old buddy old foe?"

"Who are you," Era roared.

Kamdor griped his heard in mock pain, "Oh I'm hurt you don't recognize me, perhaps this will jog you memory…RELEASE!"

Slowly rolling up his sleeve Kamdor raised his Morpher, a terrible wail emanating from it as his clothes seemed to explode outward, replaced by armor, familiar armor, and a familiar helmet a moment later.

"Kamdor!"

The armor ninja chuckled, inspecting his arms, his new Morpher now wresting on his wrist, "An interesting sensation to say the least." The enemy forces charged forward and Kamdor mad a quick motion his own small army of foot soldiers appearing. "Battle Mode." His helmet split and slide open revealing a black armored face as he quickly turned to Mac. "Red Ranger do you trust me?"

Mac blinked several times, the freshly drawn Sentinel Sword hanging at the ends of his fingers, "I guess…why?"

"Don't ask why just trust what I'm about to do is for the best, now…power up into your Sentinel Mode."

The Red Ranger nodded, as the Sentinel Sword broke apart a tornado of steel swarmed around Mac.

"What are you doing," Nikki demanded as she parried an attack from a Fearcat.

"Infusing a machine with my power." Kamdor said flatly.

As the storm settled Mac felt powerful, hell he looked powerful, his entire body was heavily armored a mix of something Kamdor might summon and the Sentinel Ranger.

"Thanks Kamdor," his voice resonated, the timber almost made the cavern shake. As Kamdor's foot solders took on the Hidiacs Kamdor, Miratrix, the Violet Mystic Ranger, and the Red Sentinel Ranger EX charged the two Fearcats and Era.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Craza Team

Tori(Ninja Blue), Tyzonne(Mercury), Kira(Pink), Will(Yellow), Ronny(Black), and Gwen(Green) vs. Mig (Yellow), Balgelo (Green), and Craza (Pink)

"Rangers," Craza coos evilly, "So good of you to join us."

Tori smirks, her grin almost as dark as the Fearcats, "Yes, it is 'Craza,' don't worry you won't be missed."

"Ready?" Gwen asks firmly?

"Ready!" the Ranger say taking up defensive stances.

Tyzonne shifts his wait flipping up his Morpher as he taps the button, "Overdrive, Accelerate!"

Kira, Will, Ronny, and Gwen extend their Right arms and quickly run their Trackers along the surface, "Overdrive, Accelerate!"

Tori is last, raising her Morpher as the while spins and a horrible wail escapes, and her clothes explode outward, exposing her Ranger suit below.

Craza makes a quick motion with her hand in a flash he Rangers are blinded, when they recover they are staring at doubles of the Pink, Yellow, Black, and Green Overdrive Rangers. Craza charges the remaining two uncloned Rangers while the others face off against their doubles.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Fearcat Team 3

Connie(Hyper Crimson), Dustin(Striker Amber), Adam(MMPR Black), Kat(DT Yellow), Cam(MMPR Green), and Jason(Ranger 1) vs. Leogon (violet) and Pantera (blue)

"There's never a Wolf Ranger when you need one," Connie jokes, leading the team as they come up behind Leogon and Pantera.

"Billy was the Coyote if that counts." Adam comments.

"But he's not here, sort of validating my point," Connie jokes, "Ready?"

"Ready!" the others said in union.

Connie hooked her finger in the rip cord of her oversized belt, and pulled, the where whipping about as the morph began, "Let's go into Hyper Speed!"

Dustin raised the gauntlets and quickly struck the twin flywheels against each other. "Strike One, Two, Three! Your OUT!"

Kat was next, shifting her footing as she taps the button on her Dino Morpher and back flips "Dino Thunder! Power up, HA!"

"It's Morphin' Time," Adam started them off, and he and Cam raised the Morphers and drew their arms back before thrusting them forward and turning them over. "Mastodon!"

"Dragon Zord!" Cam added.

Jason Pumped his gauntleted fist into the air in preemptive victory, "Red Ranger Power!"

"Let's get this over with," Leogon growled as the Fearcats charged.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Moltor

TJ(Red/Crimson), Shane(Yellow/Amber), Hunter(Green/Silver), Ethan(Pink/Rose), and Leanbow(Wolf Warrior) vs. Moltor and his Lava Lizards

"Flurious better have a good use for this jewel," Moltor grumbles as his Lizards cause trouble, scaring the populace as they ransack several jewelry stores. One of them brings him an engagement ring with a modest sized diamond on it.

"You two make the perfect couple," TJ chuckles.

Moltor growls, turning to see the Rangers ready for action, absently knocking the offer ring aside, and the Lava Lizard scurrying after it. "Rangers, I expected as much."

"Why the sudden interest in jewelry Moltor? Trying to impress an iguana?" TJ comments before looking back at the others "Ready?"

"Ready!"

TJ, Shane, Hunter, and Ethan shift their footing and as they draw out silver keys, with a quick trust and a turn they insert them into their Nitro Morphers. "Shift into Turbo."

A crimson spell seal forms under Leanbow as he raises his Mystic Morpher high, "Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

In a flash of light the Red, Yellow, Green, and Pink Turbo Rangers and the Wolf Warrior stand ready. A moment later they charged toward Moltor and the Lava Lizards.

"Stop!" a woman's voice cries out, a black van pulling onto the scene before one blow is struck. A second van arrives shortly thereafter. From the back of the first Ms. Strong, leader of the Aisu Rangers emerges, her team behind her.

Moltor chuckles, "reinforcements, thank you brother."

The Aisu Rangers raise their Morphers "Flash! Aisu Power!" and in a cascade of light the Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, and Pink Aisu Rangers stand tall. But they don't stop there. In a flash the Quasar sabers are in hand. "Lights of Orion ACTIVATE!" And in a second flash the Aisu Rangers once more wield the Lights of Orion armor.

"Oh yeah…well two can play that game!" Ethan retorts. "Rev Up! Shift into Nitro!"

"Rev Up! Shift into Nitro!"

"Rev Up! Shift into Nitro!"

"Rev Up! Shift into Nitro!"

"Rev Up! Shift into Nitro!"

"Legendary Mystic Mode!"

And the Crimson, Amber, Silver, and Rose Nitro Rangers stand beside the demon like Legendary Mystic.

"Team Nitro stand down," a new voice says for the second van, as the doors open Wes leads a contingent of Silver Guardians. Shifting his own footing he taps the Chrono Morpher. "Time for, Time Force!"

Turning to the Aisu Rangers Wes motions to ward Moltor and the Lava Lizards, The Silver Guardians fan out like the professionals they are while the Aisu Rangers gather around Wes.

"I'm afraid Moltor," Aisu Black comments, "We have severed our contracts with Flurious and found a more lucrative contractor with Mr. De'Silva."

"That was just a alien you know? My real name is Wesley Collins" Wes comments.

"We know," Aisu Pink comments, "It's just more dramatic when we act like it isn't."

"Besides Wesley is a girl's name," Aisu Black comments, before casting a glance to his leader, "No offense boss."

"Less talking and more pummeling monsters into tarmac." Aisu Yellow says irritably.

TJ turns quickly to Leanbow, "Looks like you guys have things in hand, Leanbow let's give Nick a hand."

Leanbow nods, a large spell seal appears and envelops them leaving Moltor and his Lava Lizards to face the Red Time Force Ranger, the Silver Guardians, and the Aisu Rangers, he growls irritably.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Raid for Dragonheart

Chip(Yellow), Nick(Red), Vida(Pink), Madison(Blue), Xander(Green-Enhanced), and Justin(Blue/Navy Nitro) vs. Lava Lizards

Cautiously the team enters the mouth of Moltor's lair, Nick leading the pack. "Alright we're inside, no where would we find a giant dragon hatchery?"

"Maybe we can ask them?" Chip comments hooking her thumb toward an advancing small army of Lava Lizards.

Xander pushes past his friends, a big grin on his face, "Stand back," he smiles, "This looks like a job for Plan Xander."

"Plan Xander never works," Madison groans.

Putting on his winning smile Xander extends his hand toward the nearest Lava Lizard, "Hi I'm Xander, we're looking for a giant dragon and we would much appreciate any help you can offer."

The Lava Lizards look among themselves confused a moment before turning back to Xander and taking a collective swing. Leaning back Xander avoids the blow, still smiling. "Alright, plan B."

"Ready?" Justin says pushing to the front.

"Ready!"

Shifting his footing Justin draws his key, wit ha quick motion he inserts it into his Nitro Morpher, "Shift into Turbo!"

Five spell seals form under the Mystic Force as they raise their Mystic Morphers.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

A moment later the Blue Turbo Ranger and the Red, Pink, Blue, Green, and Yellow Mystic Rangers engage the Lava Lizards.

Red Ranger Unplugged Part 2

Era Team Round 2

Kamdor, Miratrix, Mac(Red), and Nikki (Violet) vs. Siberon (white) and Kitar (red)

A black blaster to his face and one of the undead Hidiac-Fearcat minions of Era staring him down places Kamdor in a very bad spot, through sheer numbers the Fearcats, Era, and the Hidiacs had Team Kamdor on the ropes, the only one who was managing to overwhelm anyone was the enhanced Red Sentinel Ranger. And it was only a matter of time before they over powered him.

Era started to laugh, "It's over Red Ranger, and in a moment my Hidiacs will destroy your friends, with Kamdor gone so to goes his foot soldiers, and then it is my forces all against you."

"You won't live that long," Mac growls, charging toward Era in his Sword Mode he cuts a swath of destruction though the Hidiacs before cutting deep into the Earth Demon.

But Era barely moves, believing a devastating backhand slash to the Red Sentinel Ranger and sending him sprawling into a wall.

"You think I'm helpless, you who send mechanical foot solders after the great and powerful Kamdor?" Kamdor chuckles from the ground.

A quick gesture with his hands and a storm of shrapnel swarms about half a dozen Hidiacs like a swarm of bees. A moment later the Hidiacs are transformed into new, more powerful forms.

Miratrix chuckles as the new generals help her, Kamdor, Mac, and Nikki up. "Destroy him."

Kamdor's remaining foot soldiers engage the remaining Hidiacs while the Red Sentinel Ranger leaps into the air, wit ha quick trio of golden energy waves Era is enveloped in the golden compass as it spins and explodes. Before the Earth Demon can react the six generals charge in, each one unleashing energy or melee attacks. Behind them Nikki unleashes the power of the night with a cloud of acid vapor and a direct magical attack. Leading the finisher to a double team by Kamdor and Miratrix.

Fissures form in the body of Era as he growls, "I can not loose."

Mac extends his hand turning his thumb down, "You just did."

And with one final surge of energy Era explodes, with their master gone the Hidiac collapse to the ground, the magic that once animated the corpses now gone.

"What now?" Nikki asks curiously.

"We bury the dead," Kamdor says suddenly. "These Hidiacs may have been evil pawns who in life sought to destroy your world but they were alive, they were warriors. We bury the dead."

"We'll make a good guy out of you yet," Mac jokes. "Ok I'm in."

"This is a bit unsettling," Miratrix comments.

Nikki smiles as she powers down wrapping her arm around Miratrix, "Tell me about it, it wasn't long ago I was Queen of the Vampires, feeding on the living and destroying Rangers for fun. Then Mac gave me a chance, trusted me, and well now I'm just a human."

"With the proportionate powers of a bat," Mac comments.

"Sounds like a bad comic book premise," Kamdor jokes.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Fearcat Team 3 Round 2

Connie(Hyper Crimson), Dustin(Striker Amber), Adam(MMPR Black), Kat(DT Yellow), Cam(MMPR Green), and Jason(Ranger 1) vs. Leogon (violet) and Pantera (blue)

"Super Dino Mode!" Kat roared as spikes grew from her suit and she took to the air.

"That looks promising," Ranger One commented, "Dino Thunder, Power Up, HA!" he said back flipping, landing in Super Dino Red form. "It's like the old days only revamped!" He joked.

"Defender Vest!" Adam called out, summoning the silver armor to his aid as the Leogon opened fire on him.

Connie was already moving at full tilt, hammering the Fearcats with rapid speed Drive Defender slashes. Dustin erupted out of the ground, juggling Pantera into the air.

"Power Axe!"

"Ptera Grips!"

"Dragon Dagger!"

With a quick and punishing blow from Adam's axe followed up but a swift double slash by Kat and ending with Cam's assault Pantera hit the ground hard, a moment later he exploded. Leogon fell next under the high speed slashes of Connie, the powerful bows of Dustin, and the quick and efficient strikes of the ever changing Ranger One.

Taking a deep victory breath the Rangers turned back toward the SHARC.

"Score two for the good guys." Jason comments as they all power down.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Moltor Round 2

Wes (Time Force Red), Aisu Rangers, and Silver Guardians vs. Moltor and his Lava Lizards

Moltor tumbled as he sailed back, landing in a pile of boxes with a resounding crash, getting back to his feet Aisu Red was on him, and He was barely able to keep her Quasar saber at bay with one of his swords.

A dozen silver blasters rained down on him while the remaining Aisu rangers moped up his Lava Lizards, his voice was low and threatening, "Another time Rangers."

Breaking away From Aisu Red Moltor took his leave, vanishing in a massive plum of fire.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Raid for Dragonheart Round 2

Chip(Yellow), Nick(Red), Vida(Pink), Madison(Blue), Xander(Green-Enhanced), and Justin(Blue/Navy Nitro) vs. Lava Lizards

Special Guests: TJ(Red/Crimson), Shane(Yellow/Amber), Hunter(Green/Silver), Ethan(Pink/Rose), Leanbow(Wolf Warrior), Dragonheart, and Saba

The Mystic Force, and Justin, advanced slowly until the humm of some machine in the distance drew their attention. Heading for the noise the group suddenly stops, diving for cover as a massive spell seal appeared under them. Once the energies faded the Rangers picked themselves off the floor to greet Team Nitro and Leanbow.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Nick asks dumbfounded, "Moltor…"

"Moltor has his hands full with Wes, the Silver Guardians and an unlikely team of allies." TJ commented.

"The Aisu Rangers work for Wes now," Ethan commented.

"That's great!" Chip bounced, "I knew real Rangers couldn't remain evil."

"We came to help," Leanbow says wit ha fatherly tone.

"There's something down this way," Justin comments, leading the group, "Come on."

A few more Lava Lizards blocked their path but were quickly dispatched, within a couple minutes the Rangers came to Moltor's main chamber.

"The crown!" Madison exclaimed in excitement.

"Got it," Justin said, "No need to trip any traps." With a casual wave of his hand the crown flew from its pedestal and into his hand. "Got to love the TK."

Taking another moment to look around Justin's tone instantly changed, his face a mask of anger as his eyes settled on a pearl sword imbedded into a strange machine. "Saba!"

With another wave Saba was extracted and in Justin gasp, the sword looked pale, and his voice had little energy in it as he looked to Justin. "Good to see you again Justin, Moltor was draining my energy. You must hurry, he has done a terrible thing to…"

Justin growled, "I know," his fist forming tight balls, "And he will pay."

"Oh I don't think I'll be the one paying Rangers."

Quickly turning around the Rangers spotted Moltor and a contingent of Lava Lizards blocking the exit.

"Where's Dragonheart," Nick demanded.

Moltor just chuckled, "Lava Lizards, attack."

"Not this time, Moltor." Justin's voice was cold as he handed Saba off to Leanbow, "Get Saba back to base and recharged."

Leanbow nodded, vanishing in a spell seal a moment later. The Lava Lizards were almost upon them, The Rangers prepared to Ranger Up and fight when Justin threw out his hand, the Lava Lizards stopped cold before some fore slammed them against the wall, the impact so intense they shattered instantly.

"You kidnap my best friend, MY GIRLFRIEND. You steal the life of one of the few people she could talk to. You take away Nick's closest companion. And then you compound your evil by turning them into an abomination and destroying their minds."

Moltor chuckles, "And just what are YOU going to do about it."

Justin raised his hand, Moltor rising with it, "You were human once, so I'll give you one last chance to return to that path, before I destroy you."

"Humanity is overrated, and you, boy, you couldn't destroy me in a thousand years."

The walls shook with the force of Moltor's impact. Justin swung his arm around slamming Moltor into the parallel wall, he closed his fist and pulled his arm toward him, Moltor rushed toward Justin. Thrusting out his arm and opening his palm Moltor sailed down the hall smashing into the wall at the other end. As Justin stormed toward him Moltor chuckled, he was obviously hurt but kept on cackling, but as Justin got closer Moltor was enveloped in flames.

"Noooooooooo," Justin roared, the cavern shaking, but Moltor was gone.

The others caught up quickly to Justin, the Cave now shaking violently.

"We have to hurry, feels like this place is coming down around our necks!" Ethan observed.

Quickly the Rangers scurried the base, splitting up into groups of three as the cavern shook around them. After several minutes Chip's voice echoed though the wall. "Found it." Within moments the Rangers were gathered. A collective gasps escaped their lips as they looked out to the sea of dragons eggs, and perched there atop a stone pit was Dragonheart sleeping. Nick morphed quickly as he looked out at the sea of eggs, even as the place shook around him he knew what had to be done.

"Xander use your powers to stabilize this place, Madison offers him any magical support you can, Vida I need you to keep Dragonheart asleep, Chip gets those eggs to the safety of Rootcore."

"What about Tommy!" Justin screamed.

"I'll get to Terry in a minute," Nick shot back, "But we can't let all these eggs be destroyed. I want Fireheart back as much as any of you."

Justin grumbled but nodded, "Team Nitro lets get those eggs rounded up."

"Right!"

Vines erupted from the ground a moment later Xander showing a great deal of effort to stabilize the cave walls with his magic, Nick and Madison both holding his arm steady while pouring their own magical energies into Xander's efforts. Shifting into Nitro the Team Turbo quickly gathered the eggs up as Chip created several spell seal to teleport away groups. Vida had her hands full maintaining a pink cloud over Dragonheart's head that sprinkles sleep dust on the beasts head, keeping it sedate.

The efforts left the teams drained by the time they were finished but there was still one goal left to accomplish. Wary Nick looks to Dragonheart his eyes settling on the fatigued Chip who had been creating numerals portals for the eggs and was are her obvious limit. But there was no turning back, this was their one and only chance.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Nick exclaimed as he transformed, he nodded to Vida who now turned her energies to helping Xander stabilize the cavern.

Dragonheart began to stir, eyes fluttering open a moment before a torrent of flame enveloped Nick. The Legendary Red Mystic Ranger emerged from the flames inches from Dragonheart's face as it let loose a terrible wail. Chip appearing behind Nick a moment later as Nick quickly wrapped his arms around the dragons muzzle and held it shut. Dragon hearts massive tail lashing forward as Chip touched both Nick and Dragonheart.

And instantly collapsed.

Dragonheart roared a terrible noise as her body was torn apart, the very energy of her being infusing the Red Mystic Ranger, forming wings on his back and enhancing his body with her armor.

"Red Dragon fire Ranger!" Nick cried out as the energies ceased.

At the Red Ranger's feet lay Terry, sleeping soundly, naked and pale, her young body and slim belly showing no signs of the beast she was moments ago, or the child she was carrying when she was kidnapped. The strength quickly lefts the Red Dragon fire Ranger's legs and in a moment they demorphed, Fireheart collapsed into a deep slumber beside Terry and Chip moments before Nick joined them, the heavy weight on the Red Rangers chest hastening entry to dreamland.

Justin face was wide in shuck as he observed the slumbering quartet but with the cave coming down around him he quickly gathered the others to his side. "I've been saving this for a emergency…now Alpha!" he said drawing a strange hand held device from his pocket, in a crash of lighting the Rangers vanished as the cave collapsed around them.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Rootcore

Claire(Gatekeeper-Shinning Moon), Daggeron(Solaris Knight), Udonna(White), Rose(Aquitar), Dax(Blue), Blake(Violet), and Andrew(Orange)

Andrew had no time to react as the plum of fire erupted behind him and Moltor grabbed him in a shoulder lock. Claire, Daggeron, Udonna, Rose, Dax, and Blake were all moments away from morphing when Moltor thrust out his hand.

"Not one more move, morph and I end this!"

"Not again Moltor," Andrew said defiantly, flipping open the face plate of his Overdrive Tracker.

"Oh no!" Moltor denied as he slapped the Tracker from Andrew's hand.

As I fell toward the ground it landed in palm of the crouched Andrew Hartford? Spinning around with Andrew still in his grip he sent the double sailing toward the far wall. The double only managing to squeal out "Over…" before loosing his grip on the tracker. A third Andrew did a baseball slide to catch the Tracker and spoke "…drive." Before a blast of energy launched him into the air, and the Tracker fell from his grip. Another Andrew made a flying leap, catching the Tracker and striking it against his arm, "Accel..." Growing panicked Moltor launched a torrent of energy toward the Andrews, the 4th one tossed the tracker behind him where the 5th and final Andrew caught it. "erate!"

The five Andrews flashed orange as the lines of their ranger suit rolled over them, a moment later five Orange Rangers stood ready, the one in Moltor's grasp using the moment to reverse out of the hold and get Moltor in a reverse elbow lock.

"Not this time Moltor, not ever again."

Andrew one broke away from Moltor as Team Andrew gathered and drew their weapons, "Drive Drills!"

"Overdrive, Accelerate!"

"Overdrive, Accelerate!"

"Morph On!"

"Power of the Shinning Moon!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

And in a flash the Blue and Violet Overdrive Rangers, The Blue Aquitar Ranger, The Gatekeeper, Solaris Knight and White Mystic Ranger gathered beside Team Andrew.

"Power Rangers Forever!" Andrew one said, pumping his fist in the air.

"Power Rangers Forever!" his closes and he others echoed.

Falling back on defense Moltor drew his swords, he blocked a few shots but 3 out of five Orange Ranger hit him with their Drive Defender blasters. The other rangers were a blur of motion as they charged, Team Andrew coming in a moment later. Attacked from 11 different angles Moltor tried to get the upper hand but the rangers were working him over like a slab of beef in a Rocky Movie. He broke away enough to get some breath room, preparing to teleport only for Udonna to lower her staff, a block of ice encased him and with a punishing attack by Genji from Daggeron's Laser Lamp Moltor was finished.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Craza Team Round 2

Tori(Ninja Blue), Tyzonne(Mercury), Kira(Pink), Will(Yellow), Ronny(Black), and Gwen(Green) vs. Craza (Pink), and the evil Pink, Yellow, and Black Overdrive Rangers

Evil Pink jumped back after delivering a punishing blow to her counterpart that sent Kira spiraling to the ground. Will's laser eye had thrown his own evil double for a loop and knocked him off his feet while the Black rangers seemed to be in a stalemate. Tyzonne and Tori exchanged attacks with Craza who was weather them pretty well but was showing signs of weakening.

"Is that the best you can do Rangers?" Craza gloated as she spun away from Tyzonne and Tori and took a deep breath, growing to mammoth proportions and dismissing the copies.

"Spencer send the Battlefleet," Will yelled into his tracker.

A few moments later the Battlefleet Megazord was formed, its mammoth fists hammered Craza while Tyzonne hammered her with his Flashpoint Megazord's hydro pumps.

Tori cheered from her seat at the controls, pumping her fists in excitement as Craza crashed to the ground, "Take that you no talent copycat!"

But as the Megazord's zoomed in on the Fallen Fearcat what they saw lying on the ground unconscious was…Tori!

"What kid of trick is this," Will demanded.

The Blue Wind Ranger purred a moment, letting out a diabolical cackled as she held up…

"My tracker!" Will said in surprise, checking the back of his belt to find his own tracker still there. "My OTHER tracker." He corrected. "What's up Tori?"

Morphing into her true and original form Craza revealed herself before unleashing an energy wave that crippled the Battlefleet's controls and sent it crashing uncontrollably into the Flashpoint before ejecting from the cockpit with her prize in hand.

"I had a blast Rangers, but now I have to fly! By now my darling Mig and that fool Flurious should have found the Octavian Chalice and the three relics!"

------------------------------------------------------------

Some forest in the Amazon

Flurious looked around with a critical eye while his Chillers scurried about. A dark grin spreading across his face as he spotted a tree. "Ahh the Staff of Minerva, right where the Fearcats predicted."

With a release of energy Flurious claimed his prize, Staff in hand he and his chillers vanished in a flurry of snow.

----------------------------------------------------------

A Temple near the Craza battle

Balgelo held the Chalice high over head in victory as Mig and Craza came into view.

"An inspired plan Craza, posing as one of the rangers to get such a prize."

"A pity we lost our brothers but the three of us will have all the power we need once we release Agreos."

"Agreed," Balgelo comments. "We need only acquire the three relics now."

"And deal with the Rangers." Craza comments, "But this little prize should help with that."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Rootcore

Tori sips on a cup of hot tea, a blanket draped over her and Spencer and Andrew examine her with portable scanners.

"It was so surreal," Tori explains. "After the fight I think I reflexively shifted into a cat to recover but Craza had shifted into me. When we woke up Nick mistook her for me and I was too weak to stop him. By the time I had recovered enough Mig was looking for Craza. I hoped you would discover her ploy before things got bad so I shifted into Craza in hopes of getting some info on the Fearcats."

"Then you decided to attack us." Ronny comments.

Tori holds her head, "They used one of those gyro generators on me, I think Balgelo was worried about my…Craza's…defeat and wanted to give me…her…a power boost. It must have done something to my powers because after that it's kind of fuzzy. I think I thought I was Craza, and with that came all her powers."

"At least you back now," Mac comments.

"What I'm worried about is this Octavian Chalice and three relics Craza mentioned, and what their going to do with the Tracker Kamdor modified she stole."

"Considering only Flurious is left and the Aisu Rangers defected, my guess would be something to bolster his forces." Ethan comments.

Nothing to Fear…

"Looks like someone already found Minerva's Staff," TJ comments, looking to the destroyed tree.

Running his hand along the moist surface Justin rubs some ice crystals between his fingers, "Flurious by the looks of it, how are you doing Dax; and you Kamdor?"

Dax stands triumphant in another part of the world with the Root of Heisker in hand, "Score one for the home team!"

"We have the Sands of Sila," Kamdor responds into his Morpher as Miratrix emerges from a sand pit with said a large chest, containing the sands.

"Well take that," Mig's voice carries as Team Kamdor, and Mac, are attacked, the sands quickly taken from their grasp, Mig is already making good his escape as Balgelo delays Team Kamdor and Mac.

Back at Dax he turned toward the SHARC, a smug grin on his face for a job well done, the expression changes in an instant to apprehension as Flurious and a contingent of Chiller appear, before he can react Flurious freezes him solid and takes the root from his frozen hand. Back at Rootcore Andrew's concern grows when Dax's signal gets weaker and he doesn't respond to any calls. A moment later his monitor's come to life to the vision of the remaining Fearcats Craza, Balgelo, and Mig, beside Flurious and a contingent of chillers.

"Rangers get moving Flurious and the Fearcats have managed to get all the artifacts."

"What about Dax?" Miratrix's voice says with…concern?

"I don't know, Chip is going to find out but if they complete the ritual…"

"We know," Kamdor cuts him off.

-------------------------------------------

A cliff by the sea where the Fearcats and Flurious be

"The Root of Heisker," Balgelo crooned as he dropped it into the Octavian Chalice.

"The Sands of Sila," Mig coos adding it to the mix.

"Stop right there," An unfamiliar female voice echoes.

Following the sound the Fearcats and Flurious settled on a short haired olive skinned woman with an ample bosom dressed in red jeans and jean jacket. Behind her was Terry, Mac, Andrew and all the other combined forces of the Rangers.

"And just who are you?" Flurious coughed dismissively.

"My name is Bowen, but you probably know me better as the Red Mystic Ranger!"

The quartet chuckle darkly, "The Red Mystic Ranger became a female, go home Red Ranger, I think your cookies are burning!" Mig chortled as Flurious dropped the Sands of Sila into the Octavian Chalice. With Bangalore's aid he then tipped it toward the assembled Rangers, a wave of silver washing out past them.

"Arise Agreos," Craza cackled. Behind the Force of Rangers a creature rose. Leaping toward their plane the Fearcats were all ready to take control of Agreos when Flurious cracked a dark smile as produced the sapphire of the Corona Aurora in one hands before thrusting out his staff. The Fearcats froze solid as Flurious waved a couple of his Chillers to commandeer the Fearcat's craft which took off and docked a moment later with Agreos.

"Ah the Fearcats, such over blown braggarts." Flurious cackled as he looked down at the Rangers.

His eyes went wide a moment later as a long blade tore through his chest. "I couldn't agree more brother."

"Moltor!" Nick said in disbelieve.

"But Udonna finished you off!" Andrew protests.

"I saved enough energy…for this…" Moltor coughed as he and his brother tumbled over the edge, a massive explosion and a shower of fire and ice demon bits rained down around the Rangers.

Their eyes were then draw to the frozen Fearcats but they were gone, but not for long as Mig's voice boomed from the armor that was once a ship that Agreos now wore.

"A jewel of the Corona, Agreos, that wet match Moltor and that slow as a Glacier Flurious all in one swoop. Nothing could make this a better day except for the destruction of every last Ranger."

A corona of light filled the area in a moment a small multi colored army stood ready to fight: in the Transtek Armor rode Trent, while the rebuilt Stormtek and Lightningtek piloted themselves, the Sentinel Knight stood ready as did Team Nitro's Justin(Blue/Navy), TJ(Red/Crimson), Shane(Yellow/Amber), Hunter(Green/Silver), and Ethan(Pink/Rose). The Mystic Force's Chip(Yellow), Nick(Red), Vida(Pink), Madison(Blue), Xander(Green-Enhanced), Leanbow(Wolf Warrior), Claire(Gatekeeper-Shinning Moon), Daggeron(Solaris Knight), Udonna(White), and Nikki (Violet) all stood ready with Connie(Hyper Crimson), Dustin(Striker Amber), Tori(Ninja Blue), Adam(MMPR Black), Kat(DT Yellow), Cam(MMPR Green), Jason(Ranger 1), Kamdor, and Miratrix at their backs. Last but far from least was Operation Overdrive: lead by

Mac(Red), but counting Rose(Aquitar), Kira(Pink), Tyzonne(Mercury), Will(Yellow), Dax(Blue), Terry(Violet), Ronny(Black), Gwen(Green), and Andrew(Orange) among their ranks. While not a Ranger at the moment Blake stood ready to throw his Thunder Ninjutsu into the mix as well. But as impressive as the scene was they all knew what they would need to fight Agreos.

"It's Megazord time," Terry said confidently.

And the Megazords, or in the case of the Mystic Force the Rangers themselves, Rolled or grew into the fight. The Army of Ranger split between the Flashpoint Megazord, which afforded Tyzonne a unique experience as he now had a team aiding him in the operation of his Zord, one of which was Gwen who used the safety of the Flashpoint to remote operate the Sata Zord while Trent and Blake assisted in actual control.

The DriveMax Megazord was joined by a new configuration composed only of the auxiliary Zords, a configuration Mac called the Duel Drive Megazord as well as the massive Battlefleet Megazord and Terry's own Construction Megazord, While Andrew and his assistants brought to bear a Zord formed from a mobile parking garage and oil platforms.

The Manticore Megazord and the Centaurus Wolf Megazord stood beside the White Mystic Ranger, Solar Streak Megazord, Kamdor in giant form, and Sentinel Knight, the Aisu Rangers own Zord backing them up.

Agreos opens the fight with a powerful blast that sends the Sentinel Knight for a loop and knock him back to sword mode. The Zord forces attack in union but the slow Agreos proves a heavy hitter , crippling systems with each bowl and slowing little to now damage of his own for all their focused efforts.

Their efforts rebuked, rebuffed, and rejected at each turn until the Manticore Megazord recovers the Sentinel Sword and Chips voice resonates across the battle.

"Everyone close your eyes, focused you energy on us, give us your power!"

"Galwit Mystic Unios!" Chip's voice chants.

A corona forms in the heavens as ever Zord present comes together, as the lights fade only one massive Zord composed of parts of all over Zord, wit ha massive triple cannon satellite split between its chest and shoulders as the main weapon, yes the Sata Zord, pulled for space is part of the fusion while every single no Mystic Ranger appear in the massive cockpit, even the Sentinel Knight is part of the action, broken up as if to form the Red Sentinel Ranger he forms additional armor on the unified Megazord.

"Rangers Full Power!" Terry shouts, thrusting Saba toward the main screen like a general or music conductor.

"Power Rangers Forever!" the rangers roar and an incalculable number of lasers and sword slashes cut through the air to hammer Agreos. Agreos counter with a massive energy beam of his own the forces clouded with enough energy to block out the sun in a corona of pure white light. As the light fades the Mystic Force, Kamdor, and Miratrix are out cold, back to normal size, powered down, and on the ground. The Nitro Morphers spark and crackle while Connie, Dustin, Jason, the Retro Ranger, in fact all the Rangers crash out of Ranger form, looking ready to collapse. Only Mac stands, despite everything, and strides toward the Fearcats. The Fearcats look around the remain of Agreos and quickly secure the Octavian Chalice, getting ready to flee.

"Mac don't!" Andrew pleads, "We can find another day, you'll be destroyed."

"Someone has to end this Andrew, and only one of us can be replaced." Pulling the Sentinel Sword from the ground and grabbing his Tracker Mac strikes it across his chest Transforming to the Red Overdrive Ranger and then to the Red Sentinel Ranger. He charges unleashing his power and fury first on Mig, then Balgelo, and then Craza. "If it takes everything I have you going down."

The Fearcats just chuckle. Hurt as they are Mac's attacks are having no effect on them. "We suspected you might try this," Balgelo begins, as Mac continues his assault.

"So we incorporated the Tracker Craza stole." Mig continues.

"We're Power Rangers now, just like you," Craza cackles, "Immune to all you can throw at us."

Mac growls.

"Fall back, Mac you can't possibly win," Justin announces. "We need to fall back."

"They will get the last jewel," Mac argues as he does another fruitless attack run.

"Son," Andrew's voice quivers, "Your not replaceable to me, please let's regroup and recover."

Mac pauses, "D-dad…I c-can't let them walk away."

The Fearcats chuckled, turning and doing just that, "Another time Rangers."

With a final turn the Fearcats hammer Mac wit ha trio of laser fire, the Red Sentinel Ranger falls and powers down, his body not movie as Balgelo take a firm grip around his mid section. "Surrender the crown and the Jewels or we returned your Red Ranger…in pieces."

And then they are gone.

Crown and Punishment

Fearcats Lair

With a rough shove Mac tumbles into a cell, helping to his feet was a fellow inmate, with silver eyes and golden hair the woman was a haunting beauty. "My name is Vela, let me help you."

Mac smiles as she helps him up, "Thanks, I'm Mac," then pauses, "Vela? of Mucuria? Tyzonne's Vela?"

"You know my Ty," She asks excited.

"Oh yeah, he's saved my ass a dozen times. He's an amazing Power Ranger."

"Power Ranger!" Norg shouts in surprise, "I'm not supposed to talk to Power Rangers."

Mac chuckles, "Remember me, and the others from the picnic, I believe it was Tyzonne who remove that stick from your foot."

Norg looks away nervously, "Flurious isn't going to like that."

"Flurious is dead, Moltor killed him."

Norg frowns, "I liked Flurious, now I'll be all alone again."

"We're still friends Norg," Vela smiles warmly.

Mac sighs leaning against a wall, "We're all going to die here, and the others wouldn't trade the Jewels for a machine. And they have no idea about Vela." His gaze drifts to Vela and then Norg. "Norg make me a promise."

"What?" the yeti asks curiously.

"The Fearcats are mean, you know that right," Mac asks?

Norg nods, "Their going to destroy us soon, I don't plan to let them. I'm going to break Vela out and take her to Briarwood, my friends are there as they will protect her."

"Ok!" Norg says after a moment.

Vela looks to Mac concerned, "Mac they'll destroy you…"

"It doesn't matter, I'm just a machine, Mr. Hartford can just build another Mac, Mac 2.0. Tyzonne can't replace you."

"Oh Mac, your more than a machine."

Mac hangs his head, moving to the bars, his voice a whisper, "I wish that were true."

Taking one bar in each hand Mac begins to pull, separating the bars wit ha great grunt of effort. After a minute or two he and Vela slip out, Norg plodding along right behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Rootcore

"You can't!" Ms Strong, aka Aisu Red says objecting. "The jewels are all you've fought for."

"We don't have a choice, half our Morphers are offline and Alpha needs at least a day to fix them," Adam begins, "The Overdrive teams powers were rendered useless. The Mystic Force is out cold, and they have Mac."

"We still have one Morpher left, the Black Zeo Morpher," Terry says wit ha focused glare. "I'll take it and Saba, the Fearcats still need one more Jewel, if we can get a lead on that I can get that one and keep it out of their hands, four jewels and the crown are formidable but not unbeatable without all five."

"Ignoring the insane danger of that Tom...Terry," Justin argues, "We don't even have a clue where to find the last jewel."

"If only we had the Octavian Chalice," Rose shouts, surprising everyone and drawing all eyes to her tank, "With it we could have performed a ritual I discovered, and asked it where to find the last jewel."

"The Tri-Dragon key," Kamdor says coolly. All eyes now drawn to him.

"Rumor has it the last jewel is in a sarcophagus in the place you call Egypt, but you need the Tri-Dragon key to unlock it. Miratrix and I will go with Terry to retrieve the key and then get the last jewel while you deal with Mac and the Fearcats."

"We're not helpless, once they release Mac we still have one shot, if we offer them all our artifacts as a price we can force them into an all or nothing fight to get the jewels back." Gwen explains.

"Without our Morphers? We'd be practically giving them the artifacts." Ethan protests.

"Actually," Andrew muses, "If we can convince them to hold off for half a day I might be able to whip up something to give us a fighting chance."

"Good," Tori comments, "They just called to arrange a meeting."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fearcats Base

"Mac, come on!" Vela's voice yelled urgently as Mig hammered him with a reverse kick.

"Pathetic human, did you really think you could just escape that easily?" Mig taunted as Mac pulled himself up off the ground.

Norg chanced a look back to the fight, releasing his grip on Vela a moment. "Leave him alone!" he roared before charging into battle.

Mac looked back in surprise, holding up his hand to stop Norg's change, "No get Vela out."

"I'm not going anywhere," Vela said defiantly, a wave of Murcurian energy knock Mig off his feet. "I'm a Rescuer too you know, and it looks like someone needs rescuing."

Mac smirked a moment then his face went hard, "Get out of here, I'm only a machine."

As Mig recovered Vela was helping back up, her hand on his heart, "Tin or bone it's what's in here that counts, that can't be built."

For the first time in a while Mac puffed out his chest and stood tall, "Alright then, if were going to do this, lets do this right."

"A fleabag, a Murcurian female, and a human, this is what you have to beat me?" Mig chuckled.

Mac locked eyes with Mig and set his stance, "I'm not human, and I'm just fine with that." His gaze turned back to his companions, "Ready?"

"Ready!" Vela and Norg responded.

Pumping his fist in the air Mac looked back to Mig, "Power Rangers Forever!"

"Rescuers on the go!" Vela chanted.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Norg said with a battle cry and a charge.

---------------------------------------------------------

The meeting

Balgelo looked down at his hands as one by one the jewels and crown were delivered. Counting the jewels he growled, "Only four?"

"We haven't found the last one," Andrew growled. "Now give me back my son."

"Of course," Balgelo smirked, sapping his fingers as a contingent of Chillers brought out a bound and gagged Mac.

"Mac!" the ranger shouted in relief as he was released and shoved into Andrew's arms.

"Balgelo was it?" A new voice suddenly said, old and wizened a blond haired man with graying temple exited from a new SHARC.

"BILLY!" several Rangers said.

"William!" Andrew added of his own. Behind him exited a small group of six young adults all wearing uniforms similar to but not identical to Operation Overdrive. An African American male and Billy were in blue, a woman with starling ice blue eyes and streaked Brown and blond hair wore red. Another woman of Asian descent with sightless white eyes wore pink. A blond with the same piercing eyes as the first woman wore white stripes. In black was a man with short brown hair and matching eyes was trimmed in grey, almost black, while the last member of the group was a brunette girl with deep blue eyes trimmed in gold. Each of the team carried some sort of artifact, a large circular shield that was half the size of any of their bodies, a wooden blade of exquisite design, a run encrusted sword that radiated dark energies, a Personal Alien Manager, a device used by Lothor to summon his generals, as well as half a dozen others.

"You versus my team here, winner takes all, crown, jewels, and these artifacts."

"Balgelo chuckled, "It's a deal, Craza over here!"

Mac tore the gag and bonds from him in an instant, smiling a dark smile before he ran through the ranks of our heroes slashing them with a hidden sword and sending them all flying before revealing her true form and standing beside Balgelo, our heroes on the ground bleeding and breathing hard. Billy nodded to his team and they tossed the artifacts into a large pile, Balgelo added the crown and jewels a moment later.

"This will be easy," Balgelo gloats.

"No doubt," Billy said with a smirk of his own.

"Ready?" the girl in read said confidently.

"Ready!" the others responded as they shifted their footing to the right, pulled up their sleeves and in one swift motion depressed the small power button on their wrist mounted devices.

"Revolutionize! First gear…power on!"

In a flash of light and energy six rangers stood behind Billy, their uniforms were mostly white except for around the collar and the right arm where their colors showed. They each wore a helmet similar to the Nitro Ranger's own. And they each had a speedometer set in their chest where the Overdrive Compass sad on Andrew's team. For the white ranger her uniform resembled a negative image of the Black Ranger, the center in black while her arms and sides were in white.

"Revolution Rangers go!" Billy ordered as they charged the Fearcats.

Andrew's gaze drifted into the distance where an explosion opened a sealed cave and Mac, Vela and Norg charged out, Mig on their tails.

"Mac!" Andrew shouted as the Fearcats gained Mig in their fight and Mac, Norg, and Vela reached the others.

"Vela, you're alive!" Tyzonne said with surprise and happiness."

"Which there was more time," Andrew said quickly pressing Tyzonne's Morpher into his hand. But we have a fight to win."

Mac looked at it curiously but Andrew smiled, "Ranger Up!"

Once more Blake took Tommy's spot as Team Overdrive followed Tyzonne's lead, raising their right arm and lifting the plate. "Overdrive Accelerate!" As the flash of light faded it looked like Tyzonne has clones, beside him stood a team of Mercury Rangers the only differences being the presence of a skirt on the ladies and the silver replaced by another color.

"With decisive action and bold authority! Ruby Ranger!" Gwen led things off in her red trimmed suit.

"Wisdom and Experience! Amethyst Rose Ranger!" Kira said next in her pink trim.

"Rescuer from the stars, Mercury Ranger!" said Tyzonne

"Power and Stealth, Topaz Ranger!" was Will's call.

"Deep as the ocean, powerful as the tides, Sapphire Ranger!" Dax exclaimed.

"Vibrating with Vibrant Energy, Violet Diamond Ranger!" called Blake.

"Hidden in the sand of time, Onyx Ranger!" came Ronny's call.

"Mighty as the rising sun, Jade Ranger," Andrew called.

"Reflecting Endless Possibilities, Orange Quartz Ranger!" came Mac with a bit of surprise. "Wait I'm orange now?"

"Well," Andrew coughed, "I felt Gwen…"

Mac brushed it off, "She does, she earned it."

-------------------------------------------

Egypt (Tommy, Kamdor, Miratrix)

The trio work their way into the chamber, a large sarcophagus sitting in the center. After a few minutes examining the Hieroglyphs they turn their attention to the sarcophagus.

"Looks like what we need is in this thing judging by the hieroglyphs."

"Stand back, I'll power up and smash this thing and we can get out of here." Kamdor suggests.

"I wouldn't try that, lat thing we need is an Egyptian curse to hit us on the head."

Kamdor pauses inspecting the wall and then the sarcophagus, pointing to a painting on a section of a tri dragon key. "Our only other option is to find that key, we don't have that kind of time."

Terry looks to the wall and lets out a sigh, "We don't have much time, or options..."

-----------------------------------------------------------

The big fight

"You think you stand a chance, were immune to your powers!" Balgelo gloats as the Mode 2 Overdrive Rangers charge.

"You incorporated a standard tracker into your armor," Andrew says, coming in with swift slash from his new Satellite Shotgun, folded back into blade formation.

"But the parallel drive that powers Mode 2," a second Andrew said coming in for a follow up strike.

"Is not based on the same technology." A Third Andrew said, Tyzonne on his tail for the follow up strike.

"I hope you did start the match without us," A new voice said as a trio of Ninjas, one in red, one in blue, and one in green trimmed uniforms ninjas streaked onto the scene. "I TiVoed a perfectly good PGA match for this."

"Clark!" The Black Revolution Ranger shouted, "Only one Ninja is that obsessed with Tennis!"

The Green trimmed ninja rolled back his sleeve to expose a Morpher that looked like a fusion of the Earth Wind Ninja and Samurai Morpher, he paused and looked to the one in red trim. "Lead it off Quinn."

"Ready?" the red trimmed ninja said firmly.

"Ready," the other two echoed.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger form!"

In a flash of light a new Crimson Ninja Ranger, not Crimson Thunder but looking a fusion of Wind and Thunder. A Navy Ninja, again a fusion of Water and Thunder, and a…Bronze Ranger? Who looked a fusion of the Green Samurai and Yellow Wind ninja were ready.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," One more voice added coolly as a masked figure strolled onto the field, turning all heads his way.

"Lothor!" Blake growled.

"I see my reputation precedes me, now…" Lothor's gaze swept to the Fearcats who began to laugh.

"You Rangers think you're so powerful, but look all you have done is draw one of your old enemies out of hiding to hasten your destruction." Mig gloated.

Lothor growled, narrowing his eyes at Mig, "I can speak for myself, and actually…"

Lothor strides confidently to the side of the Pink Revolution Ranger, "Long time no see Keiko, been to busy to take me up on my offer."

"A little yes, also I hate you for destroy my master's home."

"Details, Details." He turned back to Mig, "And your little war has gotten all the people of Earth in a tizzy, I had to wait an hour for my Martini." Wit ha smirk Lothor whipped out his PAM. "Now tone it down some or I'll be force to make an example of you, I don't enjoy disruptions to my vacation."

"You dare to…" Mig started…

Lothor waved his finger 'tsk tsk' ing "Yes, yes I know. We'll exchange banter, you call me a fool. Let's just skip to the good part." Winking to Quinn he chuckled, "I gut the upgrade last week."

A moment later a giant Charizard and Snorlax appeared over the battlefield, Lothor growled and balled his fists, his voice low, "I'm really going to kill the girls this time."

With a long drawn out sigh he puffed out his chest, "Charizard, Snorlax I choose…ah hell just destroy the supper villains in the black techno armor and be done with it."

Charizard used Flamethrower on Balgelo!

Critical Hit!

Balgelo stumbled from the flames as a massive shadow appeared over him.

Snorloax used Body Flop!

Balgelo is crushed!

Rolling into his Back Snorlax released Balgelo as the giant Pokemon fell fast asleep.

"Mac, I think this is yours," Gwen said pressing the Sentinel Sword into his hand.

Mac nodded and in a flash the Quartz Sentinel Ranger rushed Balgelo, a devastating slash was the final blow and Bangelo's chest exploded and the Fearcat became a memory.

The Rangers turned their attention then to Mig and with the aid of Lothor and Charizard Mig exploded in the the furious assault. That left Craza.

"I won't go down that easy, I refuse to be destroyed."

"Oh shut up," Lothor said closing the distance in an instant, a free hand rubbing his temples as he pressed something to Craza's chest and jumped back. "You're giving me a headache."

Craza only had a moment to look down as the timer reached zero and the bomb exploded.

It was over, except for Lothor, with a casual stride, while he raised his PAM and dismissed the monsters he rooted through the various artifacts until he came upon the Shield of Thunder. "Ah this will look nice over my fireplace."

And with a smile Lothor was gone.

"Ok," Blake finally said, "That had to be the weirdest thing I have ever seen."

"Tell me about it," The Bronze Ranger said, "I didn't even get to serve!"

-------------------------------

Hartford estate ruins

Pawing through the rubble with the small circular disc in hand and the crown and Jewels in Ronny's hands. Andrew uncovered the old buried Pharaoh's sarcophagus. "When I saw the disc it reminded me."

Propping the sarcophagus up he pointed to a strange round indentation, "I got this as a gift for helping out the some government fiends some time ago. Bu I never figured out what this indentation was."

Dropping the disk in there was a silent hush as suddenly the mummy began to move.

"If my estimate is correct," Rose comments from her portable tank, nodding to Ronny who stepped forward cautiously, presenting the jewels. After a moment the Mummy counter presented a small box. The Trackers detected nothing as they scanned it but as they slowly opened it.

Pink quartz!"

"The 5th Jewel!"

--------------------------------------

Back at Rootcore

Tyzonne and Vela embrace each other happily. "I thought I'd never see you again." Tyzonne coos.

"Craza kidnapped me after the cave in, I thought I would be her prisoner forever." She responds.

The duo looking to Norg then Mac and speak as one. "Thank you."

Entering the main chamber is the Sentinel Knight, in his true form, "You have all done a wonderful job, and you have recovered the crown and saved the world."

His gaze swept over the group, a look of hurt in his eyes, "And many of you have sacrificed much, perhaps to much." His gaze fell on Mac. "Thanks to you the Corona Aurora, whose name alone makes men tremble. The Crown of the Gods that can destroy or save the world. You have fought with courage and heart and yet you cling to this notion you have none. Mackenzie Hartford come here."

Mac nods, crossing the room as the Sentinel Knight lifts the crown for the near table, fitting it atop Mac's head. A golden light sweeping down from it in a flash that forces everyone to close their eyes.

"You have each earned a gift for your services, you one hearts desire, so Mac rise and take you first breath."

Mac takes a deep breath, pauses, and breaths again, "I can breathe, oh my god. I have lungs," He exclaims, hold his heart and stomach in disbelieve, patting down his body with wonderment, "I have a heartbeat! Guys I have a heartbeat!"

Removing the crown The Sentinel Knight moves to Rose, slipping it on her head, her long golden locks shrink, her skin tone shifts, and her legs split into legs once more. "For a time your domain was that of the sea, but now the Crown will give you the choice to walk on the land or swim the oceans once more, you must merely will it to be."

Rose gasp, leaping over the tank eng to land on her refound legs, "I have legs!" she exclaims embracing Mac.

"And I have a heart!"

Excitement was building in the hollow old tree as the Sentinel Knight moved to Will, slipping on the crown. "You have given your body to the cause, and so it is only right we return that which was lost."

As the glow fades Will feels around his bionic eye, soft flesh bends under his fingers. "Am I?"

"Yes."

With just as much joy as Rose and Mac Will rushes and embraces them. The Sentinel Knight turns to Nick slipping on the crown, "You have given much, like Terry your form is not your own."

But as the light fades Nick is still a girl.

"Odd the crown should have…" The Sentinel Knight begins, taking a moment to stroke his chin and then look out toward Fireheart's chamber. "Terry, Nick and Fireheart are all the same gender." He sighs and hangs his head. "I am sorry Nick I believe the three of you each share elements of the others, you can not be changed back until such time that the three of you share one body."

The revelry stopped and Nick lowered her head, Terry moving to stand beside her. "I guess that means I'm stuck like this as well."

The Sentinel Knight nods solemnly as he reclaims the crown. "I am sorry."

After a moment he moves to Ronny and slips on the crown, "With the power of the Jewels and Zeo a beast was laid in your heart. With the Corona we can now set things right."

As the glow fades Ronny seems unchanged, but she hold her heart a moment, feeling its beat, "I'm human again, completely human!"

"Yes." The Sentinel Knight says succinctly as he now makes his way to Daggeron. "Release the Genie."

Daggeron nods and Genji appear. "What is this about now?"

The Knight slips the crown on his head, a golden light once more emanating from it, "You are not free."

"F…Free?" Genji says in disbelief. "A-Are you sure?"

"Yes, go now, explore the world."

Genji looks to Daggeron who smiles and nods.

"It's been so long, I promise I'll write!"

"Please do." Daggeron comments as the ecstatic Genji rushes from the place to explore his new freedom.

The Sentinel Knight then makes his way to Tyzonne, slipping on the crown, "Your have the blood of a devil but you yourself are not one. Nor is your other half black of heart. With the Crown of the Gods I separate you two."

As the glow fades Tyzonne stares into the eyes of his demon half. Like a mirror they each raise and examine their arms as the Sentinel Knight removes the crown from the demon's head.

"I never thought…" the demon says, "That I would have a body of my own."

"What are you going to do?" Tyzonne asks tentatively.

"I think I would like to return to Mucuria, to learn more of your people. Will you join me?"

After a moment Tyzonne nods, "Vela and I are going to return to the Rescuers."

"You're welcome to join us," Vela offers.

The demon smiles, "I would like that."

Finally the Sentinel Knight turned to Connie, the crown in hand. Wit ha gentle wave she shakes her hand and dismisses his attentions. "No thank you, as weird as this is, I think I'm going to join Chip, she's going back to school in Japan and I think I will join her. I have a new life, I think I'm going to take it for a spin for a while. Chip can always change me back later."

"Probably," Chip comments.

"If that is all I will one more hid the crown and the Jewels from the world." The Sentinel Knight begins.

"If I may," Gwen interrupts, The Sentinel's eyes on her. "Hiding the crown will only cause a repeat of all this down the line. Both the crown and Zeo crystal are to powerful to just hide. If I may suggest I believe our friends Nick, Vida, Chip, Madison, and Xander, being powerful and skilled mages, should each guard a piece, the individual magic of each on augmenting their own would make them powerful guardians. If we're lucky nothing will come of it but if some does seek the Jewels…"

The Knight looks to the Mystic Force, "If you agree I will entrust the Jewels to you skilled Mystics."

Taking a moment to talk among themselves, than Nick addresses the Knight, "We'll do it. We thought after the defeat of the Master we could just retire but after all this it seems we can't just walk away. We will protect the jewels and Zeo Crystals."

The sentinel knight broke the crown and jewels apart while Andrew retrieved the Zeo Master crystal, after a few moments each of the core Mystic Force had a Jewel and a Crystal in hand, The Knight then turned to Andrew. "And you I will entrust the Crown. I shall stay here by your side, if you will have me, to aid its protection."

Andrew nodded, turning to the assembled Rangers. But before anyone could say another word Justin dropped to one knee.

"Before anything else happens to separate us," he said fishing in his pocket for the ring before opening it and presenting it to Tommy. "Terry Oliver will you be my wife."

Terry flustered, feeling faint a moment, "Your…w-what…I…uh…err…guess so…"

Rose elbowed her swiftly, "Er…I mean…I do." Then under her breath she whispered, "I need a stiff drink."

"Well then," Andrew said, "What is everyone going to do now."

"Me and Connie are going to be Japanese school girls," Chip giggles and with an explosion of magic she looks to regress back to about 16.

"Oh Great Master," Nikki says rolling her eyes.

Andrew chuckles, "I have a branch in Japan, I was going to ramp up research on ranger Technology with Wes and Project Lightspeed in hopes of developing a sort of Ranger Corps, a government run and sanctioned, Ranger Project. If you want to help we could use any advice you have as well as beta testers."

"Sounds fun," Connie comments, "Count me in."

Mac moves to Chip, his voice low, "You might have a bit of trouble over there as minors, if you run into problems call me up and I'll come over as your Guardian."

"I was hoping you would join me in my treasure hunting son." Andrew said dejected.

"R-Really dad?"

He nods, Mac laughs then turns to Chip, "But if you do need me don't hesitate to call."

Chip nods.

"As for me I still feel the need for speed so it's back to the tracks for me." Ronny comments.

"I learned the meaning of WE not I from this group," Will comments, "I'm training a group of specialists to help me in my security work."

"Let me guess, acting Dax?" Andrew chuckled.

"Old news Mr. Hartford, I want to direct!"

"Now that I have my legs back I'm going back to teaching, but I'm not retiring my fins just yet, I'm going to see if I can get a gig at the Oceanography Institute so I can also study marine biology up close." Then her gaze drifted to the monitors where Nobeard and his pink armored pirates were scrubbing the Black Scabbard. "You don't think between the Mystic Force, The Jewels, and the Crystal we can give those guys real bodies, can we?"

"Let's give it a shot at least," Nick comments.

"Great!" Rose says happily.

---------------------------------------------------------

The Black Scabbard sails into the Horizon its crew of buccaneers, each wearing a bit of pink in their new clothing, waving to the fading figures of the Hartford Ranger Collective as they sail off into the starlight."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Than by the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The preacher says sagely as Justin rolls back the Veil and he and Terry lean in close, sharing a tender moment.

On the brides side Chip swaps her eyes, "I always cry at weddings, ever since I was a little girl." Nikki rolls her eyes, hitting Chip in the shoulder. "What was that for."

"You know what."

Connie looks up at the two of them chuckling, "You two were mad for each other, you know that?"

Chip scrunches her face in disgust, "Connie Hartford! I don't appreciate you calling me a lesbian just because I haven't found the right man yet."

Connie chuckles as Nikki hits him again, "By the Master, you're hopeless."

From the back of the reception Miratrix dries her own tears as Kamdor turns and walks away, "Come Miratrix."

"Where are we going Kamdor?" She asks cautious as she regains her composure.

"I have heard of a group called the Order of the Claw. I wish to learn more about them."

"Yes Kamdor," she says with her trademark confident smile, "I have heard of them as well."

"Let's go," Kamdor finishes as they begin to walk off.

THE END?


End file.
